El heredero
by angeles grandchester
Summary: todo se desarrolla a finales del siglo XVIII, Terrence Grandchester tendra que descubrir si un hombre puede ser amigo o no de una mujer sin llegar a enamorarse. esta es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey espero les agrade...
1. Chapter 1

Estaban junto a la ventana, contemplando el inhóspito jardín ajado por el invierno por donde paseaba la muchacha. Era pequeño, aunque la casa era grande y se hallaba en una elegante zona de Londres; sencillamente, ninguna de las casas de la manzana disponía de terreno suficiente para dedicarlo a esos menesteres.

Lady Sara Leagan, su anfitriona, se había esmerado en el cuidado de su pequeña parcela de tierra, a diferencia de la mayor parte de sus vecinos, quienes no teman otra cosa que césped.

Y ellas sabían que podrían encontrar a su sobrina, Candice, que adoraba estar al aire libre en cualquier época del año, en aquel pequeño trozo de tierra.

Las dos mujeres contemplaron a Candice pensativas y en silencio. María tenía el ceño fruncido. Su hermana Emilia, que le llevaba un año, parecía bastante abatida.

-Creo que nunca había estado tan nerviosa, Emilia -le susurró Maria a su hermana.

-Ni yo, ahora que lo dices -respondió Emilia con un interminable suspiro.

Físicamente, costaba creer que fueran hermanas. Emilia se parecía a su padre: alta, delgada en extremo, con el cabello castaño y sin brillo y los ojos azul claro. Maria era casi idéntica a su madre: de baja estatura y entrada en carnes, pero con una lustrosa mata de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules con reflejos violetas. Eran hermanas, pero no se llevaban demasiado bien. A menudo discutían. No obstante, por una vez, estaban de acuerdo. Su sobrina, a la que habían criado prácticamente desde su nacimiento, iba a ser presentada en sociedad aquella noche y las dos estaban preocupadas. Por desgracia, tenían una buena razón para estarlo.

No les preocupaba que Candy no fuera a destacar o que no estuviera a la altura. Aunque no era una gran belleza como Eliza, la hija de Sara, que también había celebrado su puesta de largo aquel año, Candy tenía cualidades. Tampoco les preocupaba su posición social. El abuelo de Candy había sido conde y su bisabuelo duque. Ella solo recibía el tratamiento de Honorable, pero lo cierto era que sus tías no esperaban casarla con nadie que ostentara un título de renombre, ni siquiera con una gran fortuna. En lo que a las hermanas White respectaba, cualquier esposo de buena posición serviría. No. Sus preocupaciones no eran las que solían tenerse cuando una muchacha de campo era presentada en sociedad con el fin de encontrar esposo. Se trataba de algo muchísimo más personal y estaba relacionado con el porqué de que ninguna de las dos se hubiera casado jamás. A ambas les atemorizaba que el viejo rumor que había acosado a su familia durante tres generaciones resurgiera después de tantos años. Pero ninguna de las dos deseaba mencionar el motivo de su nerviosismo. De mutuo acuerdo, jamás hablaban de las tragedias del pasado.

-¿Crees que ese abrigo de lana es lo bastante recio? -preguntó Maria, con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¿Acaso crees que le importa?

-Pero el viento va a cortarle la piel de la cara. ¿Y qué impresión causará eso en su primer baile?

Mientras seguían contemplando a su sobrina, el viento arrastró hasta los pies de Sabrina una hoja caída que le había pasado inadvertida al jardinero de lady Sara. Al verla, la muchacha adoptó la postura de un espadachín, como si tuviera un auténtico estoque en la mano en lugar de uno imaginario, y fingió ensartarla. A continuación se echó a reír y la recogió, lanzándola al aire, el fuerte viento invernal la recogió y la hizo desaparecer.

-No se toma en serio lo del matrimonio -dijo ahora Emilia.

Candy debería estar tan nerviosa como sus tías, si bien por razones distintas, pero en lugar de ello parecía ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Cómo va a tomárselo en serio sabiendo que ninguna de las dos nos hemos casado y que eso no nos ha perjudicado?

-Me temo que le hemos dado una impresión equivocada.

No es que no deseáramos o esperáramos casarnos cuando teníamos su edad. Lo que sucede es que ahora estamos bastante contentas de no haberlo hecho. Y lo decían de verdad. Ninguna de las dos mujeres lamentaba realmente haberse quedado soltera. Lo que tal vez podrían haber llegado a lamentar es no haber concebido un hijo, pero Candy, a quien habían criado desde que apenas tenía tres años, había colmado su instinto maternal por completo.

Tal vez algunos las llamaran solteronas y sostuvieran que sus agrias riñas se debían a su estado civil, pero iban muy errados. Las dos hermanas discutían desde que eran niñas. Lo llevaban en la sangre.

Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba posibilitando una tregua involuntaria, Emilia dijo con brusquedad:

-Llámala. Es hora de prepararla.

-¿Tan pronto? -protestó Maria-. Pero si aún quedan unas horas antes de que...

-Arreglarla como es debido nos llevará tiempo -la interrumpió Emilia.-Oh, cielos, a ti a lo mejor sí, pero...

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, si ni siquiera tuviste una puesta de largo como es debido? -volvió a interrumpirla Emilia.

-¿Acaso la tuviste tú? -le rebatió Maria.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Sara ha mencionado muchas veces en sus cartas que ella misma empieza a prepararse en cuanto se levanta por la mañana.

-Ponerse ese corsé tan ceñido ya debe de ocuparle todo el día.

Emilia se ruborizó, incapaz de rebatir aquella acusación relativa a su amiga de infancia, que había tenido la amabilidad de alojarlas en su casa mientras estuvieran en Londres, donde ellas no poseían casa propia. Sara había engordado muchísimo con el paso de los años, hasta el punto de que Emilia casi no la reconoció al llegar a la ciudad el día anterior.

Lo único que pudo argüir fue:

-Incluso su hija empieza a arreglarse a mediodía.

-Eliza disfruta mirándose en el espejo, de eso no hay duda -gruñó María.

- Deberías saber...

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación sin dejar de discutir, una situación que para ellas era el pan de cada día. Cualquier persona que las hubiera oído hablar entre susurros mostrándose de acuerdo durante aquellos breves instantes lo habría encontrado increíble; al menos así habría sido para la sobrina de la que habían estado hablando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Candice White sí estaba nerviosa, pero por consideración a sus tías intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Su puesta de largo estaba planeada desde hacía un año, lo cual había provocado varios viajes a Manchester para aumentar su vestuario. Y sabía que sus tías estaban muy ilusionadas. Por eso estaba nerviosa. No deseaba decepcionarlas, habían puesto mucho empeño en su debut.

No obstante, Candy era realista, a pesar de que ellas no lo fueran. No esperaba encontrar marido en Londres. La gente de ciudad era demasiado sofisticada y ella no era más que una sencilla muchacha de campo. Estaba habituada a conversar sobre cosechas, arrendatarios o el clima, mientras que en los círculos de Londres la gente se dedicaba a divulgar rumores -rumores malintencionados- sobre los demás. Y había docenas de señoritas como ella que acudían a Londres con el mismo propósito, puesto que se consideraba el lugar ideal para encontrar marido.

Candy empezó a relajarse a medida que transcurría la tarde. Le tranquilizaba contar con la amistad de Eliza, que era inmensamente popular. No era de extrañar. Eliza había nacido y crecido allí. Conocía a todo el mundo, estaba al corriente de los rumores e incluso colaboraba en la divulgación del chismorreo más reciente, aun cuando versara sobre su persona. Llevaba Londres en la sangre. Y su puesta de largo había coincidido con el inicio de la temporada social, hacía tres semanas.

De todas formas, haber asistido al primer baile de la temporada no habría cambiado mucho las cosas, pues Eliza estaba destinada a ser el éxito del año; tal era su hermosura. E, irónicamente, ni siquiera buscaba marido: ya tenía prometido, aunque aún no lo conocía. Su puesta de largo había sido un mero trámite; al menos así lo creyó Sabrina hasta descubrir que Eliza no estaba precisamente contenta con el esposo que sus padres le habían buscado y que tenía intención de hallar uno mejor.

Candy encontraba de verdadero mal gusto la forma en que se proponía conseguirlo: pretendía difamar y ridiculizar a su prometido en cuanto le surgiera la oportunidad y ante todo aquel que le prestara oído. Pero, por lo que había podido observar, así era como se deshacía una en Londres de un prometido no deseado.

Candy podría haber sentido lástima por el hombre en cuestión, quien aparentemente ni siquiera se hallaba en Inglaterra para poner fin a los rumores que Eliza estaba difundiendo sobre él, pero no le correspondía a ella salir en su defensa. Después de todo, podían ser ciertos. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Por otra parte, la madre de Eliza era su anfitriona y una buena amiga de tía Emilia. Aunque a lady Sara sin duda le habría gustado saber a qué se dedicaba su hija para poder intervenir, a, Candy no le parecía bien ser ella quien la pusiera al corriente. Eliza le había ofrecido su amistad, le estaba presentando a todas sus amigas. Sería como traicionarla. Y, por otra parte, a sus tías no les gustaba el abuelo de su prometido...

Aquello era lo más extraño de todo y probablemente ese era el motivo de que Candy sintiera lástima por él. Curiosamente, era vecino de Candy o, mejor dicho, lo era su abuelo. «Pasmarote», así es como lo llamaban sus tías, «misántropo», y, cuando creían que ella no podía oírlas, «cerdo». Candy no lo conocía. Era un verdadero misántropo que apenas se alejaba de sus tierras. Y para sus tías había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que tenía un nieto. En realidad, se habían burlado al conocer la noticia de que Eliza estaba prometida con aquel hasta entonces desconocido heredero. ¿Nieto de quién...? No sabían quién era ni habían oído hablar de él jamás.

No obstante, según lady Sara, había sido el marqués en persona quien se había puesto en contacto con su esposo y concertado el matrimonio en nombre de su nieto.

Naturalmente, los Leagan no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de que su hija se casara con un miembro de tan noble familia, cuyo título heredaría el nieto. Tampoco era un inconveniente que el marqués fuera muy rico y que toda su fortuna estuviera destinada también a su nieto. Solo Eliza estaba descontenta con aquel matrimonio. Bueno, Eliza y sus muchos fervorosos admiradores.

Los tenía en abundancia. Los hombres jóvenes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, hipnotizados por su belleza, y aparentemente esa había sido la tónica general de todos los romances que había tenido hasta la fecha. Pero ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma? Eliza era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de un café con toques rojizos. Eso ya la hacía especial. Pero también poseía unas exquisitas facciones y una figura que, a diferencia de la de su madre, era esbelta y proporcionada.

Candy, en cambio, no podía adjudicarse ninguno de aquellos atractivos atributos. Era de baja estatura, pues apenas rebasaba el metro y medio, lo cual no habría sido grave si no hubiera tenido los senos tan generosos ni las caderas tan anchas. En conjunto, con aquella estrecha cintura, su figura resultaba excesivamente curvilínea.

Pero ni tan siquiera eso habría supuesto un problema si al menos hubiera tenido el cabello y los ojos de los colores que entonces estaban en boga. Sin embargo, era justo al revés. Tenía el pelo de color rubio, pero no brillante sino de un tono apagado. Y sus ojos, que eran sin lugar a dudas su rasgo más destacable, al menos eso pensaba ella, tenían el color de las praderas, pero estaban ribeteados de un verde más oscuro, lo cual sorprendía bastante a las personas que los miraban por primera vez.

Sabrina se dio cuenta de ello al comprobar que todas las personas que le presentaban, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, se quedaban mirándole los ojos durante tanto tiempo que la incomodaba, como si no acabaran de creerse que fueran de aquel color. Y para colmo, sus facciones eran corrientes: no era en absoluto fea, pero tampoco podía considerarse bonita. «Corriente» era la palabra idónea para describirla.

En realidad, Candy nunca había estado descontenta con su aspecto hasta conocer a Eliza y descubrir lo que era una auténtica belleza. Como la noche y el día, no había comparación posible entre ellas dos. Probablemente fue ese el motivo de que aquella noche Candy empezara a relajarse, poco después de llegar a su primer baile, y de que se olvidara por completo de su anterior nerviosismo. Era lo bastante realista como para saber que, con Eliza allí, jamás podría captar la atención de los caballeros jóvenes y, por ello, renunció a intentarlo siquiera. Y, en cuanto se relajó, pudo ser ella misma en lugar de la ratita. Rígida y tímida que se había sentido hasta entonces.

A Candy le gustaba reírse tanto como a cualquiera y se esforzaba por hacer reír a los demás. Podía ser muy seria, pero también tenía una vena divertida. Poseía el don de animar a las personas que estaban de peor humor. Con dos tías gruñonas que se pasaban la vida riñendo, había tenido muchos años para perfeccionar su técnica y le costaba muy poco poner fin a sus disputas cuando decidía intervenir.

Los caballeros que la sacaron a bailar aquella noche tenían como único objetivo hacerle preguntas sobre Eliza y su prometido. Pero, como aún no conocía muy bien a su amiga, y nada en absoluto a su prometido, Candy apenas pudo responderles. No obstante, los hizo reír. Hubo quienes la volvieron a sacar a bailar precisamente por eso, porque era divertida. Y durante la velada hubo incluso un momento en el que tres jóvenes quisieron bailar con ella al mismo tiempo.

Lamentablemente, Eliza se dio cuenta...

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Hola chicas…

Pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capitulo y muy pronto el tercero…. Quiero agradecer en especial a las chicas del facebook de **Candy Candy solo obsesionads.**... Y obviamente a todas aquellas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de Candy Candy… quienes tampoco son míos…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Eliza se hallaba en el otro extremo del salón de baile junto a tres de sus mejores amigas. Bueno, dos amigas y una muchacha que secretamente la despreciaba, pero era reacia a alejarse del círculo de su popularidad. Las tres eran hermosas a su manera, aunque ninguna podía compararse con Eliza. Tampoco la superaban en el escalafón social. Ella era la única que ostentaba el tratamiento de «lady», pues su padre era conde y los de sus amigas tenían títulos de menor prestigio. En cualquier caso, Eliza no soportaba que ninguna mujer de su entorno destacara más que ella.

Eliza no era consciente del desagrado que Susana Marlow sentía por ella. Puede que no le gustaran algunos de los comentarios sarcásticos o maliciosos de Susana, pero jamás los atribuiría al desagrado. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba ella a desagradarle a nadie, con lo popularísima que era?

Y sabía que siempre gozaría de aquella popularidad. Nadie dudaba que fuera la reina del año y podría escoger entre los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad. Así era. Todos la adoraban. Pero ¿de qué le servía cuando sus padres habían permitido que el marqués de Birmingdale los engatusara con su maldito título?

Odiaba al anciano William Albert Andrey por haber pensado en ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que elegirla para su nieto? ¿Solo porque en un tiempo su madre había vivido cerca de él y, por lo tanto, tenía la impresión de conocerla personalmente? ¿Por qué no podía haber elegido a la poco atractiva Candy en lugar de a ella, quien, por otra parte, seguía viviendo cerca de él? Naturalmente, Eliza sabía por qué habían descartado a Candy como esposa para el heredero de Birmingdale.

Conocía la historia de los White gracias a su madre. Con toda seguridad, aquellos que hubieran ido a Yorkshire la habían oído en una u otra ocasión, aunque se tratara de un viejo rumor y la mayoría lo hubiera olvidado.

Sus padres eran unos necios. Eliza podría haber aspirado a un duque. Las bellezas como ella no eran frecuentes. Pero se habían conformado con un simple marqués. No obstante, ella no iba a hacerlo. Estaba decidida a impedir su matrimonio con el heredero de Birmingdale. Por Dios, ni siquiera era inglés; al menos no lo era del todo. No le sorprendía que el marqués se creyera en el deber de elegir esposa para su nieto, a pesar de vivir en una época en la que ya apenas se oía hablar de matrimonios concertados. ¡Su nieto se había criado entre brutos!

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Y si avergonzarlo no surtía efecto, ni demostrarle que lo único que obtendría de ella es su profundo desprecio, tendría que pensar en alguna otra forma de deshacerse de él. Fuera como fuese, antes de que acabara el año tendría otro prometido, uno elegido por ella. No tenía la más mínima duda.

No obstante, precisamente en aquel momento, Eliza estaba observando a la invitada más joven de su madre y le desconcertó durante un segundo ver a aquellos caballeros rondando a Sabrina, cuando deberían estar esperando turno para bailar con ella.

Como en aquel momento no había ningún hombre que pudiera oírla, dijo lo que pensaba sin preocuparse por el efecto que causaría, y lo que estaba viendo en el otro extremo del salón la sorprendía lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

-¿Habéis visto? -dijo Eliza, dirigiendo la atención de las otras muchachas hacia Candy y los tres hombres que hablaban con ella-. ¿Qué puede estar diciéndoles para tenerlos tan encandilados?

-Es tu invitada -observó Annie Brither en tono conciliador, haciéndose cargo de los celos de su amiga e intentando apaciguarlos. Las tres muchachas habían sufrido en carne propia los celos injustificados de Eliza-. No cabe duda de que solo quieren hablar con ella sobre ti.

Eliza estaba empezando a calmarse cuando Susana dijo con pretendida inocencia:

-A mí me parece que le han salido unos cuantos admiradores, aunque lo cierto es que no me sorprende. Tiene unos ojos preciosos.

-Esos ojos tan especiales apenas le sirven de nada, Susana, siendo tan corriente en todo lo demás -respondió Eliza con brusquedad.

Pero enseguida lamentó la dureza de su tono. Podría parecer celosa y no lo estaba, naturalmente.

Así que añadió, con lo que pensaba que era un suspiro sincero pero que pareció más bien un bufido:

-Siento verdadera lástima por ella, pobrecilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es guapa?

-No solo por eso, sino también porque hay sangre mala en su familia. Oh, querida. No debería haberlo mencionado. Esto debe quedar entre nosotras. A mi madre le daría un patatús. Después de todo, lady Emilia White Elroy es amiga suya.

Como las tres muchachas sabían que en aquellos momentos Eliza estaba bastante disgustada con su madre, entendieron que la última parte de la frase sobraba. A ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo que a su madre le diera un patatús. Aunque, bien pensado, la advertencia de que no repitieran lo que iba a contarles también sobraba, pues a las otras dos muchachas les encantaban los chismorreos, al igual que a sus respectivas madres, y sin duda iban a contarles con pelos y señales todo lo que oyeran. Susana encontraba deplorables los cotilleos, pero en la alta sociedad no había más remedio que estar al corriente de todos.

-¿Sangre mala? -preguntó Patricia O'Brian con avidez-. ¿Estás hablando de incesto?

Dio la impresión de que Eliza pensaba en ello durante unos instantes, pero descartó aquel rumor en particular, pues dijo:

-No, peor que eso, en realidad.

-¿Qué puede ser peor...?

-No, en serio. Ya he dicho demasiado -protestó débilmente.

-¡Eliza! -exclamó Annie, la mayor de las cuatro-. No puedes dejarnos en ascuas de esta forma.

-Oh, está bien -se lamentó Eliza, como si estuvieran sacándole la información a la fuerza cuando, en realidad, nada podría haberla disuadido de contarlo todo-. Pero esto debe quedar entre nosotras, y únicamente os lo cuento porque sois mis mejores amigas y confío en que no lo divulgaréis.

Prosiguió en un susurro. Las dos muchachas que eran realmente amigas suyas tenían los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada cuando ella terminó su relato. Susana, que la conocía de sobra, no sabía si creerla o no. Ella sabía que Eliza no tenía remilgos a la hora de mentir si creía que con ello iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Y lo que en aquel momento deseaba, al parecer, era negarle a Candice White cualquier oportunidad de encontrar esposo en Londres.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de **Candy Candy**… quienes tampoco son míos…

También un agradecimiento especial a Rossy Jimenez y Elyter… gracias chicas y espero no defraudar sus expectativas….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

No era una noche para viajar al extranjero; era posiblemente la peor noche del año: el viento levantaba la nieve, que se arremolinaba e impedía la visión, incluso sosteniendo el farol en alto. Y hacía mucho frío. Sir George Jhonson no había experimentado un frío tan glacial en toda su vida.

En Inglaterra, el tiempo no habría sido tan extremo; sin duda un poco de nieve no le habría contrariado. Pero tan al norte, en las Tierras Altas escocesas, bastante esfuerzo le costaba ya no congelarse como para que la nieve empeorara aún más las cosas. Para sir George, que tenía la misión de desplazarse hasta allí, era un misterio que alguien pudiera vivir en un clima tan duro y aún más que pudiera gustarle.

Ya habían superado la peor parte del camino, un estrecho sendero que ascendía por una montaña de poca altura. George no la habría llamado montaña. Parecía más bien una gigantesca roca que sobresalía de la tierra, sin árboles ni hierba, una gran mole de granito, colocada en medio del camino, que inevitablemente había que superar. Y la única forma de seguir adelante era ascender por ella a pie o a caballo.

Sir George había tenido que dejar su carruaje en una iglesia cercana. Su guía ya le había advertido que tendría que hacerlo y, por ese motivo, había arrendado una montura para la última etapa del trayecto, que discurría por estrechos caminos.

Deberían haber pasado la noche en aquella iglesia. El capellán les había ofrecido cobijo. Pero estaban tan próximos al final del viaje, tan solo a una hora, que Henry había insistido en seguir adelante. Entonces aún no nevaba. La nieve había venido del otro lado de aquella inmensa roca, o montaña de escasa altura, torpedeándolos sin piedad en cuanto alcanzaron la cima.

George estaba empezando a temer que pudieran extraviarse y morir congelados. Que sus cuerpos no fueran descubiertos hasta el deshielo de la próxima primavera. Resultaba imposible ver incluso a medio metro de distancia y, no obstante, el guía no se detenía, como si él pudiera ver el sendero, ahora cubierto de nieve, como si supiera exactamente adónde iba. Y lo sabía...

La gran casa señorial de piedra apareció en la oscuridad salpicada de blanco con tal brusquedad que sir George no se enteró de que habían llegado a su destino hasta que estuvieron en la misma puerta. El guía empezó a aporrearla. Henry apenas oía nada, tan fuerte era el aullido del viento. Pero la puerta se abrió, dejando salir el calor del interior, y los dos fueron llevados hasta un gran fuego crepitante.

George estaba aterido. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a deshelarse y, justo después, se puso a temblar. Una mujer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, les riñó por haber sido tan necios como para venir con aquel temporal; al menos, eso era lo que él creía entender. No estaba muy seguro, porque la mujer hablaba con un cerrado acento escocés. Pero le puso varias mantas de lana sobre los hombros y una taza de whisky caliente entre las entumecidas manos, y se quedó allí para asegurarse de que se bebía hasta la última gota, lo cual él hizo de muy buen grado.

Poco después, George empezó a pensar que, después de todo, tal vez él y los dedos congelados de sus pies fueran a sobrevivir; un doloroso descubrimiento, aunque grato a pesar de todo, cuando las extremidades empezaron a recobrar la sensibilidad. Por fin pudo fijarse en lo que le rodeaba.

Se sorprendió. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar en el hogar de un rico lord escocés, en uno que además estuviera tan aislado como este. A decir verdad, esperaba algo de aire medieval, una vieja fortaleza decrépita tal vez, o sencillamente una gran casa solariega. A fin de cuentas, los Grandchester eran ovejeros, o eso le habían dicho.

Pero lo que estaba viendo era algo completamente distinto: aunque no se parecía a las casas señoriales que abundaban en los condados de Inglaterra, la estructura era la misma. Construida por entero con piedra -Escocia no era conocida por su abundancia de madera- podría haber tenido el mobiliario y las comodidades de una casa señorial y, sin embargo, lo que debería haber sido un gran salón, parecía en cambio una vieja sala medieval.

El diseño de la casa era moderno. Sus ocupantes, aparentemente, no. Parecía que su constructor la hubiera edificado a modo de protesta, que hubiera crecido en algún antiguo castillo y que estuviera decidido a conservar un estilo que para él debía ser el más acogedor.

Mesas con caballetes y bancos de madera bordeaban las paredes empapeladas con motivos florales. A George no le cupo la menor duda de que los sacaban a la hora de cenar para acomodar a la familia, cuyos miembros comían juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas, sino que estaban cubiertas por pieles de oveja, aún con el vellón. Aunque entendía que las pieles resguardaban mejor del frío que una cortina, ¿era imprescindible que fueran de oveja? No había ningún sofá ni ninguna silla cómoda a la vista, solo unos cuantos bancos sin cojines cerca del fuego. Y había heno en el suelo.

Cuando reparó en él, se quedó mirándolo y, finalmente, meneó la cabeza. Después de todo, no se había equivocado. Los Grandchester de las Tierras Altas vivían realmente como en la Edad Media.

Pero allí no había ningún Grandchester, ni ninguna otra persona, aunque aún era pronto. La gran sala medieval estaba vacía, a excepción de la mujer, que ahora regresaba con otras dos tazas de whisky caliente. Aunque ahora no estaba sola. Pisándole los talones venía un joven espigado que se detuvo en el umbral para saludar al guía de George con un movimiento de cabeza; por lo visto se conocían. El guía le había dicho que no era la primera vez que venía a la casa. Luego, aquel hombre clavó la mirada en George.

Después del rato que llevaba contemplando lo que debería haber sido un salón moderno, George no se habría sorprendido si los habitantes de la casa hubieran aparecido vestidos con pieles de oso, o mejor dicho, de oveja. Pero no, los escoceses también llevaban pantalón y levita. El joven podría haber paseado por una elegante calle de Londres sin llamar la atención, salvo tal vez por su estatura -debía de medir un metro ochenta- y su corpulencia.

No obstante, el joven no dijo nada, y no parecía muy complacido de que hubiese llegado un desconocido. O tal vez aquella mirada de pocos amigos fuera normal en él.

George se sintió muy desconcertado. Casi lo doblaba en edad y, aun con todo, el joven consiguió intimidarlo durante unos instantes... Bueno, no era de extrañar. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no tenían nada que ver con los afables escoceses del sur, quienes llevaban siglos tratando con los ingleses. El progreso social se había estancado en aquellos distantes confines del reino, tan aislados a causa del abrupto relieve y del clima. Muchos de los clanes del norte escocés vivían exactamente igual que sus antepasados: con privaciones pero obedeciendo estrictamente al jefe de su clan.

Lord Richard Grandchester no era jefe de clan alguno, pero sí de una pequeña parte de él y, sin duda, de su familia, que abundaba en primos lejanos pero que, por desgracia, carecía de un heredero inmediato, ya que él había sobrevivido a sus cuatro hijos. Y por aquel motivo, la visita de Henry no iba a ser bien recibida. Tendría suerte de que no lo echaran a patadas en cuanto revelara su identidad.

Sin embargo, el joven de la puerta no podía saber quién era. Así pues, sus poco cordiales modales no guardaban ninguna relación con él. Tal vez fueran innatos, o quizá los reservara únicamente para los ingleses. Y él sabía que George lo era, pues había hablado con la mujer que lo había ayudado y había sido ella, obviamente, la que había ido en busca del muchacho.

El joven entró en la sala con paso firme. Y cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego y de las dos teas que ardían a cada lado de la repisa de la chimenea -la única iluminación que había en toda la habitación-, George vio que no era tan joven como había creído en un primer momento. Debía de tener unos veinticinco años. La madurez de su mirada, cuando menos, indicaba que era mayor, aunque desde lejos pareciera mucho más joven.

-Si este hombre no estuviera con usted, señor -el joven señaló al guía de George con la cabeza-, pensaría que se había extraviado. Así pues, ¿qué quiere un inglés de Richard Grandchester?

George le reveló su identidad con diligencia, adoptando un tono convenientemente grave.

-Me hallo aquí con motivo de un asunto urgente y de no poca importancia. Soy el abogado de lord William A. Andrey, que es...

-Sé quién es Andrey -le interrumpió el joven con impaciencia-. Entonces, ¿aún está vivo?

-Bueno, sí, al menos lo estaba cuando salí de Inglaterra, aunque no sé hasta cuándo. No ha estado bien, ¿sabe? Y con su avanzada edad, nadie puede decir cuándo empeorará.

El joven asintió con brusquedad y luego dijo con su cantarín acento escocés:

-Venga a mi despacho. Está más caldeado. Aquí hay muchísima corriente.

-¿Su despacho?

George mostró tal sorpresa que cuando el joven arqueó la ceja en señal de interrogación no se sorprendió. Luego, de improviso, su anfitrión se echó a reír sonoramente.

-¿No me diga que se ha tragado la broma del viejo Richard?

Con rigidez, porque no estaba habituado a ser el blanco de broma alguna, George respondió:

-¿Y qué broma es esa?

-Esta habitación, por supuesto -respondió el hombre, aún sonriente-. Insiste en que traigan a los forasteros a esta habitación, en lugar de llevarlos a la parte normal de la casa. Le divierte, sí, la idea que de ese modo se hacen de él.

George se ruborizó, evidenciando que había mordido el anzuelo.

-Entonces, ¿he de deducir que esta habitación no se utiliza mucho, salvo cuando hay visitas?

-Oh, no. Tiene su uso, cuando las ovejas crían más de lo debido y no caben en los graneros durante las nieves. Y, naturalmente, en la temporada del esquileo, cuando vienen Grandchester de otros lugares y necesitamos una sala grande para poder comer juntos. Esta sirve bien a ese propósito.

George no supo distinguir si lo que acababa de decirle era parte o no de la broma. Prefería no averiguarlo, y la alusión a un caldeado despacho resultaba muy sugerente, por lo que no dudó en seguir al joven.

El resto de la casa era muy acogedor y la decoración era tan suntuosa como cabría esperar. Si George no hubiera tenido tanta prisa en ponerse junto al fuego ni hubiera estado todo tan oscuro, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que antes lo habían llevado a un establo convertido en salón. Pero, ahora que habían dejado una lámpara sobre la mesa de la sala, era fácil ver las habitaciones que lo rodeaban y vislumbrar su hermosa decoración.

El despacho al que fue conducido era pequeño pero pulcro. Y tenía un gran brasero encendido en un rincón, lo cual indicaba que el joven se hallaba allí cuando George llegó.

El abogado estaba empezando a pensar que había sido el agente de Richard o el administrador de sus propiedades quien había salido a recibirlo, pero ya había hecho bastantes conjeturas, equivocadas por demás, así que le preguntó educadamente quién era en cuanto se acomodó en el mullido sillón de piel frente a su escritorio.

La respuesta, «soy un Grandchester, naturalmente», no fue en absoluto esclarecedora, habida cuenta que todas las personas de aquella propiedad llevaban ese apellido, pero, a esas alturas, George estaba demasiado cansado a causa del viaje y del mal tiempo como para intentar sonsacarle nada más.

-¿Ha sido lord Richard informado de mi llegada? -prefirió preguntarle.

-A estas horas el viejo ya está en la cama. Es muy madrugador -fue la respuesta del joven-. Pero puede explicarme a mí qué es lo que quiere usted de él.

Ya fuera su agente o su secretario, todo indicaba que aquel hombre se encargaba de llevar los asuntos de Richard. Incluso tenía un despacho en la casa, por lo que George no encontró ningún motivo para no responderle.

-He venido en busca del nieto de lord Andrey.

Curiosamente, su respuesta pareció divertir a aquel Grandchester. Había curvado un poco los labios, casi de forma imperceptible, pero lo había hecho. No obstante, su tono despejó cualquier atisbo de duda. El humor era patente.-¿De veras? -respondió despacio-. ¿Y qué ocurre si su nieto no desea irse con usted?

George suspiró para sus adentros. No debería haberse rebajado a tratar con empleados.

-En realidad, debería estar tratando este asunto con lord Richard -dijo.

-¿Eso cree? ¿Incluso si el nieto tiene ya edad para tomar sus propias decisiones?

George estaba lo bastante cansado como para enfadarse.

-Aquí no hay nada que decidir, joven -dijo crispado-. Se selló una promesa y lord Andrey exige su cumplimiento.

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven se inclinó hacia delante. La preocupación que ahora reflejaba su rostro era muy desconcertante.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Lord Richard está al corriente, y sabe que ha llegado la hora...

-¿Qué... maldita... promesa? Yo soy nieto de los dos y yo decidiré si existe promesa alguna que haya que cumplir en lo que a mí respecta.

-¿Es usted Terrence Granchester?

-Sí, y ya puede empezar a explicarme de qué diablos va todo esto.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de **Candy Candy**… quienes tampoco son míos…

También un agradecimiento especial a Rossy Jimenez, Elyter y Terry780716… gracias chicas por sus palabras y aun mas por estar al pendiente de esta historia

Angeles Gabriel


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿no se lo han explicado?

Terrence Grandchester se había levantado y estaba apoyado en el escritorio; hablaba prácticamente a gritos:-¿Tiene usted la impresión de que sé de qué habla?

George no daba crédito a sus oídos. Terrence tenía veintiún años. Él lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y en todo aquel tiempo, ¿nadie se lo había contado, ni siquiera sus padres? Lord William tampoco había advertido a George de que su nieto no estaba al corriente. Ahora dudaba que el propio Richard tuviera conocimiento de ello.

George también se reprendió por no haberse percatado antes de quién era Terry. Después de todo, tenía los mismos ojos que Eleanor, de un azul muy oscuro. También la nariz mostraba el porte patricio por el que se distinguían los Andrey; todos los antepasados retratados en la galería de Summers Glade, como mínimo, tenían exactamente la misma nariz. No obstante, el joven Terry no guardaba más parecido con el marqués que aquel. Aunque George no lo había conocido cuando era joven, había visto un retrato en el que William tenía más o menos la misma edad que Terry.

William Albert Andrey cuarto marqués de Birmingdale, no tenía ningún rasgo por el cual despuntara o llamara particularmente la atención. En su juventud, había sido un aristócrata de aspecto corriente y no había mejorado mucho con la edad, ahora que era casi octogenario. Su joven nieto, en cambio, era justo lo contrario.

Terrence debía de haber heredado la corpulencia y la elevada estatura de los Grandchester. Desde luego, era castaño, como ellos. Y era muy apuesto, aunque de una ruda apostura. Y era precisamente aquella rudeza, su tosca virilidad combinada con su corpulencia, lo que confundía respecto a su edad.

George sabía cuántos años tenía, pero, de no haber sido así, habría jurado que era mucho mayor. Puede que las Tierras Altas hicieran envejecer de forma prematura, su extremo clima, y las penalidades que entrañaba vivir en aquel lugar tan aislado.

En cuanto a la pregunta que Terry acababa de hacerle, George deseó que Richard Gradchester estuviera allí en aquel preciso instante. Él estaba al corriente de la promesa, y de las que habían venido después, las que habían acordado los dos ancianos, después de enviarse un sinfín de cartas poco amistosas. Debería haberle explicado la situación al joven Terry antes de que George se hubiera presentado allí.

-Fue una promesa que hizo su madre antes de que usted naciera -dijo George al fin. De lo contrario, no podría haberse casado con su padre. Aunque ella lo hizo de buen grado. Amaba a su padre. Y nadie puso objeciones en ese momento, y menos su padre, desde luego, puesto que quería hacerla suya a toda costa (él también la amaba), ni el padre de él, Richard.

-Sir George, si no me dice de una vez por todas de qué promesa se trata, soy capaz de echarlo ahora mismo.

Terry habló con mucha serenidad. Incluso su expresión se hizo inescrutable. No obstante, George no abrigó ninguna duda de que no bromeaba. Y apenas podía culparlo por su turbación. ¿Por qué no lo había puesto nadie al corriente hasta ahora?

-Su madre prometió que usted, o mejor dicho, su primogénito, que resulta ser usted, sería el heredero de lord William si él no tenía descendencia, como ha sido el caso.

Terry se reclinó en el asiento.

-¿Eso es todo?

George no estaba seguro de si debía proseguir. Sin lugar a dudas, cualquier otro joven habría pensado que aquel era el día más afortunado de su vida: era el heredero de un gran lord y no se había enterado hasta entonces. Pero también sabía qué opinaban de los ingleses los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, y Terrence Grandchester se había criado en Escocia. Tampoco había llegado a conocer a su abuelo inglés, ni había puesto jamás un pie en Inglaterra.

-¿Se da cuenta del gran honor que esto representa, lord Terrence? -enfatizó George.

-Yo no soy lord, así que no me llame...

-Sí que lo es -se apresuró a interrumpirle George-. Ya ha heredado uno de los títulos menores de lord William, junto con sus tierras...

-¡Pues peor para él! -Terry había vuelto a ponerse en pie-. No van a convertirme en un inglés solo porque ese anciano lo quiera.

-Usted es medio inglés.

Aquello le valió a George una mirada de profundo disgusto que le hizo titubear, aunque Terry respondió de nuevo sin alzar la voz. Era asombroso con cuánta facilidad podía pasar de la ira a la calma y viceversa.- ¿Sabe usted que yo no tengo por qué aceptar ese título inglés? -preguntó Terry.

-¿No se da cuenta de que va a convertirse en el marqués de Birmingdale lo quiera o no?

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio, al menos para George, y Terry apretó los dientes antes de decir:

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí para contármelo, cuando, como usted ha dicho, el marqués aún no ha muerto?

-Ya ha alcanzado usted la mayoría de edad. Una parte de la promesa de su madre era que usted fuera conducido en presencia de lord William en ese momento, si él aún estaba vivo, y lo está, para que él pudiera instruirle personalmente sobre sus responsabilidades, y también para ver cómo sentaba usted la cabeza antes de morir.

-¿Sentar la cabeza?

-Casarse.

-Entonces, supongo que incluso ha escogido una esposa para mí -dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, sí, en realidad sí -respondió George, muy a su pesar.

No obstante, fue en este punto cuando Terrence Grandchester se echó a reír de manera ostentosa.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de **Candy Candy**… quienes tampoco son míos…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

Terry se había echado a reír porque no creía que el atrevimiento de su abuelo inglés pudiera afectarle. William a. Andrey podía escogerle una docena de futuras esposas. Pero ¿quién iba a obligarle a casarse? Él era un hombre hecho y derecho. Si William pretendía dirigirlo y controlarlo como afirmaba su abogado, debería haber mandado a buscarlo antes, cuando él aún no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Aquella situación era inaudita. Richard le había confiado a Terry la administración de las granjas, las minas y las demás empresas de los Grandchester cuando cumplió dieciocho años. ¿Por qué iba a hacer nada semejante si durante todo aquel tiempo hubiera sabido que Terry no estaría allí para seguir a cargo de todo? Una promesa hecha antes de que él naciera, que todo el mundo conocía -salvo él-. Francamente inaudito.

No tenía nada personal en contra de los ingleses. Al fin y al cabo, su propia madre lo había sido, aunque después de convertirse en una Grandchester, apenas si había tenido presente su origen. Su hostilidad era visceral, resultado de la desconfianza y el desagrado que había presenciado durante toda su vida. Y no obstante, ¿tenía que marcharse a Inglaterra para vivir entre ingleses? ¿E incluso casarse con una de ellas? Ni soñarlo.

Su buen humor duró poco después de poner al hombrecillo inglés en manos del ama de llaves de Richard para que le indicara dónde dormir. Pasó una noche inquieta, sintiendo asombro y enojo ante la magnitud de lo que le habían ocultado. Sin embargo, al final decidió que Richard debía de tener un plan para eximirlo de cumplir aquella antigua promesa. Y averiguarlo sería lo primero que iba hacer en cuanto se levantara.

Como era de esperar, Richard ya estaba en la cocina al despuntar el alba. Terry se unió a él como todas las mañanas. Los dos eran madrugadores. Y en la cocina, la habitación más caldeada de la casa, era donde comían, pues el comedor era grande y frío para solo dos personas.

Así lo habían hecho desde que el último de los cuatro hijos de Richard, el padre de Terry, muriera hacía ahora catorce años. Dos de sus hijos habían muerto por no cuidarse y dos debido a la furia de la naturaleza. Los padres de Terry habían fallecido juntos. Navegaba rumbo a Francia, donde debían firmar unos contratos para comercializar la lana de los Grandchester. El viaje era corto, pero la tormenta fue tan repentina y violenta que el barco jamás llegó a puerto.

Terry también debería haber ido en aquel barco, pero su marco se manifestó incluso antes de zarpar. Richard, que aquel día se hallaba en el puerto para ver partir a los suyos, había insistido en que se quedara en tierra. Tery se lo había tomado a mal. Quería viajar. Con siete años, aquel habría sido su primer viaje lejos de casa; y el último.

Al ser el último de sus descendientes directos, Richard crió a Terry entre algodones, y lo sobreprotegió tanto que su preocupación a menudo le sofocaba. Pero no podía culpar al viejo. No debía de ser fácil haber sobrevivido a todos sus hijos. Y Terry era su único nieto.

Otros dos hijos de Richard habían estado casados antes de morir, pero los tres embarazos de sus esposas no habían prosperado y ellas, al no tener hijos, habían regresado con sus respectivas familias tras la muerte de sus maridos. El último hijo se había ordenado sacerdote. Una caída mientras reparaba el tejado de su iglesia había sido la causa de su muerte.

La vida de Richard había estado sembrada de tragedias. También la de Terry, al haber conocido a dos de sus tres tíos. No obstante, era asombroso que Richard no se hubiera convertido en un viejo amargado. Ni siquiera era tan mayor, aunque, desde luego, todos se referían a él como al «viejo». Se había casado joven y sus cuatro hijos habían nacido muy seguidos, en los cuatro años que siguieron a su boda. Su esposa le habría dado muchos más si no hubiera fallecido mientras alumbraba al último.

Sin embargo, no había vuelto a casarse, aunque sin duda podría haberlo hecho, y aún podía. Solo tenía sesenta y dos años. Mantenía casi todo el cabello castaño, aunque ligeramente descolorido. Las canas de las sienes y de la barba le otorgaban un aire distinguido, o más bien lo hacían cuando él se molestaba en arreglarse. No obstante, ahora que había traspasado sus muchos asuntos a Terry, rara vez salía de casa, de ahí que casi siempre fuera desaliñado.

Como no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar aparte de la cocinera, con quien llevaba largo tiempo flirteando y la cual jamás le había tomado en serio, era fácil encontrarse a Richard con la ropa de dormir en pleno día.

Hoy estaba vestido, peinado y limpio, y no parecía muy complacido cuando Terry se unió a él en la cocina. Eso significaba que le habían puesto al corriente de la llegada del abogado. Bien. Así Terry pudo ir directamente al grano en cuanto se sentó.

-¿Por qué no me lo había explicado, Rich? Richard torció el gesto, y no porque Terry le hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila.

No era una falta de respeto, aunque así podría habérselo tomado. Ni tampoco intentó eludir la pregunta simulando que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-No quería que tuvieras que tomar partido antes de lo necesario.

-¿Tomar partido por qué? Yo le soy leal a usted, y así será siempre.

Richard sonrió y durante unos instantes pareció bastante halagado. Pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Debes saber cómo ocurrió, muchacho. Mi Donald bebía los vientos por tu madre. No deseaba otra cosa aparte de hacerla suya, a pesar de ser inglesa. Pero ella era una jovenzuela, ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciocho. Y a su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella hubiera puesto los ojos en Donald. Ni tampoco quería que viviera tan lejos de casa. Se negó a dar su visto bueno al matrimonio. Se opuso durante casi un año. Pero quería a su hija y no pudo soportar verla consumida por la pena. Así que decidió negociar. Exigió que el heredero de Donald, mi heredero, le fuera enviado cuando alcanzara (alcanzaras) la mayoría de edad. Si ella lo prometía, podría casarse con Donald.

-Sé el porqué de la promesa, pero no el motivo de haber sido el último en enterarme.

-Para serte sincero, muchacho, confiaba en que ese cerdo muriera mucho antes y que su abogado no supiera nada de ti. Que hubiera tenido algún pariente en alguna parte a quien legar su maldito título. Pero no, ese condenado va a vivir más que todos nosotros.

Richard dijo aquellas últimas palabras con tal disgusto que Terry podría haberse echado a reír de no hallarse en el centro de aquella disputa. Y aún no había oído cuál era el plan de Richard para sacarlo del atolladero. Además, Richard no había respondido aún a su pregunta.

Él se la recordó.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Por qué me lo ocultó ella?

-No te lo ocultó. Tú eras demasiado pequeño cuando murió. Te lo habría contado cuando hubieras sido un poco mayor. Tu madre no estaba descontenta con su promesa. Al fin y al cabo, era inglesa y le complacía que tú fueras el próximo marqués de Birmingdale después de su padre. Daba mucha importancia a los títulos. Como los ingleses.

-Debería habérmelo contado usted, Rich. No debería haber esperado hasta el día en que vinieran a buscarme sin que yo lo supiera. ¿Y qué voy a hacer con ese hombrecillo inglés que tenemos en el piso de arriba? Cree que voy a irme con él...

-Es que vas a hacerlo.

-¡Ni soñarlo!

Terry se levantó con tanta brusquedad que tiró la silla al suelo. La cocinera, que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, se asustó, dejando caer involuntariamente el cuchillo y chillando al ver que había estado a punto de clavárselo en el pie. Miró a Terry echando fuego por los ojos. Él no se dio cuenta, pues estaba haciendo lo propio con su abuelo. Richard tuvo la prudencia de no despegar los ojos de la mesa.

-No puede quedarse ahí sentado diciéndome que no ha encontrado la forma de sacarme de esto -prosiguió Terry acalorado-. ¿Y quién va a administrar esto si yo me voy?

-Yo me las apañaba bien antes de que tú te encargaras. No soy tan viejo...

-Si lo hace, morirá joven...

Esta vez fue la risa de Richard lo que interrumpió a Terry.

-No creas que el hecho de que te haya cedido las riendas significa que esté listo para retirarme. No, necesitabas aprender, muchacho, y ponerte al mando era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

-¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para que pudiera marcharme de aquí y ser un maldito marqués?

-No, para que aprendieras de primera mano y pudieras enseñárselo a tu hijo.

-¿Qué hijo?

Continuara…

Sorpresa niñas... ya que hoy tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo he decidió que tendrán un dos por uno… así que también subiré el capitulo siete… espero lo disfruten y compense la demora….

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de **Candy Candy**… quienes tampoco son míos…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Los dos ancianos habían intercambiado muchas cartas; y habían discutido en infinidad de ocasiones. Terry lo supo aquella mañana, mientras ignoraba el desayuno que Cook le había servido y en su lugar pedía un trago de whisky, ignorando también la desaprobación con que le miró la cocinera por empinar el codo a aquellas horas. Las discusiones no habían versado en torno a si Terry iría o no a Inglaterra, sino sobre quién tendría derecho a su primogénito.

-El que se hará cargo de todo esto -explicó Richard-. Nadie espera que te dividas en dos, Terry. Aquí tenemos demasiados negocios y en Inglaterra tendrás que asumir demasiadas obligaciones. Eso sería excesivo para cualquiera y la distancia es demasiado grande para que estés yendo y viniendo constantemente.

Los dos querían que él contrajera matrimonio con urgencia para que al año siguiente tuviera ya un hijo, que sería enviado lejos de su hogar; igual que estaban haciendo con él. No les importaba lo que Terry opinaba sobre la forma en que estaban organizándole la vida. Ya habían acordado entre ellos que si William se quedaba con él, lo justo era que Richard se quedara con el primogénito de Terry.

Se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de subirse a un barco que partiera a un lugar lejano y enviarlos al infierno a los dos. Pero quería a Richard. En aquel momento estaba furioso con él, pero aun así le quería y jamás sería capaz de romperle el corazón de aquella forma.

No obstante, tenía la sensación de que su vida nunca le había pertenecido. Desde hacía ya tiempo, habían decidido que él acatara las órdenes sin protestar. Tal vez si lo hubieran educado de otra forma, sentirse tan controlado no le habría molestado tanto. Pero los escoceses eran un pueblo furiosamente independiente, sobre todo los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Ese era el motivo de que Terry no terminara de creerse que Richard tuviera la intención real de cumplir aquella maldita promesa. Entendía que hubiera accedido, sí, para mantener la paz y permitir que Donald se casara con la persona que amaba, pero en último término debería haberla ignorado.

Sin embargo, averiguó por qué se había resignado Richard a cumplir aquella promesa cuando le preguntó sin ambages:

-¿Y si me niego a ir?

Richard suspiró con tristeza.

-Quise a tu madre como a una hija. No creí que pudiera hacerlo, siendo inglesa como era, pero era dulce, y enseguida le tomé afecto. Me di cuenta hace mucho, antes de que muriera, de que no podría deshonrarla faltando a mi promesa. Incluso después de su muerte, cuando la decisión era ya solo mía, fui incapaz de mancillar su recuerdo.

-La decisión debo tomarla yo, Richard, no usted.

-No, tú no tienes mucha más elección que yo, porque tú también quisiste a tu madre y no mancillarías de esta forma su recuerdo, ¿no es cierto? Terry no respondió. Lo que iba a decir se le atragantó. Naturalmente que no podía deshonrar a su madre. Pero en aquellos momentos la odiaba, por haberle puesto en una situación tan deplorable, y aquel sentimiento aumentó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Sin embargo, su silencio instó a Richard a añadir:

-Aún no ves lo mucho que gané demorando tu partida. Si el viejo William te hubiera tenido cuando pretendía, hace tres años, habrías estado por completo a su merced. Ahora averiguará que debe tener cuidado con lo que te pide, que tan fácil podría obtener un no como un sí. Por tu madre vas a asumir las obligaciones que ella de tan buen grado te legó, pero tú puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera, no a la de William.

Aquel comentario alentador no surtió efecto en Terry, cuyo único deseo en aquellos momentos era devolver a George Jhonson a Inglaterra de un puntapié, solo. La idea le resultaba tan atrayente que estuvo a punto de ponerla en práctica. Ninguno de ellos, ni su madre ni sus dos abuelos, habían considerado las preferencias de Terry. Él llevaba toda su vida en las Tierras Altas. ¿Cómo podían pensar que querría vivir en otro sitio? Con título o sin él, con fortuna o sin ella, no quería vivir en Inglaterra.

Pero si había una forma fácil de manipular a William Andrey, como al parecer había hecho Richard, Terry quería saberlo. Así pues, recogió la silla del suelo y volvió a tomar asiento, preguntándole a Richard:

-¿Y cómo consiguió posponer mi partida?

Richard sonrió, orgulloso de su éxito y de su forma de lograrlo.

-Primero argüí que tú también eras mi heredero y que, como ya estabas conmigo, iba a costarle mucho apartarte de mí.

-¿Cuando usted ya tenía pensado sacrificarme? -dijo Terry con amargura.

-Uf, muchacho, ojalá esto no te contrariara tanto. Era un farol, sí, lo que le dije, pero él no lo sabía. Pasamos casi seis meses intercambiándonos amenazas, luego otros nueve meses discutiendo hasta que le dije que me conformaría con tu primogénito, al cual él no quería renunciar. Sé que William pensaba que si tú no te adaptabas bien podría moldear a tu hijo para que ocupara tu lugar. No obstante, no estaba siendo realista si creía que iba a vivir lo bastante como para poder influirle.

-¿Y usted sí?

Richard se echó a reír.

-Tú tampoco estás siendo realista, Terry. Como heredero mío, además de suyo, te alegrarás de tener un hijo, o dos o tres, a quienes legar todo lo que te dejamos. Enviar a Escocia a tu primogénito enseguida solo obrará en su beneficio. Pero sí, yo viviré muchos más años que ese cerdo, y él lo sabe.

-Usted solo ha hablado de quince meses -musitó Terry-. ¿Qué ha demorado mi partida hasta ahora?

-Pues bien, hablar de niños llevó de forma natural a hablar de esposas. Él insistía en que te casaras con una inglesa. No quería ceder en eso, pero pasaron otros cinco meses mientras nosotros... bueno, «hablábamos» de ello. Yo insistí entonces en que la muchacha fuera la más bella de todas, y él tardó lo suyo en encontrarla.

-Una señorita inglesa, imagino.

Richard se rió.

-Sí. Eso fue lo que le llevó tanto tiempo. No era fácil que tuviera título y fuera la más bella.

-Y sin embargo no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo -respondió Terry, añadiendo-: Puede que vaya a Inglaterra, pero no voy a casarme con alguien que no he visto en mi vida.

-No te hagas cruces por eso, muchacho. Insistir en que te encontrara esposa fue otra de mis estratagemas para retrasar las cosas. Si no quieres casarte con la muchacha más bella de toda Inglaterra por tu obstinación, nadie va a insistirte. Bueno, tal vez William lo haga, pero, como ya he dicho, tienes edad suficiente para negarte y no dar tu brazo a torcer.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser obstinado -replicó Terry, alzando la voz con irritación.

-Por supuesto que no.

Aquel tono tan condescendiente le valió a Richard una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Yo elegiré a mi esposa, eso es todo. No es más de lo que cualquier hombre espera hacer, incluido usted.

-Y me alegra oír eso. Pero ¿por qué quemar el puente antes de atravesarlo? Échale un vistazo a la muchacha que William te ha buscado antes de rechazarla. Tal vez te guste. De lo contrario, al menos haz un esfuerzo por encontrar otra.

Terry bufó.

-No tengo nada en contra del matrimonio, Richard, pero aún soy demasiado joven para pensar en ello.

-Y yo soy demasiado viejo para no hacerlo. Puede que sobreviva a William, y entretanto encontraré a alguien que me ayude aquí, pero yo no cederé por completo las riendas de esto hasta saber que tu hijo tiene edad suficiente para relevarme.

Lo cual significaba que Richard estaba de acuerdo con William en que Terry debía casarse de inmediato. Se trataba de uno de los pasos más cruciales de su vida y los dos le presionaban.

Terry salió de la cocina muy disgustado. Iría a Inglaterra. Pero se preguntaba si su abuelo William se alegraría de su llegada.

Contunuara….

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos para leer esta historia… de la cual no soy autora sino la gran escritora **Johanna Lindsey** y por supuesto que solo ocupe los personajes de **Candy Candy**… quienes tampoco son míos…

Saludos nenas y espero de verdad que le haya gustado la recompensa…!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

Era con toda probabilidad el lugar más lúgubre y desolado que había visto jamás. Supuso que el grueso manto de niebla que lo cubría, de varios metros de espesor, podía ser la causa, así como los árboles sin hojas, que, por lo que él sabía, podían estar tanto vivos como muertos. O tal vez pareciera tan desierto porque era muy temprano.

Por otra parte, Terry dudaba de que ningún rayo de sol, por débil que fuera, pudiera influir en su estado de ánimo, ni tampoco el canto de los pájaros, si es que había alguno por allí en aquella época del año. Estaba predispuesto a detestar Summers Glade, y lo detestaría, eso seguro.

Sir George querría haber llegado la noche anterior, lo cual habría sido fácil, pues la posada en la que se habían alojado se hallaba a menos de veinte minutos de su destino. Pero Terry no estaba de humor para conocer a su abuelo inglés después de un día entero de viaje. Quería estar tan despejado como le fuera posible, no cansado y pensando únicamente en un baño caliente y una cama.

Sin embargo, no había planeado llegar antes de que William Andrey se hubiera siquiera levantado, como fue el caso, y aquello le contrarió, porque iba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su abuelo. Y casi abrigaba la esperanza de que, por su desolado aspecto, la casa estuviera vacía. En cambio, estaba repleta de sirvientes, más de los que podrían utilizar diez familias numerosas, todos al servicio de un solo anciano.

No obstante, todo había que decirlo, Terry admitió que el marqués vivía en una casa muy grande, que podía necesitar unos cuantos sirvientes más de lo habitual para funcionar como es debido. También dedujo que probablemente los ingleses estaban un poco malacostumbrados, sobre todo los grandes lores como su abuelo, y que tal vez creyeran necesitar muchísimos sirvientes, a pesar de no ser así.

En contraste con la desolación que caracterizaba el exterior de la vetusta mansión, el interior era suntuoso y alegre. Los muebles de casi todas las habitaciones que Terry vio a su paso eran de estilo francés antiguo, labrados con delicadeza y profusión. Estaban bien conservados para lo antiguos que eran y su ornamentación les daba un aire alegre, aunque también resultaban ligeramente llamativos.

Los espejos y cuadros tenían marcos de pan de oro casi tan anchos como lo que enmarcaban. Las arañas de cristal eran tan inmensas y tenían tantas gotas de cristal que podrían deslumbrar a cualquiera que cometiera la torpeza de mirarlas cuando estaban encendidas. Y había flores en todas las habitaciones, lo cual sugería que la mansión debía de tener un invernadero en alguna parte.

En definitiva, Summers Glade, al menos por dentro, no era ni por asomo lo que Terry habría esperado de un viejo marqués inglés, sobre todo después de ver lo austero que era por fuera. Intuía que William se habría rodeado de piezas serias, sin pretensiones y sólidas, no del estilo frívolo que había caracterizado el siglo anterior.

Pero como William había vivido en el siglo anterior, no era en absoluto sorprendente, después de meditarlo un poco, que prefiriera el estilo recargado y alegre en el que sin duda se había criado. Ahora Terry no se asombraría en lo más mínimo si su abuelo aparecía con una de esas absurdas pelucas blancas, anticuadas y voluminosas, que tan en boga habían estado mientras imperó aquel tipo de decoración.

Hicieron falta cuatro sirvientes -el altivo mayordomo, que lo llevó hasta la doncella del piso de abajo, quien a su vez lo llevó hasta la del piso de arriba y, por último, la tiesa ama de llaves- para acompañar a Terry a su habitación, situada en el primer piso. Cuando el ama de llaves salió a recibirlo, él ya se reía entre dientes de que hubieran hecho falta tantas personas para llevarlo al primer piso cuando habría bastado con que le indicaran el camino. Pero aquel no era ni por asomo el final de la procesión.

Apareció otra doncella para encender el fuego de su habitación. Luego vino otra con agua caliente y toallas. Y, pisándole los talones, llegó otra más con una gran bandeja de tentempiés matutinos: galletas, embutido, pastas y dos jarritas de té y chocolate calientes. Y menos de diez minutos después de que se marchara, vino aún otra señorita para preguntarle si necesitaba alguna cosa más.

Y por último llegó Willis.

Willis era un hombrecillo delgaducho de mediana edad, casi cincuentón, que proclamaba con orgullo haber sido elegido como ayuda de cámara de Terry. Tenía el pelo castaño, el poco que le quedaba, los ojos castaños y una expresión que podría tildarse de franca arrogancia, y eso que Terry creía que el mayordomo de Summers Glade era la persona más arrogante imaginable; pues bien, Willis conseguía parecer aún más soberbio y altanero.

Terry no era tan ignorante como para no saber cuál era la función de un ayuda de cámara. Estaba sorprendido, eso sí, de que hubiera uno en su habitación, de que Willis estuviera ya deshaciendo su maleta -la que casi tuvo que arrebatarle a un lacayo en el piso de abajo para subirla en persona- antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de decirle que no era necesario.

Y entonces oyó:

-¿Una falda, señor?

-Es una falda escocesa, ¡necio! - Terry casi rugió ante aquel insulto, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

Su tono no alteró a Willis, quien se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras guardaba la falda escocesa en la cómoda.

Terry se quedó mirándolo, sin salir de su asombro. El insulto ya había sido lo bastante grave, pero que, además, aquel hombrecillo ignorara su furia...

Apretando los labios, Terry ordenó:

-Fuera de aquí.

Aquello atrajo toda la atención de Willis, quien, no obstante, se limitó a decir:

-¿Señor?

Ante la mirada perpleja del hombrecillo, Terry explicó:

-No he necesitado un ayuda de cámara en toda mi vida, y no voy a necesitarlo ahora.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enfurruñarse y marcharse, Willis volvió a chasquear la lengua y dijo:

-No es culpa suya dónde se crió usted, pero ahora está en tierras inglesas y querrá hacer las cosas como es debido, estoy seguro.

-¿Ah, sí? -respondió el ojiazul en tono amenazador, empezando a enojarse otra vez.

-Naturalmente que querrá, y naturalmente que me necesita. Ningún caballero de importancia pensaría jamás en vestirse solo.

-Yo no soy un caballero, ni un lord, y puedo vestirme solo, maldita sea. Ahora márchese, antes de que me vea obligado a echarle.

Con aquellas palabras, Willis acabó por tomarlo en serio y Terry tuvo la impresión de haberlo asustado.

-No estará echándome, ¿verdad? Eso me perjudicaría mucho.

-¿Solo porque no lo necesito?

-Pero nadie lo creerá -le aseguró Willis-. No, esto se entenderá exclusivamente como culpa mía y me impedirá aspirar de por vida a una posición tan prestigiosa como es esta. Será mi ruina, señor, si me envían de regreso a Londres.

Terry habría jurado que al hombrecillo acababa de temblarle el labio inferior. Suspiró. Él no era un hombre mezquino, solo obstinado. No obstante, no deseaba ser el causante de la «ruina» de nadie. Aunque no le gustaba hacer concesiones.

-Muy bien, puede dedicarse a planchar y limpiar lo que me ponga, pero vestirme es cosa mía, ¿queda claro?

-Gracias, señor -dijo Willis, retomando su tono altivo y condescendiente-. Y ¿me permite que llame al sastre del marqués para que le tome las medidas, o van a llegarle más baúles en breve?

Terry se quedó mirándolo. Dale a un inglés la mano y… te tomaran el pie

Continuara…..

Chicas muchas gracias por sus Reviews… son lo que alientan día a día… en especial gracias a: Ascella star, Elyter, Terry780716 y Rosy Jimenez… de verdad mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta adaptación y sobre todo por déjame tan lindos comentarios…. En definitiva este capitulo va para ustedes… de igual forma agradezco a aquellas lectoras anónimas que no dejan comentario pero que se toman el tiempo de leer…

También quiero comentar que los martes no podre subir capitulo, así que los lunes serán de dos, si mas que decir... muchas gracias…

Ángeles Gabriel


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

A Candy no le pareció tan trágico que la historia de su familia hubiera salido de nuevo a la luz. De hecho, la buena sociedad de Londres estaba reaccionando de forma tan extraña cuando la conocía que hasta lo encontraba divertido. La gente, que antes la había mirado con la mera curiosidad reservada a todo recién llegado, le dedicaba ahora miradas que parecían decir: « ¿Sigues viva? Pero no por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro». Una dama había incluso cometido la ridiculez de ponerse a gritar, creyendo que era un fantasma. Candy se preguntaba hasta qué punto debía de haberse distorsionado el rumor cuando llegó a oídos de aquella necia.

Sus perspectivas de hallar esposo en Londres eran ahora nulas, obviamente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué caballero que se casara con la pretensión de tener un heredero, y esa era la razón por la que muchos lo hacían, querría una esposa que tal vez no viviría lo bastante como para dárselo? Sus dos tías estaban vivas y habían pasado muchos años desde las tragedias, rompiendo a todas luces el círculo vicioso, pero ¿había alguien que tuviera eso en cuenta? No. La alta sociedad londinense, en resumidas cuentas, pasaba por alto aquel detalle.

Lo cierto es que contarle a todo el mundo la verdad sobre su familia no hacía ningún bien. Creerían lo que quisieran creer y, ¿acaso las pruebas respaldaban su creencia? Apenas, pero la verdad no era tan jugosa ni se prestaba a tantas habladurías. Era mucho más interesante insistir en que aquella tendencia a acabar con la propia vida prematuramente tenía que ser algo de familia.

Por desgracia, Tom, el bisabuelo de Sabrina, lo había hecho, y su inconstante esposa, incapaz de soportar la tragedia, siguió su ejemplo. Sin embargo, ahí debería haber terminado todo. Lucinda, la hija que les sobrevivió, ya estaba casada por aquel entonces con Steve White, un conde de constitución robusta, y tenían ya dos hijas, Emilia y Maria. El padre de Candy, John, aún no había nacido, razón por la cual el título del viejo duque pasó a otra rama lejana de la familia desconocida para los White.

Nadie, al menos nadie de la familia, sabía con seguridad si Lucinda había saltado por el balcón o si la caída había sido accidental. Su salud se había deteriorado después de dar a Steve un hijo varón y pasó varios meses deprimida tras su nacimiento, así que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera seguido el mismo camino que sus padres. Pero, fuera cierto o no, a nadie le cupo la menor duda de que lo había hecho y, de esa forma, el rumor resurgió y se mantuvo en circulación el tiempo suficiente como para impedir que Emilia y Maria pudieran encontrar marido. Y ahí debería haber terminado todo. Al fin y al cabo, ahora había sangre nueva en la familia que provenía de la rama del conde. De hecho, el rumor se había extinguido cuando John se casó con Elizabeth y de su unión nació Candy.

Sin embargo, sus padres tuvieron entonces la desgracia de ingerir comida en mal estado y los dos fallecieron antes de que llegara el médico. Hasta el perro murió por haberse comido las sobras. Y dos de las ayudantas de cocina, que solo la habían probado, habían tenido graves trastornos intestinales. El médico afirmó que la causa había sido algún alimento en mal estado. Pero el rumor de que habían ingerido veneno -de forma deliberada- no tardó en surgir.

Emilia y Maria sabían que no era así. Su hermano y su esposa se amaban y eran muy felices. Su muerte, como mínimo, había sido un verdadero accidente. Pero, una vez más, nadie iba a creerlo.

No era sorprendente que sus tías estuvieran desoladas al saber que el rumor estaba de nuevo en circulación, después de tantos años. Además, se habían hecho muchas ilusiones con Candy a las que ahora tendrían que renunciar. No alcanzaban a imaginar quién podía ser tan mezquino y envidioso como para volver a introducir ese viejo rumor en los círculos de Londres, aunque saber quién había sido no cambiaría nada. El daño estaba hecho. Y por esa razón, no había motivo ya para quedarse en Londres durante más tiempo.

Lo cierto es que Sabrina se alegró de regresar a casa. Se había dado cuenta de que Londres, tan bullicioso y rutilante, no era para ella. Había demasiada gente, mucha suciedad, y el aire solía estar impregnado de hollín y humo. Añoraba con fuerza el aire limpio que se respiraba al dar un paseo por el campo cubierto de nieve, y los olores de los animales y el follaje en los meses más cálidos, en lugar del hedor de la gente y la basura.

Se alegraba de haber asistido al menos a un baile -porque era poco probable que la invitaran a otro- y a unas cuantas fiestas más, antes de que el rumor sobre ella se hubiera extendido. Al menos, ahora sabía cómo era Londres. Mejor eso que preguntárselo por siempre, razón por la cual el viaje no le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Y, a diferencia de sus tías, no pensaba que ahora no fuera a casarse. Imaginaba que algún día encontraría un hombre agradable, inteligente como para ver la verdad más allá de los rumores. Era cierto que algunos de sus antepasados se habían suicidado, pero eso no significaba que toda su familia estuviera condenada a hacer lo mismo. Y si no encontraba a nadie, tampoco supondría una gran tragedia, y sus tías daban fe de ello.

Irónicamente, sus anfitriones, los Leagan, tuvieron también que viajar a Yorkshire, porque tenían que presentarse en Summers Glade para conocer al nieto de William Andrey, que estaba a punto de llegar. Como era natural, se sugirió la posibilidad de que viajaran todos juntos. Había sido idea de lady Sara. No obstante, su hija Eliza se saltó las buenas formas suplicando a las White que también se unieran a ellos en Summers Glade.

Sin duda, Maria y Emilia se habrían negado si su abatimiento por tener que marcharse de Londres no les hubiera impedido pensar con claridad. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera les agradaba el marqués. Pero Eliza confesó que ya había invitado a Summers Glade a muchos de sus amigos y que iba a ser una reunión muy festiva.

Las tías de Candy sin duda vieron aquello como una última oportunidad de que algún joven caballero se fijara en Candy, por lo que accedieron de buen grado. También pensaban en las muchas fiestas que Eliza sin duda celebraría en Summers Glade después de casarse, lo cual sería muy beneficioso para su sobrina. Pensar de ese modo bastó para animarlas un poco y Candy no tuvo el valor de poner objeciones, aunque ella sí era consciente de lo incorrecto que sería presentarse ante el marqués de Birmingdale sin que las hubiera invitado personalmente.

Candy tampoco desconocía los verdaderos motivos de Eliza para invitarlas a Summers Glade, a ellas y a muchísimas otras personas más. Le enfurecía, y no le importaba quién lo supiera, que la apartaran de Londres, y aquella era su absurda manera de llevarse a Londres consigo. Sin embargo, la razón de peso era que necesitaba refuerzos para hacer acopio de valor, porque ya había dejado bien claro que aquel bruto escocés con quien sus padres la obligaban a casarse la aterrorizaba.

Aunque a Candy seguía disgustándole la forma en que Eliza pretendía deshacerse de su prometido, hasta cierto punto se solidarizaba con ella. En la época en que vivían, tener que casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera se había visto, estaba desfasado. Su temor era comprensible.

Candy se habría solidarizado aún más con Eliza si ella le hubiera expresado su deseo de casarse por amor y no de aquella forma, pero al parecer esa idea no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Simplemente, había sido demasiado impaciente para esperar a ver si el nieto del marqués podría convenirle y, además, aspiraba a un título superior al suyo. El hecho de que no hubiera muchos duques jóvenes disponibles que cumplieran ese requisito no tenía ninguna importancia. Estaba segura de que encontraría uno, o un príncipe, incluso un rey si se lo proponía. En tan alto concepto se tenía.

No obstante, fue bastante embarazoso encontrarse con la expresión severa del mayordomo de Summers Glade, que esperaba a no más de tres visitantes y que, en cambio, se encontró con ocho; dos de los admiradores de Eliza se habían unido a la comitiva por el camino. Y aún llegarían más. La pelirroja abordó el asunto como era habitual en ella, tratando al mayordomo como a un mero criado.

-Si voy a quedarme aquí -le dijo-, mis amigos se quedarán también. Casi siempre tengo visitas, así que ya puede ir acostumbrándose.

Por suerte para Eliza, sus padres aún no habían entrado y no oyeron aquel arrogante comentario, pues de lo contrario le habrían dado un buen rapapolvo. No obstante, el mayordomo le dejó bien claro con la mirada que aquello llegaría a oídos del marqués. Eso esperaba Eliza, sin duda. No quería agradar al marqués. Puesto que tanto él como su nieto podían poner fin a aquel compromiso indeseado, ella estaba decidida a ser desagradable con los dos para acelerar el proceso.

Al menos, Candy y sus tías no tendrían que ir muy lejos si ocurría lo peor y el marqués los echaba a todos. Su casa, próxima a la cercana ciudad de Oxbow, solo estaba a veinte minutos de allí, por lo que marcharse no supondría inconveniente alguno, ni siquiera de noche. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar y ver si lord William iba a estar de humor para consentir a su futura nieta política.

Desconociendo que sus huéspedes londinenses habían llegado, Terry y su abuelo estaban en aquel mismo instante en el piso de arriba, viéndose por primera vez. Terry había insistido en esperar a William en su salón privado cuando su ayuda de cámara se negó a despertar al marqués antes de lo que era habitual en él, y la espera había durado casi dos horas.

Al final, el anciano había hecho su aparición y el ayuda de cámara, que se marchó ruborizado, había recibido sin lugar a dudas una reprimenda por no haberlo despertado antes. Lo cierto es que a Terry no le había importado la espera, que le había permitido examinar algunas de las pertenencias que William debía de considerar importantes, dado que las tenía en su salón privado.

Los extraños artefactos africanos que había en una pared sugerían que William debía de haber visitado aquel continente en algún momento de su vida, o que deseaba haberlo hecho. Otro rincón de la habitación estaba repleto de arte chino, y en la repisa de la chimenea había objetos egipcios. 0 bien le gustaba viajar o era un coleccionista de arte exótico.

Sin embargo, los muebles tenían el mismo toque francés que prevalecía en el resto de la casa. El escritorio parecía tan frágil que a Terry le habría dado miedo usarlo, temiendo que pudiera desplomarse con tan solo apoyar un codo. Había encima dos miniaturas, una de las cuales reconoció como el retrato de su madre cuando era joven, pintado sin duda antes de que se marchara de casa para contraer matrimonio con Donald. La otra era de un niño con el pelo tan castaño como si fuera chocolate.

El segundo retrato le llamó la atención y se quedó mirándolo. Podría ser él, supuso, aunque desde luego no recordaba a nadie conocido que pudiera haberlo pintado. El niño no estaba posando, sino que jugaba al aire libre, ajeno a que pudieran estar observándolo. Y Terry solo había tenido el pelo así de castaño cuando era pequeño, pues ahora el color era muy distinto. Con la edad se le había oscurecido de manera considerable. Sin embargo, no halló otro parecido aparte del pelo, aunque eso podía ser culpa del artista; se estaba quedando sin razones para descartarlo como su retrato, cuando en el fondo sabía que lo era.

Lo cierto es que no podía imaginar por qué lo tenía William, por qué lo había querido, cuando jamás -ni una sola vez en la vida de Terry había intentado ver a su nieto o incluso ponerse en contacto con él. Había escrito a Richard, pero nunca a su único nieto, lo cual hablaba con elocuencia, en lo que a Terry atañía, sobre los sentimientos de William hacia él. Era una posesión prometida, y probablemente William no lo veía muy diferente a sus otros objetos de arte: algo estimado y de valor pero que no despertaba en él sentimiento alguno.

Ahora, al verse por primera vez -William se había detenido en la puerta que daba a su dormitorio y no se movía-, se estudiaron mutuamente, sorprendidos de que ninguno de los dos respondiera a sus expectativas.

William conservaba todo el pelo, aunque había adquirido un color blanco plateado, y lo llevaba cortado justo por debajo de las orejas, como era moda entonces. Y había envejecido bien. No disimulaba los años que tenía, pero apenas le habían salido arrugas y tenía la mirada despierta. La plateada barba de chivo le otorgaba un aire muy distinguido, aunque poco inglés, que quedaba reforzado por su constitución -o lo que en su caso podía considerarse fragilidad- y su poca estatura. No obstante, caminaba muy erguido. De hecho, Terry no se hallaba ante un hombre próximo al lecho de muerte, como había insinuado George. Nada más alejado de lo que estaba viendo. William parecía gozar de una salud inmejorable.

-Eres más corpulento... de lo que esperaba -fue lo primero que dijo William.

En la misma línea, Terry respondió:

-Y usted no es tan viejo como esperaba; no está tan mal.

Las palabras rompieron el incómodo silencio. William entró en el salón, andando a buen paso, aunque suspiró al sentarse en su pequeño escritorio. Terry, al no encontrar ninguna silla en todo el salón que no diera la impresión de ir a romperse con tan solo mirarla, se quedó de pie junto a la chimenea. Enseguida averiguó que no había sido buena elección, pues el fuego crepitaba ya incluso antes de que él llegara y seguía haciéndolo. Por ese motivo, hacía un calor excesivo en el salón que, junto al fuego, resultaba inaguantable.

Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y se dispuso a abrirla; las tres que tenía el salón estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

-Por favor, no lo hagas -le pidió William y, ante la mirada interrogante de Terry, añadió, algo avergonzado-: Me han pedido que tenga cuidado con las corrientes. Por lo visto, mis médicos piensan que mis pulmones no soportarán otro achaque más. Lamentablemente, eso significa que las habitaciones que frecuento deben estar más caldeadas de lo habitual.

-Entonces, ¿ha estado enfermo?

-Me pasé el último invierno en cama. Este año me encuentro mejor.

Terry asintió. Lo había dicho con naturalidad. William no estaba lamentándose, tan solo informándole sin más. Terry permaneció junto a la ventana, donde al menos se estaba un poco más fresco, aunque no lo bastante después de haber estado junto a la chimenea. Sudaba y se quitó la chaqueta.

-Supongo que eres tan alto como lo fue tu padre, y también tienes su pelo -señaló William, observándolo.

-Me han dicho que tengo sus ojos.

-¿Te importaría... acercarte para que los vea?

La pregunta, casi en tono de súplica, desconcertó a Terry.

-¿No tiene buena vista, entonces?

-Llevo lentes -respondió William en tono gruñón-. Pero nunca sé dónde las dejo.

Aquel tono, que le recordó a Richard, casi consiguió relajarle. Tuvo que decirse que aquel anciano no era el abuelo que lo había criado y se había ganado su amor. Este no significaba nada para él.

No obstante se acercó y se quedó frente al escritorio. Le puso bastante nervioso el detallado escrutinio de William. Le vinieron ganas de alejarse, pero consiguió contenerse.

-Eleanor estaría orgullosa de ti si pudiera verte ahora.

En cierto modo era un cumplido, de William, no de su madre. Provocó el efecto de enojar a Terry en lugar de halagarlo.

-¿Y cómo puede saber usted lo que ella pensaría, cuando no volvió a verla después de que se casara?

Su amargura era patente. William tendría que haber estado sordo para no detectarla y, a su avanzada edad, puede que estuviera perdiendo otras facultades, pero no el oído. Se puso rígido. Si lo que quería era hablar del pasado, no tenía intención de permitirlo. Abruptamente dijo:

-Lady Eliza y sus padres llegan hoy. Sería de gran interés para los dos que hicieras un esfuerzo por impresionarla. Aunque ella va a beneficiarse más que tú con este matrimonio, me han informado de que es extremadamente popular en los círculos londinenses y que ha tenido innumerables ofertas aparte de la nuestra, así que, hasta que se celebre la boda, deberás tenerla contenta. Estos jóvenes de hoy - añadió disgustado- rompen los compromisos como si tal cosa.

Terry se preguntó si aquellas últimas palabras se referían a él. Podían ser de la misma sangre, pero William nunca había hecho ningún intento por ponerse en contacto con él, ni siquiera por carta, antes de que hubiera llegado el momento de que se cumpliera «la promesa», y aun entonces había sido Richard el destinatario de sus cartas. Era imposible que supiera en qué clase de hombre se había convertido Terry, a no ser que Richard se lo hubiera explicado.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué le habría contado exactamente en todas aquellas cartas que se habían escrito.

-Yo no rompo ningún compromiso... cuando lo contraigo, pero aún no he contraído ninguno.

-¿No te habló sir George de tu enlace...?

-Me habló del enlace que usted concertó, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿No se ha dado cuenta todavía, lord William, de que tiene ante usted a un hombre hecho y derecho, no a un muchacho que necesita que decidan por él?

Estoy aquí por mi madre. Me casaré por Richard, porque parece que él quiere que sea pronto. Pero elegiré yo a mi futura esposa. Si su lady Eliza me conviene, puede que incluso me case con ella, pero no estoy obligado a hacerlo hasta que sea yo el que me comprometa.

-Entiendo -dijo William despacio, sin abandonar su rigidez-. Has venido a disgusto.

-¿Eso cree? Yo diría que me desagrada en lo más profundo estar aquí. Alguien (usted, Richard, mi madre) debería haberme puesto al corriente de esa maldita promesa suya antes de que tuviera que hacerlo sir George.

Luego Terry se marchó, antes de que pudiera decir más cosas de las que luego tuviera que arrepentirse. No debería haber revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era esa su intención, al menos no tan pronto.

Continuara…

Bueno niñas queridas aquí esta capitulo y a petición de algunas que desean un poco mas largos, he aquí mi respuesta a ustedes, espero les agrade. Saludos muy cordiales a todas y sin más espero seguir aquí y saber mas de ustedes…

Ángeles Gabriel


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

No era sorprendente que Candy saliera a dar un paseo en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Adoraba las estaciones, las cuatro, e incluso cuando hacía más frío era capaz de disfrutar de una vigorosa caminata. La naturaleza, en su momento más crudo o bello, siempre la maravillaba. Le encantaba alzar el rostro para notar la lluvia en la piel en lugar de correr a resguardarse, o sentir el viento en el pelo y el sol en las mejillas. Cuando era niña, sus tías bromeaban diciéndole que tenía sangre de hada y que se había dejado las alas olvidadas en alguna parte.

Subió la loma en cuya cima se había detenido ya varias veces en alguna de sus caminatas, cuando venía desde la otra dirección. Hasta entonces, aquella loma era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de Summers Glade, pero siempre le había ofrecido una vista perfecta de la gran mansión de lord William. La había contemplado en todas las estaciones año y por eso sabía que su desolado aspecto pronto cambiaría con la llegada de la primavera, cuando los imponentes árboles que la rodeaban volvieran a llenarse de hojas.

Era una antigua casa francamente hermosa, y ahora que la había visto por dentro estaba aún más impresionada. Era una lástima que lord William no recibiera gente en casa más a menudo para enseñársela a vecinos que, como las White, habían mostrado siempre mucha curiosidad por él y su hogar.

Ahora no estaba recibiendo a gente en casa porque le apeteciera, sino por obligación. Y la actitud que adoptaría con sus huéspedes continuaba siendo una incógnita. De hecho, Candy al regresar de su paseo podía encontrarse a sus tías haciendo de nuevo el equipaje. No es que aquello fuera a afectarle mucho, aunque tenía ganas de poder conocer al fin al estimado lord William, después de haber vivido tan cerca durante tantos años y no haberle visto nunca, ni siquiera de lejos.

Pero no tenía prisa por regresar y averiguar qué había pasado, fuera lo que fuese, y cuando alcanzó la cima de la loma se sentó, sin pensar que la hierba y la tierra podían mancharle el vestido, y disfrutó sin más de la vista. Sus tías solían lamentarse ante sus amigas de que, cuando era niña, la ropa nunca llegara a quedársele pequeña, pues siempre la destrozaba con los zarzales o la llenaba de manchas mucho antes de que le hiciera falta cambiar de talla.

En aquel aspecto había sido descuidada, y continuaba siéndolo; nunca se había preocupado por la impresión que su aspecto causaba en los demás. Cuando no había apenas nada que hacer o mejorar, ¿para qué perder tiempo en intentarlo?

Se quitó la cofia y la dejó en el suelo. Habría salido volando si no hubiera estado sujetándola por las cintas, pero el viento la arrastró por el suelo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, dejándola hecha un desastre. Sabrina había cerrado los ojos para sentir mejor el viento que arremolinaba su cabello en todas direcciones. Se rió cuando un mechón le rozó la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

No obstante, tener los ojos cerrados y que el viento estuviera aullándole en los oídos no fue lo que le impidió ver u oír al jinete que casi la arrolla. Apareció por detrás con tanta brusquedad que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Candy se libró de milagro. Tan de milagro que, cuando el caballo se encabritó y el jinete le obligó a girar para evitarla, el animal chafó la cofia con los cascos al tocar de nuevo el suelo. Aunque de eso ella no se dio cuenta, todavía. Su único pensamiento fue sortear al caballo rodando por el suelo, lo cual fue más fácil que volver a ponerse en pie con aquella falda tan voluminosa que llevaba.

Sin embargo, Candy no fue la única que rodó por el suelo. Al encabritarse, el caballo había derribado al jinete, que había ido a parar al lugar donde la loma empezaba a descender de forma abrupta y, al no encontrar una superficie plana, había rodado un trecho antes de detenerse.

Candy fue la primera en recobrarse y ponerse de nuevo en pie. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas, algo aturdido en apariencia, o preguntándose al menos qué había sucedido. El caballo se alejó bufando, pero no demasiado. Se llevó la cofia de rubia, que aún tenía enganchada en el casco, y ahora intentaba comerse las flores de seda que había visto en el estampado. Se trataba de un hombre corpulento. Fue lo primero en que se fijó Candy; era imposible no hacerlo. Y la gruesa chaqueta corta de invierno que llevaba resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros. Pero fueron sus piernas las que le llamaron la atención. No pudo evitarlo. Llevaba una parte al descubierto, al menos las rodillas, entre la falda escocesa y las botas de caña alta.

Una falda escocesa en invierno, qué extraño. Ya había visto a escoceses con falda, cuando pasaban por Oxbow de camino al sur y a su regreso, pero solo en verano. La mayoría preferían abrigarse más en las estaciones frías. ¿Acaso no tenía frío?

Candy imaginó quién podía tratarse: el prometido de Eliza. La falda y el cabello, castaño oscuro, indicaban que al menos era escocés, y Summers Glade, la dirección que llevaba, esperaba a un escocés. Oh, Dios mío. Eliza iba a quedarse estupefacta, y posiblemente cambiaría de opinión ipso facto en cuanto a lo de querer deshacerse de él. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, cuando era tan apuesto que hasta dejó a Candy sin respiración?

El hombre se puso en pie, demostrándole, para su sorpresa, que no solo era corpulento, sino también alto. Y se limpió la falda de tal forma que dejó al descubierto una parte del muslo, ruborizándola. Por suerte, él aún no se había fijado en ella. De todas formas, aunque lo hubiera hecho, Candy tenía las mejillas tan cortadas por el viento que era imposible notar que se había sonrojado.

-¿Está usted bien?

Él se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, ahí está. Eso debería estar preguntándoselo yo. No la he visto ahí sentada hasta que ya casi era demasiado tarde. Candy le sonrió. Tenía un acento escocés cantarín y agradable, y la voz profunda. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, extraño a sus oídos pero lírico. Y aquellos ojos, de un azul tan oscuro. La desconcertaban, ahora que la miraba de hito en hito.

-Eso me ha parecido.

-Debo disculparme. Este animal y yo no nos llevamos muy bien -dijo mirando al caballo con el ceño fruncido-. Aunque lo cierto es que, para empezar, no soy buen jinete. Prefiero ir a pie, si la distancia no es excesiva.

Qué coincidencia, igual que ella. Candy sabía montar, y lo hacía muy bien. De hecho había aprendido de niña, para completar su formación. Pero encontraba la silla muy incómoda y, además, el Señor la había dotado con dos robustas piernas con el propósito de que las usara.

Su alusión a la distancia la instó a preguntarle:

-¿Llega usted ahora, a Summers Glade?

Él contempló la casa desde lo alto de la loma y volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de decir:

-No. Solo necesitaba desfogarme un poco y pensé que ese semental me serviría. Ha sido una estupidez. Debería haber sabido que montar iba a hacerme más mal que bien.

Ella se echó a reír. Lo que provocó que Terry volviera a examinarla, esta vez con más detalle.

Era una muchacha sucia y no muy alta, con el pelo rubio suelto y enmarañado, pero encontró su falta de decoro bastante atractiva. Era pequeña, pero ni siquiera su largo abrigo, que la tapaba desde el cuello hasta los pies, podía disimular la generosidad de sus senos, aunque sí ocultaba el resto de su figura. Reparó en que le faltaban dos botones. Reparó en los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás.

Tuvo una premonición y no dudó en expresarla:

-¿Es usted lady Eliza, por casualidad?

-Dios mío, no, pero usted debe de ser el bruto escocés del que tanto he oído hablar.

Por alguna razón, él no se ofendió. Tal vez por el brillo que detectó en sus hermosos ojos cuando se lo dijo. Era evidente que a ella le divertía el término «bruto» usado en aquel contexto, referido a él, y su diversión le hizo gracia.

Además, se había puesto la falda escocesa, que normalmente no llevaba en invierno, para demostrarle a William que prefería lo escocés a lo inglés. No obstante, la gente podía verlo como un bruto, teniendo en cuenta la época del año, aunque aquel insignificante frío de Inglaterra no era nada para él. Pero también eso era divertido, ahora que estaba lo bastante calmado como para pensar en ello.

Así que él también dijo con cierto humor:

-Pues sí, ese soy yo.

-No es usted tan viejo como pensaba -prosiguió ella.

Él enarcó una ceja, de color castaño, preguntándole:

-¿Cómo de viejo?

-Cuarenta, como mínimo.

-¡Cuarenta! -rugió él.

Su risa era contagiosa.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse y, en lugar de ello, la miró fingiendo severidad.

-Entonces, ¿estaba usted riéndose de mí? -dijo.

-¿Tan evidente resulta?

-No hay tantos que tengan arrestos para hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Dudo mucho que sea usted el bruto que dicen que es, pero, a fin de cuentas, yo tampoco soy el fantasma andante que dicen que soy. Es curioso, lo de los rumores y las murmuraciones. Casi nunca se refieren a los hechos y, sin embargo, a menudo se toman al pie de la letra.

-Así que William esperaba a un bruto, ¿no? -dijo Terry.

Ella parpadeó y luego volvió a reírse.

-Oh, caramba, supongo que no. Él no iba a ser tan tonto, ¿no?, puesto que le conoce lo suficiente, siendo como es su abuelo. No, no. Son los que aún no le conocen, pero están al corriente de su llegada, quienes pueden estar intrigados con un escocés de las Tierras Altas, siendo tan pocos los que vienen a Inglaterra para demostrar que las Tierras Altas de Escocia deben ya estar civilizadas a estas alturas. Y, desde luego, eso da mucho juego para murmurar, ¿no cree?

Terry estuvo a purito de gruñir a modo de respuesta. Candy había puesto el dedo en la llaga al suponer que su abuelo ya le conocía. Pero el resto de lo que había dicho le pareció divertido. De hecho, consiguió volver a calmarlo, tanto que tuvo ganas de seguir bromeando con ella en lugar de abordar el serio tema de la mala fama que tenían los escoceses de las Tierras Altas.

-¿Tienen que estarlo? -dijo.

-¿El qué?

-Civilizadas.

Ella pareció meditar durante unos segundos y luego respondió con mucha lógica:

-Bueno, tal vez no estén tan civilizadas como Inglaterra, naturalmente. Pero tengo serias dudas de que sigan produciendo auténticos brutos. Al fin y al cabo, fíjese en usted. ¿O es que se le ha olvidado traer la pintura de guerra?

Él se echó a reír. Tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y secarse las lágrimas.

Pero cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y, luego, dijo muy seria:

-Se le ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

Esta vez se desplomó de la risa. Y cuando dejó de hacerlo se sintió... casi normal. La amargura que le corroía las entrañas había desaparecido, al menos de momento. Y vio la traviesa sonrisa que ella esbozaba ahora, lo cual demostraba que solo había seguido la broma.

Aquella joven era una joya. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con su concepto de las muchachas inglesas. Si las otras eran como ella, bueno, tal vez no le resultara tan desagradable casarse con una después de todo.

Los huéspedes de William -y el número había aumentado considerablemente a medida que avanzaba el día- no tenían ni idea de que el único motivo de que no los hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle era que William había incluso sentido alivio de no tener que vérselas otra vez a solas con su nieto,después de su catastrófico primer encuentro. Esperaba que una casa llena de gente joven -y le habían informado de que la mayoría de los que iban a llegar tenían más o menos la edad de Terry- entretendría al muchacho lo bastante como para que se sintiera más a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

Era obvio que aquel no era el caso. Terry no estaba conforme con su viaje a Inglaterra. Por extraño que parezca, William jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que su heredero no quisiera serlo. No estaba seguro de cómo abordar la cuestión, ni de cómo conseguir que su nieto estuviera más dispuesto a asumir las responsabilidades que su herencia entrañaba.

Terry tenía mucho que aprender, pero tal vez no fuera el momento de empezar todavía. Quizá sería mejor que se casara primero, puesto que en ese aspecto parecía estar de acuerdo; por Richard, según había dicho.

A William seguía enfureciéndole que el muchacho estuviera tan dispuesto a complacer a su abuelo escocés pero no al inglés. Era de esperar, suponía él, aunque seguía sin gustarle.

No obstante, le agradecía a Richard que le hubiera convencido para que se casara. William no respiraría tranquilo hasta que hubiera contraído matrimonio y concebido un hijo, pues temía que si Terry no le daba un heredero, el viejo escocés intentaría llevarse a Terry de regreso a las Tierras Altas en cuanto William falleciera.

No era un temor infundado. Su correspondencia con Richard Grandchester le había dejado una cosa bien clara. Aquel hombre era muy posesivo con lo que era suyo y muy obstinado e inflexible en sus exigencias. A William no le gustaba aquella repartición de herederos, como había propuesto el escocés. Terry era su único heredero, aun cuando Eleanor hubiera prometido que el muchacho iría a Inglaterra para heredar y administrar su patrimonio.

A William no le representaba problema alguno que Terry fuera también el heredero de Richard. Podían contratarse administradores para que supervisaran las dos grandes propiedades cuando Terry necesitara repartir su tiempo entre una y otra. El patrimonio de William no entrañaba tanta complicación como para necesitar supervisión constante. Sería agradable que Terry pudiera dedicarse por completo a un solo país, pero los ingleses ya se habían habituado desde hacía tiempo a poseer propiedades en lugares distantes, aparte de en Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, era un punto cuestionable. Sin duda, el escocés sentía que había perdido a Terry debido a la promesa de Eleanor y, por ello, insistía en la continuación de su linaje para tener un nuevo heredero. En aquello, al menos, William podía estar de acuerdo. ¿A quién no le gustaría saber que su linaje continuaría y no se extinguiría antes de morir él? Terry podría asegurar el futuro de las dos familias teniendo mucha descendencia, pero solo si se ponía manos a la obra enseguida.

William estaba complacido con la novia que le había buscado. Tal vez debería haber hecho un esfuerzo para conocerla personalmente antes de sellar el compromiso, pero aún seguía tan furioso con Richard por insistir en que fuera la más hermosa de todas -como si eso fuera lo único importante al escoger esposa-, que cuando sus agentes le juraron y perjuraron que lo era, se había puesto en contacto con sus padres sin más dilación.

Sin embargo, ahora que la había conocido, no estaba disgustado. Eliza Leagan era sin lugar a dudas tan bella como se decía. Es posible que fuera un poco estirada, e incluso algo arrogante, pero eso podía deberse al nerviosismo por conocerle.

Y, en su opinión, la arrogancia no tenía por qué ser negativa. En ocasiones, William sabía que él mismo daba esa impresión. En función de con quién se tratara, no estaba de más dar ciertas muestras de condescendencia. Pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que, en cuanto la viera, Terry quedaría prendado. Y eso era lo único que importaba, que el muchacho estuviera contento con su futura esposa.

Candy podría haber estado en lo cierto al suponer que Eliza cambiaría de opinión sobre Terrence Grandchester en cuanto lo viera. Así podría haber sucedido, si se hubieran conocido a, solas y en otras circunstancias.

Pero por obra del destino, Eliza estaba rodeada de amigas y admiradores cuando Terry se presentó en el salón donde estaban reunidos. Como acababa de regresar de su paseo a caballo, aún llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para irritar a William y Eliza vio en ello una confirmación de los rumores que había difundido sobre él. Lamentablemente, también sus amigas lo entendieron de ese modo.

-Dios santo, lleva falda -oyó que susurraban a su alrededor.

-En Escocia es un atuendo del todo aceptable -Intentó señalar alguien-. Es una falda...

-Es una maldita falda. Y yo que pensaba que un pariente del marqués no podía ser tan tosco... Por lo visto, me equivocaba.

Eliza se sintió avergonzada, inmersa en una situación de la que abominaba. Había supuesto que tendría que dejar a Terry en ridículo de alguna otra forma, puesto que los rumores que había difundido sobre él habían dado en el clavo.

Por ese motivo no se fijó realmente en él. Vio la falda escocesa y reflejos caiba de su cabello castaño, que el fuerte viento había enmarañado. Pero no vio nada más salvo que, ironías del destino, los rumores que había difundido eran ciertos. Por una parte, se sintió aliviada. Ahora, sus padres tendrían que darse cuenta de que un escocés de las Tierras Altas, al menos un bruto como aquel, no era para ella. Habían oído los rumores. Ella se había asegurado de que así fuera. Pero se habían reído, alegando que no podían ser ciertos. Ahora no podrían negarlos.

Pero, por otra parte, una cosa era tener el control de un rumor y hacer que obrara en beneficio propio y otra muy distinta ser víctima de las verdades y de la vergüenza que ello podía conllevar. Y Eliza odiaba las situaciones embarazosas. Ruborizarse no iba en absoluto con su persona.

Por ese motivo estaba muy enojada cuando Terry se presentó, después de haber observado durante un instante el salón desde el umbral, haciéndole una reverencia -que a ella le pareció exagerada y dijo:

-Como no hay otra muchacha más bella que usted en toda la creación, presumo que es usted lady Eliza.

Ella lo había entendido perfectamente, pero dijo:

-Cuando consiga expresar sus cumplidos en inglés, tal vez les preste atención. También podría intentar vestirse como es debido, ¿o es que a los escoceses les gusta parecer mujeres?

Implicar que una falda escocesa tenía algo de femenino, por muy remoto que fuera, era el insulto más grave que quepa imaginar. Terry podría haberla perdonado, atribuyéndolo a la ignorancia inglesa, si no hubiera sabido que lo había dicho a propósito. No podía pasar por alto su intención. Ni las risitas mal disimuladas o las carcajadas de su público, ni su mirada de suficiencia al oírlas.

No obstante, Terry no pudo disimular su turbación y eso era, exactamente, lo que ella quería. Él no alcanzaba a imaginarse el porqué, aunque ahora ya le diera lo mismo. Y lo que había sentido al principio -emoción, asombro, gratitud incluso, asumiendo que tendría que darle las gracias a su abuelo por aquella prometida tan espectacular- le hizo encajar el golpe mucho peor.

Puede que al verla por primera vez su belleza le hubiera sorprendido y deslumbrado, era un regalo para la vista, pero en aquel preciso instante no podría haber sido más fea a sus ojos.

No le dijo ni una sola palabra más. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón para ir en busca de su abuelo. Lo encontró enseguida, pues William estaba bajando las escaleras para unirse a sus invitados.

Terry no se detuvo y, cuando pasó junto a él, se limitó a decirle:

-No me sirve.

William, sorprendido al principio por el tono terminante de Terry, tal vez lo habría seguido para averiguar el porqué. Pero, considerando lo poco amistosa que hasta entonces era su relación, decidió averiguarlo por otros medios.

Dado que Eliza Leagan le había complacido tanto, era comprensible que William estuviera molesto y quisiera averiguar lo ocurrido para echar por la borda los esfuerzos de un año, para hallar a la esposa perfecta.

Hizo una señal a su mayordomo, que estaba montando guardia en el recibidor y que siempre se enteraba de todo. Y aquella vez no fue distinto, pues estaba informado, palabra por palabra, de lo que se había dicho en el salón.

Vaya cerebro de chorlito. Mira que no tener más ocurrencia que airear su ignorancia de aquella forma. La belleza era deseable, pero no cuando venía asociada a semejante estupidez. Terry tenía razón. Eliza Leagan era del todo inapropiada.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas guapas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… espero les agrade mucho y mil disculpas por el error de ayer aunque ya lo compuse…. Gracias…

Angeles Gabriel


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Terry se había marchado, dejando a la rubia en la loma, aunque no podía saber que ella iba en su misma dirección. Y Candy no tenía ninguna prisa por volver, sino más bien al contrario. Había vuelto a sentarse y había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo mientras recordaba todas las cosas que él le había dicho, almacenándolas para siempre en su memoria.

Qué tarde tan emocionante, la más emocionante que recordaba haber tenido nunca, aunque hasta entonces jamás había estado ni hablado con un hombre tan apuesto como aquel. Y tan complicado. Se había mostrado reacio a sonreír y a reírse con ella. Candy había tenido que esforzarse más que de costumbre para conseguirlo. Y se preguntaba, después de que él se hubiera marchado, qué podía preocuparlo tanto como para ponerlo de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo, él sonreía cuando se marchó y eso la complacía lo indecible, porque él le gustaba. Normalmente, Candy no emitía juicios como aquel con tanta rapidez, pero, en aquel caso, era casi imposible no hacerlo: su voz, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor cuando se dejaba llevar y, naturalmente, su aspecto. Él le había trastornado los sentidos en una miríada de formas, pero aun así ella había disfrutado de todos los instantes que había pasado en su compañía.

Pero Candy no se hacía ilusiones. Un hombre como aquel no era para muchachas como ella, era para las Elizas del mundo. Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que así fuera, pero había que resignarse. Los guapos para los guapos y para ella un hombre agradable de aspecto corriente, inteligente, con recursos, amable, alguien a quien le gustara caminar con ella y reírse, y sentarse en una colina para contemplar juntos la puesta de sol...

Oh, caramba, el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse. ¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

Candy se puso en pie de un salto y corrió durante gran parte del camino hasta Summers Glade. Entró en la casa por la parte de atrás, para que la gente no la viera tan desaliñada y, tras encontrar la escalera del servicio, subió a su habitación. Su tía Maria estaba allí, así que no iba a pasar completamente desapercibida. Pero Maria había estado aguardándola impaciente -haciéndole el equipaje-, por lo cual apenas le dedicó más que una breve mirada antes de meter otro vestido en la maleta abierta sobre la cama.

Se ahorró el interrogatorio:

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? Tendríamos que habernos marchado hace horas, con todos los demás.

-¿Todos los demás? ¿Así que, después de todo, a lord William no le ha gustado que Londres viniera a él?

Maria chasqueó la lengua.

-Le gustara o no, estaba de acuerdo en organizar una fiesta y, luego de repente, ya no lo estaba. Aunque, ¿qué cabe espetar de un viejo necio y senil como él? Nosotras estábamos preparándonos para bajar al salón, cuando su ama de llaves ha venido a pedirnos que nos marcháramos. A la pobre todo esto le resulta también bastante embarazoso.

Candy se puso a ayudar a su tía con el equipaje.

-No puedes culpar a lord William, esta reunión no había sido idea suya. Sin duda, cree que Eliza y su prometido necesitan pasar tiempo solos, para conocerse...

-Va a ser difícil, querida, cuando los Leagan ya se han marchado a Londres.

-¿Marchado? -Candy frunció el ceño-. ¿Solo porque el marqués se ha negado a organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto? No creo que Eliza haya montado una pataleta por eso, ¿verdad?

-No tengo ni idea. Yo no los he visto antes de que se fueran. Emilia tal vez sí. Puedes preguntárselo a ella.

Y así lo hizo, mientras aguardaban en la entrada con el equipaje. El ama de llaves había mandado a buscar uno de los vehículos de lord William, puesto que ellas habían llegado con los Leagan y no tenían medio de transporte.

-Sara me ha dicho que me escribiría -respondió Emilia en contestación a la pregunta de Candy-. Me ha dicho que estaba demasiado trastornada para hablar de ello ahora y, desde luego, la pobre lo parecía.

-¿Y a Eliza? ¿La has visto?

-Sí -respondió Emilia y, luego, en su susurro, añadió-: Y creo que su padre ha acabado castigándola por ser tan presuntuosa. Tenía una mejilla muy «sonrosada». No comulgo con los castigos físicos, pero a la hija de Sara le han permitido darse unos aires que habría que haber cortado de raíz hace mucho tiempo.

Candy no salía de su asombro.

-¿Su padre le ha pegado?

Emilia asintió.

-El manotazo que llevaba marcado en la mejilla así lo sugiere.

-Pero no le pusieron objeciones cuando nos invitó a venir -señaló Candy.

-Apenas habrían reparado en nosotras si hubiéramos sido las únicas, pero hoy han llegado cincuenta y seis personas, todas invitadas por Eliza, como si fuera ya la marquesa y tuviera derecho a invitar a quien le viniera en gana. No es de extrañar que William dijera basta cuando al fin supo cuánta gente venía. Yo también lo habría hecho, no me importa decirlo, si resulta que los huéspedes que invito yo invitan a su vez a otras cincuenta y seis personas. Querida, esas no son maneras.

Por supuesto que no, y Eliza no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Pero Candy no les había contado a sus tías los esfuerzos de su amiga para sabotear su compromiso y deshacerse de su prometido. Hablar de ello la habría incomodado, puesto que ella no lo aprobaba, y además la madre de Eliza era una buena amiga de Emilia.

Aquella última maquinación de Eliza, lo de traerse a medio Londres a Summers Glade, tenía corno único objetivo enojar al marqués.

Aunque, por otra parte, eso había sido antes de conocer en persona a su prometido y, si ya lo había hecho, seguro que a estas alturas se estaría arrepintiendo.

Los planes de Eliza, y su forma de llevarlos a cabo, eran muy complicados. Candy se alegraba de no formar parte de ellos. La habían educado para que fuera franca y directa. Urdir complicadas maquinaciones con la esperanza de que surtieran un efecto determinado no iba en absoluto con ella. Estar cerca de la pelirroja no había sido nunca monótono, pero lo cierto es que la rubia deseaba volver a tener un poco de monotonía en su vida.

Sin embargo, quería ver a Terrence Grandchester una vez más antes de marcharse de Summers Glade, puesto que con toda probabilidad ya no volvería a verlo después de aquel día, al menos no hasta la boda, a la que seguro que estarían invitadas. Ahora que Eliza había regresado a Londres, también él iría allí. Pero, estuviera donde estuviese en aquella enorme casa, no sería cerca de la entrada, y ellas pronto estarían de regreso a casa.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está? Debo admitir que me muero por conocer a la joven más hermosa de toda Inglaterra que usted ha encontrado para el muchacho.

William se tensó cuando el corpulento escocés irrumpió en el comedor, donde él estaba cenando a solas. El mayordomo de William, que llegó un instante después, lo miró torciendo el gesto, a modo de disculpa por no haberle podido advertir de aquella intrusión.

-¿Richard? -aventuró William.

-Sí, ¿a quién iba usted a esperar si no?

-Desde luego, a usted no -respondió William con desagrado-. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? El escocés se sentó frente al inglés y se quedó mirando al mayordomo, como si esperara que fuera a servirle, ahora que estaba allí. Pero a William le dijo:

-No creería que iba a dejarle a usted toda la responsabilidad de asegurar que la boda se celebre en un plazo prudente, ¿no?

-Terry no mencionó que usted fuera a venir -señaló William.

Al oír aquello, Richard se echó a reír.

-Tal vez se deba a que no lo sabía. El muchacho no se toma las cosas con calma, ya sabe. Cuando se propone algo, va a por ello. No es una mala cualidad, pero un viejo como yo ya no puede seguirle. Se habría impacientado sí yo le hubiese retrasado en su viaje hasta aquí, por lo que decidí partir después, a un ritmo más lento, sin decirle nada. Después de todo, la impaciencia lo enoja y usted no habría querido que él llegara aquí enojado, más de lo que ya estaba.

El tono con que Richard había dicho las últimas palabras demostraban una clara suficiencia. William lo percibió y tuvo que contenerse para no rechinar los dientes.

-Sí, lo cierto es que ha venido muy a disgusto. Me pregunto por qué.

Richard bufó.

-No me culpe a mí de eso. No fui yo quien decidió que debía crecer en un único hogar para tener estabilidad. Fueron usted y la madre del chico. Una decisión acertada, no crea, con la que yo estuve de acuerdo. Pero también podía haber venido a visitarlo, para que le conociera antes de hacerse mayor.

-¿Después de que el primer viaje que hice hasta allí con ese propósito casi acabara con mi vida?

-Oh, sí. Los ingleses son unos debiluchos que se arrugan cuando hace un poco de frío -dijo Richard disgustado, recordando el intento de William de aventurarse en las Tierras Altas de Escocia-. Pero, por si él no se lo ha dicho, lo que tanto le molesta no es el hecho de no haberle conocido, sino que lo está sacando de su hogar para que viva entre desconocidos.

-No tardaremos mucho en dejar de serlo.

-Y que nadie le hubiera advertido de que usted le obligaría a vivir aquí.

William se ruborizó ligeramente, incapaz de rebatir aquella acusación, y dijo en su defensa:

-Eleonor debería habérselo dicho.

-Sí, y sin duda lo habría hecho, si hubiera vivido lo suficiente, la pobrecilla.

-Usted podría habérselo contado mucho antes y no ahora -añadió William-. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Richard enarcó una ceja.

-Yo esperaba que usted muriese antes de que él alcanzara la mayoría de edad, así no tendría que contarle nada.

Esta vez William se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero de ira, no de turbación.

-Siento decepcionarle, pero aun así habría sido el próximo marqués, independientemente de cuándo muriera yo.

-¿No tiene ningún otro pariente, ni siquiera algún primo lejanísimo que se le haya olvidado?

-Yo fui hijo único -dijo William con frialdad-. Mi padre fue hijo único. Mi abuelo tenía dos hermanas, pero ambas murieron cuando eran niñas. Las generaciones anteriores tuvieron descendencia, pero no quedan supervivientes. Terry es mi único heredero y aún no comprendo su insistencia en que no pueda ser también el suyo.

-Entonces, ¿no le importaría que viviera todo el año en Escocia? -dijo Richard simulando sorpresa-. Oh, vaya. Debería habérmelo dicho...

-Naturalmente, no podría quedarse allí de forma permanente -lo interrumpió William con impaciencia-. Aquí tendría obligaciones que...

-Justo lo que yo pensaba -lo interrumpió Richard a su vez-. Pero usted sabe que, durante la mayor parte del año, no es prudente adentrarse mucho en las Tierras Altas, incluso para los que habitan allí. Y, no obstante, ¿permitiría que el muchacho lo hiciera? ¿O está sugiriendo que sus obligaciones son aquí más importantes que en Escocia? ¿O tal vez esté sugiriendo que solo pase en casa, el único hogar que él conoce, unas cuantas semanas al año, durante nuestro corto verano?

-No, lo que creo es que usted no tiene suficiente confianza en él como para permitirle que administre solo un imperio. Pero él lleva la sangre de los Andrey en las venas. A diferencia de usted, yo tengo plena confianza en él.

-Ese muchacho puede hacer lo que se proponga, sea lo que sea -dijo Richard casi a gritos-. Solo que yo no quiero ver cómo se mata intentando abarcarlo todo, y usted está dispuesto a hacerlo.

-En ese caso, discrepamos sobre lo que es capaz de hacer, o más bien, sobre el grado en que usted se lo permitirá. Esto ya empieza a parecer una de esas ridículas cartas que nos hemos escrito. Y no me sorprendería si usted discrepa y termina por contradecirse, solo para llevarme la contraria.

Rciahrd se echó a reír.

-En las Tierras Altas no criamos imbéciles.

-Permítame que disienta: los imbéciles no se crían, nacen. Y pueden nacer en cualquier sitio. Que usted esté aquí sentado discutiendo conmigo en mi propia casa da fe de ello.

-Así que ahora está usted llamándome imbécil. –Rciahrd se rió divertido-. A mí, en cambio, me parece que se lo está diciendo a sí mismo.

A lo cual William replicó con brusquedad:

-Fuera de aquí, Grandchester.

-Voy a quedarme hasta que el muchacho se case. Así que, cuanto antes nos aseguremos de que lo haga, antes se deshará usted de mí. ¿Cuándo es la boda, por cierto?

William renunció a su propósito de librarse de su antagonista, sabiendo igual que sabía Richard que a Terry no le sentaría nada bien que aquel abuelo suyo no tuviera un buen recibimiento.

-Yo sé lo mismo que usted, porque de momento no quiere casarse con nadie.

Richard se puso en pie con brusquedad, dando plena muestra de su temperamento escocés.

-¿No la ha aceptado? Juraría que me dijo que al menos estaba dispuesto a conocerla antes...

-Y así fue.

Sacando una conclusión errónea, Rciahrd miró a William con los ojos entornados.

-Entonces, ¿no era tan hermosa con usted afirmaba?

-Oh, definitivamente es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida -respondió el inglés.

Richard suspiró y volvió a sentarse, a todas luces desilusionado.

-Confiaba en que el muchacho no permitiera que su enojo interfiriese en su propia felicidad, pero, por lo visto, necesita un poco más de tiempo para asimilar los cambios que le estamos imponiendo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que haya rechazado a la muchacha. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, después de cómo lo insultó. Al final, resultó ser una cara bonita con cerebro de chorlito. No es lo que queremos para el muchacho.

Richard musitó algo y luego dijo:

-¿Y quién era la siguiente en la lista de posibles esposas? ¿O no encontró a otras candidatas aparte de esa muchacha?

-Hay unas cuantas más, pero no volveré a cometer el error de hacer una oferta sin antes conocerlas personalmente.

-Entonces, ¿lo ha organizado todo para que acudan aquí y podamos solucionar esto cuanto antes?

William se quedó mirando el techo durante unos instantes. Poner los ojos en blanco habría servido mejor a su propósito, pero hacerlo le producía dolor de cabeza.

Con suma calma, como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño, dijo:

-Terry acaba de rechazar a la primera muchacha esta tarde. Yo apenas he empezado a recuperarme del tiempo que he invertido y desperdiciado con ella y, desde luego, aún no me he planteado la forma de conocer a las demás sin que sepan por qué...

-¿Acaso es usted un solitario? ¿O es que no sabe que la forma más fácil de congregar a la gente es en una maldita fiesta? Organice una, de las grandes, y asegúrese de que todas sus candidatas van a asistir. Así el muchacho podrá decidir por sí mismo a quién toma por esposa.

William casi se echó a reír. ¿Una fiesta? justo después de haber echado de su casa a una parte más que considerable de la alta sociedad londinense. ¿A quién podría ahora invitar?

-Una fiesta tal vez no sea una buena idea...

-Bah, pone objeciones solo para llevarme la contraria, sí lo sabré yo. Una fiesta es la forma de reunirlas a todas para que el muchacho tenga donde escoger. Si usted no sabe cómo organizarla, que venga alguna dama de por aquí a enseñárselo.

William volvió a ruborizarse.

-No hace tanto tiempo que no recibo gente en casa.

Richard no era tan contenido. Cuando tenía ganas de reír, lo hacía, y entonces no fue una excepción. Esta vez, William no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes al oírlo, añorando los tiempos en que librar un duelo al amanecer era una forma aceptable de deshacerse de los enemigos.

-Sabré arreglármelas, muchas gracias -añadió, con los labios apretados.

-Entonces, ¿no debería ponerse manos a la obra y empezar a cursar las invitaciones? Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

-Si a usted no le importa, primero terminaré de cenar -bufó William.

-Hablando de cenar, vaya anfitrión es usted que no me ofrece una ración de esa ternera que huele tan bien -dijo Richard suspirando, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba con desolación la comida que había en el plato de William-. Espero que se esmere un poco más cuando nuestros invitados empiecen a llegar.

El insulto no funcionó. William señaló la puerta que había detrás de Richard y respondió, esta vez con una sonrisa:

-La cocina está por allí.

Richard soltó una carcajada.

-Después de todo, es posible que sea usted un digno adversario, Andrey, desde luego que sí. El tiempo lo dirá, aunque la verdad es que ahora no nos queda mucho, después del craso error que ha cometido usted con la primera muchacha. Bueno, ¿dónde esconde usted a mi nieto, o también lo ha enviado a cenar a la cocina?

-Supongo que está por ahí, lamiéndose las heridas que esa víbora le ha infligido. La muchacha se cebó con él, por lo que me han contado. Pero, por favor, líbreme de su presencia y vaya en su busca. Usted debe ser justo lo que necesita para animarse en estos momentos, aunque, personalmente, no puedo imaginarme nada más angustiante.

Richard se rió al salir del comedor.

-Se habituará a mí, inglés... aunque, bien pensado, no, le queda otro remedio, ¿no?

Continuara…

Hola chicas guapas… mil disculpas por el retraso… simplemente puedo decir que fui (literalmente hablando) secuestrada por mi familia política… por lo cual tuve que sucumbir a la recreación familiar y al aire libre… lo cual no me desagrada pero si me distrae de ciertas cosas que al menos para mi también son recreativas… en fin no las aburro mas con lo sucedido en mi vida y las dejo con este capitulo… en el de mañana las cosas empezaran a ponerse mejor... así que mil gracias por leer… y espero no defraudarlas…. Saluditos…. Aahh y recuerden… mañana es lunes de 2x1. También mil gracias por sus comentarios… espero seguir recibiéndolos…

Ángeles Gabriel


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Cuando Eliza llegó, Candy estaba fuera, disfrutando de su paseo diario. Por ese motivo, su amiga ya estaba deshaciendo el equipaje cuando ella regreso y se enteró de que tenía un huésped inesperado. Además venía sola, sin sus padres.

Hacía una semana que los Leagan habían regresado a Londres. Emilia aún no tenía noticias de lady Sara y, por consiguiente, aún no sabían qué había sucedido en Summers Glade el día en que los habían echado a todos.

Sin embargo, sí sabían -era imposible mantenerse al margen porque todo el vecindario hablaba de ello aquellos días- que, a pesar de todo, el marqués de Birmingdale había decidido organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Y se rumoreaba, según habían dicho los sirvientes, cuya información solía ser mucho más precisa que las murmuraciones de la alta sociedad, que el propósito del marqués era buscarle una nueva esposa a su nieto.

Aquello había sido una sorpresa, al menos para Candy. Aún no se acababa de creer que, por alguna razón, el joven escocés hubiera rechazado a Eliza después de conocerla, que era lo que estaba en boca de todos. Todo había ido como Eliza esperaba, pero aun así, Candy había estado convencida de que cuando los dos jóvenes se conocieran ambos seguirían adelante con el compromiso. En cambio, parecía que Terrence Grandchester estaba ahora buscando otra candidata y, con la amplia selección de señoritas sin compromiso invitadas a Summers Glade, seguro que no tardaría en encontrar una.

Candy y sus tías, naturalmente, no habían sido invitadas a la gran fiesta, sin duda porque el viejo rumor sobre su familia había resurgido y llegado incluso a oídos del marqués, si es que no lo recordaba de tiempos pasados. Uno evitaba los rumores a toda costa cuando pensaba en el matrimonio; no se casaba uno con un rumor.

Desde el día anterior, Summers Glade había empezado a llenarse con la crème de la crème inglesa. Ya habían llegado más de un centenar de invitados, incluyendo algunos de los que habían sido expulsados la semana anterior. A fin de cuentas, en todas partes se decía que iba a ser la fiesta del año y nadie quería perdérsela.

Eso se debía en parte a que muchos aristócratas londinenses tenían tanta curiosidad como los vecinos de lord William por conocer a aquel solitario individuo. Otros opinaban que no se le podía decir que no a un marqués, fuera cual fuese la razón. Una condesa había incluso cancelado su propio baile para poder acudir a Yorkshire.

Ese mero hecho había bastado para que las invitaciones fueran muy codiciadas, en cuanto se corrió la voz.

Emilia y Maria tuvieron un chasco cuando supieron que Candy no estaba invitada e incluso riñeron por eso. No porque pensaran que el futuro marqués fuera a fijarse en ella, sino porque todos los demás jóvenes sin compromiso acudirían sin duda a una fiesta de aquellas dimensiones. También Candy se desilusionó, pero no por esa razón: lamentaba perder la ocasión de volver a ver a Terry Grandchester, después de lo grato que había resultado su primer encuentro.

Pero allí estaba Eliza, otra vez en Yorkshire, y lo más probable es que a ella tampoco la hubieran invitado a Summers Glade.

Cuando Candy se recobró de su sorpresa, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había venido, y eso fue lo que intentó averiguar, aunque sin ir directamente al grano, una vez que hubo saludado a Eliza en la habitación donde iba a alojarse.

-Pensaba que te alegrarías de volver a Londres, que es donde está toda la diversión -dijo Candy.

Eliza espetó:

-¿Cuando resulta que todo Londres está precisamente aquí?

Candy enarcó una ceja al notar el tono de su voz. Eliza podía estar allí pero, por lo visto, en realidad no lo deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos había venido? A menos que...

-Entonces, ¿te han invitado a Summers Glade? ¿Se han quedado sin habitaciones...?

-No seas obtusa -replicó Eliza-. Naturalmente que no lo han hecho. He venido para esconderme, por si te interesa saberlo, y ver qué puedo hacer para rectificar esta horrible situación.

Candy tenía dificultades para seguirle el hilo.

-¿Esconderte de quién? ¿De tus padres? ¿No saben que has venido?

-Te lo juro, Candy, tu torpeza resulta desquiciante -dijo Eliza con crueldad-. A mis padres les da igual adónde vaya. Están enfadadísimos conmigo en estos momentos. Mi padre incluso me dio un cachete. ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Me dio un cachete a mí! Jamás se lo perdonaré.

-Entonces, ¿te estás escondiendo de ellos?

Eliza se echó en la cama suspirando sonoramente, dando a entender que ya se había hartado de dar explicaciones a personas que no tenían suficientes luces como para entenderlas. Candy no se ofendió. Ya había presenciado bastantes escenas de su amiga como para no impresionarse, aunque se atrevería a decir que esta vez Eliza no estaba fingiendo. Parecía molesta de verdad.

Candy prefirió no hacer más comentarios. El silencio surtía un efecto sorprendente en Eliza.

La mayoría de las veces, la incitaba a ir al grano sin necesidad de seguir sonsacándola cuando, de otra forma, continuaría dando más y más rodeos hasta tener a su interlocutor a punto de expirar de curiosidad, o de exasperación.

Esta vez no fue distinto. Al cabo de unos instantes, Eliza musitó algo para sus adentros y se incorporó en la cama, mirando a Candy con furia, como si todo fuera culpa suya -fuera lo que fuese-, aunque enseguida aclaró de qué se trataba.

-Estoy perdida -dijo. Luego, elevando el tono hasta convertirlo en un gemido, añadió-: ¡Doy lástima! ¡Lástima! ¿Te lo imaginas? No, por supuesto que no, porque, sencillamente, es inaudito.

Candy, con prudencia, dijo justo lo que su amiga esperaba oír:

-No, no me lo imagino.

Eliza asintió.

-Pues así es. Hasta mis amigas íntimas han estado compadeciéndose de mí antes de venir a Summers Glade, con invitación oficial en mano.

Con cautela, Candy preguntó:

-Pero ¿por qué?

Eliza volvió a montar en cólera, levantándose de la cama y dando varias vueltas a la habitación antes de responder:

-Ese bruto escocés, ¡ahí tienes el porqué! Se suponía que ese estúpido estaría de acuerdo en que no nos convenía casarnos. Se suponía que iba a ser una decisión mutua por la que ninguno de los dos saldríamos perjudicado. En cambio, se enfurruñó por una insignificante crítica mía y les dijo a todos que no me aceptaba. Ahora todo el mundo, madres incluidas, saben que me ha dejado plantada en el altar.

-Pero tú no has ido al altar -observó Candy con mucha calma.

Aquello le valió otra mirada que venía a decir con suma claridad: «Idiota, ¿qué diferencia hay?», pero en voz alta, lo que Eliza dijo fue:

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Tenían que felicitarme por haberme librado de un matrimonio infernal. En cambio, estoy en boca de todos. Como fue él quien rompió el compromiso, ahora todos piensan que debo de tener algo malo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba a rechazarme si no?

En este punto, la rubia suspiró.

-Entonces, creo que no lo entiendo. Habría jurado que tú esperabas que él rompiera el compromiso.

-¡Él no! Se suponía que debían hacerlo mis padres, puesto que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían pactado. Él tenía que beber los vientos por mí hasta el final, le dijera lo que le dijese. Pero es demasiado bruto para saber que debería haber actuado de una forma más caballerosa. Y ahora no me atrevo a aparecer en público hasta que todo esto se olvide, o él rectifique.

Bueno, aquello explicaba al fin por qué Eliza quería esconderse. Sin embargo, Candy no podía imaginar cómo iba Terry a rectificar en favor de Eliza, a menos que se tratara de ofrecer un motivo para romper el compromiso que la dejara en mejor posición.

-¿Qué le dijiste que lo impulsó a rechazarte?

-Ya te lo he dicho. No fue más que un comentario sin importancia que él se tomó demasiado a pecho. Admito que fue poco considerado por mi parte, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba muy confusa cuando apareció con aquel atuendo tan tosco, lo cual sirvió para confirmarme que él era tal y como yo me temía. Si hubiese ido vestido de un modo normal, no me habría sorprendido tanto y ese primer encuentro habría sido muy distinto.

Candy tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. ¿Acaso no había ella creído que la pareja aceptaría de buen grado su compromiso en cuanto se vieran? Pero, a estas alturas, ya conocía a Eliza lo bastante como para saber que estaba haciendo demasiado hincapié en su inocencia, y se preguntaba por qué.

-Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte con nosotras hasta que la gente deje de murmurar?

-Dios santo, no. Eso podría durar una eternidad. No, esto vamos a arreglarlo nosotras.

Candy parpadeó.

-¿Nosotras?

-Sí. -Eliza asintió-. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, dado que yo te acogí en Londres y te ayudé a introducirte en mi círculo. Ahora, tú tienes que ayudarme con esto.

-Bueno, desde luego... si puedo.

-Sí que puedes -le aseguró Eliza-. Y no tendrás que hacer mucho. Basta con que organices una cita.

-¿Una cita con quién?

-Con mi ex prometido, naturalmente. Vamos a conseguir que vuelva a pedirme que me case con él. Entonces, parecerá que la causa de la ruptura no fue más que una absurda riña entre dos enamorados, lo cual será muy aceptable y pondrá fin a las habladurías.

Y ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Te presentas en la puerta y ya está.

Candy estaba tan horrorizada con el último ardid de Eliza, y en particular con su intención de implicarla a ella, que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. E incluso encontraba francamente repugnantes las sugerencias de su amiga sobre cómo ponerlo en práctica.

-Yo no he recibido más invitación que la tuya, Eliza -le recordó.

-Pero eres vecina suya. Los vecinos no necesitan invitación para hacer una visita.

-Durante una fiesta sí.

Eliza restó importancia al asunto con un ademán.-Eso no importa. Y, además, tú no quieres entrar en la casa, donde alguno de los invitados podría oírte. No, tú quieres que él salga fuera, donde podréis hablar en privado.

Por una parte, Candy encontraba muy tentadora la perspectiva de hablar a solas con Terrence Grandchester. Pero, por otra, sabía que era incorrecto, del todo incorrecto, visitar a un vecino cuando se sabe que está celebrando una fiesta a la que tú no has sido invitada. Era una grosería. Algo que, sencillamente, no se hacía.

Y el tema que tenía que abordar también sería embarazoso en extremo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer de alcahueta y eso era, a fin de cuentas, lo que le estaba pidiendo Eliza.

Además, aparte de todo, Terry le gustaba. Así pues, ¿deseaba en realidad verlo casado con una mujer como Eliza, que maquinaba y divulgaba rumores sobre las personas, fueran o no ciertos? Como Terry le gustaba y Candy sabía que con él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, querría verlo casado con alguien que fuera tan hermosa como Eliza pero que, a ser posible, tuviera más fortaleza moral y honor que ella.

Por consiguiente, Candy no quería ayudar a Eliza. Pero tampoco podía negarse en redondo, ya que la pelirroja la había acogido en Londres. En ese sentido, estaba en deuda con ella. Pero, antes de acceder, quería dejar clara una cosa.

-¿Ahora quieres casarte con él o esto es solo una forma de poner fin a las habladurías sobre ti?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Eliza. Y el tiempo que se tomó para contestarla no le dio buena espina a Candy. No obstante, dijo al fin:

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Si me hubiera fijado en él cuando le conocí, en lugar de ver la absurda falda que llevaba puesta, ahora nada de esto sería necesario. Es muy apuesto, después de todo, de lo cual me percaté cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-Siempre existió la posibilidad de que pudiera ser apuesto -señaló Candy.

-En realidad no -la contradijo Eliza, y sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras-. Mi madre conoció a lord William hace muchos años, cuando ella vivía aquí, y me confesó que era bastante corriente, lo cual no hacía pensar que su nieto fuera a ser más apuesto que él. Es irónico que la parte escocesa de Terry, a la que yo ponía reparos, o como mínimo los ponía a que fuera de tan al norte, que como es bien sabido sigue estando incivilizado, sea a la que debe su apostura.

Candy tuvo que aceptar aquel razonamiento, no que el norte de Escocia fuera incivilizado, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía cómo eran sus habitantes cuando los ingleses rara vez llegaban hasta allí? No. Aceptó aquel razonamiento solo porque sabía que las personas se enamoraban basándose en la mutua atracción, y si ahora Eliza se sentía atraída por Terry, tal vez eso bastaría para convertirla en una buena esposa. La muchacha había maquinado y mentido porque estaba desesperada y se había sentido atrapada, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, porque, después de todo, le complacía su prometido, o ex prometido en aquellos momentos.

Así pues, Candy se encontró dirigiéndose a Summers Glade aquella tarde, aunque habría preferido ir en sentido contrario. No deseaba hacer aquello bajo ningún concepto, no solo porque Terry le gustaba y en cambio sobre Eliza tenía sus dudas, ahora que la conocía mejor, sino porque hacer de alcahueta no era algo habitual en ella. ¿Habitual? Lo cierto es que no lo había hecho nunca. Intentar unir a dos personas era entrometerte en su vida. Podían acabar siendo un matrimonio desastroso del cual ella sería la única responsable.

Pero intentó verlo como un favor; no, como una forma de saldar una deuda. Y cuanto antes terminara, antes dejaría de revolvérsele el estómago.

Por los suelos. Así es como empezó a sentirse Terrry en cuanto los invitados de William comenzaron a llegar a Summers Glade. Ya había tenido bastante durante los preparativos de la fiesta, viéndose obligado a soportar las riñas de sus dos abuelos. Estaba convencido de que, si hubieran sido más jóvenes, habrían llegado a las manos, tan en desacuerdo estaban sobre casi todo.

Pero en cuanto aparecieron los invitados, Richard lo condujo de una estancia a otra para señalarle los atributos físicos de todas las muchachas con las que se topaban. Luego, William se lo llevó a rastras para informarle sobre la historia familiar de todas ellas e indicarle cuáles eran socialmente más deseables. Al final, se había visto obligado a decir basta. Había demasiadas muchachas para que él pudiera asimilar toda la información que ambos le daban. Y ahora, los dos ancianos le enviaban notas y el mayordomo, que era quien se las entregaba, se estaba poniendo tan nervioso como él.

Tuvo que preguntarse dónde había ido a parar la vieja y sabia filosofía de enamorarse y casarse que tan bien le funcionaba a los demás. Casarse únicamente porque esta muchacha era la más bella o aquella otra tenía más títulos nobiliarios no iba con él.

Ya había visto a la más hermosa y por lo tanto sabía por experiencia que la más guapa no era la más indicada. Richard insistía en que todas no podían ser tan insensatas como Eliza Leagan y seguía dando más importancia a la belleza que a las credenciales. William pensaba que la belleza a menudo iba asociada a un exceso de vanidad y a un desmesurado orgullo, por lo cual insistía en la posición social de las posibles candidatas. Terry opinaba que solo discrepaban para poder llevarse la contraria.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que tenía mucho donde elegir. Puesto que había accedido a casarse -en un arrebato de locura, sin duda-, si no podía encontrar una muchacha de su agrado entre las cincuenta más o menos que habían sido invitadas, eso indicaría que en realidad no lo estaba intentando. Durante el día que fueron llegando los invitados, y hasta la mañana siguiente, se encontró buscando sin descanso un par de ojos esmeralda, pero no los encontró.

No es que pensara que aquella muchacha pudiera ser una posible candidata. Sencillamente, se había sentido muy a gusto con ella y tenía ganas de oír su amena conversación, que había conseguido levantarle el ánimo el día en que la conoció. Ahora sin duda volvía a necesitar que lo animaran.

Cuando empezó a preguntarse por qué no había aparecido, ya que al parecer era vecina de William, dado que estaba paseando por los alrededores -¿y quién mejor que tus vecinos para invitarlos a una fiesta?-, decidió preguntárselo a su abuelo.

Era la primera vez que iba en busca del anciano desde su llegada. Habían hablado, desde luego, en las comidas y al cruzarse, con la afectación con que conversan dos extraños, que era lo que continuaban siendo. Pero Terry seguía sin sentirse cómodo en presencia de William y su amargura se acentuaba cada vez que lo veía, por lo cual intentaba evitarlo siempre que podía.

Encontró al inglés después del almuerzo, sentado en su salón privado. Parecía como si el anciano se ocultara en el piso de arriba durante gran parte del día. Hacía acto de presencia en las comidas y unas pocas horas todas las tardes, pero, aparte de eso, dejaba a sus invitados abandonados a su suerte.

Demasiados años sin compañía, supuso Terry, podían convertir una fiesta de aquella envergadura en un evento muy intimidatorio o, más bien, muy poco atractivo. William no era de los que se dejaran intimidar, aunque, a su edad, tampoco él intimidaba, al menos no a su nieto. En cambio, sí era de los que amaba la soledad, de ahí el calificativo de «solitario» que Terry había oído asociado al nombre de William en más de una ocasión.

No tenía intención de molestar al anciano durante mucho rato y, de hecho, fue directo al grano al preguntarle por su vecina de ojos verdes.

Después de parpadear varias veces, lo cual indicaba que, al llamar a la puerta, Terry había sorprendido al anciano echando una cabezadita después de comer, el marqués afirmó:

-No hay ninguna joven noble en los alrededores, es decir, ninguna que te convenga, o yo la habría invitado, puesto que ella, como mínimo, no tendría que alojarse aquí, sino que podría ir y venir. Porque lo que es aquí nos estamos quedando sin habitaciones.

Terry descartó la posibilidad de que la muchacha perteneciera al pueblo llano -hablaba con educación y no se había mostrado nerviosa al tratar con un lord, como solía ocurrir con la gente de clase trabajadora-, por lo cual insistió:

-Ella es noble.

-Entonces, tal vez estuviera de visita. Es posible que fuera una de esas necias que vinieron con Elzia y tuvieron que dar media vuelta. ¿Ojos esmeralda dices? -William sacudió la cabeza-. No conozco a nadie con unos ojos así. Pero si la muchacha te gusta, investigaré y averiguaré quién es.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me gusta su compañía. Me hizo reír, y en aquel momento lo necesitaba como el comer.

Terry había hecho aquel comentario sin pensar, no de forma deliberada, y ahora los dos se sintieron violentos. Suspirando por no haberse mordido la lengua; si quería soltarle una indirecta a alguien, debería, al menos hacerlo de forma intencionada. Terry regresó abajo.

Sin embargo, le desilusionó que la muchacha no acudiera como él había creído, por lo cual no tuvo prisa en unirse a los invitados en una de las muchas estancias por las que se repartían y, al oír que llamaban a la puerta, aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer tiempo yendo a abrir personalmente. El mayordomo, ausente en aquel momento, estaba sin duda buscándolo para entregarle otra nota. Pensarlo casi le divirtió.

Sin embargo, deseó haberse incorporado a la fiesta cuando el joven que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta lo miró con grosería de arriba abajo y luego exclamó:

-Bien, bien. Usted debe de ser el bruto... Con ese pelo, sí, tiene que serlo. No esperaba conocerlo tan pronto. Lo han puesto a abrir puertas, ¿no?

Terry, mientras intentaba descifrar el marcado acento inglés de su interlocutor, sin demasiado éxito, se quedó con una palabra que ya había oído demasiadas veces desde su llegada a Inglaterra. Y tal y como se sentía entonces, aún turbado por su conversación con William, le habría resultado fácil llegar a las manos.

-Me está llamando bruto, ¿no?

-¿Yo? Jamás haría nada semejante. Brutalmente apuesto, tal vez. Pero, no, no, eso es lo que se rumorea, ¿no lo sabe? Aunque, tal vez no lo sepa. Lleva usted semanas en boca de todos.

Terry decidió que lo que estaba oyendo podría haber sido una lengua extranjera desconocida, aunque captó la frase «en boca de todos» y quiso aclararla.

-¿A qué se refiere con «en boca de todos»?

-Es usted el tema de todas las conversaciones -le aclaró aquel individuo-. Sé de buena tinta (aunque, ¿puede decirse eso cuando se trata de rumores?) Que vuestra prometida, bueno, ex prometida, fue la primera en difundir los rumores.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Terry oía decir que corrían rumores sobre él. ¿No había dicho algo la muchacha de la loma sobre haber «oído» que era un bruto? Con ella, no obstante, había sido incapaz de ofenderse. Pero con aquel individuo, era casi imposible no hacerlo.

De su misma estatura, aunque no tan ancho de espaldas, aquel hombre tenía una constitución atlética. Con la capa de viaje dejada caer sobre los hombros y vestido de forma impecable, a pesar del viaje, lo cual solía arrugar hasta el mejor de los tejidos, tenía una figura imponente. Rubio -Terry estaba empezando a pensar que todos en Inglaterra lo eran-, con los ojos azules y de unos veinticinco años de edad, tenía un indiscutible aire de superioridad.

A Terry le habría dado igual que perteneciera a la realeza. Seguían sin gustarle los modales de aquel individuo y en un tono lo más sereno posible -aunque quienes lo conocían lo calificarían de amenazador-, preguntó:

-¿Qué se dice exactamente de mí, si a usted no le importa contármelo?

-Sandeces que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente desecharía, pero ya sabe usted qué ridículas pueden ser algunas mujeres. Fíjese en mi hermana, por ejemplo.

El individuo señaló con la cabeza una muchacha que tenía el cabello tan rubio como él. Estaba dando instrucciones a cuatro sirvientes para que descargaran no menos de seis grandes baúles del carruaje apostado cerca de allí. Era muy hermosa, no obstante.

En cuanto Terry reparó en su belleza, el individuo añadió:

-Tuve que traerla a rastras. La tonta no está segura de si usted va a aparecer en la cena con una cachiporra y vestido con pieles de oveja. Rosemary se toma las habladurías al pie de la letra, cuando deberían interpretarse como lo que son: meras invenciones destinadas a romper el inevitable tedio de una clase que no se gana el pan con el sudor de su frente.

-¿Por qué ha venido, si no quería hacerlo?

-¿Y perderse la oportunidad de conocer al solitario William Andrey? Ni pensarlo. Hace años que se especula sobre él y casi todas las personas que conozco ni siquiera le han visto. Además, mi hermanita está soltera y sin compromiso, por lo que mis padres han insistido en que no deje pasar la oportunidad de lucirse en una fiesta por todo lo alto como promete ser esta. No esperan que usted en concreto se fije en ella, estimado joven. Es solo que la quieren circulando mientras no encuentre esposo, y aquí hay mucho material, ¿no cree?

Ahora Terry estaba empezando a entender mejor sus palabras y a desear no hacerlo. Aquel «estimado joven» le había parecido particularmente condescendiente, lo suficiente para comentar:

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, yo no soy del todo un «joven» y, desde luego, nadie «estimado» para usted, que acaba de conocerme. He tumbado a muchos hombres por menos que eso.

-¿Ah, sí?

El individuo dijo aquello en tono flemático, pero luego empezó a reírse y, al cabo de poco, estaba haciéndolo a carcajadas. Cuando se calmó, el inglés prosiguió:

-Un consejo, amigo mío. Aprenda a distinguir entre un insulto deliberado y lo que es, o al menos esa es su intención, una forma afectada de expresarse. Le ahorrará muchos quebraderos de cabeza, se lo aseguro, y también salvará unas cuantas narices inocentes.

Sentir que hacía el ridículo nunca había sido del agrado del castaño, que solía montar en cólera, y aquella vez no fue distinto.

-Su nariz aún corre peligro, señor. ¿Quién es usted?

Sonriendo, y a todas luces negándose a tomar en serio la amenaza de Terry, el ingles respondió:

-Tengo unos cuantos títulos, pero lo cierto es que me parece deplorable recitarlos. Llámeme Tony, «viejo amigo».

Aquella última broma le llevó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a uno de los lores jóvenes más codiciados del reino, heredero de un ducado, rico en demasía, el mejor partido de Londres y el sueño hecho realidad de toda anfitriona. Y, aun así, le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Terry tampoco se habría dejado impresionar si hubiera sabido todo aquello. Esperaba que su primer encuentro fuera el último. No obstante, iban a convertirse en grandes amigos. Aunque todavía no lo sabían.

Continuara…

Ok chicas aquí el primer capitulo de hoy… espero les agrade... como verán todo empieza a ponerse bueno… Ahora sin mas… en la tardecita casi noche les subo el otro capitulo para su deleite lindas niñas.

Angeles Gabriel


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo diecisiete

-¡Caramba, señorita Candice! -exclamó sorprendido Armand Jacobs-. Nunca había llegado usted tan lejos en ninguno de sus paseos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La rubia sonrió al mayordomo de lord William para tranquilizarlo. Lo conocía bien, y también a su familia. De hecho, conocía prácticamente a todo el mundo en aquella pequeña zona de Yorkshire, incluyendo a los sirvientes, y todo el mundo la conocía a ella. Sus paseos la llevaban a todas partes, y dado su afable temperamento, solía entablar conversación con todos los que se cruzaba. Además, había crecido allí y era difícil no conocer a todo el mundo en una comunidad tan pequeña; con la salvedad del propio lord William.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda, puesto que Jacobs sabía que no estaba allí porque la hubieran invitado. Él se enorgullecía de saber todo lo que guardara relación con lord William y, dado que era él quien recibía a los invitados, estaría al corriente de quién debía venir.

Para sentirse un poco más cómoda, Candy no fue directamente al grano. En lugar de ello, preguntó:

-¿Cómo está ahora su encantadora esposa? Mejor, espero.-Oh, mucho mejor, señorita. Y, por favor, vuelva a darle las gracias a su tía Maria por la receta de la infusión. Fue ideal para aliviarle la tos.

Candy podría haber seguido charlando, pero notaba que las melillas le ardían y, antes de que el rubor fuera demasiado obvio, hizo acopio de valor:

-Lo haré, no se preocupe. Y, no. No ha ocurrido nada. Solo me han pedido que le diera un mensaje personal a lord Terrence cuando saliera de paseo.

Candy no podía imaginarse por qué el mayordomo había puesto los ojos en blanco hasta que dijo:

-Llevo todo el día haciendo lo mismo, desde ayer por la tarde. Lord Terrence se está enojando bastante conmigo, y no lo culpo. -Y luego, acercándose a ella, añadió en un susurro-: Son sus abuelos, los dos. Parece que quieran llevarlo en direcciones opuestas, sin darle un momento de respiro.

-¿También está aquí su abuelo escocés?

-Oh, caramba, sí. Y además es un caballero... que no pasa desapercibido. Pero cuando están juntos en la misma habitación, lord William y lord Richard, bueno, no se caen nada bien, si sabe a lo; que me refiero.

Vaya. Qué lástima. Cabría esperar que los abuelos congeniaran, puesto que ambos querían lo mejor para su nieto. Candy se limitó a asentir y, por mucho que hubiera preferido lo contrario, volvió a abordar el tema de su visita.

-Si lord Terrence está ocupado, no lo moleste. Siempre puedo volver en otro momento, puesto que no creo que mi mensaje sea un asunto urgente. Pero si dispone de un momento, y no voy a tardar más que eso, querría librarme de esta obligación.

-Desde luego, señorita Candice. Intentaré localizarlo ahora mismo. Y por favor entre...

-¡No! -Candy tosió para disimular el sobresalto con el que había respondido. Es decir, sé que tiene la casa llena de invitados y, bueno, hoy hace tan buen día que preferiría esperar aquí.

Hacía todo menos un buen día. Había bastantes nubes y parecía que podía llover en cualquier momento. Pero todo el mundo que conociera a Candy sabía que le encantaba estar al aire libre que nunca se perdía su paseo diario, hiciera el tiempo que hiciese. Lloviera, nevara o brillara un sol de justicia, ella siempre salía. Por eso mismo, lo que a él tal vez le pareciera un clima frío y horrible ella podía encontrarlo refrescante e incluso hermoso.

El mayordomo asintió y, para no ser incorrecto, dejó la puerta abierta al internarse en la casa. Candy, temerosa de que alguien la viera al pasar, se alejó de la puerta. Esperaba que Terry estuviera ocupado; pero, por otra parte, quería terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Tener sentimientos contradictorios no era bueno para el estómago y el suyo estaba protestando violentamente con una persistente sensación de náusea.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y luego otros cinco. Candy estaba casi segura de que vomitaría entre los arbustos si tenía que soportar aquella vergüenza durante un minuto más y decidió que sería mejor, al menos para su estómago, marcharse sin más. Entonces oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones justo cuando Terry empezaba a decir:

-El mayordomo dijo que usted... -Se detuvo sorprendido y el semblante se le alegró al reconocerla. Luego añadió-: ¡Usted! Entonces, vive en los alrededores, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, sí. Nuestra casita está junto al camino que conduce a Oxbow, a unos veinte minutos a pie desde aquí.

-¿Nuestra? Usted no está casada, ¿verdad?

Candy parpadeó. Luego sonrió traviesa.

-No, que yo sepa. Vivo con mis dos tías solteras.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿es usted nueva en estas tierras? ¿Acaso no la conoce mi abuelo para no invitarla a la fiesta?

La conversación estaba tomando un cariz que la incomodaba y Candy no quería entrar en detalles sobre la razón de que lord William no les hubiera enviado invitaciones. Terry estaba mostrando demasiada curiosidad - hacia ella- cuando debería estar preguntándole por el mensaje.

Así que Candy se limitó a decir:

-No conozco a lord William y, por lo tanto, él no me conoce a mí.

-Muy bien entonces. -Terry le sonrió-. Como yo sí la conozco, permítame invitarla con retraso...la rubio alzó la mano para detenerlo. ¿Había pensado realmente que podría eludir el tema?

-Me temo que tal vez le he dado una falsa impresión. Su abuelo no me conoce, pero eso no significa que no haya oído hablar de mí, y creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no me consideraría una invitada apropiada para el propósito de esta fiesta.

Candy tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo cuando terminó de decir todo aquello. Pero él asintió en señal de comprensión y luego la sorprendió al decir:

-Entonces vendrá de todas formas, porque yo se lo pido, y al diablo lo que el viejo tenga que decir de usted.

-No, en serio. No podría. Debe permitir que le dé mi mensaje y me vaya.

Él frunció un poco los labios, como si quisiera protestar, pero luego suspiró:

-Muy bien, ¿qué mensaje es ese?

Ahora que tenía que decírselo, Candy no conseguía articular palabra. Seguro que, a estas alturas, sus mejillas, que seguían ardiéndole, debían de ser ya de color escarlata. Apartó la mirada de él, desesperada, consciente de que él aguardaba...

Viendo una esquina de los establos, que asomaba por detrás de un lado de la casa, abandonó el intento.

-Se me ha hecho muy extraño, ver carruajes en lugar de caballos pululando por el patio del establo, aunque hay menos de los que me imaginaba con una fiesta de esta envergadura. ¿Se han llevado algunos a pastar?

-¿Pastar ... ? -empezó a decir él, pero la imagen que le inspiraron las palabras de Candy, la de cincuenta carruajes más o menos pastando en los campos, le hizo reír antes de terminar la frase.

Candy no encontró nada divertido en lo que acababa de decir y aprovechó la distracción de Terry para soltar a toda velocidad:

-Lady Eliza querría tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted en privado. Sugirió que se encontraran en la posada de Oxbow para que ella pueda disculparse.

Había conseguido sorprenderlo con la guardia baja. De hecho, ahora la miraba como si fuera tonta. Pero enseguida torció el gesto y espetó:

-Para volver a insultarme, más bien.

-No, de verdad. Me ha asegurado que lamenta todo lo que dijo, fuera lo que fuese. ¿Acudirá a la cita?

-No.

Para su sorpresa, Candy sintió que su turbación disminuía al oír aquella categórica respuesta. Pero para saldar con honestidad su deuda tenía que hacer otro esfuerzo en nombre de Eliza.

Así que dijo:

-¿Es un no del estilo «me lo pensaré» o un no tipo «necesito que siga insistiendo»'?

-Ha sido un no rotundo del estilo «no hay nada que hacer».

-Oh, vaya, y yo que pensaba que ese tipo había quedado anticuado.

-¿Qué tipo? -dijo él, en un tono que empezaba a sonar exasperante-. ¿De qué está usted hablando ahora?

-De su no al estilo «no hay nada que hacer». Pensaba que en estos tiempos todo el mundo dejaba cierto margen para cambiar de opinión. Ahorra situaciones incómodas, ¿sabe?, recurrir a las evasivas, solo por si más adelante decide cambiar de opinión.

-Sí, pero se ahorra incluso más tiempo si sabes lo que quieres y lo dices.

Candy decidió no seguir por aquel camino y, en lugar de ello, preguntó:

-¿Realmente le costaría a usted tanto oír lo que ella tiene que decirle?

-Costarme no, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Candy había vuelto a ruborizarse, casi con violencia, consciente de que ella también estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que está usted ahora muy ocupado y de que este no es el mejor momento para importunarlo. Me voy. Buenos días, Terrence Grandchester. Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verle.-Espere.

Candy ya se había alejado unos quince pasos, intentando huir de su propia turbación, por lo cual apenas oyó a Terry. Se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta si oír cómo la llamaba no había sido más que un truco de su imaginación. Pero, no, él se dirigía a ella y, cuando la alcanzó, parecía un hombre a punto de estallar.

-La veré con una condición -dijo.

Sorprendida, ella respondió:

-Desde luego. ¿Y cuál es esa condición?

-Que usted haga el equipaje y regrese aquí antes de que se sirva la cena esta noche.

Candy abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¿Me está invitando a cenar?

-La estoy invitando a esta maldita fiesta, mientras dure, por mucho que eso sea.

Ella sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Parecía muy ofendido por haber tenido que hacer concesiones para obtener lo que quería.

-Yo, bueno, no necesito hacer el equipaje. Vivo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Vendrá entonces?

-Mis tías tendrían que venir conmigo. No puedo asistir a este tipo de eventos sin que ellas me acompañen.

-Traiga a quien quiera, salvo a ella.

Candy asintió.

-Pero ¿se verá usted con Eliza? -Cuando él asintió con brusquedad, añadió-: ¿Cuándo?

-Dentro de una hora. Pero si no es puntual, no la esperaré. Y luego usted tendrá que explicarme por qué me ha traído este mensaje suyo.

Terry se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa. Candy, asombrada con el resultado de su visita, se apresuró en regresar a, casa para darle a Eliza la buena noticia. Había saldado su deuda con ella. Estaba francamente aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado, de que ya no tuviera que hacer nunca más nada tan aborrecible como aquello.

Ya había ascendido hasta la mitad de la loma donde había conocido a Terry cuando el mayordomo de lord William, corriendo tras ella, consiguió que oyera sus gritos.

Cuando la alcanzó estaba casi sin aliento y entre jadeo y jadeo logró decirle lo que le habían pedido.

-El carruaje de lord William irá a recogerlas esta tarde.

-No es necesario -dijo ella-. Usted sabe que tenemos nuestro propio carruaje.

-Sí, señorita. Pero creo que lord Terrence desea asegurarse de que vendrá usted.

Candy se ruborizó. Imaginaciones de Jacobs, sin duda, pero era muy agradable oírlas.

Terry no podía creer que, por segunda vez, no le hubiera preguntado a la muchacha cómo se llamaba. Y no había reparado en ello hasta que William le preguntó quién era. Fue entonces cuando se azoró. Había ido en su busca por tercera vez, convencido de que tendrían una discusión cuando le dijera que había invitado a alguien que no era noble. Aquella fue la conclusión que Terry extrajo cuando la muchacha le explicó por qué William la había excluido de su lista de invitados. Eso y que ella y sus tías vivían en una casita.

La posición social de la muchacha no cambiaba nada para él. Seguía gustándole, en particular su sentido del humor, que con tanta facilidad dispersaba cualquier preocupación que pudiera acosarle. Y su propósito no era casarse con ella, por lo cual, ¿qué objeciones podía poner William? Pero Terry se estaba engañando.

Él sabía que la clase de personas que habían sido invitadas por William, todas ellas nobles, podrían ofenderse si alguien que perteneciera a otra clase se hallaba en la misma fiesta que ellas, no como sirviente, sino como un invitado más. También sabía que aquella iba a ser la objeción de William y por eso estaba convencido de que tendrían una discusión.

Pero Terry no iba a reñir con él cuando ni siquiera estaba en disposición de decirle a su abuelo quién era la muchacha. Supuso que podría haberle mencionado que no era noble, pero decidió aguardar a que el viejo lo descubriera por su cuenta. Después de todo, era una excelente oportunidad para ver cómo reaccionaba en una situación así. Terry averiguaría si era un aristócrata de la vieja escuela, que en su mayoría eran de un esnobismo sin límite, o si pertenecía a la escuela más ilustrada y opinaba que un título no representaba la valía de un hombre.

Aunque Terry debería haber optado por la discusión, que sin duda le habría servido para desahogar parte de la tensión que lo atenazaba. Y la tensión no hizo más que agudizarse mientras se dirigía a la posada de Oxbow. Solo se había olvidado de ella durante un instante, al intentar averiguar dónde podría estar «la casita junto al camino» de la que le había hablado la muchacha. En todo el trayecto, él no había visto ni una sola vivienda pequeña, solo una casa señorial y unas cuantas casas de labranza.

Tal vez había querido decir en el camino a Oxbow viniendo de la otra dirección, o en las afueras de aquella pequeña ciudad -al fin y al cabo, había muchas casitas en las callejuelas que desembocaban en la calle principal-. Pero, como distracción, no duró mucho, pues el trayecto a caballo era muy corto.

Terry aún no podía creer que se hubiera prestado a hablar con Eliza Leagan, cuando esperaba no volver a verla en su vida. ¿De qué serviría, salvo para aliviar la mala conciencia que tal vez ella tenía? Cualquier disculpa suya significaría bien poco para él. Le había demostrado cómo era en realidad. No había nada que pudiera decirle para excusar la gravedad de sus insultos. Y además ahora Tery sabía, si podía fiarse de ese tal Tony, que ella había sido la autora de aquellos ridículos rumores sobre su «brutalidad».

Eliza aún no estaba en la posada. Terry admitió que había llegado con cinco minutos de antelación, aunque había supuesto que alguien impaciente por hacer las paces estaría allí antes de hora, para asegurarse de que él no se marchaba. Ahora tendría que aguardar y, en su opinión, ella no se merecía que la esperaran ni cinco minutos.

Le indicó al posadero que no quería tomar nada y se sentó junto a la gran chimenea de la posada. Habría preferido un trago de whisky, pero quería tener la cabeza despejada al tratar con aquella muchacha.

Eliza entró por la parte de atrás. Entonces, ¿había llegado pronto después de todo y solo pretendía realizar una entrada triunfal? Lo cierto es que lo fue. Con aquel gorro blanco de pieles sobre su cabellera rojiza, el largo abrigo de terciopelo azul pálido y una esclavina orlada de blanco, estaba deslumbrante, casi cegadora, cuando lo vio y le sonrió antes de dirigirse a él. Lo hizo despacio, dándole tiempo más que suficiente para que quedara hipnotizado por su belleza. La luz, combinada con las pieles blancas, la hacía resplandecer con una etérea hermosura.

Terry no era el único que no podía quitarle ojo. Los clientes reunidos allí la miraban con la boca abierta. Él no estaba tan deslumbrado, a pesar de todo, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no olvidar que, a pesar de su hermosura, aquella muchacha era malvada. Mirándola era imposible saberlo, pero en cuanto abría la boca era difícil no percatarse de ello.

Eliza seguía sonriendo cuando llegó hasta él. Había vacilado unos instantes, tensándose un poco al reparar en la falda escocesa de Terry. Él se la había puesto a propósito. Si tenía dos dedos de frente, Eliza se daría cuenta de que la falda era su forma de decirle, sin palabras, que aquel encuentro no tenía ningún sentido.

-Veo que le han dado mi mensaje -dijo ella.

-Sí. ¿Y por qué ha venido a dármelo esa joven? -respondió él.

No era su intención preguntarle aquello. Tenía pensado abordar la cuestión más tarde con la muchacha de ojos esmeralda y le alivió que ella no le diera una respuesta en sentido estricto. No distraerla. Que dijera lo que quisiera, así él podría marcharse antes. Debía tenerlo presente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? La mayor parte de las veces, la gente considera un privilegio ayudarme.

Terry no dijo nada, aunque era difícil pensar en una respuesta cuando estaba concentrándose en no echarse a reír. Aquella simple afirmación decía tanto de ella, y lo irónico era que Eliza ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba. Rebasaba la mera presunción, la más pura arrogancia, y alcanzaba unos niveles de vanidad y engreimiento que Terry no alcanzó a pensar en la palabra exacta para describirlo, si es que existía alguna.

Su silencio la desconcertó, poniéndola en el aprieto, por así decirlo, de expresar lo que tenía que decir. Terry llegó incluso a preguntarse si en realidad tenía algo que decirle. Aparentemente, ella venía a presentarle sus disculpas, pero ¿sabría disculparse alguien como Eliza Leagan? ¿No sería esa una noción inconcebible para alguien que pensaba que nunca se equivocaba?

Al ver que ella seguía callada, durante un tiempo que a él le pareció excesivo, Terry se encogió de hombros y se alejó. No le pareció una grosería, no ante ella en cualquier caso. Por sus insultos, Terry había colocado a Eliza en la categoría de «quienes no eran dignos de su atención», y estaba siendo benevolente. Si fuera un hombre, la consideraría un enemigo sin más.

Pero su acción la impulsó a hablar.

-¡Espere! ¿Adónde va?

Parecía realmente confusa. Terry tardó un rato en responder.

-No he venido aquí para quedarme mirándola con la boca abierta, como está haciendo el resto de la sala. Si tiene algo que decirme, dígalo.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Quería explicarle por qué no fui muy cordial en nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Así es como lo llaman los ingleses? ¿No ser muy cordial? Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que insulte a alguien de manera deliberada.

-No fue a propósito -intentó explicarle ella-. Yo estaba muy confusa.

-¿Ah, sí? -respondió él con un escepticismo tan evidente que, hasta un niño lo habría notado-. ¿Debido a qué? ¿A que yo hablara con acento escocés? ¿A que lo pareciera? Supongo que no esperaba ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿no?

Ella suspiró.

-Ojalá quisiera entenderme. Estaba segurísima de que usted y yo no estaríamos hechos el uno para el otro.- ¿Y de que yo sería un bruto?

-Bueno, sí, eso temía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Usted no es un bruto.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -respondió él, exagerando el acento a propósito.

-La cuestión es que me equivoqué en mis suposiciones.

Terry tenía la sensación de que aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendría de ella. Saltaba a la luz que decir « lo siento» era un concepto demasiado ajeno para alguien como ella, que sin duda estaba convencida de no hacer nada mal.

-Muy bien, estaba usted equivocada entonces. ¿Quería hablarme de alguna otra cuestión?

Su impaciencia por marcharse era tangible pero, por alguna razón, ella no la percibió.

-Bueno, de hecho, he pensado que podríamos empezar de nuevo -le dijo-. Ya sabe. Olvidarnos de nuestro primer encuentro, como si no hubiera sucedido nunca.

-¿Como si aún estuviéramos prometidos?

Eliza alzó los ojos y le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-Sí. ¿No es una magnífica idea?

Él lo había dicho en broma. Ella hablaba en serio. Terry no salía de su asombro. ¿Pensaba realmente Eliza que él podría olvidar sus insultos? Lo que ella le había dicho aquel día no solo pretendía herirlo a él, sino divertir a una sala atestada de gente. Si un hombre hubiera dicho aquellas cosas, Terry se habría peleado con él y se habría desahogado. Pero, al tratarse de una mujer, había tenido que marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Aunque aquella no era la única razón por la cual no se casaría con ella, y le dio otra, respondiéndole:

-Creo que me hartaría de tener que competir con mi esposa para ganarme su atención.

-¿Cómo dice?

A Terry no le sorprendió que ella no hubiera captado la idea. Las personas egocéntricas suelen ser las últimas en admitir que lo son, pero quienes están enamorados de si mismos, como obviamente lo estaba Eliza, son definitivamente un caso perdido.

Él la había escuchado. Ella ni siquiera le había dado una verdadera disculpa. En lo que a él respectaba, ya le había concedido todo el tiempo que se merecía.

-Buenos días.

Eliza lo miró consternada. Los hombres no la dejaban a menos que ella quisiera que lo hicieran. ¿Qué había sucedido para que él no estuviera postrado a sus pies mostrándole su gratitud por haber cambiado de opinión?

El encuentro no había ido como debía. Le había dado otra oportunidad para casarse con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no volvían a estar prometidos? Estaba empezando a sospechar que Terry era un verdadero bruto. ¿Qué otra excusa podía haber para que él no hubiera captado lo que ella acababa de ofrecerle con aquella cita?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo catorce

Eliza aún no sabía que Candy había sido invitada a la fiesta. Había subido a prepararse sin más dilación en cuanto le dijo que Terry había accedido a verla. Ni siquiera había preguntado por los detalles. Ni tampoco parecía sorprendida de que él hubiera accedido. Candy sospechó que podía haberlo dado por hecho, en tan alto concepto se tenía, pero aquel era un mal pensamiento que descartó de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Candy se dio cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, de la terrible incorrección que había cometido al aceptar una invitación, cualquier invitación, pues ella tenía un huésped en casa. Y, naturalmente, Eliza no podía quedarse sola. O Emilia o Maria tendrían que acompañarla. Y también eso iba a traer problemas, porque seguro que a sus dos tías les apetecería asistir a la fiesta de William, ahora que habían sido invitadas.

Aunque sin duda se estaba preocupando en vano. Eliza regresaría con invitación propia, tal vez incluso volvería a estar prometida. Lo cierto es que pensarlo la abatía, pero había muchas probabilidades de que así fuera. Candy había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se comportaban los hombres con Eliza. Algunos se quedaban tan deslumbrados con su belleza que perdían la noción de la realidad en su presencia.

Siguió posponiendo el momento de darles a sus tías la noticia de que habían sido invitadas, convencida de que todas podrían asistir a la fiesta. Eliza regresó, dando un portazo al entrar, y subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Ahora ya no había duda de que su cita no había ido tal y como ella había planeado, así que Candy se vio obligada a informar a sus tías sobre lo que ella concebía como un craso error.

Su reacción fue típica de ellas. Por supuesto que tenía que ir, al menos aquella noche. Era una magnífica oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar, ahora que la rubia ya había aceptado, solo porque tuvieran un huésped inesperado. Si Eliza no hubiera estado allí, etcétera, etcétera. Pero Candy tendría que explicarle a lord Terrence, con mucha cautela, que no podría volver a Summers Glade, al menos mientras durara la fiesta, no hasta que su huésped decidiera regresar a su casa.

A Candy le pareció divertido que, aun cuando no lo dijeran abiertamente, resultara obvio que ahora sus dos tías deseaban que Eliza se marchara, y cuanto antes mejor.

-Yo me quedaré con ella -se ofreció Maria, consiguiendo disimular solo en parte un suspiro de tristeza por tener que perderse la fiesta-. Y le diré dónde habéis ido, si me lo pregunta. Pero ¿hay alguna razón para que deba saberlo si no nota vuestra ausencia? Algo así solo conseguiría ofenderla.

La pregunta iba dirigida a Emlia, quien se tomó unos instantes para pensar antes de responder con pragmatismo:

-No veo por qué tenemos que ofender sin necesidad a la muchacha. Y solo será por esta noche. Y si hay que decírselo, tendrá que comprender que Candy se entusiasmó tanto que olvidó por un momento que Eliza era nuestra huésped.

En realidad, Candy tenía una excusa mucho mejor que aquella, pero no creía que a Eliza le gustara que se supiera lo que le había pedido que hiciera, así que no había puesto a sus tías al corriente de sus tentativas como alcahueta. No obstante, si se veía obligada a hacerlo, le explicaría a Eliza que aceptar la invitación a Summers Glade había sido la condición para que Terry se viera con ella.

Fuera cual fuese el resultado de aquella cita, y el sonoro portazo que había dado Eliza a su regreso no sugería que hubiera ido como esperaba, ella había tenido su oportunidad gracias a que Candy había accedido a asistir a la fiesta. Aquello no era muy halagador para Eliza y por ese motivo Candy lo mantendría en secreto mientras fuera posible. Y, como esperaban sus tías, puede que Eliza ni siquiera se percatara de su ausencia y se pasara el resto de la tarde en su habitación, haciendo mohínes. Bueno, era una posibilidad...

Candy y Emilia consiguieron marcharse antes de que Eliza diera señales de vida, así que no sabrían cómo le había ido a Maria con ella hasta su regreso. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron a Summers Glade, ninguna de las dos tardó en olvidarse por completo de su huésped.

Era una gran fiesta, bastante más impresionante incluso que las fiestas a las que habían asistido en Londres. Era lógico, porque las cincuenta jóvenes que William había invitado tenían que ir acompañadas, ya fuera de sus padres, un hermano o dos, sus hermanas, o incluso sus primos. Una invitación enseguida entrañaba cuatro invitados o más y, desde luego, parecía haber allí más de doscientas personas. Candy no alcanzaba a imaginarse dónde habían podido alojar a toda aquella gente y se lo comentó a su tía. Summers Glade era grande, pero desde luego no tenía cincuenta dormitorios, y mucho menos cien. Como en su juventud Emilia había asistido al menos a una fiesta como aquella, le sonrió y dijo:

-Alégrate de que no nos pidieran que alojáramos a unos cuantos, como han hecho con nuestros vecinos.

Candy reconoció a varios vecinos sin hijas y se dio cuenta de que los habían invitado únicamente para pedirles que abrieran las puertas de sus casas. También la posada de Oxbow debía de estar a rebosar, por una vez en su historia.

-Además -añadió Emilia-, solo los invitados más importantes se alojan en habitaciones para ellos solos. Recuerdo que en una ocasión tuve que dormir con otras seis muchachas y que nuestro padre, que nos había acompañado a Maria y a mí, no tuvo tanta suerte: lo alojaron con otros nueve caballeros. Pero, cuando celebras fiestas de esta envergadura que duran semanas, lo cierto es que no te queda otra opción.

-Ha venido usted.

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio que Terry se había acercado a ella por detrás. Había estado sonriéndole a su tía y seguía con la sonrisa en los labios cuando lo saludó.

-¿Creía que no iba a hacerlo?

-Después del resultado de esa cita que nos organizó, tenía mis dudas.

-¿A qué cita se refiere, querida? -preguntó Emilia, que estaba a su lado.

Candy consiguió no ruborizarse y eludir el tema diciendo:

-Nada importante, tía Emilia. Te presento a Terrence Grandchester.

Terry le hizo una reverencia a su tía, con mucha caballerosidad. De hecho, aquella noche parecía todo un caballero, vestido de etiqueta con un frac azul que resaltaba sus ojos azul oscuro.

-No se parece usted en nada a su abuelo, joven -le dijo Emilia, y añadió con su habitual franqueza- Yo lo considero una suerte, para usted.

Terry se echó a reír, pero él no fue el único en oírla.

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Y quién es usted, señora?

Emilia miró al anciano caballero que se había unido a ellos arqueando una ceja.

-¿No me reconoce, William? No me sorprende. Ya han pasado más de veinte años.

-¿Es usted Emilia White?

-Desde luego.

-Ha ganado usted un poco de peso, querida -gruñó él.

-Y usted parece a punto de caerse muerto. Bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Candy se tapó la boca con la mano, deseando hallarse a tres metros de allí para poder reírse a gusto. Terry, mirándolos alternativamente, mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada, dijo:

-Entonces, ¿conocía usted a la muchacha?

-¿Qué muchacha? -le preguntó William malhumorado-. ¿No estarás llamando muchacha a este vejestorio?

-Creo que se refiere a mi sobrina, pasmarote -puntualizó Emilia.

William reparó en Candy, que en aquel momento ya no tenía ganas de echarse a reír. El malhumor de Emilia podía ser divertido, pero no cuando insultaba a su anfitrión.

No obstante, él no parecía haberse dado por aludido y ahora estaba mirándola con ávida curiosidad hasta que al fin dijo:

-Bueno, maldita sea, son realmente esmeralda, ¿verdad?

Pensaba que el muchacho estaba exagerando. -Luego, como si se le acabara de ocurrir en aquel mismo instante, añadió-: Dios mío, ¿es usted una White?

Candy sabía por qué se había sobresaltado. Por desgracia, al igual que sus tías, también ella era en ocasiones más directa d lo que debería y respondió:

-La última vez seguía siéndolo, y continúo viva.

William tuvo la cortesía de ruborizarse. Y Candy también, por haber sido tan poco diplomática en su respuesta. TErry, percatándose de ello, frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

-Perdónennos -y se llevó a Candy a rastras a la estancia contigua.

Allí también había muchísima gente; pero como era el salón de baile, tres veces más grande que el resto de las estancias, y aquella noche albergaba un bufé para cenar y no iba a haber baile, Terry consiguió encontrar un sitio en un rincón donde nadie podría oírlos. Y ella sabía exactamente por qué necesitaba él un poco de intimidad. El pobre estaba muy confuso, y era comprensible.

-¿Sería tan amable de explicarme a qué viene todo esto? -preguntó en cuanto se detuvo y le soltó el brazo.

Ella torció el gesto en una mueca.

-¿Debo?

Como respuesta, él se limitó a mirarla, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Candy hizo otra mueca, esta vez genuina.

-Muy bien. -Suspiró-. Pero esta historia sería mucho más interesante si se la contara otra persona. ¿Está seguro de que no prefiere que se la explique su abuelo? No me cabe la menor duda de que la exageraría para que le causara más impacto. Casi todo el mundo lo hace.

-¿Es amargura lo que aprecio en su voz? -preguntó él.

Candy parpadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ha descubierto usted mi secreto.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Pero si acaba de oírlo.

Terry se dio dos palmaditas en la oreja, diciendo:

-Entonces, debo de tener algún problema de oído, porque, lo que es oír, aún no he oído nada.

-Caramba. ¿Cómo puede haberse olvidado tan pronto, cuando acaba de decir que ha apreciado mi amargura? Ese es mi secreto. El resto - dijo Candy haciendo un gesto con la mano- es del dominio público. De secreto no tiene nada.

Él volvía a mirarla de hito en hito, con resolución, indicándole que esta vez sus tonterías no iban a distraerle. No obstante, por si había alguna duda, dijo:

-¿Debo recordarle que no hace mucho que formo parte del público y que cualquier cosa de estas tierras que supuestamente debería saber me es desconocida?

-Entonces, permítame que le dé la versión abreviada, puesto que en realidad no es nada interesante. A los White, es decir, a mis parientes cercanos, se los conoce porque sus muertes no se deben a causas naturales sino, digamos, a su propia iniciativa. Eso ha dado origen a la conclusión generalizada de que en mi familia hay «sangre mala» y de que, sin duda, yo seguiré el mismo camino. Algunas personas, al parecer, son incapaces de entender por qué sigo viva. Otras incluso juran que no lo estoy, que sin duda debo de ser..

-¿Un fantasma?

-Ah. ¿Recuerda que yo lo mencioné?

Él asintió, respondiéndole:

-Creo que preferiría oír la versión larga, la que explica por qué esto le causa a usted cierta amargura.

-En realidad, no siento amargura,Terrence. Con franqueza, a veces todo esto me parece divertido, como la vez en que al verme lady Hamiltom, una mujer muy corpulenta, gritó hasta desgañitarse antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo. Puede que no todo el mundo hubiera oído sus gritos, pero seguro que todos la oyeron desplomarse. Hubo incluso quien felicitó a nuestro anfitrión por tener una casa tan sólida como para que el suelo no cediera (la dama en cuestión era francamente voluminosa). Oh, venga. Sé que quiere sonreír.

Terry empezó a reír con suavidad. Luego se interrumpió bruscamente e intentó aparentar seriedad de nuevo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió. En aquel punto, Candy podría haberlo hecho reír a todo pulmón sin demasiados esfuerzos. Con ello, Terry podría haber olvidado que quería oír la «versión larga». Pero, al final se habría acordado. Y lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes para que Candy pudiera disfrutar de su única noche en Summers Glade.

-Fue mi bisabuelo quien dio pie al rumor quitándose la vida. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta por qué lo hizo, pero era evidente que lo había hecho, y su esposa, incapaz de superar aquella tragedia, le imitó al cabo de poco. Su única hija, mi abuela, ya estaba casada en aquella época y tenía dos hijas, las dos tías con las que vivo. Ella encajó bien aquella tragedia por partida doble, al menos durante un tiempo. Pero cuando tuvo a su hijo varón, mi padre, bueno, cayó por las escaleras. Mis tías insisten en que fue un accidente, pero nadie más optó por pensarlo y, de ese modo, surgió la teoría de que tenemos «sangre mala», lo cual se afianzó todavía más cuando mis padres murieron juntos.

-Siento lo de sus padres.

-Yo también. Lo que más siento es no haber llegado a conocerlos, puesto que entonces yo era demasiado pequeña para recordarlos ahora. Pero ellos no se mataron. Comieron algo en mal estado. Hasta el médico, que ya no pudo hacer nada, lo dijo. Sin duda resultaba mucho más jugoso decir que se envenenaron juntos. Y ahora, aunque mis tías, que son de la misma rama, están sanas y fuertes, y no tienen ninguna intención de tirarse por ningún precipicio, es a mí a quien le toca dar el salto mortal.

-No puedo imaginarme a nadie menos proclive a tomarse las cosas tan en seno como para plantearse siquiera el deseo de acabar con todo.

-Dios santo. Creo que acaba usted de llamarme cabeza hueca.

-Yo no he hecho nada semejante -bufó él.

-Me siento gravemente insultada.

-Es usted una bruja.

Ella bufó.

-Y de las malas.

Terry se echó a reír, lo bastante alto como para que se volvieran unas cuantas cabezas. Un individuo que había estado paseándose plato en mano -William tampoco poseía doscientas sillas, por lo cual no todo el mundo podía comer sentado- se acercó a ellos. Candy casi pudo notar la tensión que se apoderaba de Terry y le molestó que su intento de distraerlo acabara de irse al traste.

-Así que aquí está, y ¿quién es ella? -preguntó el individuo-. Creo que no nos conocemos.

Estaba mirando a Terry para que hiciera las presentaciones, pero el escocés se había ruborizado y Candy se dio cuenta, con retraso, de que ella aún no le había dicho cómo se llamaba. Antes de que Terry tuviera que admitirlo y se sintiera aún más violento, dijo:

-Candice White.

Al principio, el individuo se sorprendió, pero luego pareció muy encantado.

-¿El fantasma andante? Es todo un placer. Me contrarió mucho no coincidir con usted en Londres. Para serle franco, quería conocer a la joven que puso en evidencia a todos esos necios.

Candy sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquel individuo no creía en los rumores que corrían sobre ella.

-¿Y usted es?

-Anthony Brower, a sus pies.

-Y también se pone en medio -añadió Terry.

Anthony no se ofendió, sino que pareció haber estado esperando aquel comentario.

-Oh, venga, viejo amigo, no creerá usted que puede monopolizar a una dama tan interesante como la que tenemos aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿No debería estar haciendo compañía a su hermana? -le recordó enfáticamente Terry.

Anthony parecía horrorizado.

-Está rodeada de un montón de amiguitas que no hacen más que reírse como tontas. Dios me libre de acercarme a ellas. Tenga piedad de mí. Además, debería ser usted quien lo hiciera. Después de todo, es usted quien está buscando novia, no yo. ¿Cómo va a tomar la decisión apropiada si no se codea con todas?

-Tal vez ya la haya tomado.

-¡No diga eso ni en broma! Mi hermana sentiría una enorme desilusión.

-Su hermana sentiría alivio.

-Entonces, ¿va usted a solicitar su mano?

-Maldita sea, márchese.

Anthony se rió con malicia, satisfecho en apariencia de haber enojado a Terry lo suficiente -por ahora-, pero accedió a marcharse diciendo:

-Muy bien, me iré en busca de ese viejo escocés que afirma ser su otro abuelo. Es muy divertido lo que dice de usted, y me encanta tener municiones, por si aún no lo sabe.

Las mejillas de Terry tardaron un buen rato en recobrar su color habitual después de que Anthony se marchara. Candy podría haberlo calmado antes, pero también podría haber empeorado las cosas, puesto que el enfado de Terry venía causado por la rivalidad masculina y eso escapaba a su comprensión. Además, le incomodaba muchísimo pensar que ella podía ser el motivo por el cual acabaran de discutir.

Al final, decidió que debía de haber sido fruto de su imaginación y, para entonces, Terry ya estaba lo bastante calmado como para preguntarle:

-¿Había oído hablar de él antes de conocerlo?

-No, ¿debería?

Él se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-El viejo William está encantado con su presencia. Es hijo de duques, por lo visto.

Candy sonrió.

-Por lo tanto, eso convierte a su hermana en una buena candidata para usted.

-¿Usted cree? A mí me parece un poco cabeza hueca y sí, esta vez lo he dicho. Hasta su hermano está de acuerdo, pero a lo mejor me caso con ella solo para fastidiarle.

-Oh, caramba. No le cae nada bien, ¿verdad?

-Uf, no. ¿Cómo puede preguntármelo cuando tengo unas horribles ganas de aplastarle las narices de un puñetazo?

Candy estaba disfrutando demasiado como para darse cuenta de que se debía a que Terry no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante. Hasta había comido con ella, encontrando un par de asientos libres en la sala de música. Luego se habían unido a un juego de cartas en el que ella había tenido que enseñarle las reglas sobre la marcha, sin que los otros dos jugadores se percataran de ello. Sí, aquello había sido desternillante. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se reía tanto.

Cuando Candy cayó al fin en la cuenta de que como invitado de honor, o al menos debido al propósito de aquella fiesta, Terry debería repartir su tiempo de forma más equitativa entre los invitados, no se lo dijo, como debería haber hecho. Estaba teniendo un ataque de egoísmo y lo reconocía.

Y decidió que, mientras lo reconociera como lo que era, y no intentara engañarse, podía permitírselo solo por aquella vez.

Tampoco intentó engañarse sobre el motivo de que él se quedara a su lado. Se había reído demasiado durante toda la velada como para darle otra impresión que no fuera la de disfrutar en su compañía. No había nada romántico en ello. Candy le hacía reír. Estar con ella era divertido.

Sin embargo, para la rubia había sido una noche mágica, una velada de ensueño. Pero todos los sueños tienen un final y su noche en Summers Glade no era una excepción.

Cuando vio que su tía la buscaba, con los abrigos en el brazo, se dirigió a Terry y le dijo:

-Debo marcharme.

Él no protestó porque esperaba tenerla allí todos los días que durara la fiesta y por ello dijo:

-La veo mañana, entonces.

-No. De hecho... no.

Candy suspiró, lamentando de todo corazón lo que tenía que decirle. Terry ya estaba empezando a fruncir el ceño, pero ella llevaba toda la velada posponiéndolo y ya no podía esperar más. No obstante, era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que aquella maravillosa noche, al menos para ella, tuviera que terminar de esa forma.

-Cuando usted me invitó, bueno, debido a la sorpresa me olvidé por completo de que mis tías y yo tenemos ahora mismo una huésped. Yo ni siquiera tendría que haber venido esta noche. No me había comprometido a asistir antes de que mi huésped llegara, y ella lo sabe. Así pues, no puedo cometer la incorrección de dejarla sola otra vez.

-Usted no quiere venir.

Ella sonrió ante aquella errónea conclusión, tan rematadamente ilógica que hasta él tenía que saberlo, y dijo:

-Tonterías. He disfrutado mucho esta noche. Me encantaría volver, y tal vez si nuestra huésped se marcha antes de que termine su fiesta, entonces pueda...

-Tráigala -la interrumpió él.

-Ah, Terrence. ¿No debería preguntarme de quién se trata antes de hacerme ese ofrecimiento?

-Mientras no sea Eliza...

Él no prosiguió. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio por la expresión de Candy que se trataba precisamente de ella.

Casi gruñó cuando al fin consiguió añadir:

-Maldita sea. ¿Qué está haciendo ella con usted?

Aquello, al menos, era bastante fácil de explicar.

-Aprovecharse de la misma cortesía que su familia mostró conmigo en nuestra reciente estancia en Londres.

-¿Y hacerle de mensajera era también parte de esa cortesía? - preguntó él.

-No, eso fue para saldar una deuda -dijo la rubia, sonriendo aun a pesar del tono malhumorado de Terry-. Ella me ofreció su amistad, Terrence, y me facilitó mucho las cosas en Londres. Yo no podía negarme a su petición, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, pues me sentía en deuda con ella. Pero ahora ya he saldado esa deuda.

-Entonces, ignore que está en su casa, o déjela de nuevo con su otra tía, como ha hecho esta noche y por favor llámeme Terry no Terrence.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Piensa usted que yo podría comportarme con alguien de forma tan grosera? Ah y solo lo llamare Terry si usted me llama Candy

Terry permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato y luego suspiró.

-No, sé que usted no haría nada parecido. Y la dejaré partir antes de que piense que soy un niño mimado, por la forma en que me comporto cada vez que no me salgo con la mía.

-Yo jamás pensaría eso. -Candy le sonrió traviesa-. Un bruto escocés, tal vez...

-Váyase de una vez -espetó él, sonriendo también.

-Puede que nos veamos en uno de mis paseos -dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

-Sí, y puede que usted se deshaga de su huésped indeseada antes de lo previsto.

Terry acompañó a Candy y a su tía hasta la puerta y aguardó durante unos instantes junto al mayordomo mientras subían al carruaje, tiempo suficiente como para tomar nota y observar.

-Una muchacha encantadora, nuestra Candice.

Terry miró al señor Jacobs.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Hace tiempo que la conoce?

-Sí. Vive aquí casi desde que nació.

-Sus caminatas por el campo, ¿son frecuentes? -preguntó Terry.

-Todos los días, haga el tiempo que haga -respondió Jacobs-. Prefiere las mañanas, pero a veces vuelve a salir por la tarde.

Terry asintió y pensó en salir a caminar a la mañana siguiente, hasta comprender que pasar con ella una o dos horas no bastaría. Y sus dos abuelos montarían en cólera si él desaparecía durante la mayor parte del día, cuando su cometido era dedicarse a encontrar esposa.

Después de aquella agradable velada, la primera en la que había disfrutado desde su llegada a Inglaterra, Terry se fue a la cama de muy mal humor.

Mientras el carruaje se dirigía a trompicones hacia Cottage by the Bow, la casa señorial a la que Candy se refería como la «casita» porque en el pasado había existido otra mansión ducal más grande, Emilia no dejó de hablar de la fiesta. Candy no le estaba prestando atención, sino que continuaba saboreando sus recuerdos de la velada, hasta oír:

-Le gustas.

Aquel comentario captó de inmediato su atención y no hubo necesidad de que su tía la pusiera en antecedentes, pues la conocía lo bastante como para saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero no de la forma que tú crees.

Emilia se ofendió por la parte que tocaba a Candy y bufó:

-¿Y por qué no de esa forma?

-Seamos sinceras, tía Elroy. Si pusieras a alguien como yo junto a alguien como Eliza o incluso Rosemary Brower, ni siquiera repararían en mi presencia. Y lord William ha invitado a la crème de la crème para que su nieto tenga tentaciones de contraer matrimonio. Tú has visto con tus propios ojos que las jóvenes que han asistido no eran las mismas aspirantes que acudieron a Londres este año. Algunas sí, pero la mayoría de las que ha invitado William no necesitan asistir a fiestas para encontrar esposo. Saben cuánto valen y no necesitan desfilar para que las vean.

-Vaya. Y ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que le gustes?

-Nos hemos hecho amigos, nada más -respondió Candy-. Cuando Terry elija esposa, será una de esas hermosas...

-Tú no eres la fea del baile. Tal vez quieras pensarlo, pero no es así.

Candy suspiró. Desde luego, le agradaba oírlo, pero una de las dos tenía que ser realista, o se le llenaría la cabeza de pájaros y empezaría a abrigar esperanzas de que ocurriera algo imposible.

-¿No crees que me habría dado cuenta si un hombre se hubiera interesado por mí de esa forma? Te lo prometo, tía Elroy. Terry no me mira ni me ve como a una posible esposa. Más bien, me tiene como a su confidente, alguien que puede ayudarle aconsejándole sobre cuál de esas bellezas le conviene.

-El tiempo lo dirá -respondió Emilia, por alguna razón poco dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Candy, poco dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, dado que prefería continuar saboreando sus recuerdos en silencio, dijo:

-Y dime, ¿por qué has atacado a lord William de esa forma esta noche?

-Bueno, no es nada. Solo es nuestro mutuo desagrado que ha vuelto a resurgir.

Pero Emilia, obligada a ponerse a la defensiva, no dijo nada más durante el resto del trayecto.

Continuara…

Hola chicas… mil disculpas pero por razones ajenas a mi no podre estar actualizando como he venido haciéndolo, ahora serán un par de veces a la semana pero serán de dos o tres capítulos para que puedan apreciar la historia y no se haga larga… de verdad lo siento y espero que sigan al pendiente.

Ángeles Gabriel


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo quince

A Candy se le pegaron las sábanas a la mañana siguiente, así que cuando Maria entró a despertarla y mencionó alegremente que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse, que el carruaje ya estaba esperándolas, estaba aún demasiado adormilada para preguntar a qué se refería. Y Maria se marchó demasiado deprisa, antes de que ella pudiera formularle una pregunta coherente o incluso averiguar de qué carruaje hablaba.

Sin embargo, no se apresuró. Le vino a la memoria la noche anterior y, con una sonrisa, se recostó en la almohada para seguir paladeándola, igual que había hecho al meterse en la cama por la noche. De ahí que no hubiera conciliado el sueño hasta el alba y ahora estuviera adormilada.

Pero entonces Emilia asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y dijo:

-Todas estamos listas, querida. Esperándote a ti. Date prisa.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la rubia, espoleada por la curiosidad, se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo en pos de Emilia, que ya había descendido la mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Preparadas para qué? ¿Se me ha olvidado que hoy teníamos que hacer algo?

Emilia frunció el ceño.

-¿No te lo ha dicho la tonta de mi hermana? Se suponía que iba a despertarte y contártelo. Sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho yo.

-Bueno, ha mencionado un carruaje...

-Oh, entonces te lo ha dicho. -Emilia parecía desilusionada, viendo que ya no podría utilizar aquella buena excusa para reñir con su hermana-. Bueno. Date prisa. El cochero lleva ya más de una hora esperando.

Aquello situaba a Candy en un verdadero dilema. Averiguar dónde diablos iban o darle a Emilia un motivo para estar todo el la de uñas con Maria. Así pues, optó por asomarse a la ventana de su habitación, que daba a la fachada de la casa. Y allí estaba el carruaje en cuestión, era otra vez el de William.

La horrorizó la conclusión a la que llegó. Era obvio que Terry había olvidado decirle al cochero que aquella mañana no lo necesitaría, al menos, no para recogerla a ella. Y ahora, debido a aquel olvido sin importancia, sus tías pensaban que estaban todas invitadas a Summers Glade, incluida Eliza.

¿Qué otra conclusión podría haber extraído? Se suponía que Candy le había dicho a Terry que no podría regresar a la fiesta, no sin su huésped, y si el carruaje estaba allí, debía de haber venido a recogerlas a todas. No podía pensar otra cosa.

Pensó en volver a meterse en la cama y quedarse allí escondida durante el resto del día. Pensó en darle un golpe a Terry en la cabeza con su sombrilla por aquel despiste, y probablemente lo habría hecho si en esa época del año se hubiera llevado sombrilla. Pensó en cuánto se enojaría él cuando Eliza apareciera en su casa. Pero era, culpa suya, un despiste de Terry. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces Candy tan culpable? Tal vez porque sabía, estaba segura de ello, que Terry iba a echarle la culpa a ella de alguna forma, solo porque Eliza era su huésped.

Al final, optó por apresurarse y elegir uno de los vestidos que mejor le sentaban. No es que su aspecto fuera a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Solo serviría para infundirle valor, si es que eso era posible. Tendría que advertir a sus tías, sin que Eliza la oyera. Puede que no le cayera muy bien, pero no quería herirla explicando que no había conseguido una invitación para ella.

Estaban todas aguardándola, justo en la entrada, y Candy vio que no podría hablar en privado con ninguna de sus tías a menos que se la llevara aparte, lo cual probablemente levantaría sospechas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de intentarlo porque Eliza la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la llevó casi a rastra al carruaje, tan impaciente estaba por llegar a la fiesta.

El trayecto fue una tortura para la rubia, que no cesó de imaginar toda clase de desastres. Llegó a imaginarse a Terry echándolas a todas de su casa. Después de todo, ella podía haber evitado que se presentaran allí, podría haber confesado la verdad. A él no le importaría herir los sentimientos de Eliza con la verdad.

Fue la impaciencia de Eliza la que al fin brindó a Candy una oportunidad para, al menos, advertir a sus tías cuando el carruaje llegó a Summers Glade y la joven londinense salió en primer lugar. Candy tomó a Emilia del brazo y se apresuró a susurrarle:

-No deberíamos estar aquí. Terry no la ha invitado.

Emilia se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo y, sin el menor atisbo de preocupación, respondió:

-Entonces, debe de haber cambiado de opinión, porque el conductor nos informó de que tenía que acompañarnos a todas, incluyendo a los huéspedes que pudiésemos tener.

Aquello, naturalmente, dejó a Candy sentada en su sitio y con la boca abierta, por lo cual fue la última en entrar en la casa. No sabía qué pensar. Quería creer que Terry había vuelto a hacer concesiones, como lo había hecho el día anterior, solo para que ella acudiera a la fiesta. Pero tenía que ser realista. Candy no sabía lo que había ocurrido en la cita de la posada. Tal vez Terry quería volver a comprometerse con Eliza pero no deseaba que ella lo supiera todavía. En ese caso, la pecosa le había ofrecido la excusa perfecta para que él pudiera tener a Eliza cerca otra vez.

Lo cierto es que la pelirroja no tardó mucho en dejarlas solas. Ya había desaparecido, en busca de sus amigas de Londres para informarles de que ya volvía a estar en acción, cuando Candy entró. Estaba habituada a ser el centro de atención, sin importar dónde estuviera. El mero hecho de que se encontrara allí, en la fiesta de su ex prometido, invertiría por completo las habladurías sobre ella.

Había conseguido justo lo que quería. Y volvía a estar en su elemento, entre la alta sociedad londinense. No resultaba sorprendente que aquel día brillara con una belleza tan exquisita que eclipsaba por completo a Candy, a pesar de haberse puesto su mejor vestido verde.

Bueno, no había más remedio que aceptarlo e intentar pasárselo lo mejor posible. Aunque hoy sabía que no lo conseguiría. Hoy no sería como la noche anterior, Terry no estaría todo el rato pendiente de ella. Era imposible, no con Eliza allí.

Habían llegado a tiempo para desayunar. Emilia y Maria ya lo habían hecho, pero Candy no, así que fue a la estancia donde se estaban sirviendo los desayunos. Por lo que vio, había unos cuantos invitados que también se habían levantado tarde o que no habían pensado en comer hasta ese momento. Anthony Brower y su hermana Rosemary estaban en las mesas del bufé, llenándose los platos antes de ir en busca de una silla.

-Sola al fin -le dijo Anthony a Candy cuando reparó en su presencia y se acercó a ella.

-¿Al fin?

-Bueno, me pasé toda la velada de ayer pensando en cómo ingeniármelas para liberarla de las garras de ese bruto, y aquí está usted ahora, sin que él la tenga de la manita.

Candy se ruborizó, pero no por ella.

-Desearía que no lo llamara así. No es un bruto, y usted lo sabe.

Anthony se rió con malicia.

-Claro que lo sé, pero tengo que encontrar algo para sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella con osadía.

-Bueno, primero, porque se pone muy divertido cuando se enfada conmigo. Segundo, porque me cae bien. Y, tercero, porque alguien debe enseñarle a encajar los golpes, por decirlo de alguna forma, y yo me he elegido a mí mismo para instruirlo en las complejidades del humor inglés.

-Dios santo. Y yo que pensaba que usted solo estaba haciéndose, el gracioso -respondió ella jocosa.

Él se echó a reír, lo cual llamó la atención a todos los presentes, incluida su hermana, que se acercó a ellos.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido a estas horas de la mañana? -preguntó Rosemary, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Que esta mañana debías de estar tan dormida cuando te has vestido, que se te ha olvidado pedirle a tu doncella que te abrochara estos últimos...

La pobre muchacha gritó, se ruborizó y se puso inmediatamente de espaldas a él ordenándole:

-No te quedes ahí pasmado como si nada. ¡Abróchamelos!

Anthony reía para sus adentros y parecía decidido a que su hermana se quedara allí para siempre, esperando a que él le abrochara los botones. Candy se apiadó de ella y le dijo al oído:

-Está bromeando. Va usted perfectamente vestida y está preciosa.

Rose se volvió, miró a su hermano con rabia y le insultó antes de marcharse muy indignada.

Candy le miró, negando con la cabeza. Era muy apuesto -los dos hermanos Brower eran excepcionales en ese sentido-, pero saltaba a la vista que también era un bromista incorregible. No es que eso fuera malo. Ella también lo era, hasta cierto punto, aunque con una diferencia importante: sus bromas iban encaminadas a divertir a los demás, no a irritarlos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Anthony sonriente mientras Candy sacudía la cabeza.

-Ha tenido usted muy mala idea -respondió ella.

-Tal vez -concedió él-. Pero la he despertado, ¿no? No puede ir por ahí con esa cara de dormida cuando se supone que estás buscando marido. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes podré yo dejar de acompañarla.

-Ah, entonces, ¿usted solo la ha irritado por su bien? -dijo Candy.

-Por supuesto –respondió el rubio-. Dios. ¿No irá a decirme que cree que tengo mala intención? Me rompería el corazón, no lo dude.

Candy dio un mordisco a su pastel de carne antes de señalar lo que quedaba de él en una mesa cercana.

-Aquí sirven corazón y riñón, creo, por si necesita repuestos.

-Uf -dijo él, pero sonreía-. Tiene usted suerte de que yo no sea de los que se desaniman con facilidad. Aunque veo que a lo mejor tardaré unos cuantos días más de lo previsto en convencerla de que se case conmigo. -Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. Cuando se dé cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, cederá.

Candy se rió ante el nuevo cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Somos como la noche y el día, y usted lo sabe.

-No estoy de acuerdo -insistió él-. Los dos provenimos de una estirpe de duques.

-Ah, pero la mía lleva un rumor incorporado -le recordó ella.

-Ah, pero la mía se come los rumores en el desayuno -replicó él alegremente.

-¿Y en qué mesa sirven de eso esta mañana? -le preguntó Candy. Él se echó a reír otra vez, lo bastante alto como para atraer todas las miradas de los presentes en la estancia. Candy estaba empezando a encontrarse a gusto, pero también se preguntaba por qué le prestaba Anthony tanta atención. Si no se marchaba pronto, iba a dar pie a habladurías, de eso estaba segura. Era demasiado conocido para que la gente no empezara a hablar.

Candy supuso que debía de estar aburrido y de ese modo pasaba el rato. Cualquiera que intentara relacionar su nombre con el de Anthony tendría que ser un completo idiota, por lo que no iba a preocuparse por eso.

-Se lo he oído decir a su propia hermana -dijo Patricia O'Brien-. Le gustan las mosquitas muertas. ¿Quién mejor que Candy encajaría en esa descripción?

-A mí no me importaría serlo, si con eso captara su atención -observó Annie.

-No puedes ser una mosquita muerta solo porque lo desees, querida -le dijo Paty-. Eres demasiado guapa.

Annie se ruborizó, pero era evidente que estaba decepcionada, aunque en cualquier otro momento el cumplido le habría entusiasmado. Recordando para qué estaban allí, añadió:

-Aunque da lo mismo, porque en cuanto vea a Eliza...

Las dos muchachas habían estado intentando aplacar los celos de la pelirroja, que le atenazaban desde que habían visto a Candy saliendo de la sala de los desayunos acompañada por el atractivo Anthony Brower. La expresión de pura incredulidad que vieron en su semblante les bastó para anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Susana, por otra parte, estaba encantada con el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. De hecho, había tenido la impresión de que al fin se hacía justicia al ver que el ardid de Eliza para deshacerse de su prometido, así como las habladurías, se habían vuelto en su contra. Era la primera vez que la veía recibir su merecido de aquella forma. Por ese motivo, aquella mañana se le había caído el alma a los pies al verla en Summers Glade, aparentemente con invitación, pues eso -ella lo sabía tan bien como las otras- volvería a ponerla en el candelero.

Lo único bueno de que hubiera venido, en opinión de Susana, era que ahora podría ver con sus propios ojos el éxito que estaba teniendo Candy; la campaña que había iniciado para arruinar su puesta de largo no había funcionado del todo, no al menos en lo que a Grandchester y a Brower respectaba.

Y Eliza ni siquiera sabía aún quién era Anthony Brower, puesto que no lo conocía. Tampoco sus amigas, hasta ayer, cuando llegó con su hermana. Rosemary sí era conocida suya, por descontado, y la habían acribillado a preguntas para enterarse de que era su hermano, el heredero Brower, quien acababa de regresar a Inglaterra después de pasar varios años en el extranjero. Por eso no lo conocían ni sabían nada de él.

Lamentablemente, había muchísimas posibilidades de que, en cuanto conociera a Eliza, Anthony cayera postrado a sus pies, al igual que les sucedía a todos los demás, con la única salvedad de Terry; por lo cual Susana lo admiraba sinceramente. Paty y Annie eran de la misma opinión. Estaban en ese momento hablándole a Eliza de él, poniéndola al día de los últimos acontecimientos, explicándole que era el heredero de un ducado, que era apuesto y rico e ideal para ella si ya había terminado con su ex prometido, cuando él apareció acompañando a Candy. Y no era casualidad. Hablaban y se sonreían mientras buscaban un lugar donde sentarse.

Las tres muchachas habían presenciado el éxito que Candy había tenido la noche anterior al conseguir acaparar la atención de Terrence Grandchester durante la mayor parte de la velada. Annie y Paty habían incluso tenido una discusión amistosa sobre cuál de ellas dos iba a intentar conquistarlo, ahora que Eliza había terminado con él, pero lo dejaron correr al ver lo cautivado que parecía estar por la pecosa.

Aunque eso no iban a mencionárselo a Eliza, y esperaban que ella no se enterara por otras vías. Así pues, ninguna de las dos dio crédito a sus oídos cuando Susana espetó:

-Mosquita muerta, ¡y un cuerno! Intenté deciros que Candy tiene un encanto especial, pero todas os burlasteis. La prueba es que tiene a los dos solteros más atractivos de la fiesta disputándose su atención.

Al oír sus palabras, Eliza la miró con los ojos entornados inquiriéndole:

-¿Qué otro soltero? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues de tu Terry, claro está -se complació en decir Susana antes de que Annie y Paty pudieran detenerla.

Susana apenas consiguió disimular una sonrisa triunfal después de decirlo. Pero, aunque ella aún no lo sabía, lo que dijo a continuación fue incluso más efectivo. Al fin y al cabo, no podía estar enterada de que la noche anterior Eliza no había hablado con sus anfitrionas y, en cambio, se había encerrado en su habitación, intentando comprender por qué Terry no se había comportado como debería durante su cita.

-¿No te ha explicado Candy que Terry apenas se apartó de su lado anoche? -añadió Susana.

Como Eliza ni siquiera sabía que Candy había estado allí, en Summers Glade, el golpe fue duro por partida doble. Por otra parte, disimular sus sentimientos no era uno de sus fuertes. Aunque intentó aparentar indiferencia en su respuesta, la miríada de emociones que mostró su semblante dejó patente que, desde luego, no era así como se sentía.

-Candice no es de las que hace confidencias -señaló la pelirroja.

-Ni tampoco airea sus éxitos, por lo visto. Qué lástima -respondió Susana-. Me encantaría saber qué les parecía tan divertido como para pasarse riendo casi toda la velada.

-Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, Susana -se apresuró a intervenir Paty, intentando aún evitar que Eliza se enojara, aunque incluso ella sabía que no había nada que hacer, después de todo lo que había revelado Susana-. Eso no significa que ninguno de los dos esté pensando en casarse con ella. ¿O acaso habéis olvidado que tiene «sangre mala»?

-Bueno, ¿quién podría olvidarlo? -volvió a intervenir Susana en tono irónico-. Sobre todo cuando ella parece tan feliz, y tan viva. Siendo además un rumor absurdo.

-¿Te olvidas de quién empezó a difundirlo? -dijo Annie en defensa de Eliza.

-No. De hecho, recuerdo a la perfección quién fue tan malévola como para ponerlo de nuevo en circulación.

Al fin lo había hecho. Había insultado a Eliza. Sin embargo, la rubia estaba entusiasmada de que al fin hubiera tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Y en esta ocasión Eliza captó el mensaje, a diferencia de tantas otras veces. La vistosa pelirroja perdió parte de su atractivo cuando enrojeció de rabia.

Paty sofocó un grito. Annie estaba demasiado apabullada para articular palabra. Eliza espetó:

-Malévola. ¡Estás... llamándome... a mí...!

-Oh, sí. Por favor, monta una escena para que vuelvan a echarte de aquí por segunda vez -la interrumpió Susana con una sonrisa radiante-. Así, a lo mejor las demás podremos volver a divertirnos.

Susana se dio la vuelta para marcharse, consciente de que había cortado por completo los lazos con el grupo, y orgullosa de haber sido capaz de hacerlo por fin. Pero Paty y Annie le caían bien, al menos cuando no se comportaban como dos tontas descerebradas en presencia de Eliza y, por ello, les dijo antes de marcharse:

-¿Cuándo vais a despertar y daros cuenta de que ella no es vuestra amiga? No dudaría en apuñalaros por la espalda si creyera que con ello iba a conseguir lo que desea. Y no tendría ningún remordimiento al hacerlo.

Susana se alejó con mucha dignidad, a buen paso y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que a lo mejor tendría que hacer el equipaje y marcharse, que cualquier día empezaría a circular algún horrendo rumor sobre ella. Solo que ahora ya no le importaba.

-Bueno, yo nunca -bufó Annie, incapaz de pensar en nada más apropiado que decir después del rotundo discurso de Susana.

-Ni yo -corroboró Paty.

-No me sorprende -dijo Eliza, recobrando la compostura, aunque por dentro ardía de furia-. Después de todo, es una mentirosa. Ya la he descubierto haciéndolo, oh, al menos cinco veces, pero tuve la decencia de no decir nada. Pobrecilla. Me pregunto si es superior a ella. Hay personas que no pueden evitarlo, ya sabéis.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dieciséis

-Siéntese, Richard. Tenemos un problema.

El escocés se sentó en el escritorio delante de William y miró a su antagonista con escepticismo, entornando los ojos. No le habla gustado que lo hubiera «convocado». Tal como él lo veía, no había desayunado aún, no había dormido muy bien aquella noche y, con el calor que hacía en el salón de William, se había puesto a sudar en cuanto había entrado. No necesitaba más problemas.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó-. ¿Y cómo íbamos nosotros a tener un problema cuando lo único que nos une es el muchacho y él está haciendo exactamente lo que le pedimos? Ha reunido usted aquí a un enjambre de bellas muchachas, por cierto, si quiere mi opinión. Si yo hubiera sabido que en Inglaterra tenían tantas bellezas, a lo mejor habría venido de visita, después de que mi amada esposa falleciera, para encontrar otra.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora tal vez no tendríamos que estar peleándonos por Terry -gruñó William.

-Quién está peleándose, ¿eh? Habría jurado que por fin nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en cómo repartir a nuestros herederos.

-Una solución que no me convence en absoluto. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarle -respondió William-. Por si no se dio cuenta anoche, Terry ha invitado por su cuenta a una tal Candice White, con quien se dedicó a desperdiciar su tiempo durante toda la velada.

-¿La muchacha bajita con una buena delantera? Tiene unas formas muy bonitas, pero no es lo que se diría una belleza. Así que no se haga cruces. Al final escogerá a otra más hermosa.

William suspiró y dijo con hastío:

-Desearía que no hiciera tanto hincapié en la belleza externa. Una cara bonita no es la esposa ideal, como quedó demostrado de manera drástica con la hija de los Leagan.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Richard en total desacuerdo-. A tu mujer no tienes que escucharla. Puedes ignorarla cuanto te plazca, pero tienes que verla siempre, por lo que una cara bonita es preferible a una cabeza hueca.

William puso los ojos en blanco, pero señaló:

-Terry no debe de ser de la misma opinión, porque está mostrando más interés por esa muchacha que por cualquier otra. Bien, tal vez solo se sienta a gusto con ella. Es lo único que ha admitido, Le divierte. Si eso es todo, entonces no hay problema.

Ante aquello, Richard frunció el ceño.

-Se está usted contradiciendo, hombre. Si a usted no le importa si se casa o no con una belleza, como no se cansa de repetir, ¿cuál es su problema con esa muchacha? ¿No tiene un título que sea de su agrado?

William volvió a suspirar.

-El aspecto de Candice White no tiene nada que ver con mi preocupación, Richard. De hecho, a mí me parece bastante guapa. Son sus ojos. Los tiene extraordinarios.

-Ojos bonitos, ¿eh? No me he fijado.

-Tal vez porque lo único que mira usted son los senos y la cara y por eso no se fija en ninguno de los detalles menos obvios que una muchacha puede poseer, ni mucho menos en si tiene dos dedos de frente.

Richard sonrió ante la aspereza de su tono.

-No, es solo que aún no conozco a la muchacha y no he podido acercarme tanto a ella como para verle los ojos. Entonces, deben de ser sus credenciales a lo que usted pone objeciones.

-No. Ya que lo menciona le diré que su bisabuelo, era duque, y su abuelo conde. El padre de la muchacha habría heredado ese título, si hubiera sobrevivido a su padre, pero no lo hizo. Ella no necesita un título para ser la adecuada en ese respecto. De hecho, supera con creces a muchas de las jóvenes presentes. Lo que me preocupa es que tiene dos tías solteronas muy gruñonas...

Le interrumpieron las risas de Richard.

-Me complace decir que ese es su problema, no el mío. Yo volveré a casa después de la boda.

-Doy gracias a Dios de que usted se marche -dijo William con un alivio patente-. Pero también se asocia con ella un rumor que surgió hace cuarenta años y que, según me dicen, vuelve a estar en circulación.

Richard dejó de reírse. Se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó:

-¿Qué clase de rumor?

-No es un rumor al que yo haya dado nunca mucho crédito, puesto que conocí al viejo White en persona y sabía lo torpe que era con las armas. Casi me disparó en el pie una de las veces que fuimos a cazar juntos, así que pudo haberse disparado perfectamente de forma accidental y no a propósito, como afirma el rumor. Pero su esposa era una boba que sí se quitó la vida cuando empezó a correr el rumor de que él lo había hecho; de eso no me cabe la menor duda. No tenía los arrestos para desmentirlo, ni para hacer frente al ridículo.

-A mí eso no me parece nada grave -se burló Richard.

-Ni a mí me lo parecería, si eso fuera todo. Pero hubo una hija que hizo lo mismo, y su hijo y su nuera (los padres de Candy), también. ¿Va captando ya la idea, Richard? ¿Cuando nuestro principal interés es tener otro heredero que dé continuidad a nuestras dos estirpes, queremos realmente exponernos a que haya algo de cierto en la triste historia de esa muchacha?

-¿Sabe Terry todo eso?

-¿Cree usted que se confía a mí? No tengo ni idea de si lo sabe o no, aunque es posible que haya oído las habladurías. ¿Cambiaría eso en algo las cosas?

Richard frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez no. Y sin duda no las cambiaría si es usted quien se lo explica.

William apretó los dientes ante aquella insinuación.

-¿No hemos ya pasado por esto antes? Sé que le gusta pensar que el muchacho se cegaría y obraría en contra de su sentido común solo para mortificarme, pero yo lo creo más inteligente. No obstante, en este asunto es más probable que lo escuche a usted. Así que averigüe si está al corriente y, si no lo está, infórmele y déjele bien claro que la muchacha no es la adecuada para él.

Por una vez, Richard asintió en señal de acuerdo, aunque añadió esperanzado:

-Supongo que se tratará de lo que usted dice, que ella le divierte.

-En ese caso, como ya he dicho, no habría problema, pero el mero hecho de que lady Eliza vuelva a estar bajo mi techo...

Richard lo interrumpió.

-Maldita sea...

Esta vez fue William quien lo interrumpió:

-Porque ahora es huésped de las White, y Terry las ha invitado a pesar de eso. Así pues, una de dos: o se ha pirrado por la belleza de la muchacha después de todo (lo cual debería deleitarlo a usted) y ha decidido perdonar sus insultos y casarse con ella de todas formas, o va en serio con la White. ¿Qué dice usted, Richard? A mí no me complace ninguna de las dos posibilidades.

-¿Y a mí? -gruñó Richard-. Sin duda, él se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea a quién se han traído las White. Supongo que no sabía quién era su huésped cuando las invitó. Y que, cuando se entere, se deshará de todas ellas.

Ahora fue William quien se echó a reír.

-Engañarse no conduce a nada, y lo sabe. Apuesto a que Candice White se lo dijo anoche. Puede que tenga ese funesto rumor adscrito a su familia, pero no es una cabeza hueca y se daría cuenta de lo que implicaría traer a la ex prometida de Terry a una fiesta organizada con el expreso propósito de que elija esposa.

-Uf -dijo Richard disgustado mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse-. Voy a buscarlo para ver cómo están las cosas. Especular con usted, William, me da dolor de cabeza.

Terry había evitado unirse a la fiesta aquella mañana, tras la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. La había consultado con la almohada o, mejor dicho, se había pasado un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama antes de enviar un segundo mensaje al cochero, anulando el anterior. Y había añadido que debía recoger a todos los posibles huéspedes de las White. Después de aquello, había conciliado el sueño enseguida. Pero aquella mañana, no se sentía tan cómodo con su decisión y eso le estaba amargando el día.

Permitir que Eliza volviera a entrar en su casa era un craso error, fuera cual fuese la razón. Ella lo interpretaría como una forma tácita de pedirle perdón, nada más alejado de su propósito.

Durante las dos semanas que duraría la fiesta, él podría hallar otras formas de verse con Candy de vez en cuando, sin que lo echaran demasiado en falta, y si se percataban de su ausencia... Bueno, peor para ellos. Nadie le había dicho que tuviera que pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día en Summers Glade. Entonces, ¿por qué no había actuado así? Terry lo sabía perfectamente. Que Candy estuviera en la fiesta significaba poder contar con ella dieciséis horas todos los días, poder conversar con ella cuando le apeteciera y acudir en su busca cuando necesitara que lo animara o lo aconsejara sobre la importante decisión que debía tomar en el transcurso de las dos próximas semanas. En suma, Candy estaría presente con su efecto calmante. De ahí que él estuviera más que dispuesto a afrontar cualquier idea errónea que se hubiera formado Eliza, la cual podría corregir con relativa facilidad. Pero no había anticipado lo que pensarían los demás al verla de nuevo allí, después de que hubieran roto su compromiso.

Reparó en ello cuando Richard fue a verlo a su habitación para preguntarle si había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Eliza.

Le había resultado sencillo responder, pero luego quiso saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con Candy, y eso fue mucho más complicado. Él no tenía ninguna intención en particular. Aunque sabía que Richard no iba a comprender su relación, tal y como pudo constatar.

-¿Una amiga? -se burló Richard-. Los hombres se hacen amigos de otros hombres, no de las mujeres.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el maldito sexo se interpone, por eso. Y si me dices que no has pensado en ello ni una vez con esa joven, te diré que eres un mentiroso.

Terry no se ofendió, sino que lo encontró divertido.

-Entonces, dígame que soy un mentiroso. Lo cierto es que he estado demasiado ocupado riéndome con ella como para pensar en nada más.

Richard volvió a burlarse; TErry estaba ya seguro de su incomprensión. Era un concepto sencillísimo, pero Richard no veía más allá del «orden natural de las cosas» entre hombres y mujeres.

Aun así, intentó explicarse:

-Considere esto, si lo desea. Tiene usted un gran amigo que vive cerca de usted, tal vez incluso sea su mejor amigo. Celebra una fiesta. Quiere que él esté ahí para compartir con usted lo que promete ser un buen rato, ¿sí?

Richard se unió a sus especulaciones.

-Pero mi amigo tiene otro compromiso.

-Sí, pero es un compromiso menor que puede solventarse invitándolo también a la fiesta. Y usted sabe que habría hecho lo mismo que yo.

-No, si el otro «compromiso» hubiera sido una joven de lengua viperina que podría arruinarme la fiesta, y eso sí que lo sé perfectamente.

Terry suspiró. Desde luego, aquello no podía discutírselo, puesto que suponía una posibilidad evidente. Pero entonces sonrió divertido. Al menos Richard había captado la idea.

-No se preocupe por Eliza hasta que ella nos dé motivos para hacerlo. Y no tema. Mis intenciones con Candy no van más allá de la mera amistad. Hable hoy con ella y verá por qué es agradable tenerla aquí. Posee el don de hacerte olvidar tus problemas.

Por su expresión, Richard no acababa de estar muy convencido. - Mientras no olvides el propósito de esta fiesta.

-Ya le he dicho que no pongo reparos a lo de encontrar esposa. Lo que no me gustan son estas malditas prisas. Y, se lo digo en serio, si no puedo decidirme antes de que termine esta fiesta, no quiero oír ninguna queja al respecto. No voy a escoger a una solo por obligación.

-No esperamos que te enamores de golpe, muchacho -respondió Richard, gruñón-. Eso tarda tiempo en llegar.

-Yo no estoy hablando de amor. Hablo de agrado. Al menos, la mujer con la que me comprometa tiene que agradarme. Hay que partir de algo, Richard, que no sea la más absoluta indiferencia.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero no vas a encontrarlo si te pasas el día con «amigas». ¿Y cómo interpretarán eso las otras muchachas si no saben que sois solo amigos? Pensarán que ya has elegido y que no necesitan captar tu atención. Algunas pueden incluso hacer las maletas y marcharse.

Terry torció el gesto. Si Richard se lo proponía, no había quien le rebatiera.

-Pues sí. Me tomé una noche libre y me dediqué a divertirme en lugar de a buscar esposa –dijo Terry-. Hasta eso me echa en cara, ¿no?

-No, mientras no haya más noches como esa. Porque esta fiesta no puede durar siempre, muchacho. Y no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta para encontrar esposa. No había visto a tantas muchachas reunidas bajo un mismo techo en toda mi vida. El viejo William se ha esmerado mucho eligiendo a las invitadas, allanándote a ti el camino. Solo te pido que emplees mejor tú tiempo.

Terry accedió a hacerlo, pero cuando se unió a la fiesta un poco más tarde fue a CAndy a quien buscaba de manera inconsciente mientras recorría las distintas estancias. Por desgracia, se encontró con Eliza o, más bien, fue ella quien lo encontró a él, interponiéndose en su camino de tal forma que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse o ignorarla sin reparos.

Terry habría optado por lo segundo sin vacilar, puesto que el día anterior ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Si no había captado el mensaje, era su problema. Pero no estaba sola, sino con otras dos muchachas, y él tenía en mente su conversación con Richard.

Había conocido a sus dos compañeras, aunque no durante el tiempo suficiente como para recordar sus nombres; le habían presentado a más de cien personas en los dos últimos días. Las dos eran bastante bonitas y, por lo tanto, merecía la pena conocerlas un poco mejor, supuso él. Eso significaba que aquel no era el momento indicado para ser grosero. No obstante, cambió de idea en cuanto ELiza abrió la boca.

-Creo que ya conoce a mis dos buenas amigas, Paty y Annie.

Él no quería conocer mejor a nadie que pudiera considerarse buena amiga de Eliza. Candy era la excepción, pero ella nunca había dicho que fuera amiga de la pelirroja; más bien había hecho hincapié en sus obligaciones para con ella.

-Desde luego -dijo sin dedicarle una sola mirada a ELiza.

Mirando a sus compañeras, añadió antes de sortearlas-: Un placer, señoritas, pero si me excusan, aún no he comido.

-Es tan... -Annie guardó silencio mientras intentaba pensar en otra palabra que no fuera «grosero» para describir la actitud de Terry. Al fin se decidió-: ... seco, ¿verdad? -añadió mientras lo veían salir de la sala.

-Un rasgo escocés, imagino -dijo Eliza en tono hastiado. De hecho, se alegraba de que no se hubiera quedado con ellas. La habían visto hablando con él. Por el momento, aquello era todo lo que le interesaba.

-¿Aceptarás si vuelve a pedirte que te cases con él, es decir, si en esta ocasión no le pide tu mano a tu padre? –preguntó Paty.

Eliza fingió que dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello.

-Aún no me he decidido. Ahora hay que tener en consideración a lord Brower, después de todo.

-Claro -respondió Annie-. Aún no te conoce, pero eso tiene fácil solución. Candy podría presentártelo si aún sigue con él.

El pretendido aburrimiento de ELiza se esfumó con inusitada rapidez.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me presente -dijo con brusquedad-. Y menos Candy. Conoceré a Anthony Brower cuando esté preparada para hacerlo; tal vez esta noche. Habéis dicho que esta noche habrá baile en el salón.

-Sí, eso hemos oído.

-Excelente. Tengo un nuevo vestido de noche ideal para una ocasión como esta.

-Ah, ELiza, querida. No creo que lo de esta noche sea un baile en sentido estricto -le advirtió Annie-. En el campo estas cosas son mucho más informales.

-Tonterías. Un baile es un baile, se celebre donde se celebre. Y yo quiero estar insuperable cuando lo conozca. Un espléndido vestido de noche es lo que necesito.

Annie pretendió añadir algo más, pero la forma en que Paty la miró le hizo cambiar de opinión. Eliza continuaba siendo su amiga, ellas todavía querían seguir medrando a costa de su popularidad, pero a ninguna de las dos le había gustado la forma en que se había vengado de Susana, quien también había sido su amiga. Y la predicción de Susana les estaba pesando mucho, puesto que las dos veían la facilidad con que podía llegar a cumplirse.

Así que, si Eliza quería dar la nota aquella noche, era asunto suyo. Si después se sentía avergonzada, también eso sería asunto suyo. Se lo habían advertido, pero como era típico de ella, Eliza no hacía caso a ninguna opinión que no fuera la suya.

Continuara….


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo diecisiete

Cuando Terry terminó de desayunar, se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Había conseguido relacionarse mucho llevándose el plato con él, como había visto hacer a otros, y haciendo un recorrido por las estancias de la planta baja, deteniéndose aquí y allá para hacer un cumplido personal o algún comentario sobre la tormenta que estaba cayendo y que ahora repiqueteaba en las ventanas.

Si algún invitado había pensado en hacer alguna salida, a estas alturas ya había cambiado de opinión. Aunque lo cierto es que nadie estaba interesado en salir al aire libre en invierno, aunque no lloviera, puesto que había suficientes actividades para entretenerse bajo techo.

Ya se habían iniciado varias partidas de cartas, algunas amistosas, pero la mayoría con apuestas -un pasatiempo con el que la alta sociedad inglesa parecía disfrutar especialmente-. En el salón se estaban representando farsas entre un mar de risas. Las salas del billar tenían, no una, sino dos mesas que mantenían ocupados a muchos de los caballeros de más edad, incluyendo a Richard. William aún no había aparecido.

Una joven cantaba para un grupo de damas en la sala de música, una hermosa muchacha pelirroja que llamó la atención a Terry. Pero había que estar sordo para disfrutar oyéndola cantar, por lo que no tardó en marcharse.

Se habría quedado en el salón, pero allí era donde estaba ahora Eliza celebrando audiencia. Eso lo contrarió mucho, porque Rosemary Brower también se encontraba allí y Terry había estado pensando en conocerla un poco mejor. El hecho de que su hermano no le cayera bien no era motivo suficiente para descartar a una de las muchachas más bellas de la fiesta. No llegaba al extremo de Eliza, porque eso era casi imposible. Eliza era una rareza, demasiado guapa y demasiado consciente de serlo.

Había recorrido todas las estancias cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy no se hallaba en ninguna de ellas. Las únicas en las que no había mirado eran el salón de baile, que no se usaba durante el día, y el estudio de William, también fuera de uso, porque lo ocupaba el administrador de las tierras de William, que se hallaba ausente mientras durara la fiesta. La tía de Candy que la había acompañado ayer estaba en la sala de música con otra mujer de una edad similar, pero Candy tampoco se hallaba con ellas.

Pensó que a lo mejor no había venido a Summers Glade. Seria irónico que él tuviera que sufrir la presencia de Eliza y que, sin embargo, el premio que ello conllevaba, la compañía de Candy, le fuera negado. Pero ¿por qué no iba a venir cuando el resto de su casa estaba allí, incluida su invitada?

Antes de preguntarles a sus tías, miró en las otras dos estancias. Averiguó que habían cerrado con llave el estudio; una prudente precaución, supuso. El salón de baile estaba abierto, pero la tormenta lo había sumido en la oscuridad y estaba vacío, como era de esperar; al menos eso parecía a primera vista. Sin embargo, vislumbró un ligero movimiento, justo al cerrar la puerta. Allí estaba Candy, en el otro lado del salón, de pie junto a una de las ventanas del balcón. El papel de la pared que había detrás de ella, de un verde similar al vestido que llevaba, la confundía con el resto del salón, haciéndola casi invisible.

Candy lo oyó acercarse y, sin volverse, supo que era Terry. Había algo en su forma de andar, muy enérgica, que era fácil de reconocer. Se le aceleró el pulso, extraño incidente que se producía siempre que él estaba cerca. Se preguntó por qué se encontraba él allí. Desde luego, no por la misma razón por la que estaba ella.

En cuanto había empezado la tormenta, la rubia había ido en busca de un lugar tranquilo desde el cual contemplar la furia desatada de la naturaleza. Las tormentas le gustaban tanto como la llovizna. Aunque algunas personas se ponían nerviosas con el estallido de un trueno o el destello de un rayo, ella se serenaba con aquellas cosas y sentía el impulso de salir al aire libre.

Hoy era del todo imposible. Pero, en su defecto, lo mejor era contemplar la tormenta. Las puertas del balcón, acristaladas, le permitían ver la terraza y los campos que la rodeaban y el salón de baile vacío le proporcionaba la intimidad necesaria para disfrutar a solas del espectáculo.

Pero no le importaba que Terry hubiera ido a molestarla. De hecho, era agradable poder compartir aquel momento con él.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad? -dijo Candy cuando él se detuvo junto a ella.

Pensó que tendría que explicarle a qué se refería, pero supo que él lo había comprendido al oírle responder:

-¿Le gustaría verla más de cerca?

Candy lo miró y sonrió, pero negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-A mis tías no les gustaría que apareciera mojada y desaliñada, en especial ahora que se acerca la hora de comer. No me daría tiempo a volver a casa para cambiarme de ropa.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la tomó de la mano y, abriendo la puerta del balcón, tiró de ella para que los dos estuvieran bajo la lluvia. Se detuvo allí, en la terraza, y alzó el rostro al cielo, saboreando los elementos como habría hecho ella.

Dios santo. En aquel momento, Candy supo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry.

Él pensó que debía de estar loco para haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso, hasta que bajó la cabeza y miró a Candy. Tenía una expresión tan alegre, tan radiante, que estaba encantadora. Aunque el cabello se le había empapado y se le pegaba a la cara, durante unos breves instantes Terry se quedó hipnotizado, por sus increíbles ojos, por una gota de lluvia que quedó suspendida en sus pestañas antes de resbalarle por la mejilla, por otra que se alojó en uno de sus hoyuelos antes de dividirse y descender hasta su hermosa barbilla, por sus labios carnosos cuando ella le sonrió, atrayendo su mirada hacia ellos.

Él tomó su adorable rostro entre las manos y la besó. Fue otro impulso, pero celebró haberse dejado llevar. La lluvia era glacial, pero él no sentía el frío, sino únicamente el calor de sus labios, y el ardor de sus cuerpos en contacto. Ella sabía a ambrosía, era un soplo de aire cálido frente a los rigores del invierno.

A lo lejos se oyó un trueno y Terry la abrazó con más fuerza. Un rayo cruzó el cielo mientras él se abría paso entre sus labios, explorándole la boca con la lengua. Durante unos instantes, no existió nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos dos, los elementos y la pasión que los había invadido.

Cuando Terry recobró el sentido común, le asaltó la culpa, la turbación y algo más, que de inmediato no reconoció como temor. Podía echarle la culpa a Richard por haberlo incitado a pensar en Candy como mujer y no solo como amiga, y se culparía si aquel impulso terminaba por estropear su amistad.

La soltó y dio un paso atrás. Ahora estaba demasiado turbado para mirarla. Solo deseaba escapar antes de que Candy dijera algo que pudiera arruinar su relación, aunque antes tenía que disculparse. No podía dejar que pensara que él era tan bruto como se decía.

-Ha sido... no debería... -farfulló Terry. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar?-. Lo siento. No sé por qué lo he hecho, pero no volverá a suceder. Se lo prometo.

Candy tardó un buen rato en reponerse del aturdimiento en que la había sumido el beso de Terry. Estaba temblando, llevaba un rato haciéndolo, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, no entró dentro para calentarse. Se dirigió al establo para ver si podía encontrar al cochero que las había traído.

Afortunadamente se hallaba allí y accedió a llevarla a casa para poder cambiarse de ropa. Sus tías no tendrían que enterarse de que estaba empapada y ella no tendría que explicar el porqué. No se hallaba en condiciones de explicar nada cuando no podía ni darse a sí misma una respuesta.

Terry la había besado, la había emocionado hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Y luego le había jurado que no volvería a suceder. ¿Qué conclusión podía sacar de todo aquello? ¿Que había sido un accidente, un impulso que no debería haber ocurrido y que posiblemente no habría tenido lugar si hubieran estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera bajo una violenta tormenta? Las tormentas la serenaban, pero al parecer a él lo excitaban. La madre naturaleza desatando toda su furia. Sí, había algo primitivo en eso, supuso, algo que podría incitar las pasiones de un hombre.

Ojalá no le hubiera besado. Saber lo maravilloso y excitante que aquello resultaba no iba a serle de ninguna ayuda para recuperar la calma. Aunque se trataba de un detalle nimio comparado con su otro descubrimiento: que se había enamorado de Terry.

En realidad, no le sorprendía. Había notado vagos indicios de lo que le estaba sucediendo y había intentado ignorarlos. Pero admitirlo... Ella sabía que amar a Terry le haría sufrir. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma cuando él jamás la correspondería, cuando tendría que ver cómo se casaba con otra? Y no a distancia. ¡Eran vecinos! Lo vería a menudo, y luego a él y a su esposa, y a sus hijos.

Candy llegó tarde al almuerzo, pero nadie se percató, puesto que se servía a lo largo de varias horas, como el desayuno, para que la gente no intentara sentarse en las mesas al mismo tiempo. De todas formas, no le habría importado que ya no se sirviera, porque ahora había perdido el apetito y estaba demasiado turbada para digerir nada.

Se unió a sus tías en el salón. Ya habían comido y solo le preguntaron respecto a su nuevo vestido, a lo cual ella respondió diciendo que había tenido que cambiarse, sin especificar el motivo. Ellas aceptaron su explicación, extrayendo sus propias conclusiones, tal y como ella pensaba, y eso le evitó tener que mentir. Además, tenían noticias que darle y estaban impacientes por hacerlo.

Maria se adelantó a Emilia diciendo:

-Eliza ha decidido alojarse aquí, pero no con nosotras. Ya ha mandado a buscar sus cosas.

Candy no se sorprendió de que Eliza quisiera quedarse allí ahora que la habían invitado, sino de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Aún les queda sitio?

-No, pero tiene amigas que se han ofrecido a hacerle sitio en la habitación que comparten.

Emilia expresó su opinión añadiendo:

-No veo por qué quiere meterse en una habitación con un montón de muchachas, cuando podría tener una para ella sola a solo diez minutos de aquí.

Candy sí lo entendía y dijo:

No añadió que Eliza prefería las multitudes porque le proporcionaban el público que parecía necesitar en todo momento; se trataba de un pensamiento poco amable que prefería reservarse para ella. Por otra parte, residir en Summers Glade también pondría fin a cualquier habladuría sobre Eliza, si aún seguía rumoreándose sobre ella después de su aparición en la fiesta.

Maria confirmó sus suposiciones diciendo:

-Todo el mundo da por seguro que la han vuelto a invitar y que no hay rencores entre su familia y los Grandchester. Se dice incluso que el joven Terrence ha cambiado de opinión y volverá a pedir su mano. ¿Crees que deberíamos aclarar que Eliza está aquí solo porque te han invitado a ti y ella es nuestra huésped?

Candy suspiró para sus adentros. Sinceramente, no podía importarle menos el giro que pudieran dar las habladurías en lo que a Eliza respectaba, pero no quería ser ella quien influyera en el cariz que pudieran tomar.

-Creo que si lord William quiere que se sepa que ella no está aquí por invitación suya, lo hará público. Corregir lo que piense la gente no es cosa nuestra. Que piensen lo que quieran. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo harán de todas formas.

Candy lamentó de inmediato lo que acababa de decir, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:

-He oído que esta noche va a haber baile. ¿Lo han confirmado?

-Desde luego -respondió Maria-. Pero no hace falta ir corriendo a casa para desempolvar los vestidos de noche. Será muy informal.

-Tiene que serlo -señaló Emilia-. En fiestas de esta envergadura, es casi imposible seguir unos horarios estrictos que obligarían a todo el mundo a prepararse al mismo tiempo. ¿Te imaginas a ocho mujeres metidas en una habitación, con ocho vestidos de noche extendidos en la cama y ocho doncellas intentando vestirlas a la vez? No puede hacerse. No sin que reine la confusión y salten chispas.

Candy se lo imaginó y sonrió:

-No sé, pero ver cómo saltan chispas puede ser divertido.

-¿Has conocido a lord Richard Grandchester, querida? -le preguntó María.

-No, pero he oído que está aquí -respondió Candy-. ¿Y tú?

-Aún no, aunque esperábamos hacerlo hoy.

-Ella lo espera -la corrigió Emilia-. Tiene la estúpida idea de que el viudo Grandchester podría tener la intención de volver a casarse.

Candy arqueó la ceja y dijo en tono burlón:

-Caramba, tía Mary, ¿estás pensando en contraer matrimonio?

Maria se ruborizó y dijo malhumorada, dirigiéndose a su hermana:

-Por supuesto que no. Sencillamente se me ocurrió que, ahora que su nieto se traslada a Inglaterra, él se quedará muy solo en esas Tierras Altas suyas.

-No sabemos cómo es su casa -objetó Emilia-. Podría estar a rebosar de parientes suyos, por lo que sabemos.

-De hecho, está bastante vacía, según Terry -dijo Maria, sonriendo satisfecha a Emilia por disponer de aquella información.

Candy decidió cortar de raíz la disputa antes de que pasara a mayores satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad.

-¿Has hablado con Terry? -le preguntó a Maria.-Sí, justo después del almuerzo, pero durante muy poco rato. El pobre parecía muy alterado por algún motivo. Me preguntó adónde habías ido y yo no supe qué contestar. Supongo que eso fue cuando tú te fuiste a casa a cambiarte de ropa.

-Tal vez -respondió Candy incómoda e, intentando aparentar indiferencia, preguntó-: ¿Te ha dicho si me buscaba por algún motivo en particular, o solo quería saber dónde estaba?

-No, pero puedes ir en su busca para averiguarlo -dijo Maria.

-Sí -confirmó Emilia-. Es del todo aceptable que lo hagas en una fiesta como esta. Eres su vecina, después de todo.

Candy las miró con los ojos entornados, consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Si es importante, seguro que me encontrará. Pero, entretanto, dejad de imaginaros que hay más de lo que en realidad hay. Yo lo veo como amigo nada más, algo que suele darse entre vecinos.

Mientras veían a Candy salir de la estancia, MAria dijo:

-Lo ha dejado muy claro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, demasiado, de hecho. A Terry le gusta, ¿sabes?

-Eso me pareció a mí, pero por lo visto a ella no -dijo Maria, frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

-¿Puedes culparla por no tenerlas todas consigo después del desastre que fue Londres?

-No fue un desastre, solo un...

-Desastre.

-Te lo juro, Emilia. ¿Podrías no llevarme la contraria por una vez, cuando por casualidad estamos de acuerdo sobre Terrence Grandchester? Si Candy está convencida de que él solo quiere ser su amigo, no va a notar ninguna señal suya que indique lo contrario. Necesitamos convencerla de que puede aspirar a casarse con él.

Continuara…

Mil disculpas chicas por no haber actualizado, ahora estoy de vuelta y aunque no podre subir diario si subiré de varios muchas gracias por seguir espero tener su perdón..!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo dieciocho

Eliza no se sintió azorada al ser la única mujer que llevaba un vestido de noche. No obstante, se habría cambiado de ropa si se hubiera percatado a tiempo, no cuando estaba ya en el salón de baile. Había estado demasiado ocupada en localizar a Anthony Brower como para fijarse en el modo en que iba vestida la gente.

Se olvidó del asunto en cuanto remitieron la sorpresa y el malestar iniciales. A fin de cuentas, sabía que estaba espléndida, y aquello era lo único que importaba: brillaría con más intensidad en comparación con el resto de mujeres presentes. Para ella, eso era normal y así era como tenía que ser.

Todavía no había visto al heredero Brower, pero sí sabía que Susana seguía allí, y eso la irritó muchísimo. Aquella perra odiosa tendría que haberse marchado ya de Summers Glade, pero, por lo visto, que la tacharan de traidora mentirosa y vengativa ante sus amigas no la avergonzaba lo bastante como para tener que irse. Eliza tendría que pensar en alguna otra cosa para mandarla a casa deshecha en lágrimas.

Cuando al fin localizó a Anthony Brower fue para verlo junto a Candy. ¿Otra vez? ¡Era intolerable! ¿Qué era lo que él y Terrence encontraban tan interesante en aquella muchacha? Desde luego, no podía ser su aspecto físico. Susana había dicho que era divertida. Qué tontería. Era más probable que estuviera dándoles algo que no debía. Sí, eso tenía que ser. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que aquella ratita de campo tendría una moral tan relajada? Aunque, ¿por qué no? Candy no tenía ninguna esperanza de casarse, así que su reputación no debía de importarle mucho, ¿no?

Eliza se acercó a ellos, confiando en que ningún caballero se interpusiera en su camino. Por una vez tuvo suerte y llegó sin que nadie le siguiera los pasos. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Candice antes de mirar a Brower con un recato que incluso resultaba halagador. Ella lo sabía, puesto que lo había ensayado ante el espejo.

-No creo haber tenido el placer -dijo Eliza-. ¿Puedes hacer tú los honores?

-Desde luego -dijo la rubia, sonriendo traviesa-. Lady Eliza, permítame que le presente a Anthony Brower, vástago de la familia Brower, descendiente de una larga estirpe de duques que, sin duda, algún día perpetuará; si una mujer no le pega antes un tiro por sus extravagantes flirteos.

Lord Brower, en lugar de sentirse insultado, como Eliza habría imaginado, se echó a reír. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sin ser grosero? No obstante, debía de estar incómodo después de aquella presentación tan estrafalaria. ¿Qué podía haber incitado a Candy a decir algo tan ridículo?

-No me creo ni una sola palabra -dijo Eliza, volviendo a atraer la atención de Brower.

-Oh, es del todo cierto, al menos lo de los flirteos. Aunque discrepo en que sean extravagantes. Definitivamente. Mis flirteos son de lo más refinado. Se lo demostraré.

Estaba siendo amable. Qué detalle por su parte. En lugar de ello, debería de haber puesto a Candy en su sitio, como habría hecho la pelirroja. Se volvió para hacerlo, pero Candy eligió aquel momento para marcharse y, como aquello era lo que había estado deseando, Eliza se mordió la lengua.

-Si me excusan -dijo la pecosa-. Creo que mis tías necesitan que vaya a rescatarlas.

Anthony, que había conocido a sus tías aquella tarde, las vio en el otro extremo del salón y protestó:

-¿De quién? Están solas.

Candy se rió divertida.

-Por eso. Si las conociera mejor sabría que a menudo necesitan que las rescaten a la una de la otra. Incluso en una fiesta como esta en la que deberían estar divirtiéndose, no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin ponerse a discutir sobre algo. No importa de qué. Escoja cualquier tema y ellas estarán en desacuerdo de manera automática.

-Bueno, si tiene que hacer de ángel rescatador, vaya entonces -dijo él con un exagerado suspiro-. Pero sepa que no he olvidado cómo se las ha ingeniado para no concederme ningún baile. Tenga por seguro que volveré al ataque más tarde.

Candy se marchó de todas formas, aunque ahora lo hizo ruborizada. Eliza gruñó para sus adentros y lo habría hecho en voz alta si no fuera un ruido tan poco delicado. Ellos dos no iban a bailar si ella podía impedirlo, se prometió.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba a solas con Anthony, y lo bastante lejos de los demás invitados como para que nadie los oyera. Y él por fin se estaba comportando como debía, examinándola de arriba abajo con aquellos ojos tan azules. Eliza no se violentó en absoluto, pues estaba habituada a que la miraran, incluso de forma metódica, como estaba haciendo él. De hecho, esperaba que lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Su hermosura es francamente exquisita -le dijo al fin Anthony. Aunque no en tono admirativo, sino de sorpresa-. Pero, sin duda, escuchará decirlo tan a menudo que debe de significar bien poco para usted, o nada en absoluto.

Era cierto, pero decirlo no era en ningún caso de buen tono, por lo que ella objetó:

-Al contrario, una dama nunca se cansa de oír esos cumplidos, sobre todo cuando Provienen de un caballero tan apuesto como usted.

Por alguna razón, su cumplido lo puso a la defensiva. Supo el porqué cuando el rubio espetó:

-No crea que está haciendo ninguna conquista, querida. En mi familia, los hombres llevamos la iniciativa. No soportamos que nadie nos persiga para llevarnos al altar.

Eliza podría haberse ofendido, pero eso habría frustrado sus planes.

-Caramba, lord Brower. ¿A qué puede usted estar refiriéndose? ¿No pensará que quiero casarme con usted solo porque lo encuentro apuesto? Encuentro apuestos a muchos hombres, y si me hacen un cumplido, es posible que yo se lo devuelva como acabo de hacer. Con total inocencia, se lo aseguro. Sin ningún motivo oculto.

-Excelente -respondió él satisfecho-. Me alegra oírlo. Mucho.

Ahora, él debería sentirse avergonzado por su error, pero no era el caso, sino que en sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa escéptica. Bueno, no importaba. Se casaría con él. Tomó la decisión en aquel preciso instante. Era joven y muy atractivo, y el ducado y la fortuna que heredaría le irían como anillo al dedo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar su asociación con Candy, fuera sórdida o no, iba a cortarla de raíz en aquel preciso instante.

-Tendría que ser un poco más disimulado, ¿sabe? -le susurró al oído.

-¿Disimulado? ¿Y sería tan amable de decirme en qué?

-En que ha estado acostándose con Candice. ¿O no le importa poner en peligro su reputación?

Su reacción no fue en absoluto la que la pelirroja había anticipado. Cualquier otro hombre se habría apresurado a asegurarle que no había nada entre ellos dos. Lo hubiera o no, aquella habría sido la respuesta de un caballero. Y a partir de ese momento, se habría asegurado de evitar a Candy, aunque solo fuera para respaldar su afirmación. En cualquier caso, no volvería a acercarse a la muchacha.

En cambio, Brower se apartó un paso de Eliza, la miró con incredulidad mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente y se alejó, de ella sin mediar palabra, enojada en apariencia. Sin embargo, cambió de idea, giró sobre sus talones -ahora su enojo era evidente- y espetó:

-Dios santo, es usted una verdadera arpía -dijo indignado-. Ya me habían dicho que era una maestra en el arte de las murmuraciones, pero no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera ser tan malévola como lo es usted, aunque por lo visto es cierto. Pero se lo advierto, lady Eliza, si intenta difundir ese rumor sobre Candy, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, yo me encargaré personalmente de hundirla. ¿Lo entiende? Me encargaré de que la alta sociedad no vuelva a aceptarla. Su belleza superficial no va a salvarla, querida. Se lo prometo.

Ahora sí se marchó, con la espalda rígida, la furia contenida -en ningún momento había alzado la voz-, dejando a Eliza desconcertada por completo. No podía asimilar la idea de que él le hubiese hablado en aquel tono, a ella, y la hubiera amenazado, solo para proteger a una mosquita muerta como Candy. Bueno, ahora ya no le interesaba. Aquel estúpido había perdido su oportunidad.

Solo quedaba Terrence Grandchester.

Eliza suspiró para sus adentros. No es que quisiera casarse con él en realidad, pero Terry no era tan malo como ella temía. Era distinto, con su acento, su pelo café, su imprevisibilidad, pero lo bastante apuesto, y todas las mujeres de la fiesta lo encontraban un buen partido, lo cual era determinante para ella.

Sin embargo, tener que tratar otra vez con aquel obtuso escocés -ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se había disculpado el día anterior- y con su orgullo herido, iba a poner a prueba toda su paciencia. Porque Terry quería recuperarla. Aquello era evidente, al menos para ella, o no estaría allí ahora. Solo fingía lo contrario, por el rencor que aún le guardaba, suponía Eliza, y probablemente se estaba devanando los sesos, intentando hallar la forma de recuperarla sin que pareciera que estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

En ese sentido, Eliza podía ser de ayuda, simulando que el incidente estaba olvidado en lo que a ella concernía. Sería más divertido dejar que él siguiera vacilando, pero había muchas otras jóvenes casaderas en la fiesta que necesitaban darse cuenta de que con él no tenían nada que hacer, ahora que ella estaba allí. No quería ver más miradas afectadas ni más batidas de pestañas de las que ya había visto.

Y en lo que respectaba a la atención que Terry le había, aparentemente, dedicado a Candy la noche anterior, era evidente que lo único que intentaba era ponerla celosa, puesto que sabía que ella se enteraría, tal y como había ocurrido. Como sí Candy pudiera hacerle sombra. Era absurdo. Pero al menos Eliza había averiguado cuál era el juego de Terry y sabía cómo hacer frente a tanta estupidez.

Ahora que los invitados llevaban varios días residiendo en Summers Glade y a todos les habían presentado a Terry una o incluso varias veces, ya no lo veían como a un intruso. El simple hecho de que hubieran pasado unos días en su compañía lo había elevado a la categoría de ser «uno de los suyos».

Aquello marcó el inicio de un fenómeno que él descubrió a última hora de aquel día. Cada vez le costaba más ir de una estancia a otra, o incluso atravesar el recibidor, sin que algún invitado le detuviera para conversar con él. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho más a gusto cuando era el «desconocido» y casi nadie se le acercaba.

El fenómeno prosiguió hasta la noche. Pretendía llegar antes al salón de baile, donde esperaba encontrar a Candy, y poder enmendar el craso error que había cometido con ella en la terraza. Pero no todos los invitados estaban interesados en bailar, por muy informal que fuera el evento, muchos de ellos seguían diseminados por las demás estancias. Y no tenían reparos en llevárselo a rastras al salón para poner fin a una disputa, o a otra estancia para unirse a lo que ellos consideraban una discusión que no debía perderse.

Reacio a ser grosero, contra lo cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, Terry había tenido que detenerse una y otra vez, por lo que ya habían pasado varias horas cuando al fin pudo escapar durante el tiempo suficiente para ir al salón de baile. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, como había esperado.

Sus ojos se posaron en Candy, que se hallaba en el otro extremo del salón, pasando por encima de Eliza sin fijarse en ella, aunque ella interpretó que Terry fingía no verla. Sin embargo, había toda una estela de personas entre ellos, todas decididas a detenerlo para decirle algo. Así pues, cuando llegó hasta Candy ya estaba enojado y el tono de su saludo fue un poco malhumorado.

Sin embargo, como era observadora, Candy lo miró y se echó a reír, aventurando:

-No está habituado a ser tan popular, ¿verdad?

-No es eso. En las Tierras Altas no hablamos para oírnos como hacen estos ingleses. Nosotros hablamos de cosas serias.

-Comprendo -respondió ella, aún sonriendo-. Debe de haberle resultado difícil mantener conversaciones del estilo de las que hemos tenido usted y yo, que en su mayoría han sido bastante frívolas.

Terry se puso de todos los colores y se apresuró a enmendar el malentendido.

-No quería decir..

-Terry, déjelo -le reprendió Candy con suavidad-. A estas alturas ya debería saber cuándo hablo en broma.

Él suspiró. Candy tenía razón. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Pero, por otra parte, él esperaba una actitud más reservada por su parte después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la terraza: enojo incluso. No obstante, ahora que pensaba en ello, era casi imposible imaginarse a Candy enfadada, enfadada de verdad, alzando la voz, echando fuego por los ojos. Aquello sería todo un espectáculo: sus ojos verdes ardiendo de pasión...

Terry apartó la mirada para que ella no se percatara de lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza. Por desgracia, esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Eliza y no pudo eludir la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se encaminó hacia él.

Terry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estar con Candy, que conocía a Eliza bastante bien, le ofrecía a la pelirroja una excusa para unirse a ellos. Eso le impulsó a marcharse en aquel mismo instante.

-Volveré -fue lo único que le dijo a Candy.

Había pasado más de una hora cuando consiguió volver junto a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que evitar a Eliza no funcionaría dado que él iba a estar en la casa todos los días. Tendría que dejarle claro que él deseaba que mantuviera las distancias, puesto que ella no parecía darse por aludida cuando intentaba ignorarla.

-Parece que le debo unas cuantas disculpas -le dijo a Candy cuando se unió a ella cerca de la mesa de los refrigerios.

-¿Solo unas cuantas? -respondió ella, enarcando una ceja-. A mí se me ocurren como mínimo siete.

Fue el número impar que había empleado, y su expresión grave, lo que le llevó a pensar a Terry que por una vez hablaba en serio.

-Uf, ¿qué más he hecho?

-Bueno, una, aún no me ha pedido que baile con usted. Dos, debería disculparse por pensar que hay algo por lo que debe disculparse, cuando no es así. Tres, no debería mostrarse tan sorprendido cuando alguien le toma el pelo, porque podría pensar que necesita una lección en el arte de lo absurdo y marcharse con él.

-¿Marcharse con qué? -preguntó él exasperado, después de intentar seguir su extraño discurso.

-Su pelo, por descontado.

El hecho de que ella siguiese mirándolo con tanta seriedad fue lo que hizo que sus carcajadas, cuando estallaron, fueran tan sonoras y bruscas. Aunque, en aquel momento, a Terry le daba igual estar llamando la atención. Una vez más, Candy lo había serenado por completo, había borrado su irritación como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Uno de estos días le preguntaré por las otras cuatro disculpas que le debo.

-Oh, bien. Me encanta disponer de tiempo para desarrollar mi creatividad. Puedo ser muy pero que muy absurda si me lo propongo, ¿sabe?

Terry le sonrió e insistió:

-Pero aun así quiero disculparme por haberla dejado a su suerte esta tarde, cuando debería haberla llevado personalmente a casa para que se pusiera ropa seca. No hay excusa para una actitud tan desconsiderada por mi parte. Al darme cuenta he regresado al salón de baile, pero usted ya se había marchado.

-¿Y quién es ahora el absurdo? Como si yo tuviera que ir a Londres a cambiarme de ropa. Mi casa no tiene pérdida, vivo a la vuelta de la esquina, más o menos. ¿Es por eso por lo que estaba usted tan alterado? -Cuando él enarcó la ceja, ella añadió-: Mis tías me han dicho que les ha dado esa impresión.

-Ah, bueno, eso entre otras cosas. Con mis dos abuelos esperando que encuentre esposa antes de que termine esta fiesta, me siento un poco presionado. Decepcionarlos a ellos, o decepcionarme a mí si me precipito. En cualquier caso, nadie sale ganando. A William me da igual decepcionarlo, pero en este asunto está con Richard. No obstante, lo que quiere Richard es una estupidez, pero eso no puedes decírselo a un viejo escocés tan obstinado como él.

-Está usted en un buen apuro -respondió Candy pensativa, frunciendo los labios-. Si no se lo tomara tan a pecho, las cosas tal vez le resultarían mucho más sencillas.

-Y hoy hace un sol espléndido, por lo que veo -contestó él.

Como, de hecho, había estado lloviendo la mayor parte del día, ella se burló con suavidad:

-No sea tan escéptico, porque a veces funciona. En mi caso, he averiguado que si no me obsesiono con un problema, a veces la solución se me presenta de repente. No siempre, por supuesto, eso sería demasiado simple, pero lo bastante a menudo como para que intente no preocuparme cuando tengo un problema. Algunos tienen la virtud de resolverse sin que una intervenga. Ojalá fueran todos así -remató con una sonrisa.

-Es usted un poco joven para ser tan filosófica.

-¿Usted cree? -dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos, fingiendo inocencia-. Lo que acabo de explicarle es de una lógica tan pueril que la mayoría de los adultos lo olvidan en cuanto se hacen mayores.

Él se echó a reír. Era un tesoro, aquella amiga suya. Y esa noche estaba especialmente encantadora con su sencillo vestido azul y aquella radiante mirada. Candy había mencionado el baile en broma, pero él quería bailar con ella, y sabía por qué. Quería tocarla.

Terry suspiró para sus adentros. Tenía que atajar aquella clase de pensamientos. Ella no estaba interesada en él de aquel modo, jamás le había inspirado otra cosa que no fuera amistad. Lo consideraba un amigo. Y vaya amigo sería él si se abalanzaba sobre ella a la mínima de cambio.

Iba a espantarla si no controlaba aquella repentina atracción que sentía hacia ella. Por mucho que quisiera robarle algún otro beso, prefería con mucho tener su amistad, la cual, se estaba dando cuenta, le parecía de un valor incalculable.

Pero eso no le impedía sacarla a bailar. Ni siquiera ella pensaría mal, pues esperaba que al menos la sacara una vez. Un baile, y luego Terry volvería a pensar en encontrar esposa.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo diecinueve

-¿Quiere casarse conmigo, Candice?

Ella se figuró que había esperado a que estuvieran bailando para hacerle aquella pregunta tan desconcertante. De esa forma, no podría marcharse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, que era lo que se merecía. Y Candy no lo encontró gracioso. El matrimonio no era nada que pudiera tomarse a broma, al menos no con aquel descaro.

-No sea absurdo -le respondió-. Usted sabe perfectamente que no nos llevaríamos bien. Ni tampoco su familia lo aprobaría. Como si hubiera necesidad de que yo lo sacara a colación, cuando usted lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

-Si esas son sus únicas objeciones, entonces podemos fijar una fecha para la boda.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba bromeando. Ojalá pudiese también ella tomárselo tan a broma. Y no es que su propuesta no la halagara de forma excepcional, si hubiese llegado a creer que él hablaba en serio. Pero era realista. Sabía que no era una presa tan suculenta como lo era él, aun cuando no tuviera aquel rumor asociado a su apellido. Por otra parte, Candy y el rumor Iban en el mismo paquete y la mayoría de familias, sobre todo las que se enorgullecían de tener antepasados sin tacha, la excluirían como posible candidata a esposa para sus herederos.

Y, además, aquella misma tarde había decidido que jamás se casaría, después de llegar a la desgarradora conclusión de que amaba a un hombre que jamás sería suyo. Casarse con otro no sería justo para él, aun cuando fuera con Anthony Brower, quien tal vez se lo merecía por abordar aquel tema con semejante frivolidad.

-¿Por qué no me cree? -le preguntó Anthony cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

-No soy ciega, Tony –respondió Candy incómoda.

Él ignoró la referencia a su aspecto físico y, en cambio, dijo:

-Usted es maravillosa, eso es lo que es. Yo no dudaría en casarme con alguien con quien me siento a gusto, lo haría antes que con alguna tonta presumida que se pasa el día acicalándose frente al espejo.

Candy se echó a reír.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que los espejos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero, si le creyera, mi respuesta tendría que ser no.

-¿Por qué?

¿Cómo explicárselo sin explicárselo realmente? Decidió no intentarlo y cambiar de tema.

-Mi negativa no parece haberle afectado en absoluto, lo cual demuestra que no me ama.

-Bueno, no. Pero usted me gusta lo suficiente y no me cabe la menor duda de que el amor no tardaría en surgir entre nosotros.

Candy se burló de él.

-Bien. ¿Por qué confía en que eso suceda en lugar de esperar a que tenga lugar primero y luego proceder en un orden más natural? ¿Y por qué iba usted a querer casarse, siendo tan joven como es, cuando no está obligado a hacerlo y el amor brilla en este caso por su ausencia?

Él la miró maravillado.

-¿No cree usted que podría aprender a amarme?

-Ya que no le he dado el menor indicio de que estoy interesada, ¿no podría usted concluir que me interesa otra persona?

-¡Aja! ¿Vamos ahora a confesar que amamos a otro?

Candy parpadeó. Anthony parecía demasiado triunfal con aquella conclusión.

-¿De eso se trata? Está buscando una confesión en toda regla...

-Bueno, bueno. No diga nada que los dos lamentaremos. No, solo espero que dos personas a las que aprecio despierten y vean lo que tienen en sus propias narices antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Anthony tenía una faceta seria y Candy la estaba viendo ahora. De hecho, lo hacía mucho más atractivo que su habitual actitud bromista, pero ella apenas lo notó.

-¿Y qué dos personas son esas? -preguntó Candy, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Usted, naturalmente, y ese zoquete escocés -respondió él.

Candy se ruborizó con violencia. Dios santo, ¿cómo podía él haber adivinado sus sentimientos cuando ella tan solo acababa de descubrirlos? ¿Tan evidente resultaba por su parte? ¿Tal vez se quedaba mirando a Terry durante demasiado tiempo? ¿Lo miraba de una forma que no debía? La avergonzaba pensar que pudiera hacerlo. ¿O era únicamente porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Terry la otra noche y la gente se había dado cuenta? En ese caso, Anthony solo estaba aventurando una opinión y Candy no iba a darle ningún otro motivo para que volviera a decir «ajá».

-Está usted confundido -dijo lacónicamente-. Terry y yo solo somos amigos.

Anthony hizo evidente su escepticismo con una especie de bufido. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no hiciera comentario alguno y continuaran en silencio la obligó a dar más explicaciones. Era evidente que seguía equivocado, al menos en lo que a Terry respectaba. Los sentimientos de Candy apenas contaban pues no eran correspondidos.

-No puedo imaginarme de dónde ha sacado esa idea tan absurda -dijo-. Terry y yo hablamos incluso sobre su dilema de tener que escoger una esposa entre las presentes. Yo iba a recomendarle a su hermana. Eso debería complacerle a usted, puesto que, como dice, le aprecia.

Ahora Anthony se echó a reír.

-El problema es que le aprecio, por lo cual no me gustaría que anduviera con mi hermana. Lo volvería lelo en cuestión de un mes.

Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tonterías. Usted adora a su hermana. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, con lo encantadora que es? A lo mejor son sus constantes bromas las que la incitan a comportarse de una forma que alela a la gente.

Anthony sonrió.

-Tal vez, pero lo dudo. Es posible que Terry esté bailando ahora con ella. -Se detuvo para examinar la concurrida pista de baile en busca de la otra pareja-. Pero se lo dice un hombre que reconocería los signos, querida. Él no está en absoluto interesado en mi hermanita.

-Y, dígame, ¿por qué piensa usted que él está interesado en mí de esa forma?

-Tal vez porque la busca cuando no está con él. Tal vez porque ya me ha mirado dos veces con cara de pocos amigos desde que estoy bailando con usted. Tal vez porque lady Eliza está aquí cuando no debería, pero su presencia es necesaria porque él no podía soportar que usted no pudiera venir debido a ella.

Sabrina se quedó mirándolo estupefacta durante unos instan es hasta que aquella última frase cobró sentido para ella.

Luego suspiró.

-Usted ha malinterpretado por completo las reacciones de Terry. Aunque es natural, puesto que no conoce todas las circunstancias.

-¿Que serían?

-Básicamente, el efecto que provoco en algunas personas. Soy consciente de ello. De hecho, lo exploto con diligencia.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué efecto?

-Sereno a la gente, Tony. Estén preocupados, irritados, frustrados, abatidos, etcétera, soy capaz de hacer que lo olviden todo con un par de bromas tontas o divertidas. Es asombroso lo bien que va reírse. En el caso de Terry, desde que ha llegado no ha tenido un momento de paz, puesto que en realidad él no quería venir. Y sus dos abuelos lo han frustrado todavía más insistiendo en que se case cuanto antes. Y, para serle sincera... -Ahora habló en un susurro-. Creo que lord William no le cae nada bien. No me atrevería a preguntarle el porqué, pero lo he deducido a partir de algunos de sus comentarios.

-¿Y esos son todos sus argumentos?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Granuja, me ha entendido a la perfección. Él siempre está enojado, o frustrado, o lo que sea, y yo tengo el don de conseguir que se olvide un poco de sus problemas, eso es todo. Vamos a ver, ¿no iría usted en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle a olvidarse durante un rato de que a la mañana siguiente le espera la guillotina?

Al oír aquello, Anthony se echó a reír.

-Touché. Desde luego. Yo me la metería en la maleta y me la llevaría a casa.

Candy sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, Terry no tiene que llegar a esos extremos, puesto que soy su vecina. Él sabe que puede venir a visitarme cuando necesite animarse.

-Eso suponiendo que él crea que va a tenerla siempre cerca. Pero ¿y si usted se casa y se marcha? ¿Cree que Terry ha tenido eso en consideración?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando es muy probable que yo siga los pasos de mis tías y me quede soltera?

-Dios santo, ¡qué desperdicio! -dijo él, exagerando el tono. Luego, en serio, añadió-: Usted no piensa realmente que un rumor tan absurdo como el que le atañe pueda impedir que alguien se case con usted si de verdad quiere hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

-De hecho, sé que será un impedimento, y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, pues el objetivo de casi todos los matrimonios es dar herederos a la familia y, si se da crédito al rumor que llevo asociado, yo no duraré lo bastante como para concebir uno.

Esta vez Anthony dejó escapar un bufido en toda regla.

-Usted sabe que no tiene ninguna intención de irse al otro mundo por voluntad propia, y cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente lo sabría también. Salta a la vista que rebosa usted buen humor y ganas de vivir. Ese cuerpecito suyo no tiene ni un solo hueso melancólico, querida.

Ella le miró abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Bueno, no. No lo tiene, pero ¿de dónde ha sacado usted la idea de que alguien tenga dos dedos de frente, aparte de nosotros dos, naturalmente?

El rubio se rió cordial.

-Caramba, supongo que si lo plantea de ese modo, está usted en lo cierto. Por supuesto, si usted accediera a casarse conmigo (no a hacerlo realmente, no, solo, bueno, fingirlo, por decirlo así), ¿cuál cree que sería la reacción de Terry?

-Creo que sería el primero en alegrarse y desearme felicidad, si cree que es eso lo que quiero.

Anthony chasqueó la lengua.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que descubriría lo que son los celos, si aún no sabe por qué no puede soportar verla bailar conmigo. ¿Quiere probarlo, a ver qué sucede?

-Está usted volviendo a mostrarse ridículo y obtuso. Los amigos pueden tenerse celos, usted lo sabe, ¿o acaso no los ha sentido usted nunca cuando su mejor amigo le hace menos caso que de costumbre o usted lo ve divirtiéndose con otros amigos? Los celos no siempre entrañan amor. En absoluto. La envidia toma muchas formas distintas.

-Sí, sí -dijo Anthony exasperado-. Pero ¿por qué no se lo piensa, de todas formas? No perjudicará en absoluto su reputación, ni la mía, si usted anuncia más adelante que ha cambiado de opinión y no quiere casarse conmigo.

-Bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que algún otro joven de la fiesta se fije en mí y me pida casarme con él, pero no lo hará si yo finjo estar comprometida con usted. No es que espere que suceda nada parecido, pero si así fuera, estaría perdiendo mi oportunidad solo por esta bobada.

Anthony suspiró y la sacó de la pista de baile.

-Piense en ello, Candy. Sabe que no hará daño a nadie y los resultados tal vez la sorprendan.

¿Pensar en ello? Candy tuvo dificultades para no pensar en otra cosa durante la siguiente hora. ¿Y si Anthony estuviera en lo cierto y Terry aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de ella? Incluso el beso con el cual la había obsequiado respaldaba aquella hipótesis. Luego Terry se había sentido incómodo, pero ¿por qué la había besado si entre ellos no había otra cosa que amistad?

Sin embargo, cuando al fin intervino la razón, Candy supo que no llevaría a cabo la sugerencia de Anthony. Sería una mentira de tomo y lomo que solo afectaría a Terry, y no podía hacerle eso. Además, el planteamiento de Anthony parecía lógico, pero cualquier cosa podía parecerlo si se exponía de la forma apropiada. Que ella quisiera creerlo era una verdadera estupidez. Jugar a «qué ocurriría si» nunca había formado parte de su carácter realista.

Y después de su conversación con Eliza descartó por completo la idea.

-¿Has visto cómo intenta ponerme celosa? -le ronroneó al oído-. A mí me parece absurdo, pero a un hombre no puedes decirle eso, ni conseguir que admita lo que está haciendo.

El comentario, viniendo como lo hizo de improviso, puesto que Eliza se le había acercado por detrás, confundió durante un instante a Candy. En general, no era tan lenta, pero después de haber estado pugnando con el tema de los celos que Anthony Brower había introducido, oírlo desde un ángulo distinto logró confundirla durante unos segundos.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberle preguntado a quién se refería acto seguido, porque para entonces las ideas ya se le habían aclarado lo bastante como para conocer la respuesta. Y Candy habría preferido, con toda su alma, evitar la conversación que mantuvieron a continuación.

-Caramba, a Terry, por descontado -dijo Eliza. Luego añadió, con cierta sorpresa-: Pareces asombrada.

Candy no lo estaba, pero al parecer Eliza esperaba que lo estuviera y prosiguió como si ella hubiera mostrado sorpresa.

-¿No me digas que pensabas que se muestra tan atento contigo porque le interesas de verdad? -Aquí añadió una risita-. Querida, pensaba que tú lo sabrías mejor que nadie.

-No he pensado nada de eso -respondió Candy en un tono más defensivo de lo que le habría gustado-. Terry y yo solo somos amigos.

-Tú tal vez lo creas, pero eso solo demuestra lo ingenua que eres. Te lo aseguro, solo está fingiendo, para que yo me fije en él.

Aquello le dolió y Candy se preguntó si no había sido esa la intención de Eliza. Es posible que no fuera una buena candidata a esposa, pero quería creer que sí era digna de amistad. No obstante, Eliza estaba insinuando que Terry no se habría hecho amigo suyo de no haber tenido una segunda intención.

-La amistad no tiene por qué darte celos, Eliza, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego que no -respondió su amiga algo impaciente-. Pero él espera que yo lo interprete como algo más, ¿o es que aún no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

-No, supongo que no -dijo Candy en tono irónico-. Pensaba que estabas hablando de celos.

Eliza se ruborizó, pero estaba firmemente decidida a decir lo que tenía que decir y volvió al ataque.

-Solo estaba intentando evitar que sufrieras en vano, querida, por si malinterpretabas la atención que Terry te está prodigando. Pero si tú solo piensas que se trata de amistad, entonces no sufrirás cuando él se case conmigo.

-No, claro que no -se vio obligada a decir Candy.

Aunque habría querido añadir «solo siento lástima por él», consiguió contenerse.

-Bien -respondió Eliza, y luego añadió, con expresión pensativa-: Supongo que también debería advertir a Rosemary Brower. Está haciendo lo mismo con ella, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y ella, al menos; puede pensar que su interés es genuino, más que fingido por mi causa.

Candy ya estaba empezando a cansarse de los sutiles insultos de Eliza, que a decir verdad no eran muy sutiles para nadie que tuviera un mínimo de inteligencia. Ahora ya estaba familiarizada con sus tácticas, pero que las usara de una forma tan descarada con ella, como si fuera demasiado tonta o demasiado confiada para darse cuenta de que la estaba insultando de forma deliberada...

-Soy consciente de mis defectos -dijo Candy con rigidez-. También sé que Rosemary Brower no tiene ninguno. Con todos mis respetos, Eliza, el interés de Terry por Rosemary podría ser genuino.

Eliza se echó a reír, una risa áspera y soberbia.

-Desde luego, pero no lo es.

-Eso tú no puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta -apuntó Candy.

Eliza se limitó a hacer un gesto de desdén y dijo:

-Eres tan ingenua, pero, claro, tú no estuviste en la posada el otro día para ver cuánto lamenta Terry haber roto nuestro compromiso. Se notaba en todo lo que decía y hacía. Estoy segura de que en breve rectificará. Solo que primero tiene que curar su orgullo herido, por aquellos desafortunados insultos míos, y castigarme antes de que podamos hacer las paces. Y el estúpido ha decidido que con ponerme celosa bastará. No está funcionando, pero mientras él lo crea, estará satisfecho, supongo.

A Candy se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y cada vez le costaba más hablar.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que Terry va volver a pedirte que te cases con él?

-Sé que lo hará. No sé por qué los hombres creen que tienen que tomarse la revancha cuando alguien hiere su orgullo, pero así es, y Terry no es distinto. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, Candy, que volvamos a estar prometidos.

-¿Estás segura de que no eres tú la que abriga falsas esperanzas?

Candy no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello. Después de todo, estaba hablando con Eliza Leagan, la reina del año, la muchacha más bella y deseable que había sido presentada en sociedad desde hacía una década, tal vez siglos. Por ese motivo, no le sorprendió que Eliza se ofendiera.

Su temeridad le valió una mirada de reprobación y una tensa respuesta:

-Deberías saber lo que es que te persigan para saber de qué hablo. Pero ¿cómo explicárselo a alguien que no sabe lo que es eso? Bueno, en primer lugar está el apasionado beso que me dio en la posada antes de marcharse totalmente fuera de sí. Estoy segura de que él no quería revelar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan espectacular, pero sencillamente no pudo contenerse. Y tiene suerte de que nadie lo viera, o me habría puesto a mí en un compromiso y se habría visto obligado a casarse conmigo. Yo no deseo eso más de lo que pueda quererlo él, así que no se lo he contado a nadie salvo a ti, puesto que eres tan obtusa que me obligas a mencionártelo.

La turbación de Candy fue la causa del enojo que estaba empezando a sentir y, al no estar muy familiarizada con aquella emoción, dijo sin pensar:

-Puedes ahorrarte la lección. Te lo aseguro, puedo seguir viviendo felizmente en la luna sin saber de qué hablas.

-Ni pensarlo -ronroneó Eliza-. No es ningún inconveniente para mí, querida. Puedo añadir que estoy sorprendiendo una y otra vez a Terry mirándome cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta.

-Eso no quiere decir nada...

-No he terminado -espetó Eliza; luego tosió y prosiguió con su falso tono dulce-: Eso, unido al beso que me dio sin mi consentimiento, es de hecho todo lo que se necesita para definir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Y además está su campaña para darme celos. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué sé que quiere recuperarme? Rompió nuestro compromiso cegado por la ira. No es que lo culpe, cuando eso era lo que yo quería conseguir en ese momento. Él lo lamenta, pero su orgullo no le permite rectificar de inmediato. De ahí que, entretanto, finja.

-Yo diría que la única que finge aquí, Eliza, eres tú con respecto a nuestra amistad. Y si hay alguien a quien habría que advertir es a ti. Terry también me ha besado a mí, pero yo no he dado por sentado que signifique nada. También me han dicho que me mira, pero yo no soy tan tonta como para pensar que eso tampoco signifique nada. Su interés por Rosemary Brower es probablemente genuino, y si alguien tiene que ser una esposa ideal para él esa es Rosemary. Yo no te caigo bien. Lo has dejado más claro que el agua, así que en el futuro ahórrame estas charlas «amistosas». De hecho, Eliza, quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí, te lo agradecerla.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Ok chicas este capitulo contiene alto contenido erótico por lo cual a aquellas lectoras sensibles al tema les prevengo para que decidan si siguen leyendo o esperan el siguiente capitulo… gracias…

Capitulo veinte

Candy no había hecho en su vida nada tan... ajeno a su naturaleza como lo de aquella tarde. Fue el enojo, que tan poco familiar le resultaba, lo que la impulsó a buscar su abrigo y marcharse de Summers Glade sin tan siquiera decírselo a sus tías, enviándoles un lacónico mensaje que debía entregarles el señor Jacobs. Pero fue la vergüenza la que se abrió paso, la que caló hasta sus mismos huesos, lo que la incitó a salir corriendo, sin esperar al carruaje.

Le parecía imposible haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Eliza. Responder a la crueldad con crueldad no era lo adecuado, por muy satisfactorio que pudiera resultan Sí, Eliza se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, pero ¿había alguna excusa para que Candy pusiera en entredicho sus principios y su naturaleza?

Podría haberse marchado sin decirle nada. Ese mero desplante habría bastado para transmitirle el mensaje: estaba harta de ella y no toleraría más su maledicencia. Pero no, Candy se había dejado llevar por la ira que se había apoderado de ella y se había situado a su mismo nivel.

Su deseo era no tener que volver a Summers Glade, al menos mientras Eliza siguiera allí, pero no sabía qué excusa podía darles a sus tías para no hacerlo. Consideró la posibilidad de decir la verdad, pero luego lo descartó. Después de todo, Emilia se culparía, porque la madre de Eliza era amiga suya. Es posible que también se sintiera obligada a informar a lady Sara sobre el horrendo comportamiento de su hija, y luego se sentiría culpable también por eso. Al menos, Candy podía ahorrarle a su tía aquel mal trago.

Ojalá pudiera ignorar las conclusiones de Eliza y creer las de Anthony, pero no podía. El beso que le había dado Terry no había tenido nada de pasional, aparte de la violenta tormenta que caía cuando tuvo lugar. Su beso había sido suave, dulce, sorprendente, maravilloso, al menos para Candy, pero ella no había notado una gran pasión. En cambio, Terry había besado a Eliza apasionadamente, aun cuando no quería hacerlo. Eso había insinuado ella, que él lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad, y eso decía mucho sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry.

Candy no dudó ni por un instante que el principal argumento de Eliza fuera cierto. El quería recuperarla, solo que aún estaba demasiado enojado para admitirlo. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Eliza era demasiado hermosa para que cualquier hombre se resistiera a querer hacerla suya. Sin embargo, Candy no pensaba que Terry estuviera utilizándola para darle celos a Eliza. Tal vez a Rosemary, pero no a ella. Su amistad era genuina. Tenía que serlo. No podía equivocarse tanto con él o sobre su propia valía.

Y luego se apoderó de ella la tristeza, al aceptar que el hombre a quien amaba estaba enamorado de otra, de alguien que ni siquiera era digna de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo, pero ¿tan pronto?

Como es natural, aquella reflexión dio paso a las lágrimas, y fueron tantas que Candy pronto se encontró corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sin ver hacia dónde iba. Cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama, se detuvo un momento para secarse las lágrimas y descubrió que había estado corriendo en círculo y que casi había vuelto a Summers Glade. Esa fue la razón de que el carruaje que en aquel momento abandonaba la mansión la alcanzara en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos está usted haciendo? -oyó la rubia antes de que Terry bajara del asiento del cochero y la metiera en el carruaje.

En el interior no había luz. Terry se había montado en el primer vehículo que había encontrado con los caballos ya enganchados, el que había de llevarlas a ella y a sus tías de regreso a casa al final de la velada.

Así pues, él no pudo ver sus lágrimas cuando la siguió al interior del carruaje para resguardarse del frío. Por ese motivo, su segunda pregunta fue igual de contundente que la primera.

-¿Qué ha sucedido ahí dentro que la ha impulsado a salir corriendo de la casa?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Tan turbada estaba que ni siquiera ha podido esperar al cochero?

-Me gusta andar…

-¡Iba corriendo!

-Hace frío...

-Va a tener que decirme la verdad, querida, y basta de excusas. La he visto hablando con Eliza. ¿Qué le ha dicho que la ha turbado de esta manera?

-Terrence, yo solo quiero irme a casa. Si no quiere que vaya andando, entonces lléveme usted.

Ahora que Candy había dicho varias palabras seguidas sin que él la interrumpiera, Terry debió de notar que le temblaba la voz, porque le tocó la mejilla con el dedo, palpó las lágrimas que esperaba encontrar y la abrazó, ahogándola casi con su propia turbación.

-Lo siento -musitó-. No tiene que hablar de ello si no quiere. Soy un animal insensible.

Terry no era nada de eso. De hecho, estaba intentando enmendar su error limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas con sus propios labios. Y, como si fuera una progresión natural, empezó a besarla en los labios. Candy no se resistió. Le resultaba imposible imaginarse resistiéndose a los besos de Terry, se los diera por compasión, por amistad o por…

La pasión, como la ira, era una emoción asombrosa por la rapidez con que podía surgir y apoderarse de uno. La completa oscuridad aguzaba el resto de los sentidos, sobre todo el del tacto y, lo que Candy sentía a flor de piel, combinado con lo que sentía en sus entrañas, era demasiado intenso para poder resistirse.

Ella ni siquiera lo intentó. Sabía perfectamente lo que podía suceder, lo que estaba sucediendo, y se hallaba en una situación única para que no le importara. Podía ignorar si estaba bien o mal porque ya había decidido que jamás se casaría, pero allí estaba el hombre a quien ella amaba, ofreciéndole una pequeña muestra de lo que podría ser convertirse en su esposa. No iba a negarse. Aceptaría todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle, incluyendo aquellos furtivos momentos de pasión, sus sueños hechos realidad.

Sin embargo, había un elemento de irrealidad, de incredulidad, resultaba difícil creer que algo tan maravilloso pudiera ser cierto; debía de ser un sueño. Pero lo fuera o no, no había razón para rechazarlo. Había que saborearlo al máximo, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

Correr le había revuelto el peinado por completo y a Terry le resultó fácil deslizar los dedos por la nuca y sujetarle la cabeza para besarla con mayor profundidad. Su lengua era traviesa y atrevida, tentando los sentidos de Candy, incitándola a unirse al juego. Y luego, de súbito, se volvió imperiosa, ardiente en su deseo, y Candy recibió también aquello con el asombro y la emoción que cada nueva sensación le producía.

Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada hasta darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupada en gozar como para pensar en algo tan prosaico. A partir de entonces, hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad, o lo intentó, aunque sus esporádicos jadeos sugirieran lo contrario. Le resultó más fácil, no obstante, cuando él empezó a besarla en el cuello. Pero aquello despertó toda una serie de nuevas sensaciones que la obligaron a jadear otra vez y a temblar de placer.

El abrigo se le abrió, no se había molestado en abrochárselo y se lo había puesto precipitadamente al salir de la mansión, cuando él la besó un poco más abajo. Terry era tan alto que le resultaba un poco incómodo tener que encorvarse para llegar a donde pretendía y Candy no se sorprendió cuando él se puso de rodillas ante ella.

Ahora empezó a repasar con sus besos el cuadrado escote del vestido de azul, muy recatado en comparación con el que tendría un vestido de noche. La estaba besando muy lejos de los senos, pero la emoción que ella sintió no tenía límite, porque hasta entonces nunca la habían besado en esa parte del cuerpo; de hecho, apenas la habían besado en ningún sitio.

Ella apoyó las manos en los hombros de Terry, las movió vacilante hacia su cabello, volvió a colocarlas en sus hombros; no sabía qué hacer exactamente con ellas, lo que deseaba era apretarlo contra sí.

En el carruaje estaba empezando a hacer bastante calor. Ella lo notó casi al mismo tiempo que él, porque le quitó el abrigo y luego se quitó la chaqueta, y ella no pudo más que asentir interiormente en señal de aprobación. No obstante, aquello no fue de mucha ayuda, porque el vestido de Candy era de manga larga y de un tejido muy grueso, así que, cuando Terry se lo sacó, quitándose también él la camisa, ella volvió a asentir sin moverse.

Qué no habría dado Candy por tener una vela en aquellos instantes, o por que apareciera la luna, por cualquier tipo de luz, de hecho. Pero estaban completamente a oscuras. Contemplar los torsos desnudos de las estatuas, los únicos que ella había visto, no era lo mismo que palpar con las yemas de los dedos la cálida piel de un hombre que ella deseaba tanto ver como tocar.

Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse si él sentía lo mismo, porque parecía estar intentando imaginar su cuerpo a través únicamente del tacto, tocándola por todas partes. Le recorría los brazos, los hombros, el cuello..., los senos.

El grito que ahogó Candy cuando él le cubrió los senos con las manos tan solo expresó sorpresa. La fina camisa de ella aún se interponía entre los dos, aunque, en lo que a Candy respectaba, podría haber estado desnuda por completo, tan cálidas eran sus palmas y tan firmes sus caricias. Y cuando volvió a reclamarla con la boca mientras empezaba a amasarle sus turgentes montes, Candy notó una oleada de calor en sus entrañas que se le extendió por el cuerpo y escapó en un largo gemido de placer. Y, sin embargo, aquello no fue nada comparado con las sensaciones que la invadieron cuando él la echó en el asiento y continuó instruyéndola en las delicias del amor.

El carruaje era grande y lujoso, lo cual no era sorprendente, puesto que era el vehículo que portaba el escudo de armas del marqués. Los asientos eran anchos, mullidos, de un terciopelo muy suave. Las ventanas cerraban herméticamente para impedir que penetrara el frío, como en una pequeña habitación de una casa; con camas estrechas. Aun así, no era el lugar que ella habría elegido para perder la virginidad, pero ninguno de los dos tenía elección. Lo que estaba ocurriendo había surgido de forma espontánea, no estaba planeado, pues de lo contrario tal vez no estaría sucediendo.

En lo más hondo de su ser, Candy temía que Terry se detuviera, que en cualquier momento fuera a recobrar el sentido común como había hecho después del beso en la terraza, o que ella misma despertara del sueño, si es que lo era. Aquel temor imprimió una imperiosidad muy real a las emociones que la invadían. Quería saborearlo todo muy despacio y, a la vez, deseaba darse prisa para no perderse nada.

Si Terry hubiera dicho simplemente: «voy a hacerte el amor», ella podría haberse relajado y gozar así de cada instante. Pero Candy sospechaba que el impulso de Terry solo había sido eso, un impulso, y que por ello podría extinguirse en cualquier momento si la razón se interponía. Le habría gustado saber cómo impedirlo, pero en su inocencia desconocía cómo incitarlo a que se apresurara sin decírselo, posibilidad del todo descartada, ya que sus palabras romperían el hechizo y los devolvería bruscamente a la realidad.

Las manos de Terry seguían recorriéndola para formarse una imagen mental de ella, o eso parecía, rodeándole la cintura, las caderas, deslizándose por los muslos. Cuando retiró las manos arrastró consigo las enaguas de Candy, que se le subieron hasta las caderas. Sin embargo, ella apenas lo notó, ahora que sentía el calor de sus palmas en la piel desnuda. Terry moldeó una y otra vez sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, el hueco de la rodilla, hasta le quitó los zapatos y le hizo un masaje en los pies. No estaba dejando ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin explorar y lo hacía con mucho atrevimiento, sin las vacilaciones que ella experimentaba al devolverle sus caricias.

Se preguntó si aquella osadía sería un rasgo escocés. Pero no, eso era absurdo. Los ingleses, suponía, podían ser igual de osados, aunque algunos tenían unos modales tan exageradamente correctos que imaginó que a lo mejor incluso pedían permiso antes de besar o tocar una rodilla o...

Ocurrió sin más, antes de que Candy llegara a darse cuenta o anticipara su caricia. De repente, su mano estaba allí, apoyada firmemente en la unión de sus piernas, presionando y frotando con la palma. Volvió a besarla con ardor, capturando sus jadeos. ¿Esperaba tal vez una protesta? Oh, no. Nada de protestas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Ninguna en absoluto. Solo asombro por otra nueva sensación más, pues para entonces creía que ya lo había sentido todo.

Él seguía sin apresurarse. Y ella seguía deseando que lo hiciera. Por eso se alegró cuando Terry volvió a sentarse a su lado y colmó sus sentidos con su abrumadora presencia. Su fragancia, embriagadora y viril, tan distinta al olor de agua de rosas, polvos y especias que reinaba en un hogar exclusivamente femenino. La dura textura de su piel, sus músculos de acero, su áspero vello, que le hacía cosquillas, su mera corpulencia, que la hacía sentir tan pequeña y femenina... Y su peso cuando él cubrió muy despacio su piel con la suya, su aterciopelada virilidad llenándola, la...

Candy gritó, no tanto por el instante de dolor, sino debido a la sorpresa. Y Terry se apresuró a compensarla por ello, llenándole la cara de besos, jurándole que era inevitable, pero que ya no volvería a dolerle nunca más.

Ella le creyó, como no podía ser de otro modo, porque el dolor ya había desaparecido, permitiéndole sentirlo dentro en toda su plenitud y experimentar de nuevo todas esas sensaciones cuando empezó a moverse. El placer se apoderó al instante de ella y fue aumentando en intensidad con la misma rapidez, tentándola, extasiándola, llevándola a un punto culminante tan exquisito que apenas fue capaz de asimilarlo en toda su belleza.

Ahora Terry la besaba con ternura. También había llegado al clímax, aunque Candy no se había dado cuenta por la intensidad de su propia experiencia. Pensó que tal vez ahora que todo había terminado sentiría vergüenza, pero no, solo notó una tremenda lasitud. Podría haberse quedado dormida si no hubiera sido porque él aún la reclamaba con sus besos.

Terry la ayudó a vestirse, lo cual fue una suerte, porque a Candy se le cerraban los ojos. Ahora el largo día y las contradictorias emociones que lo habían poblado empezaban a hacer mella en su persona. Había sido el día más insólito, asombroso, turbador y finalmente maravilloso de su vida, y sin embargo apenas podía mantenerse despierta para saborearlo.

Esta vez Terry no se excusó por sus actos. De hecho, apenas dijo nada, aparte de «Hablaremos por la mañana», antes de dejarla sola en el carruaje que debía llevarla a casa.

El trayecto solo duró unos minutos y ella consiguió permanecer despierta.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un último beso muy dulce y el consejo de que durmiera un poco. Sus tías aún no habían llegado y con toda probabilidad no lo harían durante unas cuantas horas más, mientras durara la fiesta. ¿Dormir?

Ya estaba dormida antes de recostar la cabeza en la almohada; después no recordaría haberse metido en la cama aquella noche.

Continuara…

Ahora si chicas… esta mas que bueno… espero les haya gustado y de verdad espero sigan esta historia…

Ángeles Gabriel


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo veintiuno

Candy se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios saboreando todavía su sueño. Porque haber hecho el amor con Terrence Grandchester tenía que haber sido un sueño. Una cosa tan maravillosa y a un tiempo tan improbable, no podía ser real. Continuó pensando de ese modo hasta fijarse en su ropa apilada en el suelo, en lo alto del montón estaban sus enaguas manchadas de sangre.

Se sentó entonces, maravillada y sorprendida a la vez. Se quedó un rato en la cama, sumida en una especie de ensoñación, recordando y reviviendo aquel increíble placer, aquella completa... felicidad. Podría haberse pasado todo el día en aquel estado de eufórico estupor si los golpes en la puerta no la hubieran advertido de la llegada de la doncella que compartía con Emilia y Maria. Al oírlos se apresuró a esconder las enaguas antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Le parecía imposible haber conseguido vestirse y encontrarse con sus tías en el piso de abajo sin que nadie notara que su vida había cambiado y que la felicidad que sentía le resultaba casi insoportable. Quería compartir aquella felicidad, confesar todo lo que había sucedido, pero, por descontado, no podía hacerlo. Tal vez la comprendieran. Tal vez se emocionaran tanto como lo estaba ella y esperaran que su boda se anunciara de inmediato. Y aquel era el motivo por el cual no podía decir nada.

Terry no le había pedido que se casara con él, aunque sí había dicho que hablarían por la mañana, lo cual sugería que lo haría. Ahora Candy esperaba que lo hiciera, y eso era lo que la hacía tan feliz, pero también le dejaría claro que no estaba obligado a hacerlo. Si solo había sido un impulso por su parte, Candy no iba a obligarlo a casarse con ella explicando lo ocurrido. Pasara lo que pasase, no lo lamentaría nunca. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si lo amaba? Si él le pedía que se casara con él, debía hacerlo por propia voluntad, no porque sus tías se lo exigieran.

Aquella mañana Candy estaba impaciente por ir a Summers Glade para encontrarse con Terry y metió prisa a sus tías para que subieran al carruaje. Sin embargo, le resultó un poco desconcertante ir sentada en aquel vehículo, con los recuerdos que ahora tenía de lo sucedido en su interior, aunque si se ruborizó un poco durante el trayecto, sus tías no repararon en ello.

Llegaron a tiempo para el desayuno y sus tías fueron directamente a la sala donde lo servían. Candy, confiando en encontrar antes a Terry, declinó unirse a ellas. Sin embargo, se topó con Anthony, que parecía decidido a detenerla.

Candy pensó que debía decirle que no estaba en lo cierto, al menos en parte. No había hecho falta «despertar» a Terry, como Tony había sugerido. Simplemente, necesitaba una oportunidad y ella se la había proporcionado anoche, con su precipitada huida de la mansión, impulsándolo a seguirla. Aquello demostraba por qué no podían las jóvenes quedarse nunca a solas con un hombre por el que se sentían atraídas: la tentación era demasiado fuerte para poder resistirse.

Pero, ocupada como estaba en buscar a Terry entre la multitud del salón, solo escuchaba al rubio a medias, aunque aun así reconoció la ironía en su tono de voz y el claro disgusto que transmitía.

-Esta fiesta se ha convertido en una celebración por todo lo alto -dijo-. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que ninguno de los bandos tenga muchos motivos para celebrar nada. Los necios que beban los vientos por esa reina de hielo no tendrán ganas de celebrarlo, aunque en realidad deberían hacerlo, puesto que se han librado de un destino peor que la propia muerte. A pesar de no saberlo aún. Y para las jóvenes que creían tener alguna oportunidad con nuestro estimado recién llegado, incluida usted, querida, esto será una triste decepción.

Aquel último comentario consiguió captar la atención de Candy lo suficiente como para preguntar:

-¿De qué está usted hablando?

-Estoy hablando de noticias frescas que atentan contra el sentido común.

-Bien, gracias por tener la amabilidad de transmitírmelas de una forma que también atenta contra el sentido común.

-No me haga caso, Candy. Pero preferiría no ser yo quien la ponga al corriente -dijo Anthony, suspirando antes de marcharse.

-Bien, eso me lo aclara todo -musitó Candy para sus adentros.

Estaba pensando en ir tras él para que le diera una explicación, al menos una que tuviera sentido, pero entonces vio que Emilia irrumpía en la sala acercándose a ella para decirle:

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Candy reconoció signos en Emilia que evidenciaban que estaba a punto de montar en cólera y, como de costumbre, intentó apaciguarla.

-Ni yo -dijo asintiendo de manera enfática, pero luego, sonriendo, añadió-: ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

-No te molestes en utilizar esa táctica conmigo, querida. Esto es demasiado inaudito para tomárselo a broma. Y esta vez yo estaba convencida de que tenía razón. Eso demuestra que las especulaciones deberían dejarse para los corredores de bolsa de Londres.

Candy parpadeó. ¿Acababa su tía de hacer una broma o hablaba en serio?

-¿Has comprado acciones?

Emilia bufó.

-No estoy hablando de acciones, sino de los caprichos del amor. Sé que tú mantenías que solo erais amigos, pero yo estaba segura de que había algo más...

-Espera un momento -la interrumpió Candy entre exasperada y divertida-. ¿Que tengo yo que ver con esto? ¿De cuál de mis amigos estás hablando?

Emilia la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me digas que aún no te has enterado? Lo anunciaron anoche, justo después de que Maria y yo nos marcháramos, por lo visto. Por eso no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora. Tú te habías ido a casa porque te dolía la cabeza, pero seguro que a estas alturas ya te lo habrá dicho alguien. La gente no habla de otra cosa esta mañana.

Aquello estaba empezando a sonar igual que la absurda conversación que Candy acababa de mantener con Anthony, y ella empezaba ya a temerse lo peor.

-¿Qué se anunció?

-Que Eliza y Terry han hecho las paces por la riña que provocó su ruptura y vuelven a estar prometidos.

Candy palideció. La impresión la aturdió momentáneamente y tuvo que asirse al brazo de Emilia para mantener el equilibrio. Emilia no se dio cuenta. Continuó abundando en el tema.

-Yo no le encuentro ningún sentido, ninguno en absoluto. ¿Por qué tomarse todas estas molestias e incurrir en los gastos de celebrar una fiesta para reunir aquí a todas estas jóvenes en edad de prometer, si sabía desde el principio que no era más que una riña que podría solucionarse?

-¿Si lo sabía quién?

-William, por supuesto. Espero que se dé cuenta de la desilusión que ha producido su anuncio. ¿Celebrarlo? Es una maldita tragedia.

Tragedia no. Golpe sí. Inesperado, en realidad no. Solo que, por unos instantes, Candy había olvidado que aquel era el resultado más probable. Así que Eliza había estado en lo cierto desde el principio y, por desgracia, también Candy. Lo que había sucedido anoche entre Terry y ella solo había sido un impulso por su parte, una oportunidad que un varón en su sano juicio no dejaría escapar, y desde luego ella no había intentado impedir que sucediera. Ni tampoco podía arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho, ni siquiera ahora.

Sin embargo, lo que le dolía, lo que tanto la abatía, era que Terry hubiese hecho las paces con Eliza y le hubiera pedido que se casara con él justo después de hacer el amor con Candy. Si hubiera pasado algún tiempo entre una cosa y otra, incluso aunque solo hubiese sido una semana, el golpe no habría sido tan fuerte. Ahora bien, hacer el amor con ella parecía haber sido el catalizador para que Terry se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Eliza entró en la sala justo entonces y recibió las poco entusiastas felicitaciones de unas cuantas personas allí presentes, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta, pues estaba radiante con aquel triunfo. Anthony había acertado en una cosa: nadie tenía auténticas ganas de celebrar aquel acontecimiento. Los jóvenes presentes, con la salvedad de Anthony, que parecía detestarla de un modo genuino, estaban sin duda decepcionados, si no deshechos, de que ELiza volviera a estar prometida. Y había al menos una mujer con las esperanzas destrozadas.

Candy no podría soportar oír a Eliza jactándose de su victoria, pero sabía que lo haría si tenía oportunidad. Y sospechaba que la única forma de impedirlo era marchándose enseguida, antes de que la muchacha de Londres se percatara de su presencia.

-No me encuentro bien, tía Elroy.

-No te culpo, querida. Yo también tengo ganas de vomitar. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, por favor.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron finalmente a Terry. Lo bastante al menos como para decirle a su autor que él mismo se encargaría de que ardiera en el infierno si no dejaba de hacerlo. Pero la persona en cuestión no le hizo caso, sino que abrió la puerta. Terry no se percató. Estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, con la sensación literal de que iba a estallarle.

-No tiene usted muy buen aspecto viejo amigo. ¿Bebió un poco más de la cuenta mientras lo celebraba ayer por la noche?

Terry abrió un ojo inyectado en sangre, lo clavó en Anthony Brower y dijo:

-Voy a tener que encontrar una tinaja de aceite hirviendo. Las llamas del infierno no son lo que usted necesita.

Anthony se echó a reír y acercó una silla a la cama. Terry, viendo que su visitante no estaba captando el mensaje de que no era bien recibido, gruñó y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Por desgracia, aunque amortiguada por la almohada, seguía oyendo la voz del ojiazul.

-Yo sé por qué tendría ganas de morirme esta funesta mañana, considerando la situación, pero ¿cuál es su excusa? Ya que ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a casarse con Eliza...

-¿Por qué diablos iba yo a hacer una cosa así?

-¿Tal vez porque es tan hermosa que le corta la respiración?

Terry se incorporó con un bufido.

-Lo que un inglés puede encontrar hermoso, a un escocés puede parecerle pálido y enfermizo. Un escocés querría que su mujer tuviera una constitución robusta y suficiente carne como para soportar otro invierno. ¿Sabe usted que Eliza jamás sobreviviría en las Tierras Altas, que languidecería en cuanto empezara el mal tiempo? Y allí el mal tiempo es una constante, no una excepción. Yo me habría dado cuenta de eso, aun cuando ella no me hubiera puesto en su contra con esa lengua viperina que tiene.

-Pero usted va a vivir en Inglaterra, ¿no? Así pues, ¿qué problema hay?

-Si creyera que no voy a volver a mi tierra natal en lo que me queda de vida, sería yo el que languidecería y moriría.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explica, viejo amigo, que vuelvan ustedes a estar prometidos?

Terry tenía en la punta de la lengua una respuesta automática, pero como ya era la segunda vez que Tony insinuaba que él había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Eliza, empezó a recordar vagamente el motivo que lo impulsó anoche a empinar el codo hasta casi perder el sentido. Y luego recordó otra imagen aún más desagradable: vio a sus dos abuelos diciéndole que ahora tendría que casarse con Eliza. A aquellas alturas estaba tan ebrio que todo le daba igual. ¿Les había él dicho eso realmente? ¿Que-todo le daba igual?

Intentar recordarlo todo aumentaba todavía más la intensidad de los latidos que palpitaban en sus sienes, por lo que al final se vio obligado a darse por vencido y respondió:

-No es por mi voluntad, se lo aseguro.

-Ah, entonces es cierto, ¿no? -dijo Anthony en un tono que transmitía disgusto y decepción a partes iguales-. No sé por qué creía yo que tenía usted un carácter más independiente y no iba a someterse sin más a la petición del viejo.

-¿Desde cuándo se preocupa usted por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

-Desde que decidí tomarlo bajo mi protección.

-Pues váyase usted a proteger a otro. Yo no lo necesito.

Anthony se echó a reír.

-Demasiado tarde. Yo no abandono a mis amigos solo porque demuestren ser unos completos imbéciles.

-Es mi último aviso, amigo. Si no sale ahora mismo de aquí y me deja morir en paz...

-Venga, venga. No haga amenazas que no pueda cumplir en su actual estado.

Una buena observación, concluyó Terry con retraso. Por ese motivo, renuncio a intentar echar a aquel tipo y optó por esconder otra vez la cabeza bajo la almohada. Esperaba que ignorar por completo a Anthony bastaría para que captara el mensaje. Asombrosamente, consiguió quedarse otra vez dormido durante un rato, lo cual fue una bendición, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se hallaba.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, pero al menos ahora los latidos en las sienes no eran tan dolorosos. No obstante, si creía que Anthony se habría marchado hacía ya rato, estaba muy equivocado. Seguía sentado en la silla junto a la cama, leyendo un libro que debía de haber encontrado en la pequeña librería de la habitación. No eran libros de Terry. Ya estaban allí, formando parte de la decoración, cuando él se instaló.

-¿Qué hora es? -farfulló el castaño incorporándose con muchísima cautela para evitar el martilleo en las sienes.

-No es demasiado tarde -respondió Tony, dejando el libro-. Imagino que aún está a tiempo de llegar al almuerzo, si se da prisa.

Pensar en comida hizo que la cara de Terry adquiriese una tonalidad casi verdosa. Al cabo de unos instantes, estaba corriendo hacia el orinal y vomitando una buena parte de los venenos que tenía en el cuerpo. Otra bendición. De hecho, se sentía mucho mejor cuando volvió a meterse en la cama.

-¿Sigue usted ahí? -se quejó Terry, viendo que Anthony continuaba sentado, tapándose la boca con los dedos, sin inmutarse.

-¿Siempre duerme vestido? -preguntó Anthony, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Solo cuando no recuerdo haberme metido en la cama.

-Ah, sí. Supongo que esa es una buena excusa -fue su irónica respuesta.

-¿Por qué sigue usted ahí?

-Por curiosidad. Confieso que no logro comprender qué sucedió ayer, o cómo pudo usted volverse tan necio de la noche a la mañana. Va a resultarle bastante difícil deshacerse de mí, viejo amigo, hasta que no desembuche.

-Si pudiera recordar lo que sucedió ayer, tal vez le complacería, pero como no puedo...

-Bien. Esa excusa no va a funcionar. Desde luego que no. En cuanto vuelva a tener ganas de darse un atracón, lo recordará todo. Esperaré.

-Entonces espere en otro sitio, si no le importa -dijo Terry.

-¿Y permitir que usted siga eludiendo la verdad? No, no. Mi presencia le estimulará la memoria, estoy seguro, aunque solo sea para librarse de mí contándomelo todo.

Si Terry no hubiera pensado que su cabeza iba a lamentarlo después, habría hecho un esfuerzo para sacar a Anthony de la habitación a la fuerza. En cambio, se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Despacio, la mente empezó a aclarársele.

-Se ha ruborizado usted, viejo amigo -observó Anthony con una risa traviesa-. Aunque el rubor le sienta a usted mucho mejor que el, tono verdoso de antes.

Terry se sonrojó todavía más. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar a solas en aquel momento, para explorar en profundidad lo que estaba recordando, pero con aquel visitante no deseado aguardando a conocer los detalles, algunos de los cuales no iba a darle, suspiró y dejó aquellos recuerdos para más adelante.

-Ella la hizo llorar. Yo monté en cólera, sabiendo por experiencia lo malvada que puede llegar a ser, y quería averiguar lo que le había dicho.

-Me imagino quién es la malvada, pero ¿a quién hizo llorar?

Anthony preguntó aquello con los ojos entornados, lo cual indicaba que su instinto de protección se había despertado, lo suficiente para que Terry respondiera:

-A su hermana no. A Candy. Y yo intenté que me dijera lo que había ocurrido, pero fue en vano. Estaba demasiado alterada como para poder siquiera hablar de ello. Así que fui a averiguar la causa. Recuerdo que cuando conseguí encontrar a Eliza yo estaba furioso, porque no me resultó fácil hacerlo. Finalmente, su doncella me condujo hasta su habitación. Me imaginé que había ido allí en busca de alguna cosa, porque aún era pronto y la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido. Y, si íbamos a pelearnos, mejor que fuera arriba, don, de era poco probable que nadie nos oyera. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que se hubiera retirado a dormir.

-¿Por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que se la encontró en la cama?

-No fue tan horrible, aunque así podría haber sido. Estaba en ropa interior, con las enaguas y eso. Yo apenas me di cuenta... -El bufido de Anthony le obligó a guardar silencio. Luego prosiguió-: Se lo juro. Estaba demasiado enojado como para fijarme en eso, e incluso habiéndome dado cuenta, ¿qué deja a la vista la ropa interior femenina, eh? No mucho más que algunos malditos vestidos de noche que he visto. Solo el hecho de que sea ropa interior hace que no sea correcto que un hombre la mire.

-Sí, sí, semántica -dijo Tony con impaciencia-. Vaya usted al meollo de la historia.

-No estoy contándole una historia, sino lo que provocó que yo esté otra vez comprometido con esa mujer cuando en realidad no quiero ni verla.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿es eso lo que ocurrió? ¿Permitió usted que Eliza lo embaucara para que se casara con ella solo porque usted tuvo la mala suerte de verla en ropa interior? ¿No se ha dado usted cuenta de que nadie ha salido perjudicado, porque ella nunca se lo hubiera contado a nadie? No puedo creer que haya conseguido cazarlo con uno de los trucos más viejos...

-Podría intentar quedarse callado para dejarme explicarle que eso no fue lo que ocurrió -lo atajó Terry-. A ella el resultado la horroriza y enoja tanto como a mí. Ojalá pudiera echarle la culpa, pero no puedo.

-No me lo creo -se mofó Anthony-. Ella debió de fingir que estaba ultrajada. Celebrarlo habría estado fuera de lugar. De hecho, eso le habría demostrado a usted que le había tendido una trampa.

Terry frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido en aquellos pocos minutos que había pasado con Eliza en su habitación. Sobre todo, recordaba lo enfadado que estaba, lo cual no era nada comparado con lo enojado que estaba al final, cuando se había marchado con la intención de emborracharse.

Terry había llamado a la puerta con tanta brusquedad que Eliza salió a abrir antes de saber de quién se trataba. Luego había mostrado sorpresa ante el hecho de que fuera él. Y justo después, preocupación de que alguien pudiera verlo allí. De hecho, le había dicho que se marchara y hasta le había cerrado la puerta.

Cegado como estaba, en lugar de ver que aquel no era un buen momento para encararse a ella, Terry había ignorado la advertencia y entrado en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando Eliza había salido a abrirle, llevaba una bata, pero luego la había dejado en la cama, pensando que volvía a estar sola. Aun así, Terry no pensó en la incorrección que entrañaba estar en su habitación estando ella a medio vestir. La ira lo había llevado allí y la ira lo cegaba, impidiéndole detectar las claras señales de peligro.

Lo que sí reconoció fue el instante en que Eliza malinterpretó el motivo de su visita. Terry no había reparado en que ella estaba a medio vestir, y seguía sin hacerlo, pero la pelirroja tampoco había notado su enojo.

Lo miró con recato y dijo en tono de reprimenda.

-Esto podría haber esperado a mañana, pero entiendo su impaciencia. Aunque dese prisa, antes de que una de las muchachas con las que comparto habitación decida también acostarse pronto, como he hecho yo. Incluso se lo pondré fácil. Mi respuesta es sí.

-Un «sí» no es la respuesta que yo he venido a buscar -le dijo Terry con un gruñido.

Eliza frunció el ceño y de inmediato extrajo otra conclusión.

-No me diga que está usted aquí para que yo vuelva a disculparme. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo decirle de otra forma que siento lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro. Fíjese. He vuelto a decirlo. Y ahora, ¿podemos hacer las paces y...?

-No, solo quiero saber qué ha dicho o hecho usted para hacer llorar a Candy.

-¿Candy? -gritó Eliza. También ella mostró entonces su enojo-: ¿Está usted aquí para interrogarme sobre Candy? ¡Márchese! No tengo nada que decir sobre esa infame muchacha.

-Usted va a decirme...

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo me ha insultado? ¿Cómo me ha obligado a subir a mi habitación para llorar a solas antes de que nadie me viera? ¿Ella está turbada? Pues si lo está es porque se arrepiente de haber sido tan desagradable conmigo. Ahí tiene su respuesta. Ahora...

Fue entonces cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta. Y la joven que apareció en el umbral, primero sorprendida, luego violenta y por último divertida, se disculpó por haberlos interrumpido y se marchó.

Terry aún no era consciente del funesto desarrollo de los acontecimientos, no hasta que oyó a Eliza gritar:

-¡Fíjese en lo que acaba de hacer! No podía marcharse cuando yo se lo he pedido. No, ahora usted me ha puesto en una situación tan comprometida que tendremos que casarnos. De todas las personas que podían haber subido, tenía que ser ella. ¡No puedo creerlo! Mi peor enemiga.

-No pretenderá usted...

-Ni se le ocurra dejar esto tal y como está, Terrence Grandchester. Puede intentar convencer a Susana para que mantenga en secreto lo que acaba de presenciar, pero ella jamás accederá. E incluso si lo hiciera, le estaría mintiendo. Me desprecia. ¿Acaso no ha visto el brillo de su mirada sabiendo que tiene ahora un arma para destruirme? Nuestro compromiso tendrá que anunciarse de inmediato.

Por mucho que Terry quisiera pensar que aquello era un ardid del que podría librarse de una u otra forma, sabía que él lo había precipitado todo con su impaciencia. Podría haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para encararse a ella. Podría haberse marchado al darse cuenta de que Eliza estaba preparándose para meterse en la cama. Podría haber salido en pos de su enemiga e intentar al menos convencerla, en lugar de pensar que la muchacha jamás estaría dispuesta a guardar silencio, como le había asegurado Eliza, porque no dudó ni un instante que ella tuviera enemigas que desearan su ruina. En lugar de ello, se había marchado para intentar borrar de su mente aquella horrenda situación, y se había esmerado tanto que incluso ahora tenía tan solo un vago recuerdo de sus dos abuelos, diciéndole que, después de todo, iba a tener que casarse con Eliza Leagan.

En cuanto a las insinuaciones de Anthony, no tenían base alguna.

-Usted no sabe que yo aparecí en su habitación sin previo aviso, así que es imposible que me tendiera una trampa. No fue obra suya, de eso estoy seguro. Yo fui el causante de todo con mi genio y mi impaciencia y, por ese motivo, no puedo permitir que esto sea su ruina, cuando en último término soy yo el culpable de todo. No podría vivir con esa carga.

-Maldita sea. Tenía usted que anteponer el honor a todo lo demás, ¿no? -dijo Anthony en un tono de leve disgusto antes de marcharse.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas guapas aquí están estos capítulos… ya falta poco para el desenlce… espero poder actualizar pronto… saludos y mil gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo esta historia.

Angeles Gabriel


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo veinte y dos

Candy estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando el carruaje detenido frente a la casa. En realidad, no le sorprendía echarse a llorar cada vez que lo miraba. No lloraba mucho, solo unas cuantas lágrimas que iban a añadirse a todas las que había derramado en aquellos últimos días. El carruaje seguía viniendo todos los días, esperando varias horas antes de regresar a Summers Glade; aunque le habían dicho al cochero que no se molestara.

La fiesta, en teoría, no había ido a menos, sino que continuaría hasta el día de la boda, que se había fijado para mediados de la semana siguiente. Al parecer William había pensado que, puesto que ya tenía la casa llena de invitados, ¿para qué iba a molestarse en enviar nuevas invitaciones para la boda estando ya presentes los interesados?

Aquella era la opinión imperante entre quienes murmuraban sobre la boda. Candy no se enteró de nada de aquello personalmente, pero sus tías la mantenían informada, puesto que ellas seguían recibiendo visitas aunque Candy no lo hiciera. De hecho, ella se quedaba siempre en su habitación, negándose a salir. No quiso bajar para hablar con Terry cuando él se presentó al día siguiente de que se anunciara su boda. Tampoco quiso verle un día después, cuando volvió a insistir. Y, desde luego, se negó a recibir a Eliza cuando vino a visitarlas por la tarde, sin duda para jactarse de su éxito.

Pero, al cabo de tres días de llorar y sufrir de forma ininterrumpida, y de angustiarse preguntándose qué era lo que podría haber sucedido para verse despojada de su breve felicidad, Candy había alcanzado un estado en el que ya no sentía nada. Y eso era, hasta cierto punto, una bendición. Los sentimientos anestesiados no dolían. Supuso que, al final, conseguiría dejar todo aquello atrás y volver a ser la de siempre, que podría sentir aquella congoja solo de vez en cuando y desterrarla con un suspiro. Pero, por el momento, aquel entumecimiento le permitió al menos salir de su escondrijo.

Sin embargo, fue mala suerte que su primera incursión en el piso de abajo tuviera que llevarla hasta el salón, donde esperaba encontrar al menos a una de sus tías. En lugar de ello, se encontró con Eliza, sola. La doncella acababa de hacerla entrar y había ido a informar de su llegada.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Candy no sintió nada, ni siquiera el horror de que las buenas formas le exigieran saludarla. Su entumecimiento era una anestesia perfecta.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó Eliza, fingiendo preocupación cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral.

-¿Mejor?

-Cuando vine a visitaros ayer, lady Maria dijo que estabas indispuesta y que te habías acostado. Yo habría ido a verte a tu habitación, incluso lo propuse, pero estaba segura de que dormías.

-Oh, eso -respondió Candy, restándole importancia con un gesto-. Nada que no hayan reparado unas cuantas horas de sueño. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra casa? ¿No sigue la fiesta en Summers Glade?

-Sí, desde luego, aunque los invitados se han ido marchando -dijo Eliza con un atisbo de enfado en la voz-. Supongo que muchas damas pensaron que quedarse sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Candy no se sorprendió. La mayoría de las jóvenes que habían sido invitadas estaban en edad de merecer y ahora que el soltero a quien querían conquistar estaba comprometido tendrían que seguir buscando, lo cual las llevaría de regreso a Londres para asistir a las fiestas que allí se celebraban.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Aquella forzada cortesía no tenía demasiado sentido después del amargo sabor de boca que les había dejado su último encuentro. No se caían bien. Eso era patente.

La pelirroja rompió el silencio con un largo suspiro.

-Me gustaría disculparme -dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente y bajando la mirada-. Me doy cuenta de que la otra noche en la fiesta fui un poco cruel y que por eso tú, bueno, perdiste el control. Querría explicarte por qué...

-No te molestes -la interrumpió Candy sin mucha convicción- No tiene ninguna importancia.

-Tal vez para ti no, pero me arrepiento de las cosas que nos dijimos - insistió Eliza-. Después de todo somos amigas.

Si no hubiera estado anestesiada por su entumecimiento sentimental, Candy podría haber contestado con un bufido. Pero, visto con frialdad, ellas dos jamás habían sido amigas.

Eliza le había presentado a sus amistades, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía siendo Candy su huésped? Ninguna. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Eliza lo había hecho a regañadientes, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino por obligación. Y en la única ocasión que había recurrido a su supuesta «amistad» fue cuando necesitó algo de Candy y pensó que se lo debía.

Pero Eliza, como era típico en ella, ignoró el desinterés de Candy y prosiguió con lo que tenía intención de decir.

-¿Sabes? Esa noche no estaba tan segura como quería aparentar. No sé por qué. De hecho, es probable que la campaña de Terry para darme celos estuviera funcionando. Pero, fuera cual fuese la razón, estaba empezando a tener dudas y eso me irritaba un poco. Lamentablemente, me desahogué contigo. Después de todo, no estoy habituada a sentirme insegura, ni a averiguar después lo estúpida que he sido. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Caramba, justo después de aquello fue cuando él dejó de disimular y volvimos a comprometernos.

Aquel comentario en particular abrió una clara grieta en el entumecimiento de Candy. ¿Justo después? ¿Antes de que él saliera en busca de ella?

-¿Cuándo fue eso? -preguntó.

-¿Qué más da...?

-¿Cuándo?

Eliza parpadeó ante la dureza con que le había hablado Candy, pero, después de meditarlo durante unos instantes, respondió:

-Caramba, justo después de que te fueras. Yo estaba muy turbada y me retiré. Terry debió de verme subir, porque me siguió e insistió, insistió muchísimo, en que volviéramos a comprometernos. Son tan impetuosos estos escoceses. Supongo que ya no soportaba tener que seguir disimulando, pero lo más probable es que se impacientara. Al final, debió de darse cuenta de que cuanto antes nos comprometiéramos antes nos casaríamos. Y es tan apasionado -añadió, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Tengo la sensación de que se hubiera acostado conmigo allí mismo si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

Candy tuvo que sentarse después de oír aquello. El impacto que acababa de recibir fue tan duro como la mañana en que supo que ellos dos iban a casarse.

De hecho, fue incluso peor. Si daba crédito a Eliza, había sido ella quien había despertado la pasión de Terry, el cual, al no poder satisfacerla a causa de la interrupción, había encontrado después a Candy, antes de apaciguarse, y se había aprovechado de la situación. Que fuera ella no había tenido ninguna importancia. Con la oscuridad que reinaba en el carruaje aquella noche, Terry podría haber imaginado que Candy era quien realmente deseaba que fuera.

Por desgracia, considerándolo todo, Candy creyó a Eliza. Si ella hubiera sido un poco más bonita, u Eliza lo hubiera sido un poco menos, tal vez entonces habría tenido dudas. Pero no podía engañarse sobre aquella cuestión en particular. Eliza le llevaba muchísima ventaja en lo que a hombres se refería.

La cuestión era si podía culpar a Terry por tomar lo que ella le entregó con tanta facilidad estando él ya comprometido con otra. ¿No haría cualquiera lo mismo que él? No, no podía culparlo. Además, seguía amándole. Ojalá no lo hiciera, pero no podía luchar contra eso. Aunque daba igual que ella lo culpara o no. De todas formas, él iba a casarse con Eliza. El día en que lo hiciera le rompería el corazón un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Eliza seguía hablando como si sus palabras no hubieran causado ningún daño.

-Estoy tan contenta de que lo hayamos arreglado y volvamos a ser amigas. Paty y Annie me han abandonado, ¿sabes? Me han prometido que regresarán para la boda la semana que viene, pero dudo que tengan tiempo en cuanto vuelvan a estar inmersas en la vida social de Londres. Yo sé que no lo tendría. Pero sin ellas, esto es aburridísimo. Tienes que volver a Summers Glade, Candy, aunque solo sea para hacerme compañía.

Por fortuna, Candy se libró de tener que explicarle por qué era eso imposible cuando al fin apareció Maria, reparó en su expresión pálida y abatida y la mandó de vuelta a la cama, como si fuera allí donde realmente se hubiera pasado los tres últimos días.

Para que Eliza no la oyera, su tía la reprendió con suavidad en voz muy baja. Pero Candy no necesitaba excusa alguna para regresar a su habitación. En lo que a ella respectaba, Eliza podía pensar lo que le viniera en gana. En cualquier caso, esperaba que ya hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle y no volviera a visitarla nunca más.

Eliza estaba logrando ponerse de mal humor en el corto trayecto de regreso a Summers Glade. Había conseguido lo que quería: se había quitado de encima el mal trago de tener que disculparse para que todo volviera a ser igual entre Candy y ella. Esperaba haber tenido éxito al menos en eso, porque se estaba aburriendo muchísimo en Summers Glade y Candy sería un remedio ideal.

Ya no quedaban suficientes invitados en la mansión para tenerla distraída. Terry incluso la ignoraba, enojado aún, supuso, por haber tenido que renovar el compromiso. Peor para él. Ella no le había tendido aquella trampa. Él lo había hecho todo por su cuenta, aunque Eliza no podía negar que todo había salido a pedir de boca para ella.

Eliza jamás habría imaginado que él pudiera hacer nada tan impetuoso como entrar en su dormitorio. Aquello era una total incorrección, incluso aunque ella no hubiera estado a medio vestir. Pero Eliza había pensado que él pretendía arreglar las cosas y por ese motivo podía perdonarle su impetuosidad. Luego había descubierto que todo se debía a Candy. Había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, sobre todo después de que aquella campesina se hubiera quitado la máscara con ella, demostrándole que, después de todo, no era todo sonrisas y podía ser una verdadera arpía.

Sin embargo, cuando él mencionó a Candy, Eliza recordó la conversación que había mantenido con ella. En concreto, la parte en que le había descrito una situación que podría haberla puesto en un compromiso. Se la había inventado, pero eso daba igual. Y por otra parte, no lo había urdido ella.

Eliza nunca habría pensado en ello si Terry no le hubiera recordado su conversación con Candy. Por ese motivo, se había esforzado por hallar la forma de retenerlo hasta que alguna de las otras muchachas apareciera, y fue Susana, precisamente ella, la que abrió la puerta. Había sido demasiado perfecto. Eliz no podría haberlo planeado mejor. Y no había tenido que hacer nada, lo cual era todavía más irónico. Terry se había metido él solo en la boca del lobo.

Resultó sencillo, una vez se marchó, localizar a lord William ponerlo al corriente de los hechos. Él pertenecía a la vieja escuela. No necesitó convencerlo de que Terry la había comprometido de forma irreparable; era evidente. William había intentado encontrar a Susana, pero, por fortuna, no tuvo suerte, de ahí que se hubiese visto obligado a anunciar el compromiso de su nieto aquella misma noche.

Paty y Annie se marcharon la tarde siguiente, al igual que habían hecho muchas de las otras jóvenes, junto con sus acompañantes. De hecho, Eliza tenía ahora para ella sola el dormitorio que había compartido con otras ocho muchachas.

Susana se marchó la misma noche del baile, motivo por el cual lord William no había podido encontrarla. Sin duda, no quería que ni el marqués ni Terry la intimidaran para que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre lo que había visto, pues ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. ¿Por qué si no se había ido de forma tan precipitada, sin siquiera hacer el equipaje? Solo había ido en busca de su primo, que era su acompañante, había pedido un carruaje y se había marchado. No obstante, así es exactamente como habría actuado Eliza si hubiera dispuesto de un rumor tan jugoso como aquel, por lo cual la comprendía perfectamente.

Anunciar el compromiso antes de que se difundiera el rumor lo desacreditaba por completo. Si la pareja estaba prometida, la gente se reiría de sus citas amorosas, pero las disculparía. En cambio, si no había compromiso, la mujer caería en desgracia. Así pues, Susana no tenía ahora nada que ganar difundiendo la historia. Ella debía de pensar que podría utilizarla en su contra de alguna forma, pero en realidad había ayudado a Eliza a conseguir lo que quería. Era para desternillarse de risa.

Sin embargo, ahora, de regreso a Summers Glade, Eliza no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había empeorado la relación con Candy y por eso estaba enojada consigo misma a pesar de que no debería estarlo. No iba a sentirse culpable por haberle mentido. Candy se lo merecía por haber intentado robarle a Terry. Pero quería que volviera a ser su amiga, por lo que, en lugar de mentirle, tal vez debería haber intentado averiguar por qué le importaba tanto saber cuándo había ido a verla Terry.

Al llegar a la mansión, Eliza supo que lord William la estaba esperando. No sabía desde hacía cuánto, puesto que no había estado allí para recibir el aviso, pero fue directamente a su salón privado, dónde él la aguardaba.

Eliza esperaba haber tenido una charla con él mucho antes, pero también William la había ignorado desde que anunció el compromiso. Sin embargo, le debía una disculpa. Después de todo, ella era la parte inocente en todo aquello y habría salido muy perjudicada si no hubiese querido casarse con Terry, pero habría tenido que hacerlo de todas formas porque él la había comprometido. Por fortuna, ella sí deseaba ese matrimonio, pero no era necesario mencionarlo hasta recibir la disculpa que le debían.

Sin embargo, Eliza estaba equivocada por completo con respecto al motivo de su reunión. En cuanto se sentó frente al escritorio de lord William, él empezó a decirle con mucha dureza:

-Aparte del hecho de que sus padres han sido informados de lo ocurrido y llegarán en breve, tenemos una serie de asuntos que en mi opinión hay que abordar con urgencia.

-Desde luego -respondió Eliza con cierta aprensión, puesto que por su tono dedujo que la conversación no iba a gustarle tanto como pensaba.

-He sido informado, a través de varias fuentes distintas, de que usted tiene la costumbre de difundir rumores y habladurías.

Eliza se ofendió. ¿Acaso iba a regañarla cuando ni siquiera eran aún parientes?

-Todo el mundo murmura, lord William -observó ella con frialdad.

-No todo el mundo, pero quienes lo hacen con asiduidad suelen tener mala intención. Solo estoy haciéndole saber, lady Eliza, que no se tolerará esa clase de comportamiento. En cuanto usted pase a formar parte de esta familia, se conducirá de forma irreprochable.

Ahora Eliza estaba sorprendida y se sentía insultada. ¿Mala intención? ¿Ella? Ni pensarlo. Puede que, de tanto en cuando, tuviera que poner a la gente en su sitio, puede que también tuviera que vengarse alguna que otra vez, pero ¿con mala intención? En absoluto.

No obstante, lord William se estaba refiriendo sin duda a su campaña para convertir a Terry en un hazmerreír y poder librarse de un compromiso que entonces no deseaba. Él se había tomado aquel incidente como algo personal. Pero ella no lo había hecho con mala intención y, de hecho, no había causado ningún perjuicio a Terry. Había sido simplemente un medio para un fin.

-Si piensa que mi conducta es censurable, señor, dígalo sin más, pero no me acuse de algo que...

-Querida -la interrumpió él sin inmutarse-. Si me ha estado escuchando, se habrá dado cuenta de que su conducta me parece censurable. El mero hecho de que varias personas me hayan advertido de sus costumbres lo dice todo. La gente habla de usted eso es inaceptable. ¡Siéntese! -ladró cuando ella se puso en pie indignada.

Eliza se dejó caer en la silla. Le ardían las mejillas. Si él no fuera un personaje tan eminente, se habría marchado de allí en aquel preciso instante; solo eso la mantuvo en su sitio. Desde luego, no se había quedado porque la hubiera amedrentado con la dureza de su tono y sus miradas.

-No se lleve una idea equivocada -prosiguió él con aquel tono suyo, sereno y no obstante implacable-. Esta conversación habría tenido lugar antes si Terry no se hubiera negado a casarse con usted cuando la conoció. Usted debe comprender que pasar a formar parte de esta familia implica una responsabilidad por su parte para la que tal vez no esté preparada.

-Soy hija de un conde -respondió Eliza con arrogancia-. Le aseguro que mi educación no es deficiente.

El escepticismo con que la miró lord William no fue en absoluto contemporizador. De hecho, prosiguió en la misma línea.

-Sus padres viven en Londres desde que usted nació, por lo que la educación que ha recibido puede no serle de utilidad aquí. Esto es una casa con tierras. Como futura marquesa, tendrá obligaciones específicas que le ocuparán la mayor parte del tiempo y la pondrán en contacto con una amplia variedad de personas, desde deshollinadores y vicarios hasta la misma reina. Pero, dejando de lado con quien tenga que tratar, se conducirá usted como corresponde a la marquesa de Birmingdale.

-¿Qué tendré que hacer? -preguntó Eliza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Desempeñar las obligaciones normales que entraña una casa de estas dimensiones. ¿Supongo que al menos le han enseñado a llevar una casa? Mi secretario la instruirá sobre las obligaciones de esta hacienda, que se sumarán a sus obligaciones domésticas. Basta con decir que le quedará muy poco tiempo para divertirse, organizar fiestas o difundir rumores.

-¿Nada de organizar fiestas? -preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Eliza asociaba a un noble de la categoría de William con fiestas lujosas y frecuentes. En Londres, las damas de su rango eran las principales anfitrionas de la ciudad y sus invitaciones estaban muy buscadas. Por supuesto, Eliza se había imaginado haciéndose un sitio entre ellas y convirtiéndose en la reina de todas.

Pero lord William hablaba en serio, o desde luego eso parecía cuando prosiguió su explicación.

-Aquí no tenemos la costumbre de organizar fiestas, ni mucho menos. La que nos ocupa ha sido una rara excepción para un propósito específico. No se repetirá. Ni tampoco tenemos casa en Londres, lo cual implicaría un desembolso frívolo, puesto que nunca vamos a Londres.

-Yo tengo familia en Londres -le recordó Eliza-. Naturalmente, yo vis...

-Su familia puede venir a visitarla aquí -la atajó él-. Hablaba totalmente en serio cuando decía que no tendrá tiempo de viajar o divertirse. Tampoco Terry, aunque él no está interesado en eso. Va a tener usted que cambiar su forma de pensar a ese respecto. Ahora, hágase a la idea de que es usted de campo.

Por desgracia, Eliza sabía lo que aquello significaba. Los nobles que vivían en sus haciendas, en lugar de visitarlas de vez en cuando, rara vez las abandonaban. Aborrecían Londres. No participaban en los actos sociales de la alta sociedad londinense. Había más o menos renunciado a cualquier pretensión de ser sofisticados y se habían vuelto «de campo». Habían desarrollado nuevos intereses: el tiempo, la cosecha, los precios del mercado. La alta sociedad londinense, al menos el círculo de Eliza, se burlaba de aquellos nobles y los equiparaba a la clase trabajadora.

Eliza se pellizcó, confiando en que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. Pero no estaba soñando.

Y aquello no era lo que ella había previsto cuando decidió que Terry le convenía. Su futuro título y su apostura no compensaban el horror que acababa de describirle lord William.

Sin embargo, Eliza se dio cuenta, cada vez con mayor desesperación, de que estaba obligada a casarse con Terry le gustara o no, y solo porque había puesto a Susana en contra suya. Si aún fuera su amiga, se habría prestado a mantener la boca cerrada sobre la escena que había presenciado. Claro que se habría prestado, sobre todo si le hubieran asegurado que en realidad no había sucedido nada.

De hecho, aquel incidente no comprometía a Eliza de forma irreparable. No es que ella y Terry hubieran hecho el amor. Pero Susana nunca se prestaría a guardar silencio. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando la despreciaba? Y lo único que la mantenía callada ahora era su compromiso y la inminente boda. Romper por segunda vez el compromiso estaba descartado, puesto que le daría a Susana carta blanca para difundir aquel sórdido rumor sobre ella.

-No tiene usted muy buen aspecto -dijo William, interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos.

-Creo que me encuentro mal -respondió Eliza desolada-. Si me disculpa...

No esperó a que William le diera permiso, salió de su salón privado casi corriendo.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo veintitrés

Eliza dio un portazo al salir del salón de William, quien hizo una mueca por aquel inesperado ruido. No obstante, se recostó después en la silla con la mirada pensativa, preguntándose si no se había excedido un poco con la muchacha.

-Está usted empezando a tener dudas, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Richard, asomando la cabeza tras el voluminoso sillón de lectura en el que había estado sentado sin que Eliza lo supiera.

-¿Dudas? Digamos que ya me estoy arrepintiendo -dijo William con hastío.

-Bah, no se haga cruces, hombre. Si está pensando que ella es inocente, se equivoca usted de todas a todas. Eliza tuvo que hacer algo para poner al muchacho fuera de sí, o él no se habría presentado en su habitación de aquella forma tan temeraria.

-¿Le ha contado él qué es lo que sucedió o, al menos, cómo empezó todo?

Richard suspiró mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar asiento frente a William.

-No quiere hablar de esa noche, ni siquiera conmigo. Créame, se lo he preguntado, pero él se enfada cada vez que lo menciono. Dice que la culpa de todo el embrollo la tienen él y su genio. Y me rompe el corazón verlo tan triste.

-¿Y cree que a mí me gusta esto más que a usted? -preguntó William -. Era usted quien decía que no importaba de qué estuviera hecha la muchacha siempre que fuera hermosa. ¿Ve ahora como sí importa?

-No necesita incidir en ese punto -gruñó Richard-. ¿Por qué cree que le sugerí que tuviera esta charla con ella? Parecía demasiado complacida con el resultado de este maldito fiasco. Ahora no lo está, y sí hay alguien capaz de encontrar la forma de deshacer todo este entuerto, es alguien tan maquinadora como ella. Y usted no ha hecho más que decirle la verdad, ¿o acaso la ha embellecido un poco?

- Embellecido, no. Pero desde luego la he exagerado. Yo ya sabía que ella no está hecha para esta familia. Lo supe en cuanto la conocí, motivo por el cual me alegró que Terry fuera capaz de ver más allá de su cara bonita. -William suspiró en aquel punto-. Yo no creo que lo que se ha dicho hoy aquí vaya a cambiar nada. No hay forma de salir de esto. Esa muchacha no puede romper el compromiso aunque desee hacerlo. Su reputación quedaría dañada de forma irreparable sí el incidente de su dormitorio llegara a difundirse. Ella lo sabe tan bien como nosotros.

-Pero aún no se ha filtrado nada. La muchacha que los sorprendió juntos en el dormitorio, esté donde esté, no ha difundido ningún rumor. ¿Ha pensado usted que tal vez no sea la clase de persona que se dedica a difundir rumores? Aun cuando odie a Eliza y desee su ruina, como ella afirma, sus escrúpulos pueden impedirle tornarse la revancha de forma tan despreciable.

-Pero nosotros no podemos exponernos a eso, Richard, y usted lo sabe perfectamente. No tenía sentido plantearse si Susana Marlow difundiría o no el rumor. Teníamos que suponer lo peor y tomar medidas para impedirlo, y eso hicimos. No hemos oído nada porque ahora ya ha pasado el momento, al anunciar el compromiso. Lo que antes habría causado sensación, ahora solo interesaría a unos pocos. Con el compromiso, el rumor ha perdido todo el interés que pudiese tener.

-¿Y sigue usted sin encontrar a esa muchacha? -preguntó Richard.

William se pasó la mano por el pelo cano en señal de frustración.

-Ha desaparecido del mapa, y ahora también lo han hecho sus padres.

Richard frunció el entrecejo al oír aquello y aventuró:

-¿Acaso le tienen miedo?

William bufó.

-Ojalá fuera eso, pero no. Lord Marlow no es la clase de hombre a quien le gusta que le hagan preguntas sobre nada, y en particular cuando no conoce las respuestas. Me han informado de que montó en cólera cuando uno de mis hombres se presentó en su casa por cuarta vez. Se negó a volver a hablar con él y, poco después, se marchó de Londres con su esposa para que no volvieran a molestarlos. Si saben adónde fue su hija cuando se marchó de aquí, no van a decírnoslo. Yo creo que ella no se lo ha dicho y esa es la razón de que lord Marlow se lo haya tomado tan mal.

-Vaya. ¿Por qué diantres tiene esto que ser tan difícil? ¿Cuánto puede costar averiguar el paradero de una joven? ¿No serán sus hombres unos incompetentes?

William ignoró la última pregunta, observando:

-El hecho de que aún no la hayamos encontrado puede ser mera coincidencia, pero yo estoy empezando a pensar otra cosa. Creo que se ha escondido. Si lo ha hecho, será mejor que empecemos a hablar sobre cómo mantener a nuestros futuros bisnietos a salvo de la influencia de su madre.

Richard hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a las palabras de William.

-Sencillamente, usted tendrá que enviármelos antes de lo que tenía previsto. Ella no va a querer venir a las Tierras Altas, créame.

-Esa no es una opción -gruño william.

-Así que vamos a volver a pelear, ¿no? -replicó Richard.

-En absoluto -respondió William muy tenso-. Estoy incidiendo en el hecho de que los hijos de Terry serán ingleses, aprenderán a amar este país, parecerán ingleses antes de que usted les ponga la mano encima.

-No me insulte más de lo necesario, hombre, o pensaré que ya no le caigo bien -observó Richard con una risa burlona.

William lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me alegro de que haya captado el mensaje, pero me desconcierta que pueda encontrar esta situación divertida.

-La situación no tiene nada de divertido, pero usted sí cuando se pone tan inglés. Venga, no vuelva a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, hombre. Los dos estamos en el mismo bando en lo que respecta a no querer a Eliza Leagan en nuestra familia. Entonces, ¿por qué no pospone usted la maldita boda hasta que hayamos encontrado a la otra muchacha?

William volvió a suspirar.

-Porque el resultado sería el mismo. Si la muchacha está guardando silencio en estos momentos, porque difundir el rumor no va a reportarle gran beneficio dado la inminencia de la boda, ¿qué cree usted que hará con la información que tiene si sospecha que el compromiso no es más que una farsa? Entonces puede empezar a difundir ese cuento, lo que garantizaría una boda inmediata.

-¿Se da cuenta de a quién estamos intentando proteger aquí, en detrimento de su familia y la mía?

-Si está sugiriendo que dejemos a Eliza Leagan a su suerte y a echemos a los lobos, por decirlo de algún modo, ya lo he considerado, puesto que ella apenas merece los esfuerzos que estamos haciendo para protegerla después de lo que hizo; al menos en mi opinión. Incluso se lo insinué a Duncan, aunque de forma indirecta. Y, dígame usted, ¿cuál cree que fue su reacción sabiendo que él se considera el causante de todo?

Ahora fue Richard quien suspiró.

-Terry es un buen muchacho. Aun odiándola, no querría ver a perjudicada por un error suyo. Así que seguimos sin tener más remedio que continuar buscando a Susana Marlow, o confiar en que lady Eliza halle algo que la exima de casarse con Terry, ahora que usted le ha dado un buen motivo para empezar a pensar en ello.

-Usted tal vez la vea tan retorcida como para que pueda ocurrírsele algo, pero yo no cuento con ello y voy a redoblar mis esfuerzos para encontrar a Susana. Créame, si consigo averiguar su paradero, haré todo lo necesario para obtener su silencio: le pagaré, la amenazaré, se lo suplicaré, lo que haga falta. Pero antes tengo que encontrarla, y se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Ante la inminencia de su boda, Terry ya era casi incapaz de hablar con nadie en Summers Glade sin soltarle algún bufido, por lo que intentaba evitar a los invitados que quedaban tanto como podía. Por fortuna, había dejado de ser la «atracción principal» y ya no tenía que estar siempre presente. Aquello le permitía escaparse y que es como lo veía él, durante largos ratos todos los días, sin dar pie a demasiados comentarios cuando regresaba.

Sus abuelos, los dos, le dejaban ahora en paz. Tenían lo que querían - una candidata a esposa-, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento con la que Terry había terminado eligiendo. Tal vez les mortificara tanto como a él el hecho de que Eliza fuese la última mujer que habría elegido si hubiese tenido elección.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atrapado y abatido. Ni siquiera la noticia de que tendría que marcharse a Inglaterra para vivir con un abuelo que no conocía, ni quería conocer, le había afectado tanto. Eso le había enfurecido. Tener que casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera le gustaba, y que sabía que no le gustaría jamás, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Necesitaba animarse. Necesitaba a Candy. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a verla jamás, y aquello le pesaba muchísimo.

Temía haber perdido su amistad, que lo estuviera evitando deliberadamente porque ahora lo despreciaba. Y ni siquiera podía culparla. Se había aprovechado de su turbación, cuando sin duda ella no era dueña de sus actos. Al reflexionar sobre ello, era muy posible que ahora lo odiara por eso. Peor aún. Justo después de hacerle el amor, él se había comprometido con otra mujer. No podía imaginar qué pensaría Candy al respecto, pero seguro que no lo dejaba en buen lugar. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera había podido explicárselo, pues ella se negaba a recibirlo.

Había ido a su casa. Le había dejado notas. Le habían dicho que estaba indispuesta, lo cual podía significar un montón de cosas distintas, entre ellas «váyase». Y aunque a Candy le gustaba tanto pasear, pues salía a hacerlo todos los días, en ocasiones incluso dos veces en un mismo día, no se había topado con ella ni una sola vez. Y no era porque no lo hubiese intentado. Recorría el camino a Oxbow más de una vez al día, pasando siempre junto a Cottage by the Bow. Se quedaba horas sentado en la loma donde se habían conocido, deseando que ella volviera a tomar aquel sendero. Pero ni una vez la vio, ni siquiera de lejos.

Pero allí estaba ahora, andando por el camino a mucha distancia de él, con el viento invernal azotándole el cabello, envuelta en su grueso abrigo, que disimulaba su hermosa silueta curvilínea. Terry puso a su caballo a galope para alcanzarla. Levantó polvo al hacerlo. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca y, no obstante, se encontró gritándole, desahogando con ella toda su frustración, preocupación y miedo.

-¿Ha salido a pasear con este tiempo a pesar de haber estado indispuesta? ¿O es que no estaba realmente enferma? ¿Por qué diablos no quería verme cuando fui a visitarla?

Ella lo miró de una forma extraña. Abrió la boca para responder, la cerró, volvió a abrirla, la cerró por segunda vez, esta vez con fuerza, y siguió su camino. ¿Siguió su camino?

Terry la miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta del tono acusador que había empleado con ella, y de que cualquiera, incluso alguien tan despreocupado y alegre como era Candy -o solía serlo-, podría ofenderse.

Suspiró y la siguió al trote.

-Espere. -Ella no lo hizo-. Hábleme al menos.

Candy se detuvo y se limitó a decir:

-No deberían vernos hablando, Terry .

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora es usted un hombre comprometido. No debe visitar a ninguna otra mujer, ni abordarla en el camino. Si lo vieran, podría parecer otra cosa y llegar a oídos de Eliza, y nosotros no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

Candy reanudó la marcha y eso puso a Terry tan furioso que ignoró la amargura que había percibido en sus palabras.

-Al diablo con lo que ella piense -gruñó-. Visitaré a mis amigos si me apetece hacerlo, ¿o es que ya no somos amigos?

Aquello la hizo dar media vuelta, pero solo para decir:

-Eliza no va a permitir que usted tenga amigas, Terry, ¿o acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo celosa que es ni de lo malévola que puede volverse por esa causa?

-¿Es eso lo que la turbó tanto aquella noche? ¿Utilizó su lengua viperina contra usted?

Candy suspiró.

-No realmente. Me dolió haber perdido la paciencia con ella y haberme puesto a su mismo nivel. Yo no soy así y me horrorizaba haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles.

¿Que Candy había perdido la paciencia? Él tampoco era capaz de imaginárselo, pero desde luego le habría encantado verlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no, no le habría gustado. Tenía suficiente con el distanciamiento con que lo estaba tratando ahora, y no le gustaba nada.

Terry desmontó y se puso frente a ella.

-Al menos su explosión no tuvo consecuencias importantes. Otros perdemos la paciencia y pagaremos por ello durante lo que nos queda de vida.

Terry lo dijo con tanta tristeza que a Candy tendría que haberle sido del todo indiferente para no preguntarle:

-¿Pagarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo usted?

-Me enojó que estuviera usted tan turbada como para salir corriendo en plena noche. No me costó saber que la causa había sido Eliza, puesto que había estado usted hablando con ella.

-Pero ella no fue el verdadero motivo. Sus sutiles insultos no suelen molestarme. Fue mi propia reacción la que me sorprendió.

-Sí, pero usted no quiso contarme lo que había sucedido cuando se lo pregunté aquella noche -le recordó Terry-. Y cuando regresé a Summers Glade estaba decidido a que ella me lo contara. Me puse furioso al no encontrarla. Cuando al fin la localicé, no me importó que fuera en un lugar inapropiado.

-¿Dónde?

-Su dormitorio.

Candy podría haber dicho una docena de cosas en aquel preciso instante para disminuir el impacto de lo que estaba oyendo, pero todo lo que consiguió articular fue:

-Oh.

-Y ni siquiera eso habría tenido importancia si no nos hubiera sorprendido alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Susana Marlow. Eliza dijo que la odia y que disfrutaría difundiendo el rumor. Pero Susana se ha marchado y no podemos encontrarla para verificar si lo haría o no.

-¿Está diciendo que esa es la razón por la que usted y Elizavuelven a estar prometidos?

-¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? -dijo él-. ¿No pensará usted que yo quiero casarme con ella?

-¿Y eso ocurrió después de que usted... me llevara a casa?

-Sí.

Candy apartó la mirada. Le pareció oír un gruñido, aunque saliendo de ella, no estuvo segura. Cuando volvió a mirarle, al cabo de un largo rato, tenía el rostro imperturbable y le habló con mucha calma.

-Eliza dice muchas mentiras, pero la opinión que Susana tiene de ella es cierta. Aunque fue ella quien la propició. Antes eran amigas, pero hace poco riñeron. Sucedió en Summers Glade, de hecho, pero luego Eliza se dedicó a desacreditar a Susana.

-¿Conoce usted mucho a esa tal Susana? ¿Querría vengarse de Eliza, incluso aunque eso implicara hacer daño a otras personas?

-Lo siento, Terry, pero no la conozco lo bastante como para saberlo. Parecía muy agradable (al menos cuando no estaba con Eliza). Cuando estaba a su lado, se volvía sarcástica y rencorosa. Pero parece que Eliza provoca ese efecto en muchas personas, sacándoles lo peor que tienen. Es asombrosa, esa cualidad suya.

-No, lo asombroso es que se diera por sentado que yo había comprometido a eliza, solo por el lugar donde nos habían visto juntos, cuando yo jamás la toqué. Y no parece que haya forma de impedir esa boda a menos que...

-¿A menos...?

Terry se volvió, preguntándose cómo podía ocurrírsele aquello, y aun menos mencionarlo, cuando sería utilizar a Candy solo para salvar su pellejo. Desde luego, el resultado sería infinitamente más deseable, pero aun con todo estaría aprovechándose de ella otra vez.

-Nada -farfulló él-. Es una idea absurda que es mejor no mencionar.

-Yo creía que tendría usted en cuenta todas las opciones, si realmente no quiere casarse con ella.

Candy lo dijo en un tono bastante tenso, lo cual impulsó a Terry a darse la vuelta y responderle a la defensiva.

-¿Y usted cree que no lo he hecho? Yo tengo muy claro que no es a ella a quien he comprometido, sino a usted. Si tengo que casarme con alguien, esa debería ser usted. Aj. No era así como quería que sonara.

Candy adoptó un tono aún más tenso, aunque argumentó:

-Sea lo que fuera lo que usted quiera decir, esa opción está descartada, Terry, porque no impediría la ruina de Eliza si llega a saberse que estuvo usted a solas con ella en su dormitorio. No importa que usted jamás la haya tocado. Un rumor es precisamente eso, y yo sé por experiencia cuánto puede perjudicar. Las apariencias lo son todo en un rumor, y la verdad y los hechos apenas tienen importancia. Y por mucho que yo deteste ahora a Eliza, no participaré en su ruina, directa o indirectamente.

Después de aquello, volvió a alejarse de él. Esta vez Terry no intentó detenerla. Su encuentro no le había levantado el ánimo como esperaba. Si algo había conseguido, era aumentar su desasosiego. Y la razón era que Sabrina parecía tan abatida como él.

Continuara…

Chicas mil disculpas por no haber actualiza y se que dos capítulos no son mucho pero espero estar actualizando antes de que acabe la semana… saludos a todas y mil gracias por los comentarios... Sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible… gracias

Ángeles Gabriel


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo Veinticuatro

La lluvia arreciaba, difuminando el paisaje. Terry estaba de pie junto a la ventana del salón, contemplando el chaparrón y preguntándose si también Candy estaría haciéndolo. A ella le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, fuera cual fuese la época del año. Recordó su rostro radiante cuando la sacó a la terraza bajo la lluvia.

-No puedes continuar evitándome.

Oír aquella voz a sus espaldas fue como un jarro de agua fría, aunque el reflejo de Eliza en la ventana lo había advertido de que se acercaba. Aún era pronto, pero la lluvia había oscurecido tanto el cielo que en la casa habían tenido que encender las luces. No obstante, Terry habría visto su reflejo incluso sin las luces encendidas, porque ella parecía brillar con una luz interior, un fenómeno solo en parte debido a sus cabellos rubios y su tez pálida.

Terry no se volvió. No tenía ningún deseo de mantener una conversación con ella, de ninguna clase, pero menos aún sobre el hecho de que la evitara. Aún no había decidido cómo tratarla.

Podría decirle la verdad, que a duras penas la soportaba, pero eso solo conseguiría que vivieran como dos desconocidos cuando se casaran, lo cual, bien pensado, le parecía una situación ideal; al menos para él. O podría intentar llevarse bien con ella, sacar el mayor provecho de un matrimonio no deseado. No estaba seguro de cómo podría lograrlo, pero al menos podía intentarlo. No obstante, más tarde o más temprano, ella se percataría de sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso los distanciaría hasta sentirse como dos desconocidos. Así pues, ¿para qué molestarse?

Pero Terry tenía la respuesta. Haría un esfuerzo por Richard. Su abuelo quería que él se casara y le diera herederos. Richard no los tendría de la forma que él esperaba, pero Terry disponía de mucho tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre esa cuestión. Sin embargo, no tendrían ningún heredero si él no conseguía acostarse con su propia mujer.

-¿Qué pensará la gente?

¿Seguía Eliza allí? Terry suspiró entre dientes y se volvió.

-¿Que en realidad no queremos casarnos?

Terry se sorprendió al darle aquella respuesta. La dijo de forma espontánea, a pesar del debate interno que acababa de librar consigo mismo. Se acabó el fingir. Él prefería la verdad y, partiendo de ese detalle, tal vez consiguieran llevarse bien.

Eso le llevó a plantearse si era posible que Eliza cambiara su forma de actuar o si estaba demasiado absorta en sí misma como para intentarlo. ¿Quería él siquiera cambiarla? La respuesta de Eliza le dio a entender que sería una causa perdida.

-Bueno, yo no quiero casarme contigo -dijo malhumorada-. Ya no, en cualquier caso, puesto que hablar con tu abuelo- me ha demostrado lo aburrido que será vivir aquí. Pero tú, no hay razón para que sigas disimulando, Terry. Sabes que casarte conmigo no va a importarte. Sin duda, tú solo pones reparos a la forma en que volvimos a prometernos.

Terry tardó un rato en recuperar el habla antes de responder:

-¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez, Eliza, que el aspecto físico puede no ser lo más importante para todo el mundo, que algunos hombres pueden preferir a una mujer por sus buenas cualidades y no por su cara bonita?

Eliza se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes sin comprender nada, pero luego se echó a reír con condescendencia y le informó:

-He tenido centenares de proposiciones de matrimonio para demostrarte lo contrario, y la mayoría de hombres que apenas me conocían. ¿Qué te dice eso sobre lo que prefieren los hombres?

-Me dice que te han convencido para que pienses que lo único que importa es tu belleza. Y habrías tenido que casarte con uno de ellos para abrir de una vez los ojos, cuando él acabara sabiendo cómo eres en realidad. Voy a serte sincero. No me gusta cómo eres. No me gusta lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser. No me gusta la forma en que tratas a la gente, como si nadie importara aparte de ti.

-Si crees que...

Terry interrumpió su indignada respuesta diciendo en el tono más sereno del que fue capaz:

-Quédate callada por una vez y déjame que te explique por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Si tenemos que casarnos, y no parece que nada vaya a librarnos de hacerlo, solo tendremos dos opciones: vivir en paz con el otro o convertir esto en un infierno. Pero la única forma de que haya paz es que tú cambies tu forma de actuar. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-No hay nada malo en mi forma de comportarme -insistió ella.

terry suspiró.

-Si no eres capaz de entender que yo encuentro reprobables tus aires de superioridad y tu tendencia a ser cruel, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

-¿Un mero insulto sin importancia me convierte en una persona cruel? ¿Acaso te importa saber por qué te insulté? ¿Te importa que yo no quisiera casarme contigo, que estuviera furiosa de que hubieran acordado mi compromiso sin siquiera consultarme? Yo solo quería romperlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Tenías otras opciones -le dijo Terry-. La más obvia es que podías haberme dicho cómo te sentías y podríamos haber puesto fin al compromiso de un modo amigable.

-Debes estar de broma. Yo sabía que en cuanto me vieras no habría nada que te disuadiera de casarte conmigo, a menos que rompieras el compromiso en un momento de rabia, tal y como hiciste.

Terry entendía su razonamiento, hasta cierto punto. Al verla por primera vez, él se había sentido increíblemente afortunado. Su belleza lo había cegado como sin duda sucedía con los otros hombres. Si Eliza le hubiera dicho que no quería casarse con él, es muy posible que él hubiera intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, al menos hasta conocerla mejor y descubrir que no era de su agrado. Así pues, si ella hubiera sido honesta el resultado habría sido probablemente el mismo.

Pero, en lugar de ser honesta, había intentado manipularlo con sus insultos, y lo había conseguido. Y sus ardides no acababan allí...

-¿Difundir rumores para desprestigiarme también tenía la misma finalidad?

-No seas tonto -dijo ella en tono jocoso-. Eso no fue en absoluto por ti, sino para demostrarles a mis padres que tú no eras el marido ideal que ellos pensaban para mí. Así, yo podría convencerles de que deshicieran el compromiso ellos mismos. Pero eso no funcionó. Estaban decididos pasara lo que pasase. Y no finjamos que eso te ofendió. Era imposible que te perjudicara, a menos que los rumores resultaran ser ciertos. Bastó con que la gente tuviera a oportunidad de conocerte para ver que eran injustificados.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo despreciables que son todas tus maquinaciones? ¿Cuando un poco de honestidad habría...?

-¿Bastado? -le interrumpió ella, ahora con aspereza-. Lo intenté, Terry. Les dije a mis padres desde el principio que no quería casarme con un hombre que no conocía. Ahora dime tú una cosa y sé sincero. ¿Cómo te sentías tú estando comprometido con una mujer que no conocías? -Suspiró-. Da igual. Obviamente no te importaba, porque seguiste adelante.

Terry se ruborizó porque aquello no era del todo cierto. Al enterarse de que le habían buscado esposa sin consultárselo había reaccionado como Eliza, o al menos como ella afirmaba haber hecho.

Se vio obligado a admitir:

-En realidad, no me enteré hasta unos días antes de venir aquí. Yo ya tengo edad para elegir a mi esposa, ¿sabes? William estaba equivocado si pensaba que podía hacerlo por mí. Yo habría roto el compromiso, pero me pidieron que al menos te conociera antes, y les hice caso.

Eliza también se ruborizó. Luego se lamentó en tono defensivo:

-Bueno, ¿y cómo iba yo a saber eso? Pero, como parece que tú admiras tanto la honestidad, dime: ¿lo habrías roto si yo no te hubiera insultado?

Dado que acababa de considerarlo, la respuesta de Terry fue rápida.

-No. Al menos no de inmediato. Eres una belleza, nadie puede negarlo. Pero no habría tardado mucho en ver lo que había debajo de la superficie y en comprobar que no me gustaba lo que veía. Ahora ya no tenemos elección, y me he enterado de que incluso esto se debe en parte a tu forma de actuar, porque te enemistaste deliberadamente con la muchacha que nos sorprendió juntos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ahora no nos hallaríamos en esta situación.

-Eso es muy improbable -rebatió ella-. Comprar el silencio es un asunto espinoso que nunca es seguro.

Terry miró el techo.

-No todo el mundo necesita que lo compren. Algunas personas, créelo o no, lo comprenderían y no querrían que ninguno de nosotros resultara perjudicado o desprestigiado por un encuentro inocente que pudo ser malinterpretado.

-Confías demasiado en la naturaleza humana -se mofó ella.

-Y tú demasiado poco. Así que volvemos al principio, creo que estamos condenados a seguir juntos. Y yo aún quiero saber si tú serías capaz de cambiar tu forma de actuar. ¿Puedes dejar de granjearte enemigos solo porque no te gusta lo que dicen o hacen? ¿Puedes dejar de maquinar y urdir formas de vengarte? ¿Puedes dejar de mentir solo porque te conviene o...?

-Oh, basta -lo atajó ella-. ¿Y por qué no dejo sencillamente de respirar?

-El sarcasmo no va a servirte de nada.

-No ha sido sarcasmo -replicó ella-. Es evidente que tú eres demasiado noble de pensamiento para mi gusto, Terry. Así pues, ¿por qué no admitimos que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que jamás lo estaremos? Pensaba que no me importaría casarme contigo, cuando te conocí, pero desde entonces he cambiado de opinión, sobre todo después de hablar con lord William y saber con todo lujo de detalles lo aburrido que será vivir aquí. Créeme. Quiero librarme de este compromiso tanto como tú. Ahora, incluso le suplicaría a Susana, sí «suplicaría», para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero sé que no serviría de nada. Ella me odia. Probablemente, siempre fue así.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió él-. A menos que tú hicieras algo para incitarla.

-No seas ingenuo. No hice nada aparte de nacer con este aspecto, lo cual provoca envidia y celos en las demás mujeres, y eso conduce a una hostilidad de la peor clase. Intentan disimularlo, pero no siempre lo logran. Susana, como tantas otras, solo fingía ser amiga mía porque yo tengo éxito, soy la estrella. ¿Crees que yo no sé que me utilizan? ¿Crees que es fácil restarle importancia a eso?

-Creo que, si no sospechara que tú eres la responsable de que te odien tanto, podrías darme lástima.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -espetó la pelirroja-. Y si quieres salir de esta situación tan horrenda que, ¿acaso necesito recordártelo?, tú provocaste con tu maldito genio, ¡entonces haz algo! Yo no puedo recorrer todo el país intentando encontrar a Susana, pero tú sí. Así que deja de lamentarte y sácanos de esto.

Eliza se marchó de mal humor, dejando a Terry como al principio, con muy pocas esperanzas sobre su futuro. ¿Ir él en busca de Susana Marlow, cuando ni siquiera estaba familiarizado con aquel país? No obstante, Eliza tenía razón. Había estado lamentándose. Había permitido que la situación lo sumiera en un estado de abatimiento tal que lo superaba. Sin embargo, su escepticismo no era motivo para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Su única esperanza real era que hubiese hombres buscando a Susana, hombres habituados a seguir la pista a la gente, o eso era lo que su abuelo le había asegurado. No obstante, aquello no era suficiente para sacarlo de su abatimiento, no estando el día de su boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuara…

Lo se chicas… no tengo perdón alguno por demorar tanto en publicar y cuando lo hago es con un capitulo tan pequeñito… pero me es realmente reconfortante decirles que he vuelto para quedarme… así que mañana seguiré publicando capítulos… saludos y mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios… saludos..

Ángeles Gabriel


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo Veinticinco

Cuando Terry se decidió a buscar personalmente a Susana, no tardó en averiguar lo fútil que sería su búsqueda al empezar a reunir información antes de ponerse en camino y contar las numerosas direcciones donde podía hallarse la joven, diseminadas por todo el país. Irónicamente, Eliza le había proporcionado la mayoría de ellas, incluyendo las de las mejores amigas de Susana, que con suerte se hallarían todas en Londres, porque incluso ellas tenían otras direcciones en otras poblaciones, y Susana podía encontrarse en cualquiera de ellas.

Sabiendo que no podría desplazarse a todos esos lugares en los pocos días que le quedaban, Terry debía decidir cuáles podrían proporcionarle más información en menos tiempo o, si tenía suerte, encontrar a la propia Susana. Pero no era fácil decidirse, pues no conocía a ninguna de las personas implicadas, por lo que acudió a alguien que sin duda tendría más elementos de juicio.

Encontró a Anthony con bastante facilidad. De hecho, el hijo del duque también lo había estado buscando a él, o eso insinuó cuando dijo:

-Se que verme partir le romperá el corazón, pero todo lo bueno (o lo malo) se acaba. Y sí, ya sé que mi acento le confunde, así que, en otras palabras, estoy a punto de regresar a Londres. Este lugar se ha vuelto demasiado deprimente. Parece que en lugar de una boda vaya a celebrarse un funeral.

-Eso no puedo discutírselo -respondió Terry-. Yo también me voy a Londres y quería pedirle...

-Escurriendo el bulto -lo interrumpió Tony-. Caramba, no pensaba que fuera usted de esos.

Terry se tensó, pero como necesitaba su opinión, se contuvo.

-Yo tampoco. Voy en busca de Susana Marlow, la muchacha que puede difundir el rumor. Ella es la única que puede sacarme de este aprieto.

-¿Buscarla como si hubiera desaparecido?

Terry asintió.

-No regresó a su casa como estaba previsto cuando se marchó de aquí, y sus padres se han enojado tanto con las preguntas que les han hecho sobre ella que también se han marchado de su residencia de Londres. William tiene hombres buscándola, pero de momento no hay nada.

-Parece que no quiere que la encuentren -conjeturó Anthony.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, aun así, debe de haber alguien que conozca su paradero. Tengo las direcciones de sus amigas y será...

-Una pérdida de tiempo, sin duda -volvió a interrumpirle Anthony-. Si se está ocultando, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué, no les habrá dicho dónde está a sus amigas.

Terry suspiró.

-Supongo que usted no sabe nada sobre ella que pueda servirnos para averiguar adónde fue cuando se marchó de aquí. -¿Yo? Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero ahora que lo dice, sí conozco a su primo, John Marlow, que era su acompañante. Yo, de usted, lo buscaría a él, puesto que con él es con quien ella se marchó de aquí.

-Él también ha desaparecido, al menos me han dicho que tampoco ha regresado aún a su casa.

Anthony enarcó una ceja, pero luego meneó la cabeza y musitó, más bien para sus adentros:

-No, son primos carnales, ellos no... No importa. Al menos los, hombres de su abuelo están siendo meticulosos si lo han buscado también a él. Eso debería tranquilizarle a usted.

Terry asintió, aunque el consuelo era nimio, puesto que aquellos hombres aún no habían obtenido resultado alguno.

-El viejo William no está escatimando dinero en este asunto, eso dice mi abuelo Richard.

Anthony se rió con malicia.

-Desde luego que no. Me figuro que pensar en tener a Eliza como nieta política le horroriza, ahora que sabe las maldades de que es capaz.

-No sé -respondió Terry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hablo con él lo menos posible.

-¡Ah, sí! –El rubio volvió a reírse-. ¿Intimida, eh? No puedo decir que lo culpe...

-Venga, no se vaya usted por las ramas. No me cae bien, eso es todo.

-¿Su propio abuelo? ¿Por qué?

En lugar de responder, cuestión que no era de la incumbencia de Anthony, Terry preguntó:

-Supongo que usted no sabe dónde puede encontrarse ese primo.

Anthony captó la indirecta y, después de meditar durante unos segundos, dijo:

-No lo conozco bien, solo un poco, puesto que pertenecemos al mismo club, pero ya sabe cómo hablan los hombres, y fanfarronean, cuando no hay mujeres a su alrededor. Sé que tiene un sitio en Manchester dedicado en exclusividad a sus amantes, una propiedad que ganó en una partida de naipes. No es nada inhabitual, lo de tener un lugar solo para tu amante. Muchos hombres casados hacen lo mismo. Pero en este caso me pareció curioso, puesto que John sigue viviendo en casa con su madre y la casa de Manchester es la única propiedad a su nombre. Lo normal sería que se trasladase allí, ¿no lo haría usted? En lugar de tener a sus amantes. Sobre todo cuando su madre vive tan lejísimos de Londres.

-Pero no resultaría apropiado que se llevara allí a su prima, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no... A menos que el lugar estuviera vacío. - Anthony se encogió de hombros-. Solo lo he mencionado porque si yo tuviera una prima que me pidiera que la llevara a algún lugar donde esconderse y poseyera una casa que nadie de mi familia conoce, sería allí adonde la llevaría, si en ese momento estuviera vacía. Sobre todo porque no está tan lejos de aquí, pero sí de Londres.

-¿Tiene usted la dirección?

-¿He dicho yo que lo conociera bien?

Terry volvió a suspirar, pero preguntó:

-¿Es grande la ciudad?

Anthony se echó a reír.

-Demasiado para que alguien le indique la dirección preguntando n la calle. Es una maldita ciudad, viejo amigo, no un pueblecito.

En ese punto, Terry podría haberle retorcido el pescuezo por haberle dado esperanzas y luego haberlas frustrado. Sin duda su expresión delataba sus pensamientos, porque Anthony se apartó al menos un paso de él.

Pero luego sonrió con descaro y añadió:

-Yo podría sacarlo de este embrollo.

-Incluso si eso fuera cierto, lo cual dudo, ¿por qué iba usted a hacerlo?

-Dios mío, no hace falta que sea tan suspicaz. No tengo otros motivos, se lo aseguro. Sencillamente sé que usted preferiría casarse con otra persona.

Sabiendo la frecuencia con que Anthony mencionaba a su hermana pequeña, Rosemary, y que además ya debía de estar harto de hacerle de acompañante, lo cual solo podría dejar de hacer si ella contraía matrimonio, Terry no dudó que Anthony estuviera refiriéndose a ella.

Así pues, le aseguró:

-Está usted equivocado. Yo no quiero casarme con ella.

-¿No? Me sorprende usted. Estaba convencido. -Y luego, con un suspiro, añadió-: Muy bien, entonces estaba equivocado. Pero aun así quiero ayudarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Pidiéndole a Eliza que se case conmigo, por supuesto. Yo soy, el único por el cual lo rechazaría a usted.

Terry no pudo reprimir un bufido.

-Señor mío, se tiene usted en muy alto concepto, quizá tanto como Eliza se tiene a sí misma.

Anthony sonrió burlón.

-En absoluto. De lo que estamos hablando es de títulos, que es lo único que a ella le interesa, eso y la fortuna que entrañan. No cometa el error de pensar que es a usted a quien quiere. Resulta además que el título que yo voy a heredar es más elevado que el suyo.

-Incluso si eso funciona, que no lo hará, yo no podría pedirle que hiciera usted tamaño sacrificio.

-¿Qué sacrificio? Yo no estoy hablando de casarme realmente con ella -dijo el de ojos azules, estremeciéndose-. Se lo pediré, estaremos comprometidos durante un tiempo y luego romperemos el compromiso. Hasta me portaré como un caballero y dejaré que sea ella quien rompa. Para que salve su reputación y todo lo demás. Así nadie saldrá perjudicado, usted elude un destino peor que la muerte, yo retomo mis habituales aventuras libertinas y todos contentos.

-Salvo Eliza, que aún tendrá sobre su cabeza la amenaza de esa enemiga suya, dispuesta a difamarla en cualquier momento con la información que posee -señaló Terry-. ¿Qué impedirá a Susana difundir esa historia si Eliza no se casa conmigo? El hecho de que se comprometa con usted no va a impedirlo, sino que convertirá la historia en un verdadero escándalo, y eso es precisamente lo que estamos intentando evitar.

Anthony frunció el entrecejo, al parecer había olvidado aquel aspecto.

-Bueno, diablos. Entonces está usted en un verdadero aprieto, ¿no? ¿A qué espera entonces? Ahora que lo Pienso, hace tiempo que no voy a Manchester. Creo que iré con usted. Dos podemos cubrir una zona mucho más amplia que una sola persona. Mejor aún, hágaselo saber a su abuelo para que pueda enviar también a su gente.

Por mucho que a Terry le pesara admitirlo, y seguían sin gustarle los rodeos que Anthony empleaba para decir las cosas, aquel individuo estaba empezando a agradarle después de todo.

Para Candy, la vida seguía adelante. Se había dado cuenta de que si conseguía no pensar en Terry era incluso capaz de volver a reír cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto bajaba la guardia, era fácil que se echara a llorar, pero, por lo general, lograba ser la de siempre en el día a día.

Salvo en una ocasión, cuando el pobre Robert Willison se había detenido para hablar con ella en Oxbow y había tenido que presenciar una de sus llantinas. Verla deshacerse en lágrimas delante de él lo había incomodado tanto que había ido en busca de tres lugareños para que lo ayudaran.

No obstante, cuando llegó todo el mundo, Candy ya volvía a ser dueña de sus actos y achacó las lágrimas a una mota de polvo que tenía en el ojo, recordando a su público que una buena llantina era la mejor forma de limpiarse los lagrimales.

La habían mirado entonces como si fuera tonta. La gente a menudo la miraba así cuando decía alguna de sus gracias, así que aquello no fue nada fuera de lo corriente.

Sus tías también habían decidido que estaba «recuperada», aunque nunca habían hablado sobre la enfermedad que la había aquejado. Sabían que tenía que ver con Terry, pero, por un acuerdo tácito, habían decidido no intentar sonsacarle nada. Sin embargo, el tema surgía de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando la boda de Terry continuaba siendo el principal tema de conversación en vecindario y, por lo tanto, resultaba tan difícil eludirlo?

Sin embargo, habían vuelto a pensar en otros caballeros adecuados para ella y, justo la noche anterior, estando reunidas en el salón después de la cena, Maria mencionó a un caballero que acababa de llegar hacía poco.

-Se llama sir Allistar Cornwell. Está construyendo una casa señorial al otro lado de Oxbow, cerca de la hermosa pradera. He oído que acaba de recibir una inesperada herencia y que ha decidido hacerse una casa aquí.

Emilia asintió, añadiendo:

-La gente tiene tendencia a gastar mucho dinero cuando acaban de heredarlo. Es raro, pero siempre sucede lo mismo.

-He oído que también está construyendo una en Bath y otra en Portsmouth. Parece que la herencia es sustanciosa.

-No está casado, ni lo ha estado nunca -dijo Emilia-. Me lo han confirmado.

-Y es joven -añadió Maria-. No llega a los treinta.

A esas alturas, Candy ya no tuvo ninguna dificultad para saber el cariz que iba a tomar la conversación.

-Pasaré a conocerlo, pero no me lo traigáis aquí para presentármelo.

-Nosotras no haríamos una cosa así, querida, al menos yo -le aseguró Emilia.

-¿Lo cual implica que yo sí lo haría? -bufó Maria-. No soy tan insensible como para no darme cuenta de que a nuestra Candy no le hace ninguna gracia la boda de la próxima semana.

-No, solo eres lo bastante insensible como para mencionarla -replicó Emilia con un bufido.

Candy se puso en pie para distraerlas, antes de que la riña fuera a mayores, y volvieran a hacerle caso.

-Está bien. No tenéis que suavizar el tema delante de mí. Es cierto. Como tía Elroy, yo también pensaba que entre Terry y yo podía haber algo más que una simple amistad, pero me equivocaba, Lo superaré. Que volviera a comprometerse con Eliza fue una sorpresa más que otra cosa, de la que ahora estoy recuperada. En serio, me encuentro bien.

Se marchó antes de que el temblor de sus labios contradijera aquella afirmación, pero las dos hermanas se miraron, sabiendo lo que le ocurría.

-Miente -suspiró Elroy-. Sigue estando muy triste.

-Lo sé. –Maria suspiró un poco más alto-. Me gustaría tener un garrote y..

-Y a mí -la interrumpió Emilia-. Pero ¿de qué serviría eso? Ninguna mujer podría competir con alguien como Eliza, ni siquiera alguien tan maravilloso como nuestra Candy. Los hombres pueden ser tan ciegos y estúpidos.

Maria podría haberse reído con aquel comentario, si el tema no las abatiera tanto también a ellas.

-No es que tenga importancia, pero, pensándolo bien, mejor así. No me hacia ninguna gracia que ese misántropo de William fuera a mirarme por encima del hombro si acabábamos siendo parientes políticas suyas. Dejó su postura del todo clara en su día cuando surgió el rumor, demostrando que no quería tener nada más que ver con nuestra familia.

-No estoy tan segura de que fuera solo eso -respondió Emilia pensativa-. Hizo un comentario en la fiesta que me llevó a pensar que lo que le había disgustado es lo que hizo nuestro abuelo, no el rumor al que había dado pie. Eran muy buenos amigos. Al menos, solían cazar siempre juntos.

-¿Qué comentario?

-Me preguntó si la imbecilidad seguía siendo cosa de nuestra familia - respondió Emilia.

Maria se puso furiosa, lo cual se hizo patente en su tono de voz y en el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

-Caramba. ¡Menudo hipócrita! ¿Quién fue el que dejó que su hija se marchara y se casara con un escocés de las Tierras Altas y luego lo lamentó durante el resto de su vida? Eso sí que es ser un imbécil.

Emilia negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue una circunstancia que no pudo evitarse, pues ella se enamoró de aquel hombre. Lo que debería haber hecho es impedir que se conocieran.

-Tú le contestarías, espero -respondió Maria, aún indignada.

-Por supuesto. Pero después de pensar en ello, creo que solo se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que el abuelo se disparara y eso, debes admitirlo, es lo que nosotras pensamos de vez en cuando.

-Oh, bien, desde entonces ha llovido mucho -dijo Maria. Luego pasó a otra queja-. Pero tú nunca deberías haber animado a Candy para que pensara que tenía alguna oportunidad con Terry. William no habría permitido que se casaran.

-¿Animarla cómo? -Emilia miró a su hermana con algo parecido a la ira-. Tengo ojos, ¿sabes? Era evidente que el muchacho estaba prendado de ella, aunque, por lo que parece, lo que él apreciaba no era más que su amistad -añadió con un suspiro.

-No podemos culparlo por eso -respondió Maria-. Candy es un encanto.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Sin embargo, te equivocas si piensas que William habría puesto objeciones a causa del rumor. No le habría gustado, pero por lo que sé, él solo quiere un nuevo heredero, y deprisa. Con tantas prisas, no puede precisamente poner muchos reparos.

-Desde luego que sí -discrepó Maria-. Ese era el motivo de la fiesta. Terry tenía más muchachas entre las que escoger de las que necesitaba, y mira lo que ha sucedido. Ha terminado quedándose con la que William quería para él.

-Pero ¿la eligió él?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Conoces a la hija de Dorothy, la que trabaja como doncella en Summers Glade? He hablado con ella esta mañana en el zapatero. Dice que su hija le ha contado que en Summers Glade nadie está contento con la boda, en especial los novios.

-¿Ninguno de los dos?

-Eso es lo que ella me ha dicho.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿por qué se casan?

Emilia enarcó una ceja, ante lo cual Maria exclamó:

-Tonterías. No se ha oído ni el más mínimo rumor de que...

-Exacto -la interrumpió Emilia con una sonrisa taimada-. Los matrimonios no deseados suelen contraerse para cortar un rumor de! raíz antes de que pueda empezar a difundirse.

-Una conjetura sin base alguna, en este caso -señaló Maria-. Solo estás aventurando una opinión.

-El sentido común...

Maria la interrumpió:

-¿Quién dice que tú lo tengas?

-Diantres. Hablar contigo es como hablar con el pomo de una puerta -se lamentó Emilia.

-¿Lo que significa...?

-Que sabes girar el pomo, pero no tienes la inteligencia que se necesita para abrir la puerta.

-O soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que al otro lado de la puerta no hay nada que merezca la pena -contestó Maria triunfal.

Emilia se dio por vencida. Aquel comentario era muy agudo y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba orgullosa de que a su hermana se le hubiese ocurrido.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas que les cuento… falta poco… empiezan cosas interesantes… así que el próximo capitulo será bueno.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios… en realidad son la fuerza motriz para seguir adaptando... Saludos a todas.

Ángeles Gabriel


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo Veintiseis

Aquella mañana, cuando Candy pasó por Oxbow siguiendo la ruta que tomaba todos los días, tuvo cuatro encuentros que la convencieron de que tendría que abandonar sus viejas costumbres, al menos durante un tiempo. Ella sabía que podía seguir adelante si conseguía apartar a Terry de su pensamiento, pero eso era imposible si la gente no hacía más que recordárselo, y Terry, que aún era nuevo en la comunidad, iba a ser tema de conversación recurrente durante bastante tiempo. Ahora también sir Archivald empezaba a adquirir cierto protagonismo, pero Terry, como correspondía a su elevado título nobiliario, continuaba siendo de mayor interés.

Las dos primeras personas con quienes se encontró le dijeron que Terry se había marchado a Londres, probablemente para comprarle a su novia un regalo de bodas. El tercer encuentro, con la anciana señora Spode, no fue muy distinto.

La señora Spode era una anciana gruñona, una de las amigas más divertidas que tenían las tías de Candy. Ella se tomó a risa la hipótesis del «regalo de boda», susurrándole a Candy que quizá el joven lord se había marchado a Londres para correrse una última juerga antes de la ceremonia, en especial porque lord Brown, un conocido libertino, lo había acompañado.

-Y yo le pregunto a usted, ¿sabría lord Brown dónde encontrar regalos de boda, o más bien dónde encontrar señoras de mala reputación? Lo último, por supuesto. Si el joven lord regresa con un regalo, será con una de esas nefandas enfermedades. -Y la anciana se echó a reír, admirada de su ingenio.

Candy no había favorecido aquella conversación y, de hecho, dejó a la señora Spode con unas prisas que podrían considerarse de mala educación. Pero, antes de que pudiera salir de Oxbow, tuvo el cuarto encuentro.

Aquel fue el peor, pues se trataba del abuelo de Terry. No William. Candy habría llevado bien la conversación con él -si hubiera podido reponerse de la sorpresa que le habría supuesto verlo en Oxbow-. Sin embargo, fue el abuelo escocés quien la saludó al salir de la posada de Oxbow, el abuelo que aún no conocía, aunque él parecía conocerla lo bastante bien como para llamarla por su nombre.

-Usted es Candice, la amiga de Terrence, ¿verdad? -Al verla asentir, él continuó-: Quería conocerla en Summers Glade, pero usted ha dejado de venir. Me pregunto por qué. Casi todas las demás muchachas regresaron a Londres al no tener posibilidades de conquistar al muchacho, lo cual es comprensible. Pero usted no creo que estuviera interesada en eso.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha dejado de venir?

Aquella pregunta tan directa, y en un tono tan acusador, hizo que Candy se ruborizara. Por desgracia, Richard se dio cuenta y lo interpretó del modo correcto.

-Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Ha permitido que sus sentimientos por el muchacho vayan más allá de la pura amistad?

Admitirlo, especialmente ante él, era casi una garantía de que llegaría a oídos de Terry, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, era lo último que Candy deseaba. Sin embargo, mentir, algo que ella detestaba pero que no tenía más remedio que hacer en este caso, la ruborizó todavía más.

-Está usted muy confundido. Terrnce es encantador, lo aprecio mucho, pero, créame, como a un simple amigo.

Su interlocutor la miró con escepticismo, pero estuvo de acuerdo con su afirmación.

-Uf, me alegra oírlo. No es que usted no sea una muchacha encantadora, estoy seguro de que lo es, pero ¿sabe usted? El viejo William estaba preocupado por el tiempo que el muchacho le estaba dedicando, y Terry nos aseguró lo mismo que usted, que no es usted más que una amiga, aunque muy buena. Incluso me arriesgaría a decir que ahora es su mejor amiga, por lo cual me pareció extraño que lo hubiera abandonado usted...

-¿Cómo dice? -le interrumpió ella, ahora bastante tensa, aunque debido más bien al comentario sobre la preocupación de William referente al rumor, que a su última acusación-. ¿Cómo que yo lo he abandonado? Que me sintiera un poco indispuesta y guardara cama durante unos días no significa que lo haya abandonado. Y he hablado con él desde que se comprometió.

-Ah, bien. No lo sabía -respondió él y, luego, incómodo, añadió-: ¿Le mencionó, bueno... la estupidez que condujo a su ... ?

Tosió, renunciando a preguntarle qué sabía ella, sin atreverse a mencionarlo. Candy estuvo a punto de reírse al verlo tan azorado, aunque no lo habría hecho con mucho humor, puesto que aquel tema seguía haciéndola sufrir.

Pero se apiadó de él y admitió:

-Si se refiere a si Terrence me explicó que no le habría pedido a Eliza que se casara con él y si mencionó lo que le obligó a renovar el compromiso, sí, lo hizo.

Richard suspiró aliviado.

-Entonces, puedo hablarle sin tapujos. Bien, no me gusta dar rodeos. Por eso me preocupa que usted no venga. ¿Sabe? Ahora mismo, Terrence necesita amigos. Espero que usted pudiera animarlo un poco cuando habló con él.

¿Animarlo? El encuentro con Terry en el camino había sido muy doloroso. Enterarse de que estaba obligado a casarse con la pelirroja fue casi tan malo como pensar que quería hacerlo. Y, por otra parte, los dos le daban versiones muy distintas de la relación. Eliza era conocida por sus mentiras, así que su afirmación de que Terry seguía mostrando pasión por ella podría haber sido una invención suya. Pero ¿y si era Terry quien mentía cuando decía que no quería a Eliza por esposa?

Él le había recordado que, en realidad, solo la había comprometido a ella. ¿Había sido aquella su intención desde el principio? ¿Le había pedido a Eliza que se casara con él en un momento de pasión y se había arrepentido justo después? ¿Y usó luego a Candy para proporcionarle una escapatoria?

Candy no quería pensar así de él, aunque lo cierto es que podía haber ocurrido tal que así. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba Eliza a mentir respecto al momento en que le pidió que se casara con él? ¿Solo porque Candy había sido incapaz de ocultarle que la respuesta era de suma importancia para ella?

No obstante, se estaba engañando, intentando ver defectos en el castaño con la esperanza de que eso extinguiera su amor por él. No funcionaba. Candy no pensaba realmente que él le hubiera mentido. Pero, incluso si lo había hecho, era obvio que ahora lo lamentaba.

Aquel día, Candy había querido animarlo. Había sentido un fuerte impulso de hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo podía animar a alguien estando ella tan abatida?

Decidió eludir la pregunta de Richard por completo, y cambio de tema:

-Acabo de enterarme de que Terrence se ha ido a Londres. Tal vez el viaje haga que deje de pensar en...

-No, ha ido en busca de Susana Marlow, así que no pensará en otra cosa.

Oír aquello la sorprendió y la esperanzó.

-Entonces, ¿sabe dónde buscarla?

-No exactamente -dijo él, desilusionándola-. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los hombres de William la buscaban, así que ha ido él mismo. Aunque no tiene muchas posibilidades de encontrarla, y lo sabe. Queda muy poco tiempo para la boda.

-Supongo que así es.

Candy consiguió contenerse y no suspirar.

-Yo quería posponerla, pero William opina que cualquier demora por nuestra parte daría pie a que se difundiera el rumor.

-Entonces, deben confiar en que Terrence tenga suerte.

-Una esperanza muy vaga. Pero si el muchacho consigue salir de este embrollo y vuelve a buscar esposa, tengo la impresión de que le pedirá a usted que se case con él.

Candy parpadeó.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, pero sería por motivos equivocados, ¿sabe? Él quiere tenerla cerca, eso es todo. Demostró hasta qué punto lo desea cuando la invitó a la fiesta, aun cuando eso significara traer también a Eliza. Le habría buscado una habitación en Summers Glade si eso no hubiera resultado impropio. Creo que se casaría con usted solo para tenerla con él de forma permanente. Tanto valora su amistad. Pero es solo eso. No se deje engañar pensando que Terrence siente algo distinto por usted. Los dos lo lamentarían si usted se dejara engañar.

Candy rogó para aguantar en pie unos minutos más, hasta que pudiera alejarse de aquella dolorosa conversación. Ya había oído a Richard la primera vez, cuando le había dicho que para Terry no era más que una amiga. Había desterrado aquel pensamiento porque recordarlo le destrozaba el corazón. Pero ahora Richard había vuelto a abordar el tema y esta vez era imposible ignorarlo. Una amiga. No era más que una amiga. Jamás sería algo más que eso.

-Está usted preocupándose por algo que tiene pocas posibilidades de suceder, pues solo faltan dos días para la boda.

-Cierto -suspiró él-. Y le pido disculpas, por tener la necesidad de advertirla; solo por si acaso. Vendrá usted a la boda, ¿verdad?

¿Estar allí y presenciar cómo Terry y Eliza se unían para siempre? Por nada del mundo. Lo cual la obligó a decir otra mentira, aunque está vez indirecta.

-Estoy segura de que todos los que reciban invitación asistirán. Ahora debo regresar a casa sin falta. Mis tías pensaban que no iba a demorarme tanto y empezarán a preocuparse...

Candy no lo oyó resoplar por segunda vez cuando se marchó a toda prisa. Richard ya empezaba a lamentar lo que le había dicho. No tenía duda de que era cierto, pero se dio cuenta, cuando ya era tarde, de que había puesto el carro delante del caballo. No había ningún motivo para advertirla de nada, pues con toda probabilidad Terry se casaría con otra. Si conseguía evitarlo, sería entonces cuando llegara el momento de las advertencias, no antes.

La carta llegó a la tarde siguiente. Dejó a Candy perpleja por completo. Estaba convencida de que se trataba de una broma. Era demasiado absurda. Si habían secuestrado a alguien importante, ¿por qué pedían únicamente cuarenta libras a modo de rescate? Si hubieran sido cuarenta mil, o incluso unos cuantos millares más, podría haberla tomado en serio, pero ¿solo cuarenta libras, una cifra tan poco habitual?

Tenía que ser una broma.

Pero no podía ignorarla sin más. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la persona que firmaba la carta fuera quien decía ser. Si era una broma, no la habría enviado esa persona. Pero no tenía otras cartas suyas con las que compararla. Así que, ante la improbable posibilidad de que la carta fuera legítima, Candy tenía que actuar.

Se la enseñó a sus tías. Aunque el remitente le pedía que la mantuviera en secreto, Candy no podía marcharse sin darles una explicación.

Las dos coincidieron en que tenía que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto. Pero, sin duda, estaban impacientes por vivir una pequeña aventura, aunque no fuera más que una pérdida de tiempo. Así pues, llamaron a su cochero, que vivía en Oxbow, y las tres se pusieron en camino a última hora de aquella misma tarde.

Sus tías sabían que no podrían acompañarla hasta su destino, porque las instrucciones decían que Candy debía presentarse sola con el dinero. Pero arguyeron que no podía viajar sola y que deseaban estar cerca de ella para averiguar cuanto antes la identidad del bromista.

Candy no lo veía como una aventura, pero sí como una buena excusa para no asistir a la boda a la mañana siguiente, pues era más que improbable que pudieran estar de regreso a tiempo. Incluso si se ponían en camino justo después de confirmar que la carta no era más que una broma, no llegarían a casa hasta altas horas de la noche, o incluso de madrugada.

Así, ella podría levantarse muy tarde, cuando la boda ya se hubiera celebrado.

Llegaron cuando ya había anochecido. Por eso tuvieron dificultades para encontrar la dirección consignada en la carta. A esas horas no había mucha gente en la calle a quien preguntar, y en dos ocasiones les indicaron mal el camino. Ya era casi media noche cuando al fin encontraron la residencia.

Maria y Emilia iban a esperar en el carruaje, cerca de ella. La carta hacía hincapié en que Candy debía ir sola para que nadie resultara herido, pero ellas se negaron en redondo a dejarla sola. Y tenía que ponerse a gritar tan alto como pudiera si necesitaba ayuda. Mickey, el cochero, estaba informado de su misión y había traído una pistola y un garrote de muy mal aspecto. Por otra parte, las tías de Candy también llevaban un arma cada una. Ella había tenido que contenerse para no echarse a reír al verlas meter en sus bolsitos dos diminutas pistolas idénticas antes de ponerse en camino.

En su opinión, aquellas precauciones eran del todo absurdas. Estaba convencida de que se encontraría con la casa vacía, o con otra carta aguardándole en el porche, riéndose de lo tonta que había sido al venir. La completa oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la vivienda respaldaba su hipótesis. No había ni una sola luz, ni siquiera mortecina, en ninguna de las ventanas. La casa era muy hermosa, de dos pisos, no demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeña. No era precisamente el escenario que uno imaginaría para cometer actos inicuos, como mantener a alguien cautivo con la intención de cobrar un rescate.

En el porche no había ninguna carta. Intentó abrir la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada. Como es lógico en una casa vacía, se dijo Candy. Pensó en ir a la parte de atrás para ver si había otra puerta que pudiera estar abierta, pero se imaginó que probablemente tropezaría con algo en la oscuridad y, por otra parte, ella no quería, mantener su visita en secreto. Así pues, llamó con energía a la puerta. Cuanto antes se confirmara que en la casa no había nadie, antes podrían regresar ella y sus tías.

La puerta se abrió. Aquella fue la primera sorpresa de Candy. La segunda fue que la arrastraran dentro y cerraran la puerta. La casa seguía estando a oscuras, pero oía respiraciones y pasos. Y luego alguien destapó un farol y se hizo la luz. Sin embargo, el farol seguía cubierto con algo delgado como una gasa y la iluminación era tan tenue que solo se distinguían las siluetas.

Candu estaba rodeada por cuatro hombres. Tuvo que girar sobre sí misma para verlos a todos. No estaba impresionada, aunque tenía que admitir que, después de todo, la carta que había recibido no era una broma.

Era un grupo patético: iban mal vestidos y tres de ellos estaban tan escuálidos que Candy se preguntó si estaban habituados a comer todos los días. Iban desaliñados, incluso sucios, lo cual sugería que debían de bañarse con tan poca frecuencia como comían. Podían ser más jóvenes que ella o incluso mayores que sus tías; resultaba difícil distinguirlos debajo de tanta mugre.

El cuarto hombre era algo distinto; al menos, había hecho un esfuerzo para parecer presentable. Iba limpio y debía de rondar los veinticinco anos. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás con fijador y lo bastante largo como para que se le rizara en la nuca. Su ropa también estaba en mejor estado, aunque desde luego no era de buena calidad. Y no parecía famélico. De hecho, tenía buena figura. También era el único de los cuatro que no le apuntaba con una pistola. Aquellas tres armas, que Candy vio enseguida, la instaron a guardar silencio.

Candy supuso que serían delincuentes, aunque, si lo eran, saltaba a la vista que no debía de irles muy bien. Las armas que llevaban, por ejemplo, indicaban que debía tratarse de principiantes. No parecía que las hubieran usado durante bastante tiempo. Todos ellos estaban fuera de lugar en aquella hermosa casa.

Cuando Candy empezó a recobrarse de su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que dos de aquellos hombres también se habían sorprendido con su aparición. Sin embargo, no tardó en saber por qué, cuando empezaron a hablar Sobre ella, todos a la vez, por lo que le costó un poco seguirles el hilo.

-Otra mujer.

-Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

-Podemos enviar a la otra para que traiga un rescate por esta, digo yo.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. -Las palabras iban acompañadas de una sonrisa-. Esto podría convertirse en una buena línea de trabajo.

-Y tampoco puede decirse que tenga prisa para dejar esa cama tan blanda que tengo arriba.

-¿Trae usted el dinero, señora?

Era la primera vez que se dirigían a ella. Candy todavía estaba asimilando la noción de que aquellos individuos querían retenerla allí, si había comprendido bien. Y no se le ocurría una forma razonable de quitarles la idea de la cabeza, por lo que intentó ganar tiempo.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien de qué están hablando -respondió, y se echó un farol-. Y, ¿qué están ustedes haciendo en mi casa?

-¿Su casa? El caballero dijo que era la suya.

-¿Qué caballero?

-El que hemos encerrado en el sótano, que es adonde irá a parar usted si no ha traído el dinero.

-Bien, si me lo plantea así, estoy segura de que puedo regresar con algo de dinero -le dijo al último que había hablado-. ¿Cuánto necesitan?

-¿Nos está tomando el pelo? ¿No ha recibido la carta que le ha traído aquí?

-¿Una carta? Caramba, sí. Pero esta semana se me han roto las lentes y no he podido leerla. ¿Era para decirme que ustedes habían atrapado a alguien que había allanado mi casa? En ese caso, su acción es loable y, desde luego, se merecen ustedes una recompensa. ¿Es ese el dinero del que están hablando?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas, desconcertados, hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

-Señora, limítese a decirme sí o no. ¿Lleva usted cuarenta libras encima?

Aquella cantidad tan poco habitual cobraba sentido ahora, cuarenta dividido por cuatro. Aunque seguía siendo una cantidad irrisoria.

-Caramba, sí, ahora que lo dice...

-¿Sí o no?

-Ha dicho que sí -señaló uno de ellos.

Un gruñido de frustración.

-La he oído, pero eso iba a ser más que un simple sí o no.-Está chiflada -dijeron detrás de ella, No te esfuerces por entenderla…

-Tú asegúrate de que tiene el dinero.

Le quitaron el bolsito. Ella protestó indignada.

-¡Eh! ¡Oiga...!

-Está vacío -se lamentó el hombre que se lo había quitado-. Dígame usted, ¿por qué lleva el bolso vacío?

-Ya te he dicho que no intentes comprender a los ricachones. Están todos chalados.

Candy oyó otro gruñido de frustración a su izquierda.

-¿Dónde está el dinero, señora?

-En el bolsillo, naturalmente. Cualquier inocentona sabría que no debe llevar el dinero en el bolso, cuando los bolsos son el primer objetivo de los ladrones. Usted acaba de quitármelo de un tirón, ¿no? Eso lo certifica.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez seriamente enojados. De hecho, Candy no se sorprendió cuando la tomaron por el brazo y se la llevaron al piso de arriba.

Supuso que no debería haber puesto en práctica con ellos su táctica de decir tonterías. No las apreciaban en lo más mínimo. Pero, después de oír que se estaban planteando retenerla allí, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que eso entrañaría. Ya lo sabía en parte y no le gustaba nada. Así pues, ahora necesitaba hallar la forma de que la dejaran marchar.

Aquello era primordial. Después de todo, si no salía pronto de la casa, sus tías querrían entrar y también tendrían que retenerlas. Y si las retenían a las tres, ¿a quién pedirían el dinero del rescate? Desde luego, a su pariente lejano no, el que había heredado el título de su bisabuelo y se negaba incluso a reconocerlas como parte de la familia.

Cuando la metieron a empujones en un dormitorio del piso de arriba y cerraron de un portazo, pensó que dispondría de tiempo para pensar, y lo habría hecho, si Susana Marlow no hubiera estado también allí.

Continuara…

¿Sorprendidas…? Espero que si… siguiente capitulo muy pronto… así que chicas guapas no desesperen… hay más sorpresitas… saludos.

Ángeles Gabriel


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo Veintisiete

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Lo único que le indicó a Candy que no estaba sola fue una voz temblorosa, que le sonó familiar, proveniente de algún punto de la habitación, lamentándose:

-¿Y ahora qué quiere?

-Soy yo, Candice -dijo ella hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz-. ¿No me esperaba?

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Pero ¿por qué ha tardado tanto? Hace días que les di la carta para que la echaran al buzón.

-Yo no la he recibido hasta hoy.

-Bah, esos idiotas -dijo Susana con desdén-. Debería haber imaginado que no sabrían ni enviar una carta. Bueno, no importa, al fin ha llegado. Y no puede imaginarse cuánto se lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué -respondió Candy-. Pero me sorprende que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Pensé que la carta era una broma.

Un suspiro.

-Ojalá lo fuera. Pero Candice, siento de veras haberla mezclado en esto. Lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió nadie más con quien ponerme en contacto cerca de aquí. Habría tardado muchísimo en contactar con mis padres y, además, ellos creen que yo sigo en Summers Glade y no quería que pensaran lo contrario. Les molestaría mucho saber que me marché pero no fui directamente a casa, y luego sucedió esto.

Candy decidió no mencionar aún que sus padres ya sabían que Susana no estaba donde se suponía. Primero quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, y para ello tenía que verla.

-¿No hay aquí ninguna lámpara que pueda encenderse? Se me hace bastante raro hablar con usted a oscuras.

-Hay bastantes, sí, pero no he sido previsora. Ya he gastado todo el combustible, y ellos no me traen más. Sin duda, no quieren molestarse en buscarlo, los muy gandules -añadió Susana con aspereza.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes, la luz de la luna entró a raudales en la habitación cuando Susana corrió las cortinas de las dos ventanas. Como la ojiverde llevaba varios minutos sumida en la completa oscuridad, aquella tenue iluminación fue para ella casi como encender una luz.

-¿Mejor? -dijo Susana, volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Mucho mejor -respondió Candy, y se sentó junto a ella para examinarla de cerca. Susana tenía buen aspecto, aunque estaba un poco desaliñada. Iba vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba al marcharse de Summers Glade, y parecía que no se la hubiera quitado ni una sola vez. Había dormido vestida, y lo había hecho sobre la cama, sin meterse entre las sábanas, aunque así habría estado más caliente. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho frío en la habitación, lo cual sugería que el fuego había estado encendido y que hacía poco que lo habían apagado. El hecho de que Susana tuviera el abrigo cerca sugería que estaba habituada a que, durante la noche, disminuyera la temperatura.

-¿Le han dado de comer? -preguntó Candy preocupada-. ¿La tratan bien?

-Sí, me han dado de comer, pero casi siempre me traen barras de pan robadas, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, porque me figuro que ellos no hacen el pan. La despensa no estaba llena, solo había unas pocas provisiones, y seguro que las han agotado enseguida. Y en cuanto a cómo me han tratado, bueno, me han tenido encerrada aquí arriba casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí? -preguntó la de rizos a continuación-. ¿Es esta su casa?

-No, pertenece a mi primo John. Llegamos muy tarde, directamente desde Summers Glade. La casa estaba un poco desordenada y John enseguida sospechó que había entrado alguien. Sin embargo, no esperábamos que los intrusos siguieran aquí, ni que estuvieran durmiendo en el piso de arriba. De hecho, se sorprendieron tanto como nosotros. Por lo visto, encontraron la casa vacía y decidieron que sería un buen lugar para quedarse a pasar el invierno, o hasta que el propietario apareciera. Son vagabundos, o al menos es lo que me ha parecido entender.

Candy también había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Supongo que no dio tiempo a llamar a las autoridades.

-No hubo tiempo de pensar en nada lógico, si es a eso a lo que se refiere. Es lo primero que deberíamos haber hecho. Lo sé. Pero supongo que John estaba demasiado furioso para pensar o hacer las cosas como es debido. Es comprensible. Habían entrado en su casa. Aún seguían allí. Montó en cólera. Pero no tendría que haber intentado echarlos a los cuatro él solo.

-¿A los cuatro?

-Sí, ya sé, aunque hubiera sido un condenado atleta, y no lo es, la pelea era demasiado desigual. Y, después de todo, ellos solo querían huir. Así pues, todo podría haber salido bien si John no hubiese montado en cólera. Cuando intentó darle a uno una paliza, los otros tres acudieron en su ayuda y fue John el que terminó mal.

-¿Le hicieron daño?

-Imagino que hirieron su orgullo más que otra cosa. Pero esa victoria los envalentonó. Lo ataron y lo metieron en el sótano, y luego me encerraron aquí. Pasaron varias horas antes de que subieran con el plan del rescate y me ordenaran que escribiera esa carta, por solo cuarenta libras. ¿Puede creerlo? -añadió con un bufido de indignación-. Mis padres tienen...

-Sé que es una cantidad ridícula -la interrumpió Candy-. Pero probablemente no para ellos, y eso carece de importancia. Van armados. ¿Lo iban antes?

Susana frunció el ceño.

-No, yo no vi ningún arma. Vaya, vaya, se están convirtiendo en verdaderos delincuentes, ¿no es cierto? Deben de haberlas adquirido después de que esto empezara. Probablemente, las habrán robado, como hacen con el pan. Eso ha sido una estupidez. Ahora alguien puede resultar herido.

-Mientras no seamos ninguno de nosotros...

-Oh, no me preocupa que seamos ninguno de nosotros. Es más probable que se disparen entre ellos. Parecen unos verdaderos ineptos. Dudo que hayan hecho nada similar en toda su vida y están un poco perdidos. Tampoco me sorprendería que hubieran montado este tinglado para quedarse más tiempo aquí. Por lo visto, esto les encanta, aunque es natural, después de haber vivido en la calle.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Y se les ha ocurrido otra razón para quedarse más tiempo. Planean retenerme aquí y enviarla a usted en busca de mi rescate.

Susana bufó con desesperación.

-¡Ni hablar! No le he pedido que venga para ponerla en la deplorable situación en la que yo me encuentro. Son estúpidos. No hay otra explicación. Bueno, tendremos que informales de que esta no es forma de hacer las cosas.

-Eso no es lo único que tenemos que explicarles -dijo Candy, con patente preocupación-. Tendré que decirles que van a venir más personas si yo no me marcho pronto. Usted lleva varios días tratando con ellos. ¿Funcionará si les damos el rescate y permitimos que se marchen?

-¿Va a venir alguien?

-Sí, mis tías -suspiró Candy-. Están esperándome fuera, en el carruaje.

-Dios santo -dijo Susana. Y volvió a decirlo cuando oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta-. Oh, querida.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Anthony había echado la puerta abajo cuando vio que tardaban en responder, saltando la cerradura, tenía los hombros fuertes, y luego había musitado:

-¿Qué diablos? -Justo antes de caer al suelo.

A la luz del farol que había en el porche de la parte de atrás, Terry lo vio desplomarse, vio el arma en la mano del hombre que lo había golpeado en la cabeza, y se abalanzó sobre él. Se oyó un disparo.

Se oyeron gritos de alarma en la parte delantera de la casa, en el piso de arriba, en la casa contigua. A aquellas horas de la noche, el disparo había roto el silencio en aquel tranquilo paraje. El olor a pólvora quemada impregnó el aire.

La bala había pasado junto al cuello de Terry y él la había oído perfectamente. Fue eso lo que lo enojó tanto como para dejarle al hombre la cara hecha un cromo antes de dar cuenta de él.

Deberían haber abordado aquello con más cautela en lugar de dejarse llevar por la impaciencia que se había apoderado de ellos. Pero tras dos días de búsqueda, viendo cómo la gente les cerraba la puerta en las narices y huyendo de los perros, ahora que un golfillo los había traído hasta aquí, atravesando patios traseros y saltando vallas en lugar de venir por la calle, encontrarse con la casa desierta... no los había calmado precisamente.

Terry se tornó un momento para preguntarse a quién acababa de dejar inconsciente. No creía que fuera John Marlow. Uno de sus sirvientes, tal vez, que comprensiblemente había acudido armado a investigar lo que con toda certeza parecía un allanamiento de morada. Maldita sea. Ahora tendrían que dar explicaciones. Sin duda, las autoridades no tardarían en llegar, después de todos los gritos que habían oído.

Luego se cercioró de que Anthony no estuviera muerto. No lo estaba, e incluso empezaba ya a gimotear un poco. Fue en busca del farol que había en el porche. El golfillo había desaparecido. No le sorprendió.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, donde estaban tendidos los dos cuerpos, Terry solo tuvo tiempo de dejar el farol en la mesa antes de que aparecieran otros dos hombres en el umbral. Uno llevaba una pistola lista para disparar. Terry no había pensado en recoger el arma con que habían golpeado a Anthony en la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos?

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Un pequeño malentendido, creo -explicó Terry-. He venido a ver a John MArlow, o mejor dicho, a su prima.

¿Trabajan para él?

Los dos hombres se miraron antes de que uno dijera:

-Desde luego, pero estas no son horas para venir de visita. Vuelva por la mañana, caballero.

-Me quedaré para solucionar el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí, sí no tiene inconveniente.

-Usted se marchará si sabe lo que le conviene -dijo el hombre que iba armado y, por si Terry no la había visto, agitó el arma.

Sin embargo, el otro intervino y dijo con cordialidad:

-Está bien. Le llevaremos con el señor Marlow. Sin duda se alegrará de verlo.

El sarcasmo que Terry percibió en las palabras de aquel hombre no fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal, sino el hecho de que llamara «señor» a Marlow, cuando este tenía un título menor, según Tony, lo bastante importante como para que sus sirvientes se refirieran a él como «lord Marlow».

El farol que Terry había llevado a la cocina iluminaba el corto pasillo que conducía al recibidor de la casa, aunque la luz era débil, y el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. Tendría que habérselo llevado. Uno de los dos hombres debería haber pensado también en ello. Parecía extraño que no hubiera luz en la casa, a menos que todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo.

No obstante, los hombres iban vestidos, lo cual indicaba que no se habían levantado de la cama para investigar los ruidos en la parte trasera de la casa.

Sin embargo, los ruidos debían de haber despertado a todos los miembros de la casa, incluyendo a las personas del piso de arriba. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Terry al ver por el rabillo del ojo unas faldas en lo alto de las escaleras. Empezó a volverse en esa dirección, pero notó el cañón de la pistola en la espalda, instándolo a que continuara andando.

Aquella fue la última señal que necesitaba para constatar que algo iba mal. Si se equivocaba ya daría explicaciones más adelante, pero en aquel momento se volvió, le dio un golpe en el brazo al hombre que lo apuntaba con el arma y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. El tipo salió impulsado hacia atrás, tropezó con una mesa del recibidor y ya no se movió.

El otro hombre, que había abierto la comitiva y ahora estaba detrás de él, rugió y le saltó a la espalda, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para intentar estrangularlo. No estaba consiguiéndolo, ni por asomo, aunque él debía de pensar lo contrario, porque se reía eufórico. Terry, que a aquellas alturas ya estaba fuera de sí, tiró de aquel hombrecillo escuálido hasta darle la vuelta, lo sostuvo ante él y fue a darle un puñetazo. Pero lo vio gritar y desmayarse antes de que él lo golpeara. Disgustado, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Y luego se asombró al oír una voz que reconoció en el acto, a pesar de lo enojada que sonaba.

-¿Cómo ha podido usted ignorar el arma de esa forma?

Terry no respondió y, en cambio, inquirió:

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo usted aquí?

Ella tampoco respondió, concentrada aún en su primera pregunta. Furiosa, dijo:

-¡Podrían haberle matado!

Terry se dio cuenta entonces de cuál era la causa de su enojo e intentó restarle importancia.

-Cuando tu futuro es tan deprimente, exponerte a un peligro no significa lo mismo que cuando lo esperas todo de la vida.

-Ha sido una imprudencia, por mucho que usted diga -insistió ella con voz tensa.

Terry no iba a discutírselo.

-¿Contestará usted ahora a mi pregunta?

-Sí, desde luego... si ha dado usted cuenta ya de todos ellos -respondió.

-¿De todos, quiénes?

-Los pobres diablos que allanaron la casa y fueron tan estúpidos como para tener a Susana y a John secuestrados durante toda la semana. En total son cuatro.

-Yo solo me he encontrado con tres...

-Entonces, nosotras nos encerraremos aquí arriba mientras usted termina. Pero tenga cuidado. Al menos tres de ellos iban armados y... - Ella guardó silencio cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta principal-. Probablemente debe de ser Mickie, nuestro cochero. Déjele entrar. Le ayudará a buscar al que queda. Y John está en el sótano. Por favor, asegúrese de que se encuentra bien.

Terry se quedó allí durante unos instantes después de que Candy desapareciera en la oscuridad, sorprendido aún de haberla hallado allí, y aún más sorprendido de su capacidad para dar órdenes. Pero luego sonrió, recordando su enojo y su preocupación a causa del pequeño roce con el peligro que él acababa de tener.

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Pues como se que si les traigo otro de regalo…

Ángeles Gabriel


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo veintiocho

Arriba, Candy regresó a la habitación de Susana y, palpando el marco de la puerta en busca de un pestillo, que fue fácil de encontrar, lo corrió. Aún estaba asombrada de que la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada con llave, a diferencia de cuando la habían subido arriba. Concluyó que su cháchara debía de haber puesto a aquellos hombres tan nerviosos que sencillamente se habían olvidado de volver a cerrarla después de meterla dentro. Si lo hubiera sabido, ella y Susana ya podrían estar fuera y haber huido en el carruaje que las esperaba fuera. Y las autoridades podrían haber ido a liberar al primo de la ojiazul. Aunque ahora ya no importaba.

-Nos han rescatado -le dijo a Susana-. Bueno, casi, o al menos están a punto de hacerlo, así que deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que no haya peligro.

-¿Quién?

-Terrence Grandchester.

-Pero ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? -preguntó Susana.

-Buscándola, seguro. De hecho, creo que lord William tiene a varios hombres buscándola desde que se marchó de Summers Glade, así que sus padres están al corriente de que usted no está donde ellos creían.

-Oh, vaya. Ahora voy a tener que pagar por ello -se quejó Susana -. ¿Qué motivo puede tener Andrey para buscarme? A menos que, mmm..., no importa.

-Está bien -le dijo Candy, leyéndole el pensamiento a Susana-. Lo sé todo sobre lo que usted presenció en Summers Glade la noche de su partida.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Sí, Terry me lo explicó.

-Bueno, supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos.

-Sí, amigos -dijo la de rizos en un tono de voz que empezaba a sonar a lamento. Se reprendió mentalmente. No iba a permitir que eso fuera a hacerle perder la calma en un momento como aquel-. Pero ¿por qué se marchó usted aquella noche con tanta prisa?

-¿Por qué lo hizo usted?

Candy parpadeó.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La vi marcharse corriendo antes de que aquello ocurriera, vi que Terry la seguía. Esperaba, créame, que eso diera algún fruto, que él, le pidiera que se casara con él. -Un suspiro-. Pero supongo que: solo quería asegurarse de que usted estaba bien, porque al cabo de una hora, allí estaba de nuevo, citándose con esa bruja, así que era evidente que habían hecho las paces. Para mí, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Eliza había vuelto a ganar. Consigue todo lo que quiere.

-Eso parece, ¿verdad? -observó Candy, suspirando también.

-Lo gracioso fue que yo llegué a pensar que se estaba, empezando a hacer justicia cuando Terry rompió su compromiso con ella. Eliza había instigado la ruptura, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que, a fin de cuentas, él era un buen partido. Luego, el averiguar que había sido algo temporal, que después de todo ella iba a conseguirlo, fue demasiado para mí. Las mujeres como Eliza ganan a pesar del mal que hagan. ¡No es justo! Y que ella volviera a ganar, tan pronto, después de haber intentado denigrarme y convencer a todos de que soy una, mentirosa, lo cual no es en absoluto cierto... me partió el alma. Tenía que marcharme, y deprisa, antes de ponerme en evidencia.

Candy lo comprendía a la perfección, pues a ella le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo. Había tenido que marcharse por la misma razón, antes de que las lágrimas que no podía contener la pusieran en una situación embarazosa.

-¿Así que vino directamente aquí?

-Sí. Necesitaba un poco de aislamiento para asimilar las cosas conseguir que no me afectaran. Creí que solo me llevaría uno o dos días... Pero esos estúpidos vagabundos frustraron mis planes.

-En lo que respecta al tiempo sí, pero ¿ha conseguido este aislamiento lo que usted esperaba?

-Sí. De hecho, he concluido que siempre odiaré a Eliza. Ha hecho demasiadas cosas para que la perdone, y no solo a mí. Pero no voy a permitir que eso me amargue más. Voy a mantenerme alejada de ella de ahora en adelante, e intentar olvidar que existe siquiera.

-Si siempre la ha odiado, ¿por qué seguía usted relacionándose con ella?

-Porque no siempre ha sido así. De hecho, somos amigas desde la infancia, créalo o no. Nos llevábamos muy bien, tanto que yo a menudo estaba en su casa y podía ver con mis propios ojos cómo la consentían sus padres. Por eso, hasta cierto punto entendía que fuera como es, y tendía a perdonarla, hasta que conocí a Alexander.

-¿Alexander?

-El hombre de quien me enamoré. De hecho, él me cortejaba. Y conocía a Eliza. Me aseguró que no estaba impresionado por su belleza. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustó que Alexander la ignorara por completo y decidió intervenir. Y el mismo día en que ella empezó a tener atenciones con él, Alexander se sumó a la multitud de necios «adoradores de la diosa». Dejó de visitarme. Empezó a visitarla a ella. Yo estaba desolada. Y lo peor de todo era que yo sabía que Eliza no lo quería para sí. Simplemente le había molestado que él la ignorara. En cuanto Alexander empezó a adorarla, se lo quitó de la cabeza. Pero para mí fue demasiado tarde. Alexander intentó volver a cortejarme, pero yo no lo acepté. A las otras amigas de Eliza tal vez les dé igual quedarse con lo que ella deja, pero a mí no. Debería haberlo perdonado. Sabía que lo que sentía por Eliza no era real, que se había cegado con su belleza. Pero fui demasiado obstinada y él terminó casándose con otra.

-Lo siento.

-No lo haga -respondió Susana-. Mi orgullo tuvo gran parte de culpa.

-Pero después de aquello ustedes siguieron siendo amigas, ¿no? ¿O lo que acaba de explicarme no hace mucho que ocurrió?

-De hecho, yo termine nuestra amistad justo entonces, pero ella vino a suplicarme que la perdonara juró que no había intentado robármelo y dijo que, si era capaz de fijarse en otra persona con tanta facilidad, no era digno de mí. Fuera como fuese, me dejé convencer porque habíamos sido muy buenas amigas. Pero entre ella y yo ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, y poco a poco yo fui amargándome cada vez más, viendo la forma en que manipulaba a los demás para salirse con la suya, presenciando sus pataletas cuando tenía celos de alguien. Hasta usted fue víctima de sus celos.

-¿Yo? -Candy casi se echó a reír al pensar en que alguien pudiera tenerle celos, y en particular Eliza.

-No hablo de celos normales -aclaró Susana-. Ella nunca se ha interesado realmente por ningún hombre. Y sé que a usted le costaría creerme, después de que Eliza me haya tachado de mentirosa en público, pero ella es quien volvió a poner en circulación ese viejo rumor sobre su familia. Y no fue un lapsus. Lo hizo a propósito, cuando vio que unos cuantos de sus admiradores habituales estaban pendientes de usted y no de ella. De eso es de lo que tuvo celos. Detesta no ser el único foco de atención. Pensaba que debía saberlo, puesto que parecían llevarse muy bien.

A Candy le costaba creerlo. No es que dudara de lo que Susana acababa de decirle, sino que le parecía desmesurado que Eliza hubiera hecho algo así por tan nimio motivo. Candy no estaba desconsolada porque aquel viejo rumor estuviera otra vez en boca de todos, ni por saber que ya no podría casarse. Pero en el caso de otra, muchacha que se hubiera tomado el asunto más en serio, ella sí podría estarlo. ¿Acaso no pensaba Eliza en las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Acaso le daba igual a quién perjudicaba?

-Ya me había dado cuenta de que Eliza nunca había sido amiga mía –admitió Candy.

-Bien. Al menos a usted ya no consigue engañarla, como a las pobres de Paty y Annie. En cuanto a mí, al final empecé a despreciarla y el único motivo de que siguiera frecuentando la era porque esperaba, deseaba, que alguien, cualquiera, acabara poniéndola en su sitio. Yo quería estar allí para presenciarlo. Es absurdo por mi parte, lo sé. Pero a Eliza nunca le han dado su merecido, ni probablemente se lo den nunca.

-Tal vez le ayude saber que Terry no quiere casarse con ella

-Entonces, ¿por qué se habían citado?

-No lo habían hecho. Lo que usted vio no es lo que parecía.

-Oh, venga, Candice, no sea ingenua. Era evidente que estaban punto de acostarse.

-¿En una habitación que Eliza compartía con un montón de muchachas? ¿Sabiendo que cualquiera de ellas podría haberlos sorprendido?

Susana frunció el ceño.

-No lo tuve en cuenta. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo Terry allí?

-Dejarse llevar por su genio, o eso me ha confesado. Encarándose a ella. La había estado buscando para exigirle respuestas. Eso es todo.

-Desde luego, no me sorprende. Eliza es de sobra conocida por enfurecer a la gente, y eso impulsa a las personas a hacer cosas que habitualmente no harían.

Candy se ruborizó al ver tan bien descrita su horrible reacción con Eliza aquella noche.

-Sí, bueno, vuelven a estar prometidos, pero solo porque ella convenció a la familia de Terry de que usted difundiría ese rumor para desprestigiarla. Ese es el motivo de que lord William haya estado buscándola. No quiere que Terry se case con ella. Terry tampoco lo desea. Pero su conciencia le impide no hacerlo, habiendo sido su genio lo que le llevó allí, y no casarse con Eliza provocaría su desprestigio.

-Dios santo, ¿está usted diciendo que ella lo ha conseguido por mí? ¿Que se lo he servido en bandeja de plata, por así decirlo? Oh, no, rotundamente no. Si esa es la única razón por la que él se casa con ella, entonces tiene mi palabra de que no le contaré a nadie lo que vi. Su maldita reputación está completamente a salvo en ese caso, si ello significa que, por fin, no conseguirá lo que quiere.

Candy sonrió, aliviada al menos por Terry.

-Me inclinaba a pensar que usted actuaría así.

Candy esperaba que Terry llamara a la puerta en cualquier momento. No esperaba que la puerta se abriera sola, pero así ocurrió, y la razón era que había olvidado que la puerta tenía llave.

El cuarto secuestrador se hallaba en el umbral, llave en mano. Era el menos desaliñado de todos, el que no llevaba arma, al menos ninguna que ella hubiera visto. Lo cual no significaba que no pudiera tener una consigo. No obstante, era el que parecía menos peligroso del grupo, hasta el momento.

Sus primeras palabras tampoco le dieron motivo para alarmarse.

-Vengan, señoras. He venido a rescatarlas. Abajo hay un maldito escocés fuera de si.

-Resulta que el escocés es amigo nuestro -señaló Candy.

-Me lo temía -dijo él, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una forma que dejaba patente su preocupación-. Bueno, entonces una de ustedes va a venir conmigo para rescatarme a mí. Y preferiría que no fuera usted, doña Cotorra.

Candy, algo indignada por cómo la había calificado, respondió muy tensa:

-No va usted a importunar a mi amiga más de lo que ya lo ha hecho reteniéndola aquí. Si quiere salvarse, le sugiero que lo haga. Ahí tiene una ventana.

-Estamos en el piso de arriba -se quejó él, como si Candy lo hubiera pasado por alto.

-¿Y qué? Imagino que cualquier caída sería menos dolorosa que tener que medir sus fuerzas con Terrence Grandchester.

Él se volvió hacia Candy para discutir con ella.

-Vamos a ver, señora, aquí soy yo el que manda, y voy a servirme de una de ustedes para salir de este embrollo, ¡sobre todo cuando ni siquiera nos ha dado las malditas cuarenta libras que nos debe!

-Bueno, si es solo eso lo que pide...

Candy no tuvo que terminar la frase. Susana, que conocía a la perfección la estancia en la oscuridad, había conseguido encontrar un objeto pesado y aprovechó que el individuo le había dado la espalda para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Luego dejó el objeto en el suelo, se sacudió las manos con energía y le dijo al tipo inconsciente:

-Eso ha sido por haberme dado solo pan para comer.

Candy empezó a sonreír, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez era Terry, quien, después de mirar al hombre tendido en el suelo, la miró y le dijo en tono acusador:

-Pensaba que iba usted a cerrarse por dentro.

-Bueno, eso hice -respondió ella a la defensiva-. Supongo que me olvidé de que él tenía la llave.

-Sí, ya veo -dijo Terry disgustado mientras se cargaba a la espalda al hombre inconsciente. Al salir, añadió-: Ahora pueden bajar. Marlow ha ido en busca de alguien para que se lleven a estos tipos.

-Entonces, ¿está bien?

-Sí, está bien. Más avergonzado que otra cosa por perder el control. Y también un poco enojado consigo mismo, añadiría.

-¿Ha informado a mis tías de que todo está bajo control? -preguntó Candy cuando lo siguió al piso de abajo.

-No tenía a este tipo y ni siquiera sabía que sus tías estaban aquí... ¿Dónde están?

Candy se ruborizó al recordar que todavía no las había mencionado. Supuso que las aventuras no eran santo de su devoción, y que no hacía más que meter la pata una y otra vez.

-Están fuera, en nuestro carruaje. Ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo, salió corriendo por la puerta principal antes de que Terry notar su azoramiento.

Tranquilizar a sus tías asegurándoles que ya nadie corría peligro le costó más de lo que calculaba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa para que ellas no estuvieran preocupadas. Pero cuando las dos empezaron a reñir sobre si debían regresar a casa de inmediato o intentar encontrar una posada abierta a aquellas horas, supo que estaban lo bastante calmadas como para que ella pudiera volver un momento a la casa. Aún tenía que darle a Terry la buena noticia de que Susana no iba a contarle a nadie lo que había visto aquella noche en Summers Glade, si es que la muchacha todavía no se lo había dicho. Susana había bajado con ella, por lo que tal vez Terry ya debía saber que no tendría que casarse con Eliza.

Le sorprendió encontrarlo solo junto a las escaleras, y no parecía precisamente alguien que acababa de resolver con éxito un secuestro, ni alguien que acababa de librarse de un matrimonio que no deseaba. Daba la impresión de que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

Alarmada, preguntó:

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Terry estaba tan desconsolado que apenas la miró:

-No va a ayudarme. Se ha negado rotundamente a guardar silencio si no me caso con Eliza.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-Tonterías. Acaba de asegurarme que lo haría.

-Entonces le ha mentido. Está encantada de poderle dar a Eliza su merecido. Son sus palabras exactas. Y no hay más que hablar.

La rubia se sentó en las escaleras, un poco aturdida por la sorpresa.

-No lo entiendo. Ella creía que usted ya volvía a estar prometido con Eliza, que por eso se hallaba allí esa noche. La entristeció creer que Eliza estaba volviendo a conseguir lo que quería. Por eso se marchó. Estaba abatidísima. Pero cuando le expliqué lo que había sucedido realmente, y que usted solo se casaba con Eliza para proteger su reputación por lo que había visto, Susana juró que no lo contaría jamás. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión, Terry? ¿Qué le ha contado?

-La verdad.

-¿Y yo no? -preguntó Candy sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, lo ha hecho -la tranquilizó él-. Pero había un detalle más que usted desconocía y que yo no pensé ocultar. Me olvidaba de cuánto odia a Eliza esa muchacha. Yo solo estaba apelando a su compasión, pero por lo visto eso es menos importante que su deseo de impedir por una vez que Eliza consiga lo que quiere.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Eliza no quiere casarse conmigo más de lo que lo deseo yo. Después de la charla que tuvo con William, en la cual la puso al corriente de las responsabilidades que debería asumir como la próxima marquesa, ha decidido que ser mi esposa le supondrá demasiado trabajo. Tony tenía razón. Ella solo estaba interesada en el título, no en mí, y ahora que el título entraña más de lo que ella esperaba, quiere volver a romper el compromiso.

Candy no sabía si reír o llorar. Le aliviaba muchísimo que Eliza no quisiera a Terry, que en realidad nunca lo hubiese querido a él, sino lo que entrañaba. Pero iba a tenerlo de todos modos, por su forma de ser, porque había inspirado unos sentimientos tan funestos contra ella que la que en un tiempo fue su amiga prefería vengarse que hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

-Volveré a hablar con ella.

-Por mí encantado, pero lo he visto en sus ojos, el triunfo que acabo de servirle en bandeja de plata. Ahora tiene el medio para tomarse la revancha con su enemiga. No renunciará a ello.

Continuara…

Uy…! Ahora si se esta poniendo bueno, ¿que hará Susana? ¿de verdad podrá ver sufrir a Terry por tener que casarse con Eliza?

En fin eso lo sabremos pronto.

Quiero aprovechar y dar un gran agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que leen esta adaptación y en especial a estas hermosas chicas que han dejado comentarios:

**Lenore18, Reeven, Laurencita12, Elyter, Kathya Grandchester, Terry's Girl, Terry780716, Ladyadriana de Grandchester, Rosatella, MelodyII, Rossy Jimenez, MegafanHP, dulce Candy la diosa del amor, Ascella star.**

**Y también mil gracias a todas aquellas chicas que no han dejado comentario pero que han puesto en alerta el fic para estar al pendiente de sus actualizaciones.**

Sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible... mil gracias..!

Ángeles Gabriel


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo veintinueve

Terry tenía razón. La decisión de Susana de vengarse y asumir las consecuencias era inamovible. Además estaba enfadada con Candy, convencida de que le había ocultado a propósito la parte más importante de la situación, y no la creyó cuando le dijo que no sabía nada al respecto. Aquello no fue de ninguna ayuda para hacerla entrar en razón y le proporcionó una excusa para ignorar todo lo que Candy tuviera que decirle.

Se había burlado cuando ella había argumentado que Terry era parte inocente en todo aquello y que sería él quien acabaría saliendo perjudicado. Susana había dicho que los hombres no se tomaban el compromiso del matrimonio tan en serio como las mujeres, que muchos ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar sus infidelidades, y los rumores que corrían respaldaban aquella suposición.

-Tendrá amantes que le satisfagan y a la mujer más hermosa de toda Inglaterra como esposa, para ser la envidia de todos -le dijo Susana-. Así que, ¿por qué no iba a salir él ganando con esto? No es que quiera casarse con otra, o bien se lo habría pedido y nada de esto habría sucedido.

Aquel argumento había puesto el dedo en la llaga, aunque no fuera de forma intencionada.

No obstante, servía una vez más para recordar a Candy lo ilusorias que habían sido sus esperanzas. De todas formas, las dejó de lado, como el resto de sus esperanzas truncadas.

Sin embargo, tras haber agotado todos los argumentos que incidían en la forma correcta de obrar, Candy se vio obligada a decir:

-Va a hacer de su vida un infierno. ¿Querría usted pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Eliza?

-Yo no. Yo la encerraría y la dejaría salir únicamente durante las vacaciones, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Yo haría de su vida un infierno, créame, y lo haría sin el menor remordimiento, sabiendo que se lo merece. Espero, de todo corazón, que Terrence Grandchester sea lo bastante inteligente para hacerlo. Así que, váyase a casa, Candy. Le agradezco que haya acudido en mi ayuda, pero ahora está perdiendo el tiempo.

Volver abajo y tener que confirmarle la negativa a Terry fue la cosa más dura que Candy había hecho en su vida. Aquella era su última esperanza y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Pero no parecía que Terry esperara un resultado distinto, pues su rostro no se inmutó; aunque era imposible imaginárselo aún más abatido. Sin embargo, la tomó en sus brazos para agradecerle que lo hubiera intentado. Y aquellos breves instantes fueron como el cielo y el infierno para Candy, saboreando el abrazo, pero sabiendo que con toda probabilidad aquella sería la última vez que estuvieran tan cerca.

Terry y Anthony cabalgaron junto al carruaje, acompañándolas hasta Oxbow, donde las tías de la rubia habían decidido finalmente regresar, a pesar de ser tan tarde. Ella no supo que Anthony se hallaba en la casa con Terry hasta que montó en el carruaje y se pusieron en camino. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó hablar fuera, quejándose de un molesto dolor de cabeza.

El viaje de regreso le pareció mucho más rápido. Candy se metió en la cama antes del amanecer, aunque faltaba menos de una hora para que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol. Había conseguido contener el llanto hasta entonces, pero en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, todas las emociones de aquella última semana volvieron a apoderarse de ella, sabiendo que probablemente Terry estaría casado antes de que ella despertara.

Levantarse por la tarde y saber que el matrimonio de Terry se había consumado por la mañana no fue tan doloroso como esperaba. Aquello la sorprendió. Creía que estaría destrozada. Pero, después de pensarlo un rato, se dio cuenta de que, para ella, daba lo mismo que se hubiera casado o no. Como lo amaba, sufría por él, pero si Eliza no existiera, Terry tampoco podría ser suyo.

Para Candy, el peor momento había tenido lugar durante la semana, cuando el abuelo de Terry la había advertido de cuáles eran, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Hasta entonces, Candy abrigaba una mínima esperanza de que si Terry no se veía obligado a casarse con Eliza, lo haría tal vez con ella. Pero eso no había sucedido, al menos no por los motivos adecuados. Ella no sería nunca más que una amiga para él; y menuda amiga, puesto que no había asistido a su boda.

Ahora le enojaba habérsela perdido. Richard le había dicho que aquel día Terry iba a necesitar a sus amigos más que nunca. Y no pudo evitar recordar lo abatido que estaba la noche anterior, justo antes de que la abrazara.

Esperaba que al menos sus tías hubieran asistido a la boda. Las habían invitado a las tres. Pero, considerando la hora a la que se habían ido a dormir, era probable que también a ellas se les hubieran pegado las sábanas. Era una lástima que Terry no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo. Candy tenía la certeza de que le habría gustado hacerlo. Pero seguro que alguien lo habría despertado. Era el día de su boda, después de todo.

Al bajar, un poco más tarde, comprobó que al menos una de sus tías estaba levantada y a punto de ir a buscarla, o al menos eso le sugirió Maria cuando dijo:

-¡Ah! ¿Estás levantada? No estaba segura.

-Sí. ¿Habéis ido a la boda?

-Dios mío, no. Necesitábamos dormir. Pero no me cabe la menor duda de que nos enteraremos de todo a lo largo de este mes o en los meses próximos. Ahora mismo tienes una visita en el salón.

Candy no estaba segura de por qué intuía que se trataba de Eliza, tal vez porque había sido la última en ir a visitarla. Aunque, ¿el día de su boda? Querría restregárselo. No, olvidaba lo que Terry le había dicho anoche, que Eliza había cambiado de opinión y ya no deseaba casarse con él. La rubia no terminaba de creérselo. ¿Cómo podía una mujer no querer casarse con un hombre que poseía todas las cualidades deseables en un esposo? Pero Eliza tenía otras prioridades y Terry no las satisfacía.

Entonces, habría ido para quejarse y lamentarse del destino que le había tocado en suerte, un destino por el cual Candy habría dado cualquier cosa. No iba a tolerárselo, esta vez no. Tampoco iba a fingir amistad, algo que no había existido desde el principio, sobre todo desde que se había enterado de cómo le había mentido, la había manipulado e incluso se había propuesto hundirla de forma deliberada. LA ojiverde decidió que se limitaría a pedirle que se fuera por donde había venido.

Resuelta a hacerlo, se llevó un buen chasco cuando se encontró con que era Susana quien la estaba esperando en el salón. Incluso se ruborizó al reparar en los mezquinos pensamientos que había tenido sobre la pelirroja. Sin embargo, ver que Susana también estaba un poco violenta la tranquilizó.

No era difícil adivinar el motivo de su azoramiento. Quizá querría explicarle por qué se había negado a ayudar a Terry; ahora debía de sentirse culpable por no haberlo hecho. Después de todo no era mala, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad única de tomarse la revancha con alguien que en su opinión tanto se lo merecía. Aunque ahora ya nada importaba, porque era demasiado tarde.

-He venido a disculparme -empezó a decir la de ojo azul.

-No es necesario.

-Sí, lo es. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacer lo que dije anoche. Debería habérselo dicho, o al menos insinuarle que tenía mis dudas, para que usted no se hubiera marchado pensando lo peor de mí.

-¿De qué está hablando?

Susana suspiró.

-Solo quería paladear, al menos durante unas horas, la sensación de tener en mis manos el poder de hacer infeliz a Eliza. Y solo quería que ella lo supiera, durante un breve período de tiempo. Necesita saber que tarde o temprano tendrá que rendir cuentas por sus horribles actos y esta era una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

-¿Durante un breve período de tiempo?

-Sí, tenía la intención de visitar Summers Glade hoy, en mi viaje, de regreso a Londres, para hacerle saber a Terry que no está obligado a casarse con ella, al menos no para salvar la reputación de Eliza. Difundir rumores sobre la comprometedora situación de la que fui testigo casual no me haría distinta de ella. Eliza si sería capaz de perjudicar a otros solo para obtener lo que quiere, y el día en que empiece a comportarme así será el día en que espero que alguien me encierre y tire la llave.

Candy sonrió. Se habría reído de buena gana, pero consiguió contener aquel impulso. No quería que Susana supiera cuánto se alegraba por Terry.

-Entonces, ¿ya se lo ha dicho a Terry?

-Bueno, no -dijo Susana-. Esperaba que usted me acompañara. Sospecho que estará enojado conmigo por hacerle creer, incluso aunque solo fuera por un día, que tendría que casarse con esa bruja.

Fue como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido bajo sus pies y se la hubiera tragado. Así de duro fue el golpe para Candy, sobre todo después del alivio que había sentido momentáneamente.

-No sabía usted que la boda era esta mañana, ¿verdad? -preguntó Candy de forma casi automática.

La palidez de Susana fue respuesta suficiente, pero dijo:

-¿Cómo ha podido ser tan pronto? ¡Hacen falta tres semanas como mínimo para obtener la licencia!

-A menos que se obtenga una especial y, por lo visto, lord William la tenía desde hace ya tiempo. Debido a su avanzada edad, no quería perder ni un solo día en cuanto Terry se decidiera. Es comprensible que quisiera conocer a un par de nietos antes de pasar a mejor vida. Pero, en este caso, las prisas también pretendían impedir un escándalo. Después de todo, ellos no sabían que usted no diría nada de lo que vio.

-Dios mío, si hubiera sabido que había tanta prisa... Confieso que incluso pensé en mantener la boca cerrada durante al menos una semana, pero me pareció un tiempo excesivo para permitir que Terry siguiera creyendo que tenía que casarse con Eliza. No pensé que unas cuantas horas fueran a importar, después de todo íbamos a pasarlas casi todas en la cama. Oh, Dios mío. No voy a poder perdonármelo nunca.

En otras circunstancias, Candy habría intentado aliviar el malestar de Susana, un impulso natural en ella, pero por primera vez no fue capaz siquiera de intentarlo. No era la vida de la pelirroja la que estaba arruinada, pensara ella lo que pensase, por el hecho de que Susana hubiera guardado silencio. Iba a ser Terry quien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de todo aquello.

-Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde -añadió Susana, aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

-Están casados. Es demasiado tarde, lo mire como lo mire.

-Sí, pero aún hay otra forma de deshacer un matrimonio, siempre que no se hayan ido directamente a la cama para consumarlo, y ¿por qué iban a hacerlo si ni siquiera se gustan? Podrían obtener la anulación, lo cual sin duda es mucho más aceptable que un divorcio.

Candy no conseguía verlo como una opción.

-¿Basada en qué?

Susana agitó la mano con impaciencia.

-¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo? Pero estoy segura de que podrá sugerirse algo. Tal vez los padres de Eliza no hayan hablado con nadie sobre qué les ha parecido que renovaran el compromiso. En ese caso, pueden decir que se oponen y que ella se casó sin su permiso.

-¿Siendo ellos los que estaban decididos a que se casaran? -le recordó la de rizos.

-Candice, no me está ayudando con su escepticismo - se quejó Susana-. Al menos, tenernos que hacerles saber que hay una opción y antes de que consumen nada, puesto que eso descartaría esa opción de manera automática.

¿Nosotras? Candy no entendía cómo se había metido en aquel embrollo. Susana olvidaba que Eliza había dicho a todo el mundo lo mucho que sus padres deseaban aquel matrimonio, hasta el punto de no respetar sus sentimientos. Tampoco quería ser ella quien le dijera a Terry que ahora tendría que vivir con Eliza solo porque a ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido informar a Susana del día de la boda, cuando ambos podían habérselo mencionado anoche.

La fiesta aún no había terminado, aunque algunos de los invitados ya estaban marchándose. Ese fue el motivo de que la llegada de Candy y Susana pasara inadvertida. Entraron en Summers Glade justo cuando se marchaba un pequeño grupo de invitados, y el señor Jacobs estaba ocupado en otros menesteres en lugar de atender la puerta.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí las vio llegar. Anthony Brower, muy apuesto aquel día con su traje de etiqueta, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón, donde se hallaban reunidos la mayor parte de los invitados que quedaban, mirando casualmente hacia el recibidor porque acababa de despedirse del grupo que se disponía a partir. Tenía un vaso en la mano y los ojos algo enrojecidos, ya fuera por la falta de sueño o por alguna copa de más; probablemente se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta porque eso lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

-Sé que a algunas mujeres les gusta llegar tarde, para que todos las vean llegar, por así decirlo, pero esto es un poco exagerado, ¿no?

Su observación, dicha en voz alta para que la oyeran desde el recibidor, les subió los colores a las dos. Ni Susana con su ropa de viaje ni Candy con un sencillo vestido y el abrigo que llevaba en sus caminatas iban vestidas de modo adecuado para una boda, lo cual ya las incomodaba lo suficiente. Habían preferido ganar tiempo en lugar de vestirse para la ocasión.

Por lo tanto, llamar la atención no era precisamente lo que más deseaban.

Candy se apresuró a reducir las distancias con el futuro duque para que él no tuviera que volver a hablarles a gritos.

-Si no le importa, no estamos aquí por la celebración, si es que puede llamarse así, sino para intentar ofrecer una solución que tal vez permita anular este indeseado evento. Yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero Susana está desesperada por enmendar su error.

Por eso estamos aquí, y no necesitamos llamar la atención, muchas gracias.

Candy había hablado entre susurros, pero el tono era de franca reprimenda. Ante aquello, Anthony sonrió burlón y dijo:

-Oh, me encantan las adivinanzas. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo de adivinar lo que usted quiere decir con eso?

Candy lo dejó por imposible, pues sin duda estaba bastante ebrio.

-Siguen aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Aún no se han ido de viaje?

-Si se refiere a los novios, claro que siguen aquí, como almas en pena. Lo último que sé es que Eliza estaba en su habitación haciendo pucheros, y creo que Terry se ha atrincherado cerca del coñac. Si se casa hoy, está decidido a no acordarse de nada.

Candy pensó que iba a ser Anthony quien no se acordaría de nada, y frunciendo el ceño, preguntó:

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de «si se casa»?

-Caramba, pues que la ceremonia aún no se ha celebrado –respondió el guapo rubio con naturalidad.

La ojiverde volvió a sentir un profundo alivio, pero esta vez se refrenó. No quería exponerse a otra decepción si estaba malinterpretando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿De veras que aún no se han casado?

Anthony le sonrió.

-No, de veras que no.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose invadir ahora por el alivio, y se trataba de una sensación sumamente embriagadora. Era lo último que esperaba sentir allí, y la confusión no tardó en apoderarse de ella.

-¿Y por qué no? -le preguntó-. Creía que todos estaban de acuerdo en que cualquier aplazamiento sería perjudicial para la reputación de Eliza.

-Desde luego que lo sería, pero, dadas las circunstancias, esto no es un auténtico aplazamiento. Por lo que intuyo, y no estaba para presenciarlo, sépalo usted, Terry ha dicho que William se enojado mucho esta mañana al enterarse de que Susana no estaba dispuesta a mantener la boca cerrada. Por eso me ha sorprendido que haya tenido una oportuna recaída justo cuando empezaba la ceremonia esta mañana. Me parece muy acertado, si quiere mi opinión. Han tenido que llevarlo arriba y llamar al médico.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-¿Oportuna? ¿Está usted seguro de que no ha empeorado?

Anthony se rió.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Terry se ha ido de la lengua y me ha explicado que sus abuelos habían estado discutiendo sobre a cuál de los dos correspondía el honor de tener un colapso, sí, estoy seguro por completo.

-Oh -respondió Candy.

Le costaba un poco creer que el estimado lord William pudiera estar de acuerdo con un ardid como aquel y aún más que se prestara a ponerlo en práctica en persona.

Viendo la duda en su rostro, el ojiazul añadió:

-No es más que una táctica para retrasar las cosas y no durará mucho. Pero, por lo visto, William piensa que si puede hablar con Susana podrá hacerla entrar en razón. Y, si no es así, piensa sacar a colación unos cuantos favores que le debe su padre para que sea él quien entre en razón. Ha enviado a alguien a Manchester para que vaya a buscarla, ahora que al fin se conoce su paradero. Qué bien que usted la haya traído.

Por fortuna, Susana seguía en la entrada y no oyó nada de aquello.

-No la he traído yo. Ha sido ella quien casi me ha traído a rastras a mí. Le atormentaba pensar que era demasiado tarde para arreglar este embrollo e iba a sugerir una anulación.

-¿Demasiado tarde? Anoche tuve la impresión de que estaba decidida a vengarse de Eliza. ¿Qué la ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Solo estaba decidida a que Eliza lo creyera durante un poco más de tiempo.

-No es muy amable por su parte, considerando que Terry también era víctima de su venganza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo comprendo, ahora que conozco un poco mejor los motivos que la han inducido a despreciar tanto a Eliza. Y desde el principio tenía la intención de venir aquí hoy para asegurar que mantendría la boca cerrada. Pero nadie se había molestado en decirle que la boda iba a celebrarse esta mañana. Ella hacía sus cálculos en virtud de lo que acostumbra tardar en concederse la licencia, por lo que pensó que tenía tiempo de sobra para impedir la boda.

Anthony meneó la cabeza, asombrado.

-Caramba, la impresión que te haces de las personas te da a veces una patada en el cu... bueno, los dientes, ¿verdad?

Candy se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando respondió:

-Desde luego, últimamente yo he perdido unos cuantos dientes.

Aquello hizo que Anthony estallara en carcajadas. Por desgracia, el ruido fue muy inapropiado en aquella atmósfera de velatorio que reinaba en la casa. Después de todo, los invitados estaban pendientes de conocer la gravedad del colapso de William, por lo que reírse, en aquellas circunstancias, llamaba de inmediato la atención.

Anthony, ebrio como estaba, no se dio cuenta, pero Candy se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando todos los ojos del salón se posaron en ella, censurándola con severidad. Se colocó a toda prisa junto a la pared, fuera del alcance de aquellas miradas.

Tuvo ganas de darle a Anthony un puntapié por haberla llevado a mostrarse frívola, tanto como para recurrir a su antigua costumbre de intentar hacerlo reír. Pero cambió de opinión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le apetecía hacer reír a nadie. En realidad, haber recuperado aquella sensación era un verdadero alivio. Indicaba que al fin estaba empezando a salir del pozo...

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo treinta

Las risas del recibidor captaron la atención de Terry. En otras circunstancias no se habría molestado en averiguar la causa, pero esperaba una distracción, aunque fuera pequeña. En aquel momento, cualquier cosa habría sido preferible a estar esperando a que comenzara su boda, o al menos a estar fingiendo que lo hacía, aun sabiendo que no empezaría, al menos no hoy.

William no tenía ninguna intención de «recobrarse» hasta poder hablar con Susana Marlow. Había mantenido desde el principio que eso bastaría, pero, si no era así, estaba decidido a coaccionar a su padre para que usara su autoridad con ella y la obligara a mantener la boca cerrada. Aunque, para ambas cosas, había que encontrar a la muchacha, y eso no había sucedido hasta ahora.

Terry no se hacía ilusiones, porque, por una parte, todo el mundo decía que el padre de Susana era un individuo poco dado a cooperar y, por otra, la muchacha estaba decidida a no ceder. William confiaba demasiado en el poder que le confería su posición para obrar milagros.

Terry era más realista y sabía que Susana solo tenía que contárselo a una persona, únicamente a una, para que el rumor empezara a propagarse. Y bastaba con que afirmara haberlo hecho, tanto si era cierto como si no, para echar los planes de William por la borda.

Sin embargo, cualquier demora era bien recibida, aun cuando la causa fuera una patraña con la cual él no estaba lo que se dice de acuerdo; aunque lo cierto es que no le habían pedido su opinión. Sus abuelos, una vez más, estaban tornando decisiones por él. Uno de aquellos días iba a dejar de lado su intención de no herir los sentimientos de Richard y le diría a las claras que dejara de entrometerse en su vida.

El problema era que Richard seguía viéndolo como un muchacho cuando ya no lo era. Y, queriéndolo como lo quería, su impulso era proteger sus sentimientos, no herirlo. Pero con William no tenía ese impulso. Y cada vez que el viejo le «ayudaba», él se incomodaba muchísimo. Y aquella no era la primera vez que Willaim había hecho algo que obligaba a Terry a estarle agradecido.

William no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando Terry había roto su primer compromiso, a diferencia de Richard. Y William le había dicho con total franqueza, después de que empezara todo aquel embrollo, que si optaba por no casarse con Eliza, él respaldaría su decisión y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que aquello no causara la ruina de la muchacha. El hecho de que William no pudiera garantizar que ella saldría indemne fue la única razón que impidió a Terry aceptar esa opción, por mucho que le atrajera.

Sin embargo, la gratitud que continuamente le imponía no cambiaba los sentimientos de Terry hacia su abuelo inglés. El hecho de que el anciano se estuviera comportando ahora como un verdadero abuelo no excusaba su ausencia durante los primeros veintiún años de su vida. En todo aquel tiempo,Terry no le había importado lo suficiente como para hacer el esfuerzo de conocerlo. Y ahora él tampoco iba a hacer el esfuerzo de abrirle su corazón.

Terry dejó la copa de coñac y se dirigió al recibidor. Pretendía, beber hasta perder el sentido, pero, por alguna razón, el coñac no le hacía ningún efecto. Demasiadas emociones contradictorias, supuso. Sin embargo, de repente, se alegró de seguir sobrio al ver que Candy estaba allí con Anthony.

Ahora comprendía las risas de su amigo. Candy. Candy y su, don para apaciguar un corazón atormentado. Terry sintió celos de que hubiera sido Anthony y no él el receptor de su encanto, pero los alejó de su pensamiento. Se alegraba demasiado de verla como, para permitir que algo pudiera amargarlo.

-Creía que no vendría usted hoy -dijo, captando la atención Candy.

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, rebosante de alegría y picardía, la clase de sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba de ella, pero que no había visto desde que él renovó su compromiso con Eliza. En aquellas circunstancias, resultaba bastante desgarrador.

También lo fue su rápida réplica:

-Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Estaba empezando a dudarlo -dijo él con cautela, intentando disimular su confusión.

No lo logró y su ceño le delató, pero hasta aquello hizo que Candy sonriera, lo cual le desconcertó todavía más. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de repente? ¿Solo porque Anthony acababa de decirle que él aún no se había casado y le había explicado el porqué? ¿Acaso pensaba que el ardid de William iba a poner fin a todo aquello, después de que anoche ella hubiera fracasado en su intento de convencer a Susana para que cambiara de opinión?

La gota que colmó el vaso fue que Anthony estuviera también sonriendo, lo cual lo impulsó a inquirir:

-Ya pueden ir soltándolo. ¿Qué les hace comportarse como dos risueños querubines?

-Eh, un momento. No estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con esa descripción... -empezó a decir Anthony con indignación, pero Candy lo interrumpió con sus risas.

-A mí lo de querubines me gusta -dijo en tono confidencial-. Me imagino con alas, revoloteando de aquí para allá y disparando flechas de felicidad al primero que pase.

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco. Terry gruñó. En aquel punto, Candy ya se desternillaba de risa.

Pero se apiadó de Terry y explicó:

-Tengo buenas noticias, noticias excelentes, de hecho. Las noticias más maravillosas del mundo. -Pero, antes de revelárselas, se mordió el labio inferior y confesó-: Aunque pensándolo bien, también podrían ser malas.

-¿Malas?

-Bueno, que tenga que ponerse otra vez a buscar esposa podría considerarse una mala noticia, viendo lo poco que a usted le divirtió la primera vez.

Terry suspiró, averiguando al fin de qué estaba hablando.

-Lo que William está intentando no es garantía de nada.

-No, no. Esa no es mi noticia, sino la suya. La mía es que Susana nos dio una falsa impresión anoche. Lo hizo de manera intencionada, aunque ahora se arrepiente muchísimo. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía intención de permitir que usted tuviera que casarse con Eliza por culpa suya.

Terry no acababa de creerse que ya no estaba ligado a Eliza. Sin embargo, vio a susana en la puerta principal, restregándose las manos y con aspecto de estar esperando su fusilamiento.

-Sea suave con ella -le susurró Candy, siguiendo su mirada-. Ella cree que usted está ya casado y se castiga por su tardanza. Pensaba que Eliza, casándose con usted, había conseguido lo que quería, que había vuelto a ganar. Pero cuando usted le dijo que ella no quería este matrimonio, bueno, quiso que sufriera un poco más, dejándola creer que no tendría más remedio que casarse.

-Y que yo sufriera.

-No, usted no. Pensaba que no sería grave para usted, puesto que planeaba salvarlo antes de que la boda se celebrara. Ella no sabía que la ceremonia era tan pronto. Pensaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para acudir en su rescate, por decirlo así, que con decírselo hoy, de regreso a Londres, bastaría.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido, si cree que la boda ya se ha celebrado?

-Para intentar arreglarlo sugiriendo una anulación. A mí no me parecía que fuera a servir de nada, y tal vez no lo habría hecho. Después de todo, los padres de Eliza estaban demasiado complacidos en tenerlo como yerno. Aunque ahora ya no importa, gracias a la táctica de William. Se acabó, Terry.

El castaño tuvo que oírle decir aquello para hacerse plenamente a la idea. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla, y eso fue lo que hizo. Que ella se echara a reír y lo abrazara también casi le supuso un alivio mayor que la confirmación de que no tenía que casarse con Eliza, pues su reciente frialdad hacia él había contribuido de modo sustancial a su tristeza.

Pero no pudo saborear su alivio, ni la alegría exquisita de tener a Candy en sus brazos durante unos maravillosos segundos. La voz de Eliza, procedente de las escaleras, fue como un jarro de agua fría destinado a separarlos, y lo hizo.

-Al menos podrías fingir que eres un caballero y esperar hasta que concluya esta farsa antes de demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos - dijo con sumo desdén-. Pero supongo que no cabe esperar buenos modales de alguien que hasta hace poco no sabía lo que era la civilización.

Terry se dio muy despacio la vuelta para mirar a Eliza, que se había detenido en mitad de las escaleras. Era evidente que su comentario le había irritado, pero pensar que, por fortuna, ya no tendría que verla más después de aquel día lo serenó un poco.

Así pues, el tono que empleó solo expresó de manera velada su antipatía cuando dijo categóricamente:

-Si yo fuera el bruto que dices que soy, no volveríamos a estar prometidos, aunque esta gente me hubiera visto contigo en la cama esa maldita noche. No habría pensado ni por un instante en tu reputación, ¿sabes?

-¡Pero fue responsabilidad tuya! -le recordó ella, aunque la franqueza de Terry la ruborizó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿O es que, de repente, los brutos nos preocupamos por la responsabilidad?

-Oh, muy bien, entonces no eres un bruto -respondió ella malhumorada.

-Asombroso. Creo que voy a desmayarme -los interrumpió Anthony con una risa burlona-. La reina de hielo se ha retractado.

Eliza se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Susana. Suspiró ostensiblemente. Y se olvidó por completo del trío reunido al pie de la escalera. Se apresuró a bajar los peldaños que le faltaban y atravesó el recibidor para ir junto a su vieja amiga.

-Susana, sabía que vendrías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sabía que no podrías olvidar nuestra larga amistad. Tienes que perdonarme. No puedes permitir que sufra durante el resto de mi vida por unas cuantas palabras insignificantes que tú sabes que yo no pensé con detenimiento.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco al oír su descripción de lo que sería estar casada con él. Habían seguido a Eliza a tiempo para oír sus súplicas. Habría hecho alguna puntualización si Susana no pareciera ahora tan confusa.

Sin embargo, entendieron su confusión cuando preguntó:

-¿Antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Miró a Candy para que se lo confirmara. Ella le sonrió y asintió. Todos percibieron el alivio de Susana al enterarse y, a continuación, el instante preciso en que se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener a su enemiga a su merced.

A Eliza tampoco le pasó inadvertido lo que entrañaba su pregunta.

-¿Pensabas que ya estábamos casados? Entonces, ¿has venido para recrearte?

-¿Acaso me llamo Eliza? -replicó susana-. Recrearte es tu especialidad, querida, no la mía.

Eliza se puso rígida. Era evidente que le habría gustado devolverle el insulto, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Por una vez, tuvo que morderse la lengua. Después de todo, seguía creyendo que necesitaba la colaboración de Susana y no la conseguiría si la dejaba como un trapo, como era típico de ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Como bien has supuesto, creía que la boda ya se había celebrado. Es lógico que pase a felicitar a la feliz pareja, ¿no?

Eliza no pudo evitar un bufido.

-¿Feliz? ¿Cuando nos despreciamos?

Susana simuló incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay un hombre en este mundo que no ha caído rendido a tus pies? Estoy asombrada, créeme.

Eliza apretó los labios y bajó la voz, adoptando un tono confidencial que pensaba que solo oiría Susana.

-No es inglés -dijo, como si aquella fuera la única explicación posible.

-Tiene suerte, si eso es lo que hace falta para que tú no lo deslumbres.

-Hace falta mucho menos que eso -intervino Anthony con una sonrisa burlona.

Eliza, recordando que no estaba sola, lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-¿Le importa? Estamos teniendo una conversación privada.

-No me importa en absoluto, querida -respondió Anthony-. Pero eso no significa que vaya a marcharme. No, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Se lo aseguro.

-¿Perderse qué? -espetó la pelirroja-. ¿Ver cómo me arrastro? ¿Tanto me detesta?

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta fue lo bastante revelador, por eso se ruborizó. Tuvo el impulso de marcharse. Era evidente que quería salir corriendo, pero aún no podía dejar a Susana si existía la más mínima posibilidad de ponerla a su favor.

Con aquel propósito, intentó ignorar a los tres intrusos, como ella los veía, y se concentró en Susana. Pero ahora la muchacha la miraba con curiosidad y Eliza no tardó en averiguar el porqué.

-Dos hombres, Eliza -dijo Susana, fingiendo incredulidad-. ¿Y ninguno de los dos se ha pirrado por ti? ¿Te da eso alguna pista?

-¿Qué estás insinuando ahora? -inquirió Eliza con impaciencia.

-¿Que tal vez no se trate de ellos? ¿Que tal vez se trata de ti? Has estado metiendo la pata sin descanso, Ely -dijo Susana, usando el nombre que utilizaban de niñas y que Eliza había prohibido usar a sus amigas hacía ya tiempo-. Estos días te has mostrado tal y como eres mucho antes de lo habitual, antes de poder engañar con tu falsedad a las personas que acabas de conocer. La gente no está tan ciega como tú crees. Algunos incluso ven que debajo de la hermosa superficie que muestras al mundo no hay más que hielo.

Aquel último comentario mordaz consiguió que Eliza tuviera que sofocar un grito. Sin embargo, aún no podía marcharse, por mucho que lo deseara. Terry estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo. Por la actitud de Susana, lo lógico era suponer que jamás se prestaría a colaborar. A esas alturas, la misma Eliza debía de estar llegando a esa conclusión. Si Candy no le hubiese desvelado antes cuál era el verdadero motivo de que Susana hubiera venido, aquella conversación entre las dos muchachas habría sido lo último que le faltaba...

-¿Has terminado de insultarme? -dijo Eliza, fingiendo aplomo.

Sin embargo, la voz se le quebró durante unos breves instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que todos notaran que estaba herida.

Susana no se percató, aunque, de haberlo hecho, con toda seguridad no se habría detenido. Se estaba tomando la revancha, después de todo, y Terry tuvo la prudencia de mantenerse al margen, aun cuando estaba empezando a sentir cierta lástima por la belleza rojiza.

-¿Desde cuándo es la verdad un insulto? -le rebatió Susana.

-Muy bien. Entonces soy la persona más despreciable del mundo. Mi prometido ya me lo ha dejado bien claro. Candy también. HastaBower lo ha hecho. Con tantas pruebas en mi contra, debe de ser cierto.

Ahora ya no cabía ninguna duda de que Eliza estaba herida, pero Susana no se conmovió.

-Oh, por favor -dijo con ironía-. No creas que vas a poder usar esa táctica conmigo, Ely. Te olvidas de que te conozco. Sé lo capaz que eres de usar todos los trucos que existen para obtener lo que quieres.

-Yo también te conozco y las dos sabemos que vas a terminar lamentando lo que estás diciendo aquí. Ser tan vengativa no es propio de ti, Susana. Sabes que preferirías perdonarme. Nos conocemos demasiado...

-Recuerdo que ya te perdoné una vez -la interrumpió Susana muy tensa y con cierto enojo-. ¿Y de qué me sirvió? ¿Cambió tu forma de actuar? ¿Impidió que siguieras arruinándoles la vida a los demás como hiciste conmigo?

-Francamente, Susana, creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que estabas mejor sin Alexander.

-Me lo dijiste para contentarme, pero no funcionó. Mi corazón no pudo encajar aquella pérdida. En lugar de asimilarlo, me amargué hasta que ya casi no me reconocía. Y la única razón de que haya seguido soportándote es que llevo todo este tiempo esperando presenciar tu caída. Eliza pareció sorprenderse con aquella última revelación, lo suficiente como para protestar con sentimiento.

-Susana, ¡no puedes odiarme tanto!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Ely, de que no le caes bien a nadie? No tienes ni una sola amiga de verdad, porque terminas usándolas a todas y, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no todas somos tan estúpidas como para no darnos cuenta.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Eliza con un hilo de voz-. Annie y Paty siguen siendo amigas mías.

-¿Ah, sí? -objetó Susana, poniendo el dedo en la llaga-. ¿Acaso han venido a la boda? ¿La boda de su «mejor» amiga?

El silencio de Eliza lo dijo todo. Y si aquello no era respuesta suficiente, la expresión de abatimiento que mostró durante unos breves instantes sí lo fue. La sonrisa de Susana, que apenas podía definirse así, dejaba patente su triunfo.

-Como yo pensaba -prosiguió la de ojos azules-. Hasta Annie y Paty han acabado por abrir los ojos, ¿verdad? Pero ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo, cuando me atacaste delante de ellas? Ahora saben que no pueden fiarse de ti. Aunque eso lo han sabido siempre, puesto que cuando están contigo siempre están intentando que no te alteres, porque saben que te volverías contra ellas con la misma facilidad con que te vuelves contra los demás.

-No es cierto.

-Dios santo, Eliza, miente a los demás tanto como quieras, ¡pero no tengas el valor de mentirme a mí! Yo estaba allí cuando tú las criticaste en el pasado, cuando utilizaste tu lengua viperina contra ellas en más de una ocasión. Y ¿por qué? Por alguna fruslería que no merece la pena mencionar pero que casualmente a ti te ofendía. Aunque tú te lo tomas todo como algo personal, porque todo tiene que girar en torno a ti.

-No puedo evitar tener el genio que tengo.

Susana negó con la cabeza.

-Sí que puedes. Lo que sucede es que jamás lo intentas. Prefieres poner excusas, incluso ante ti misma, para justificar tus desagradables venganzas. ¿Qué dice eso de ti, Ely? ¿Que sigues comportándote como una niña? ¿Que aún no has madurado? ¿No va siendo ya hora de que lo hagas?

-Basta. Ya has dicho lo que querías.

-¿Ah, sí? Pero ¿te he abierto los ojos? Lo dudo. Ya encontrarás alguna excusa, me llamarás necia y mentirosa, y seguirás como si nada, ignorando todas las opiniones aparte de la tuya, como haces siempre.

-No puedo seguir como si nada cuando me hallo atrapada en esta situación... Susana, te lo suplico... Ahí lo tienes. Ya lo he dicho. ¿Es a eso a lo que has venido? ¿Ya estás contenta? Por favor, no me obligues a casarme con un hombre que me desprecia.

Susana volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez en señal de asombro.

-¿Ves lo egocéntrica que eres, Ely? No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puedo haber venido por lord Terrence, ¿verdad? Pues da la casualidad de que ese es el motivo de que esté aquí, para poner fin a una tragedia, porque eso es lo que sería casarse contigo. Podéis contar con mi silencio, pero no por ti, sino por Terrence, porque ningún hombre merece verse obligado a tenerte como esposa.

Aquella fue la última palabra que dijo Susana sobre el asunto; de hecho, le dio la espalda a Eliza, ignorándola por completo, y se dirigió a Terry.

-Lord Terrence. Lo siento. Siento muchísimo no haberle asegurado anoche que guardaría silencio. Casi he permitido que mi obsesión con Eliza destruyera mi propia integridad, aunque eso no es excusa y lo sé.

-No se castigue usted de ese modo -respondió él, sonriéndole-. Mi alivio es tan grande que no puedo más que agradecérselo.

Susana asintió con brusquedad, avergonzada aún de haberle dejado en la duda un día más de lo debido. Luego se volvió hacia Candy y le tomó la mano para apretársela.

-Gracias por recordarme cuán cálida y desinteresada es la verdadera amistad, Candice. De ahora en adelante, será un orgullo para mí poder llamarte amiga, si tú me lo permites.

-Desde luego -respondió Candy-. Pero ¿significa eso que te vas?

-Sí. No puedo retrasar más mi regreso a casa. Me figuro que mi padre me espera con una larga lista de castigos, y me los merezco todos.

Eliza se marchó sin que se dieran cuenta. Sabía que a ninguno le importaría. También sabía que ya no era capaz de contenerse más y fue en busca de un lugar donde poder desahogarse. Corrió hacia las escaleras, pero, al doblar la esquina del recibidor, chocó de bruces con Anthony Brower.

Él también se había marchado sin que se dieran cuenta, justo antes que ella, y con el propósito expreso de hablarle a solas, suponiendo que tomaría aquella dirección. Había oído casi todas las acusaciones de Susana Marlow, cosas que él no sabía, y creía que Eliza no estaba aún lo bastante contrita por todo el mal que había causado.

Pretendía decirle unas cuantas cosas más. Sin embargo, no esperaba ver su hermoso rostro inundado de lágrimas.

-Por Dios, son reales, ¿no? -dijo, apartándola un poco para tocarle con el dedo la mejilla húmeda-. ¿Y usted no pensaba compartirlas con nadie? Me impresiona.

-Déjeme... en paz -farfulló ella.

Anthony no lo hizo. Para su completo asombro, tuvo el impulso de atraerla hacia sí y dejar que se recostara en su hombro. Era horrible ese defecto suyo, el que las lágrimas lo conmovieran tanto, las de verdad, pero era más fuerte que él, y esta vez sin duda iba a lamentarlo.

Suspiró para sus adentros, pero no había nada que hacer. El esbelto cuerpo de Eliza temblaba de emoción y el sentimiento con que lloraba sobre su hombro era increíble. No obstante, Anthony no incurrió en el error de pensar que el hielo de Eliza estaba empezando a derretirse. Imposible. Él jamás pensaría una cosa semejante. Los Brower no eran tontos.

Continuara…

Aahhh a que no se esperaba doble capitulo. Pues bien dado a que he recibido varios comentarios (los cuales son mi fuerte para seguir esta adaptación) es que me e puesto a trabajar un poquito mas y he aquí el resultado. Les aviso chicas guapas… estamos entrando a la recta final, así que agárrense de sus asientos porque viene lo bueno.

Sin más espero que le agrade este detalle y nos leemos pronto.

Ángeles Gabriel


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo treinta y uno

La rapidez con que William se «recuperó» del colapso en cuanto fue informado de la breve visita de Susana fue asombrosa. Incluso bajó en persona para anunciar oficialmente que, después de todo, los dos jóvenes habían decidido no contraer matrimonio y que esta vez habían puesto fin a su compromiso de forma amigable, por mutua decisión.

Después del anuncio, prácticamente expulsó de la casa a los invitados que quedaban. Lo hizo con diplomacia, pero aun así lo hizo, y paladeándolo en secreto. Aquella noche, Summers Glade volvería a estar vacío, como debía estarlo; bueno, salvo un único huésped no deseado de quien aún no podía deshacerse, ni podría hacerlo hasta que Terry encontrara esposa.

Aquella noche, ese huésped estaba sentado frente a él en el comedor. Tomaban una copa mientras esperaban que Terry se uniera a ellos para cenar. Ahora que el dilema del matrimonio con Eliza estaba resuelto, la tregua temporal que habían mantenido porque ambos se oponían al mismo ya era casi inexistente.

Después de haber dado gracias a Dios de que, al final, Susna hubiera demostrado ser una persona decente, William y Richard estaban otra vez como al principio, en desacuerdo sobre cómo conseguir que Terry se casara.

-Tendrá que ir a Londres -dijo William, incapaz de vislumbrar ninguna otra posibilidad.

Richard gruñó.

-Dios, he oído que en su Londres vive el mismísimo diablo.

-¡Tonterías! Nuestro Londres no es distinto de su Edimburgo. Estoy seguro.

Richard bufó.

-No puede estar seguro, porque no lo conoce.

-¿Y acaso ha estado usted en Londres? -rebatió William-. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Richard se tensó ante aquella pregunta tan directa y siguió en sus trece:

-¿Qué más da que sea aquí o allá? Una gran ciudad, sea del país que sea, no es la respuesta. ¿Qué hay de malo en celebrar otra fiesta aquí, eh?

-Esta casa no sufrirá otra invasión -respondió William inexorable. Era evidente que no iba a permitir que otra multitud de desconocidos volviera a meter las narices en su intimidad-. En Londres la temporada social está aún en pleno apogeo. Será fácil obtener invitaciones para todos los eventos importantes, y recibiremos más cuando Terry se dé a conocer allí.

-En una ciudad tan grande habrá demasiadas muchachas -señaló Richard-. ¿Cómo va el muchacho a poder elegir .. ?

-Richard, ¿no hemos discutido ya sobre esto? Resulta, y eso es indiscutible, que Londres es el lugar al que acuden todas las muchachas en edad de merecer. Es un buen sitio para encontrar esposa. Si los ingleses llevan años encontrando esposa sin problemas, yo incluido, ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo Terry? Y nadie ha dicho que vaya a tener usted que acompañarlo.

-Entonces, ¿quiere ir usted?

Willaim se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

-No, de hecho pensaba en pedirle al joven Beower, que parece haber trabado amistad con Terry, que lo acompañe y le presente a la gente apropiada.

Oyendo las últimas palabras de William, Terry, que acababa de entrar en el comedor, dijo:

-Si hay que pedirle algo a algún amigo mío, seré yo quien lo haga. Ustedes dos van a tener que dejar de tratarme como a un niño de teta que no sabe hacer nada por sí mismo. Y, desde luego, Tony es un buen amigo. Pero ¿qué es lo que debo pedirle?

-Que te introduzca en los círculos de Londres.

Terry, a punto de sentarse entre los dos ancianos, se detuvo los miró atónito.

-¿Para qué iba yo a querer hacerlo? Richard, usted mismo me dijo que ese lugar es un infierno al que nadie en su sano juicio iría jamás.

Richard tosió incómodo.

-Bueno, lo sea o no, William está seguro de que ahí es donde encontrarás esposa. Y yo tengo que estar de acuerdo con él -dijo el escoses. Ante aquello, William arqueó una ceja, puesto que acababan de discrepar precisamente en aquel punto, pero Richard lo ignoró-. Hemos sufrido un desagradable contratiempo, pero ya es hora de volver a ponernos manos a la obra para encontrarte esposa.

-Entonces, estén tranquilos -respondió Terry-. Ya me he decidido, si ella acepta.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Richard sorprendido.

William, imaginándose de quién se trataba y nada sorprendido, aunque tampoco nada complacido, se tapó los ojos y musitó la menor de sus objeciones.

-No tiene título. Puedes encontrar algo mejor.

-¿Quién? -repitió Richard, fulminando al ingles con la mirada, puesto que él parecía saberlo y no le había avisado.

William no se percató de cómo le miraba porque seguía tapándose los ojos.

Pero Terry respondió por él.

-Candice White, naturalmente.

Ahora fue Richard quien arqueó las hirsutas cejas como muestra de sorpresa. Dirigiéndose a Terry, dijo:

-Eso no está tan claro, muchacho -lo amonestó-. Ella es una amiga. Uno no se casa con sus amigas, y tú no tienes que casarte con ella para conservar su amistad.

-Por mucho que desee verte casado pronto -dijo William, añadiendo sus propios temores-, tampoco yo quiero que lo hagas por las razones equivocadas.

Terry no se ofendió e incluso sonrió al responderles:

-¿Ninguno de los dos ha pensado que puedo sentir por ella algo más que amistad?

-Tonterías -exclamó Terry-. Tú nos aseguraste lo contrario, por si no lo recuerdas. Y ni siquiera es guapa. No hay nada de malo en que valores su amistad, pero no hay necesidad de que llegues a esos extremos.

-Richard, ella tiene más belleza interior que nadie que yo conozca. Además, Eliza le ha deslumbrado, y ahora todas las demás mujeres le parecen feas en comparación. A mí Eliza no me impresionó y Candy me parece encantadora. De hecho, me parece perfecta.

-Desde luego, tiene buenas cualidades -intervino William-. Pero también carga con un rumor del que nunca podrá deshacerse.

-Un rumor absurdo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza -señaló Terry, y luego le preguntó desafiante-: ¿Tiene usted miedo de un rumor sin importancia?

-En absoluto. De hecho, estoy incluso de acuerdo en que es absurdo. Pero aun así no es nada deseable para la familia si puede evitarse. Aunque si me aseguras que la amas, entonces, cásate con ella sin dudarlo.

-Maldita sea, William -estalló Richard-. ¿Es que no ve que el muchacho se está engañando? No lo anime a cometer esta estupidez.

Terry estaba asombrado, una vez más, de que William se hubiera puesto de su lado. Aunque a regañadientes, le prestaba su apoyo incondicional. Richard, en cambio, no lo sorprendió con la reacción que estaba teniendo.

-Rich, deje que sea yo quien me preocupe de mis sentimientos -dijo el joven castaño, y volvió a levantarse-. Usted confió en mí para que dirigiera sus negocios. Confíe en mí sobre lo que quiero y por qué lo quiero. Y creo que voy a visitar a la muchacha ahora mismo.

Richard apoyó la cabeza en la mesa en cuanto Terry salió del comedor. Incluso se la golpeó varias veces en señal de frustración. William, sin dejarse impresionar por su histrionismo, hizo un gesto para que los sirvientes, que habían elegido aquel inoportuno momento para entrar con la cena, se marcharan. Por ahora, la bebida era más apropiada, al menos para su huésped escocés.

-Se lo está tomando muy a pecho -le sugirió William en cuanto volvieron a estar solos.

Richard le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No ve que todo esto es un error?

-No, si Terry la ama.

-Bah, ese es el maldito problema. La ama. No tengo la menor duda. Pero no es la clase de amor que un hombre entrega a su esposa, ¿sabe?

-Amor es amor... -empezó a decir William.

-No, hay muchos tipos de amor -lo interrumpió el castaño-. Ella es una buena amiga y así es como él la ama. Pero, como resulta que es mujer, Terry ha confundido sus sentimientos y piensa que lo que siente por ella es lo mismo que el amor de pareja, cuando no lo es. Uf. ¿Ve usted lo que ocurre cuando los hombres y las mujeres se hacen amigos?

-¿Y si usted se equivoca?

-No me equivoco. Lo conozco. Nunca ha tenido buenos amigos y ahora ha encontrado una. Teme arriesgarse a perderla. Piensa que el matrimonio la mantendrá siempre a su lado, y así será, pero al final eso no lo hará feliz. Y lo averiguará en cuanto se acuesten y se dé cuenta de que preferiría estar jugando al bridge con ella.

William no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-Se lo juro, Richard. A veces, su forma de pensar me deja pasmado. ¿Aún no ha pensado que lo que ha podido comenzar como amistad puede haberse transformado en algo mucho más profundo? No todo son flechazos, ¿sabe? A veces, es algo progresivo.

Richard bufó.

-Amor, sí, pero la pasión o está o no está, y Terry no siente pasión por esa muchacha. Veamos, ¿qué esperanza hay para un matrimonio que no empieza con una buena dosis de pasión, eh? Incluso el amor progresivo empieza con la pasión. Sin ella, no hay nada de qué partir, nada que pueda dar pie a ningún sentimiento, ¿sabe?

William puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que la fama de bruto que Eliza dio a Terry a usted le va como anillo al dedo. Los sentimientos cambian, Richard. Los amigos pueden convertirse en amantes y viceversa. Si todo fuera o blanco o negro, como usted parece verlo, este mundo sería un verdadero aburrimiento.

Podrían haberle impedido verla. Terry cayó en la cuenta cuando llegó a Cottage by the Bow y Maria, la tía de Candy que salió a abrirle, lo miró con desaprobación por presentarse a aquellas horas tan intempestivas. Aunque chasqueó la lengua Y musitó que su visita tendría que ser breve y que debería haber esperado a mañana, lo condujo por el comedor hacia dos puertaventanas por las que se accedía a un jardincillo y señaló en esa dirección.

Terry vio que Candy estaba allí, envuelta en su abrigo de invierno, sentada en un banco de piedra y bañada por los rayos de la luna. Era la única luz que había porque aquel lado de la casa estaba a oscuras, pero fue más que suficiente cuando sus Ojos se acostumbraron a ella. El jardín estaba casi pelado en aquella época del año, pero en verano debía de ser muy bonito.

A Terry no le extrañó que a Candy le gustara estar sentada allí en pleno invierno. A aquellas alturas ya sabía que prefería estar al aire libre, fuera cual fuese la época del año y, por lo que parecía, a cualquier hora del día.

-¿No tiene usted frío? -le preguntó al acercarse.

-En absoluto -dijo ella con sencillez.

-Creo que las Tierras Altas le gustarán -observó él sin traslucir sentimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué lo cree?

-Porque casi todas las personas que vienen, incluso los escoceses del sur, no se toman la molestia de contemplar el paisaje que tienen a su alrededor. En cambio, usted no tendría prisa por ponerse bajo cubierto para resguardarse del frío, ¿verdad?

Candy sonrió.

-Probablemente no, pero eso puede decirse de muchas personas y de casi todas partes, incluso aquí. Mire -añadió, señalando el cielo-. La luna de invierno es algo bellísimo, salga en el país que salga, pero rara es la vez en que alguien se detiene a admirarla.

Terry sonrió.

-Mensaje captado, pero yo me admiro de que salga incluso en su cielo inglés, que está siempre tan nublado.

-¿Sigue odiando estar aquí?

-No -le aseguró él-. Hay algunas cosas inglesas que han acabado gustándome mucho.

Candy sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no había captado la segunda intención de aquella afirmación. Sencillamente se alegraba de que él empezara ya a encontrarse a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Aquel día, Candy se había marchado de Summers Glade muy animada. No por ella, sino por él. Se alegraba de que Terry se hubiera librado de un matrimonio que habría detestado.

Ella no se apartó cuando él se sentó en el banco más cerca de lo que sería correcto. Se encontraba a gusto con él por la amistad que los unía. Su proximidad solo la turbaba cuando empezaba a pensar en Terry como algo más que un amigo. Pero había desterrado aquellos pensamientos después de su conversación con Richard. Y por su propio bien iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Él aún tenía que encontrar esposa. Pronto partiría a Londres con ese propósito. Pensó que tal vez por eso había ido a visitarla, para decirle que se ausentaría durante un tiempo. Iba a echarlo de menos, mucho, pero ahora tendría que habituarse a verlo solo de vez en cuando. Cuando regresara tendría esposa...

-¿Están sus tías observándonos desde alguna de esas ventanas? -le preguntó él de repente.

-Es muy posible.

-No me importa. Voy a besarla.

Fue demasiado imprevisto. Y Terry la estrechó en sus brazos y cubrió sus labios con los suyos con tanta rapidez que la rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La estaba besando, a conciencia, en profundidad. Y en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, Candy se dio cuenta de que no quería pensar, ni analizar, ni hacer nada que no fuera saborear el placer de estar en sus brazos otra vez.

Estaba siendo muy egoísta dándole la impresión equivocada. Pero era superior a ella. Aquella iba a ser la última vez que podría tocarlo, disfrutar de él, soñar durante unos breves instantes que podía ser suyo. Tendría que insistir en que no volviera a suceder jamás. Seguiría siendo su amiga, pero no si él continuaba tentándola de aquella forma. Y probablemente Terry ni siquiera lo, pretendía. Aquella debía de ser su forma de compartir su alivio con ella, pero por Dios, ¿era así como besaban los escoceses a sus amigas?

Supo la respuesta justo después, cuando él se apartó para mirarla a los ojos y le dijo sin más preámbulos:

-Candice, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante largo rato, viendo todas sus fantasías hechas realidad en aquellas pocas palabras. Tenía que saborear esa alegría durante unos instantes más, alejar la realidad y el dolor que iba a sentir en cuanto le respondiera.

Pero como sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta, cuál debía ser, la alegría fue efímera. Intentó retenerla, pero sus emociones se negaron a colaborar y, si no terminaba pronto, iba a ponerse a llorar a lágrima viva.

Debería haberse explicado, pero solo fue capaz de articular:

-No.

Terry no se lo esperaba y su expresión le delató: la sorpresa, el dolor que enseguida disimuló, la rigidez a la que dio paso. No obstante, él no se contentó con la repuesta. Le preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Era increíble la de cosas difíciles que Candy había tenido que hacer por Terry, y aquella iba a ser sin duda la peor: intentar contener su propia angustia durante el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle comprender.

-Usted es mi amigo, Terry, el mejor que he tenido nunca, de hecho, y me importa mucho como tal. Pero pensar que sentimos más el uno por el otro sería un error.

Debería haber dicho más cosas, sin duda, pero las palabras estaban empezando a atragantársele. Se puso en pie y le dio la espalda, antes de que él pudiera presentir sus verdaderos sentimientos. La luna la ayudó, ocultándose y sumiendo el jardín en la oscuridad. Si él hubiera podido verle el rostro en aquel preciso instante, habría sabido que Candy no estaba diciéndole la verdad. Las lágrimas, que ahora caían por sus mejillas, incapaces de esperar más, se lo habrían dicho todo.

Y aparte de dolor, Candy también sintió ira hacia el abuelo de Terry. En aquellos instantes, odiaba a Richard por avisarla, por prepararla para aquello. ¿Por qué no la había dejado en la ignorancia? ¿Habría sido tan malo para ella casarse con Terry? Candy lo habría amado por los dos. Podría haber sido una buena esposa.

Pero se estaba engañando. En el matrimonio no era suficiente con que solo amara una de las partes. Habrían vivido juntos, como amigos. Eso no era un matrimonio. Y, al final, Candy también habría acabado resintiéndose de que él no la amara como ella deseaba.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas antes de volver a mirarlo para que no se percatara de que había estado llorando. Creía que lo había logrado. No importó. Terry se había marchado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Continuara…

Ok chicas esto esta de infarto, les aviso queda muy poco el final es inminente.

Ángeles

Gabriel


	32. Chapter 32

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad ni para personas que sean demasiado sensibles a temas de sexo. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño… así que disfruten de su lectura.

Capitulo treinta y dos

Terry no fue directamente a casa, donde sabía que sus dos abuelos se abalanzarían sobre él para preguntarle si volvía a estar comprometido. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre el tema. En lugar de ello, fue a la posada de Oxbow, o más exactamente a la taberna y, sobornando al posadero para que no cerrara cuando el hombre intentó mandarlo a casa, bebió hasta la saciedad.

Al final consiguió llegar a casa, aunque se cayó dos veces del caballo. Al menos estaba casi seguro de que habían sido dos, y podría haberse quedado tendido en el frío suelo si el animal no le hubiera echado su fétido y cálido aliento varias veces en la cara. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que podía haber sido su propio aliento, pero daba lo mismo, porque en el estado en que se hallaba no habría sabido distinguirlo.

Tampoco había conseguido eludir a sus abuelos. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre él en cuanto entró haciendo eses por la puerta principal. El señor Jacobs había tenido el sentido común de irse a dormir, pero William y Richard, a pesar de las altas horas, le habían esperado despiertos.

Aunque no juntos. Richard salió del salón para ayudar a levantarse a Terry que, sin saber cómo, estaba otra vez en el suelo. William se hallaba en lo alto de las escaleras, preguntando si debía llamar a un lacayo para llevar a Terry a la cama.

-Maldita sea. Puedo levantarlo solo -espetó Richard indignado.

Terry, que habría preferido quedarse durmiendo en el suelo del recibidor, tuvo la vaga sospecha de que Richard estaba decidido a cargarlo por su cuenta escaleras arriba, obstinado y escocés como era, y eso seguro que le rompería el espinazo. Por ese motivo, hizo un último esfuerzo y subió las escaleras sin ayuda, deteniéndose solo un instante para mirar de refilón a William, que estaba en bata sosteniendo una lámpara, y arquear una ceja.

Por respuesta obtuvo un bufido muy inglés, que lo impulsó a reírse. No sabía que los bufidos pudieran diferenciarse por idiomas y lo encontró francamente divertido.

-Bueno, dígame -oyó que decía el ingles a sus espaldas cuando él prosiguió su camino en dirección a su dormitorio-. Ya que lo conoce tan bien, ¿se ha emborrachado esta vez para celebrarlo o para ahogar sus penas?

-Shhh -le susurró Richard-. No le recuerde lo que ha intentado olvidar con la bebida.

-Nada de celebraciones, entonces -suspiró William.

Terry, preguntándose si pensaban que la bebida afectaba de alguna forma al sentido del oído, se apoyó en la pared más próxima y dijo:

-No me ha aceptado. Se ha negado en redondo a casarse conmigo. Pero responde a mis besos como si quisiera arrastrarme a su lecho. No lo entiendo, Richard -se lamentó, pero entonces miró de manera acusadora a William, preguntándole-: ¿Es esa una peculiaridad de las inglesas?

-¿Que quieran llevárselo a la cama? ¿O que sigan sin casarse con usted después de haberlo hecho?

-Sí, eso.

Terry sospechó que el anciano quería reírse, pero consiguió contenerse cuando le respondió:

-No lo sé. No ha habido tantas mujeres que hayan querido llevarme a la cama.

Richard fue incapaz de contenerse y se rió de William.

-Vaya, ¿y por qué será que no me sorprende?

Lo cual le valió al viejo escoses una furiosa mirada, otro bufido y los dejó casi sin luz, puesto que William se marchó con la lámpara. Pero regresó con ella al cabo de un instante, la dejó en la mesa más cercana y dijo con rigidez:

-Para el muchacho, para que no se rompa el pescuezo. Por la mañana discutiremos lo que parece un malentendido.

Dijo aquello último fulminando de nuevo a Richard con la mirada, lo cual, esta vez, en lugar de divertir al anciano escocés, le impulsó a hacer una mueca. Terry no se dio cuenta y preguntó:

-¿Qué malentendido?

-El que al parecer usted tampoco entiende -respondió William. Aquello era demasiado críptico para el cerebro de Terry, empapado de whisky como estaba, y se resignó a no intentar descifrarlo. Prefirió ir tambaleándose hasta lo que le pareció su dormitorio entró sin encender la luz y se desplomó, esta vez sobre una cama blanda. Ya averiguaría por la mañana si era o no su dormitorio. Como nadie lo echó a gritos de allí, el cerebro del castaño aprovechó para dejar de funcionar.

Cuando se despertó a la tarde siguiente -consiguió dormir hasta esa hora-, Terry comprobó, por segunda vez, que había alguien sentado junto a su cama, esperando a que se despertara. Esta vez era Richard y, aunque fingía estar dormido, Terry lo conocía bien. A pesar del martilleo en las sienes, reparó en la coincidencia. En ambas ocasiones, él había estado bebiendo hasta casi perder el sentido.

Richard, abriendo un ojo, dijo más o menos lo que él estaba pensando.

-Te emborrachaste cuando tuviste que prometerte pero no querías. Y ahora has vuelto a hacerlo cuando querías pero no has podido. ¿Merece la pena tomarse la molestia cuando el olvido es solo temporal?

-No, en absoluto. Y usted se arrepentirá de haberse pasado toda la noche ahí sentado solo para preguntarme eso, pues sus viejos huesos van a estar crujiéndole durante una semana entera.

-Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por mis viejos huesos -respondió Rcihard mientras se incorporaba y se desperezaba.

Los dos oyeron unos cuantos crujidos y Richard se rió con suavidad.

Terry se incorporó con dificultad y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pero no le sirvió de nada. Era evidente que le faltaban horas de sueño para eliminar por completo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo. La próxima vez que pensara que la bebida era la respuesta a sus problemas, le pediría a alguien que le pegara un tiro.

Richard, viéndolo de ese modo, dijo incómodo:

-Debería esperar hasta que te encontraras mejor, pero mi conciencia me lo impide.

-Si piensa gritarme, hágalo sin levantar la voz -respondió el de bellos ojos azules.

Richard torció el gesto.

-Si alguien va a recibir gritos, ese voy a ser yo.

Aquello captó de lleno la atención de Terry.

-¿Conciencia, eh? Muy bien, ¿qué le preocupa?

-Que te estés tomando tan a pecho el rechazo de esa muchacha.

Terry arqueó una ceja, pero le dolió. En lugar de ello, probó a fruncir el ceño, pero también le dolió. Finalmente se limitó a enterrar el rostro entre las manos y musitó:

-¿Tendría que dar saltos de alegría porque ella no me ama de la forma que la amo yo?

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que la amas de esa forma?

-¿Le habría pedido que se casara conmigo si aún la viera solo como a una amiga?

-Sí, temía que lo hicieras, solo para zanjar el asunto de tu matrimonio. - Richard suspiró-. Lo último que me dijiste al respecto es que solo erais amigos.

-Y lo éramos, entonces. Lo gracioso es que fue precisamente su insistencia en que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser verdaderos amigos lo que me hizo empezar a mirarla con otros ojos. Y vi que me gustaba lo que veía, mucho. De hecho, para mí ha sido un infierno, después de eso, contenerme para no tocarla.

Richard cerró los ojos mientras volvía a suspirar.

-Entonces te debo una disculpa. Me temo que puedo haber influido en su decisión de rechazarte.

-No sea absurdo -se burló Terry-. Usted no puede cambiar sus sentimientos.

-No, pero en la conversación que tuve con ella pude haberla convencido para que no admitiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Terry se quedó callado y clavó los ojos en su abuelo.

-¿Qué conversación?

-La semana pasada, cuando la vi en Oxbow. Le advertí que tú podías pedirle que se casara contigo, si lograbas librarte de Eliza, pero que si lo hacías sería por razones equivocadas.

-Maldita sea. ¿Le dijo que yo no sentía por ella más que amistad?

Richard torció el gesto, aunque el tono de Terry no fue tan duro como él lo percibió.

-Sí, pero entonces yo estaba seguro de que eso era todo lo que había entre vosotros, dado que tú acababas de asegurármelo, y yo no quería ver cómo los dos cometíais un grave error, pensando que podríais basar vuestro matrimonio en eso.

De repente, la expresión ceñuda de Terry dio paso a una sonrisa.

-¿Sabe usted que eso significa que ella me ama de verdad?

-Sí, es una posibilidad.

-Más que eso. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido no haciendo caso a mi corazón, cuando yo sé que siente por mí algo más que afecto. Anoche permití que su escueta negativa me ofuscara.

-Hablaré con ella, muchacho -exclamó Richard-. Y le explicaré mi error.

-No. -Terry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo-. Necesita convencerse de que yo la amo de verdad y si no soy capaz de hacerlo solo, es que no la merezco.

-Entonces, ¿puedes perdonarme por haberme entrometido?

-No se preocupe, Richard. Sé que lo hizo con buena intención. Pero por este maldito dolor de cabeza que me va impedir ir a verla en este mismo instante, sí, puede usted fustigarse un poco mas por la parte de culpa que tiene.

Richard bufó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pues si yo voy a tener que fustigarme, sufre tú las consecuencias de tu propia estupidez -dijo, y cerró de un portazo, sabiendo que con eso Terry se pondría a gimotear de dolor, como pudo constatar.

Como era natural, le estaba resultando imposible conciliar el sueño. Candy no esperaba que esa noche fuera a ser distinta de la anterior. Era extraño lo que un corazón roto podía hacer con uno. Se aseguraba de que te consumieras analizando todos los «y si» imaginables, aunque al final no sirviera de nada. No te daba tregua, impidiendo que el sueño te hiciera olvidar momentáneamente el dolor.

Sin embargo, esta vez había decidido intentar leer y se había llevado a la cama el libro que tantas veces le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. No funcionó. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo haría? Sabía que probablemente iba a perder incluso la amistad de Terry. ¿Podría seguir todo como hasta ahora, habiendo cometido él la imprudencia de intentar convertirla en algo más cuando en realidad no sentía lo que había que sentir para hacerlo?

Terry se estaba engañando y casi había logrado engañarla también a ella, pero solo porque Candy quería creer que él podía amarla. Ella sabía que aquello era imposible, pero, de alguna forma, había perdido de vista lo que era evidente. Candy no era un buen partido, no era la clase de mujer que hacía que las cabezas se volvieran a su paso, no poseía el tipo de belleza que podría atraer a alguien tan apuesto como Terry. Había dejado a un lado su sentido común por unos cuantos besos y…

Bueno, lo cierto es que no habían sido besos de amistad. Y los amigos no solían hacer el amor. Pero -y eso era lo que Candy había pasado por alto- aquella era su opinión, la opinión de una mujer. Era obvio que los hombres debían de tener una perspectiva muy distinta.

Estaba volviendo a hacerlo -analizando, diseccionando, poniéndose cada vez más taciturna-, cuando nada iba a cambiar. Se levantó. Se puso a andar por la habitación. Se detuvo junto a la ventana, corrió las cortinas, pero la luna se estaba ocultando, sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad. Tal vez un largo paseo... No, entonces tendría que volver a vestirse, dejarles una nota a sus tías...

Se acercó al fuego, que mantenía la habitación caldeada. Debería apagarlo, y apagar las lámparas. Tener la habitación a oscuras no le había servido de nada anoche. Un vaso de leche caliente, entonces. En aquel punto, probaría cualquier cosa para dormir un poco y poder interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Se puso la bata y bajó a la cocina, pero al cabo de unos minutos regresó a la habitación arrastrando los pies. La leche no la había adormecido. Seguía desvelada, y se despejó todavía más cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Terry sentado en su cama.

Candy, obviamente, puso en duda lo que estaba viendo. Su imaginación lo había traído hasta allí, incluso le había sacado el abrigo, porque ella sabía que dentro de casa el calor enseguida lo agobiaba. Era una ilusión. No era real.

-Como ya era tarde cuando he estado en condiciones de venir -le dijo Terry-, he pensado que lo mejor sería esperar a una hora en que sus tías no puedan vigilarnos desde la ventana. No sabía cómo iba a subir sin despertar a toda la casa hasta que usted se ha asomado a la ventana.

Fue el acento de Terry, el cual Candy sabía que no podría reproducir con ningún grado de exactitud, lo que la convenció de que no era fruto de su imaginación, de que él era de carne y hueso.

-¿Ha entrado por la ventana?

-Sí, y me ha costado lo mío. Ese árbol no quería colaborar. Creo que le he roto unas cuantas ramas.

Parecía arrepentido. Candy seguía demasiado asombrada de su presencia para pensar con claridad.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Terry se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Candy y cerró la puerta que ella había dejado abierta sin darse cuenta. Candy se apartó de él, acercándose al fuego, empezando a notar… agitación. Eso no lo disuadió: volvió a seguirla, le tomó las manos para impedir que se alejara de nuevo.

-He venido aquí dispuesto a hacer el ridículo si estoy equivocado, pero tengo que decirle, Candice, que lo que siento por usted ya no es solo amistad.

Candy se lamentó para sus adentros, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de mantener la calma si él intentaba convencerla de que la amaba, a pesar de que ella sabía que se estaba engañando. No se había limitado a escuchar y archivar la advertencia de Richard, sino que se la había repetido mentalmente incontables veces; la había impreso en su corazón.

«Él quiere tenerla cerca, eso es todo. Demostró hasta qué punto lo desea cuando la invitó a la fiesta, aun cuando eso significara traer también a Eliza. Le habría buscado una habitación en Summers Glade si eso no hubiera resultado impropio. Creo que se casaría con usted solo para tenerla con él de forma permanente. Tanto valora su amistad. Pero es solo eso. No se deje engañar pensando que Terry siente algo distinto por usted. Los dos lo lamentarían si usted se deja engañar.»

Candy intentó poner aquellas palabras como escudo cuando el castaño prosiguió:

-Richard me confesó lo que le dijo, pero se equivocaba...

-No -lo interrumpió ella-. Le odié por decírmelo, pero tenía razón. Nosotros...

-Cállese y déjeme terminar -le advirtió él con suavidad-. No me refiero a sus intenciones. Eran buenas y nobles. Me refiero a que se equivocaba en lo que creía. Sin duda, yo le había dicho algún tiempo atrás que solo éramos amigos, y entonces era cierto. Me sentía más cerca de usted de lo que jamás había estado de nadie y, sinceramente, no pensaba en usted de ninguna otra forma hasta que Rcihard intentó convencerme de que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos, que el sexo se interpone. No se ruborice ahora. No hay una forma educada de explicar esto. Fue después de tener esa charla con él cuando empecé a verla como algo más, como a la mujer hermosa que es. Puede echarle la culpa a Richard, si lo desea, pero yo no culpo a nadie por lo que ahora siento por usted. Ya no es lo que era.

Aquello era más doloroso de lo que Candy podría haber imaginado, puesto que deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Richard tenía razón. Terry solo quería tenerla cerca y él pensaba que aquella era la única forma de conseguirlo. Y acababa de decirlo: se había sentido más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado de nadie. Candy era su mejor amiga pero, como era una mujer, Terry estaba intentando ponerle otro nombre a su relación.

Se alejó de él para mirar el fuego.

-Sí que es lo que era -se lamentó-. Se ha dado cuenta de que no me tiene tan cerca como querría, de que no puede visitarme siempre que le apetezca, de que no puede despertarme en plena noche para hacerme partícipe de sus pensamientos...

La risa de Terry la dejó sin habla, y sin aliento, cuando la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás.

-¿Y qué es esto, si no es en plena noche?

-Sabe a qué me refiero. No puede subirse a un árbol todas las noches. Los vecinos empezarían a murmurar sobre nosotros si usted intentara verme siempre que quiere. Aunque usted lo sabe. Y es por eso por…

Esta vez Terry la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Candy no pudo seguir hablando.

-Es usted muy obstinada, así que voy a ir directo al grano. Ahora, cada vez que la veo, quiero tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor. ¿Cree usted que eso tiene algo que ver con la amistad? Ahora mismo, me estoy conteniendo para no besarla. Candy, me encanta que primero fuéramos amigos, y me encanta pensar que siempre lo seremos, pero ahora yo tengo que ser algo más que eso. Quiero ser su amante, su protector, su proveedor y su amigo, pero no puedo serlo todo si usted no se casa conmigo.

-Va usted a matarme -balbució Candy.

TErry le dio la vuelta.

-¡Míreme! ¿Le parezco un hombre que no sabe lo que quiere? Y si me dice que no, le juro que me la llevaré a las Tierras Altas y viviré en pecado con usted. Cuando hayamos tenido nueve o diez críos, entonces podrá decirme que no la quiero como yo sé que la amo.

-Me refería a que no me deja respirar.

-Oh -dijo él, pero vio el brillo en sus ojos verdes y se rió al volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos- Ahora me cree.

No era una pregunta, ni ella necesitaba confirmarlo, aunque dijo:

-Cualquier hombre que quiera tener tantos hijos conmigo tiene que amarme.

-No sabe usted cuánto duele.

Candy tomó el rostro de Terry entre las manos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo con suavidad.

-No, solo duele cuando no se puede compartir. Ahora vamos a compartirlo, Terry.

-Entonces, espero que comprendas que ya no puedo seguir luchando más contra esto.

«Esto» era besarla, y no precisamente como a una amiga. Su boca tomó la de ella con voracidad, resarciéndose de tanta frustración acumulada, deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido. La pasión estalló al instante entre ellos, pero iba mezclada con tanta alegría y alivio que era una emoción única, exclusiva de los dos.

Candy deseaba reír de felicidad, pero no podía dejar de besarlo para hacerlo. Él debía de sentir lo mismo, porque sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa incontenible incluso cuando devoraban los de Candy.

Cayeron juntos de rodillas en la alfombra que había frente al fuego, besándose aún, con las manos entrelazadas. La cama, a solo unos pasos, estaba demasiado lejos para la urgencia que los había invadido. Ni siquiera mientras se desvestían separaron sus labios. No se sorprendieron de que algunos botones salieran despedidos por la habitación cuando se quitaron la ropa.

El calor del fuego, el calor de la piel desnuda, la sensualidad de la suave alfombra de piel, les incitaban a saciar cuanto antes su pasión. Pero Terry no tenía prisa. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido en la completa oscuridad. Ahora había mucha luz y él quería recrearse la vista, además de las manos y la boca, con la mujer que amaba.

-Me alegro de que esta belleza haya estado tan bien oculta. Si otros hombres la hubieran intuido, habrían hecho cola para hacerte proposiciones.

Candy se ruborizó, aunque su azoramiento era francamente placentero. Siempre había pensado que estaba un poco llenita, aunque fuera en los sitios correctos, pero los ojos de Terry le decían que encontraba perfectas sus deliciosas curvas. También sus manos lo hacían, amasándola, acariciándola, estrujándola en los momentos álgidos, moderándose para prolongar aquel exquisito placer. Y durante todo el tiempo, su boca no dejaba de devorarla, besándola en los pechos, los labios, el cuello, los lóbulos de las orejas.

Seguían de rodillas y Candy se sorprendió cuando él la alzó agarrándola por las caderas y la empujó contra su sexo; una sorpresa placentera y sensual. Pero la rubia averiguó que aquella no era su única intención al colocarle las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y comprender que iba a hacerle el amor en aquella postura.

Candy se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, aunque no era necesario. Terry controlaba su peso por completo, acercándola a él, sujetándola por las nalgas y dirigiendo sus movimientos. Y también controlaba el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embates, lentos, enérgicos, pero no hasta lo más profundo, atormentándola. Fue al notar que Candy estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando Terry la penetró por completo, tan hondo que candy gimió de placer, aunque, afortunadamente, él silenció sus gritos con su boca.

Candy sonreía cuando él se tumbó al fin en la alfombra y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No me refería a esto cuando hablaba de compartir, ¿sabes?

Él se echó a reír.

-Ya lo sé.

Seguía acariciándola con dulzura, sabiéndola suya. Candy no estaba en absoluto cansada, pero ahora se alegraba. De hecho, le habría hecho feliz quedarse allí acurrucada junto a él toda la noche.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, olfateó el aire y dijo:

-Tal vez quieras sacar los zapatos de la chimenea, sobre todo si aún los llevas puestos.

La primera reacción de Terry fue echarse a reír, y eso hizo. El comentario de Candy, caído del cielo y dicho con tanto desenfado, era demasiado extraño. Pero luego él también olió lo mismo que ella, a cuero quemado, y se incorporó de inmediato.

-No los llevo puestos, pero supongo que los necesitaré para volver a casa. -Hizo un mohín cuando rescató el zapato que había ido a parar demasiado cerca del fuego, Mañana estaremos casados y yo podré sacarme los zapatos como es debido para meterme en la cama. William tiene un permiso especial, así que no hay motivo para demorarlo.

-No -dijo ella.

-¿No? -rugió él, y se abalanzó sobre Candy, inmovilizándola, pensando que tendría que convencerla,-No -repitió ella, sonriéndole-. Vamos a dejar que sean mis tías quienes organicen la boda. Llevan años planeándola. No voy a privarlas de su día especial ni de que presuman ante sus amigos del buen partido con el que voy a casarme.

-Oh -respondió él, contrito, pero añadió-: ¿Cuánto tardarán en organizarla?

-Dos o tres semanas como mínimo.

Terry gimoteó caul niño pequeño.

-¿No podríamos casarnos en secreto y luego regresar para celebrar una boda por todo lo alto?

-No, no sería lo mismo, pero voy a pedir que me reparen el tejado.

-Uf, me da miedo preguntártelo, pero ¿qué diablos tienen en común los tejados y las bodas?

-No mucho, pero así habrá una escalera bajo mi ventana hasta que nos casemos.

Él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿protegerás mis zapatos?

-Oh, por supuesto. Tal vez incluso tenga mi habitación helada, solo para ti.

Terry rió.

-Tú estás bromeando, pero cuando yo esté contigo no vas a necesitar nunca fuego alguno, te lo prometo.

-No estaba bromeando -le corrigió ella-. Contaba con que tú me harías entrar en calor.

Continuara…

Uff… que buen capitulo no creen?

Pues bueno chicas les informo que este es el penúltimo capitulo.. el siguiente será el final esperado por todas… el cual espero sea de su agrado. Una vez mas les doy las gracias por su tiempo y sobre todo por sus comentarios.

Sin mas que agregar nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ángeles Gabriel


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo treinta y tres

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con una exasperante lentitud para Terry, aunque no fueron desagradables, puesto que pasó casi todos los días con Candy. Estaba impaciente por convertirla en su esposa antes de que surgiera algún otro contratiempo que pudiera impedirlo. Y su preocupación era lógica, aunque no abrigaba ninguna duda sobre su amada.

Candy le había asegurado que lo amaba, incluso que se había dado cuenta mucho antes que él, y Duncan no lo dudaba. Solo se asombraba de haber estado tan ciego como para no haberlo visto antes. Pero habían tenido que superar tantos escollos en su camino que Terry no sería capaz de relajarse hasta que la boda fuera un hecho consumado.

Entretanto, era divertido presenciar las disputas que tenían las tías de Candy y sus abuelos, cada uno con una idea distinta sobre cómo debería ser aquella suntuosa boda. Y lo más curioso era que las tías se salían siempre con la suya, salvo cuando la disputa era entre ellas dos.

La ceremonia iba a tener lugar en Summers Glade, porque era el único lugar en toda la región con capacidad para alojar a todos los invitados, entre los que se incluía todo Oxbow. William casi tuvo un ataque, esta vez real, cuando se enteró de que todos los vecinos que él había conseguido evitar durante tantos años iban a invadir su casa.

Había protestado larga y acaloradamente, pero como Richard pensaba que «cuantos más mejor» y por lo tanto no lo apoyaba en aquello, William se había quedado en franca minoría. Había tenido que acceder a que la ceremonia se celebrara en su casa, pero ya no quería saber nada más sobre el asunto.

Sus quejas continuaron hasta que Candy le dijo:

-Véalo de esta forma. Mis tías podrían haberlo excluido de la lista de invitados, teniendo en cuenta que lleva muchos años sin estar en buenas relaciones con ellas.

-¿De mi propia casa? -dijo William sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Desde luego. Usted no cree que tan nimio detalle fuese a detener a mis tías, ¿no?

Asombrosamente, William se echó a reír y respondió:

-Casi siento haberme perdido la pelea.

Candy le había guiñado el ojo y también se había echado a reír. Para disgusto de Terry, los dos se llevaban muy bien desde entonces.

Richard, sintiéndose aún mal por el grave error que había cometido entrometiéndose, se había disculpado innumerables veces con Candy, pero como era de esperar ella le había restado importancia al asunto y ahora también se entendían muy bien. De hecho, si Terry no conseguía llevársela para que estuvieran a solas, sus dos abuelos la monopolizaban casi por completo cuando iba de visita a Summers Glade con sus tías.

El día de la boda llegó al fin y, a diferencia del anterior, que tanto había temido, esta vez no había nada que Terry deseara más en el mundo. Anthony regresó para la boda y, como era típico en él, se dedicó a fastidiar y a chinchar, insistiendo en que él había sabido desde el principio qué grilletes prefería Terry.

El castaño se lo tomó todo con muy buen humor. Creía que nada podría irritarlo ese día, tal era su felicidad. Y entonces ocurrió algo...

Estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para la boda o, para ser más exactos, permitiendo que su ayuda de cámara lo vistiera solo por esta vez, para deleite de aquel hombrecillo. Richard también estaba allí haciéndole compañía o, como decía él, para impedir que se apoderara de él el típico nerviosismo de días como aquel. Aunque Terry estaba muy sereno y así se lo hizo saber a su abuelo.

Impaciencia era lo único que seguía sintiendo, y había ido en aumento porque hacía cuatro noches que no se encaramaba a la escalera de la habitación de Candy. No es que no hubiera querido, pero ella se había quedado levantada hasta muy tarde todas esas noches con sus tías, repasando los detalles de última hora, y Terry no había querido agotarla quitándole aún más horas de sueño. Sin embargo, no le había resultado fácil mantenerse alejado, y ahora confiaba en poder contenerse para no llevársela en cuanto terminara la ceremonia.

Y entonces llegó William.

La actitud del anciano había cambiado mucho desde que Terry había anunciado su compromiso con Candy. Aparte de lamentarse de que ahora tendría que soportar a Maria y a Emilia Elroy White con regularidad, parecía alegrarse realmente por su nieto. Y la actitud de Terry hacia él también había cambiado, al menos a un nivel superficial

Ahora ya no se mostraba tan rígido ni frío en presencia de William, aunque eso se lo debía a Candy y solo a ella. Terry tenía el corazón tan rebosante de alegría que la ira ya no tenía cabida en él. Eso no significaba que hubiera perdonado a William por haberle ignorado durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero no iba a permitir que la amargura que eso le producía fuera a nublar su actual felicidad.

William no se quedó mucho rato. Solo había venido para avisarle de que ya casi era la hora, como si Terry no hubiera estado mirando una y otra vez el reloj, y para darle unos cuantos consejos, aunque Terry no supo si estaba o no bromeando, porque habló con mucha seriedad.

-Mi consejo es lo que mi propio padre me dijo cuando me casé con tu abuela. Ama a tu esposa, pero no permitas que haga contigo lo que quiera. Aunque si ella lo hace de todas formas, asegúrate de que lo disfrutas.

Richard se echó a reír. Terry sonrió muy a pesar suyo. Pero cuando William se marchó, su expresión debió de delatar sus sentimientos hacia aquel abuelo suyo. Richard se dio cuenta y comentó:

-He acabado por tomarle afecto a ese canalla, ahora que he visto con mis propios ojos que desea tu bien. No se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo el escoses-. Creo además que ya es hora de que te explique un par de cosas que aún no sabes.

Fue ahí donde Terry se irritó.

-Hoy no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre William.

-No, yo creo que no hay mejor momento, muchacho, ¿o me equivoco si digo que aún no lo has aceptado como a uno de los tuyos? Y lo es, tanto como yo.

-Sí, pero con una inmensa diferencia, Richard. Usted ha estado a mi lado durante toda mi vida, para aconsejarme, para darme un cachete cuando lo necesitaba, para enseñarme, para...

No pudo terminar. La emoción estaba volviendo a embargarlo y le horrorizó constatar que aún le doliera tanto la falta de interés de William por ponerse en contacto con él y aún menos conocerlo antes de que hubiera llegado la hora de recoger al heredero que le habían prometido.

-Uf, muchacho -dijo Richard, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. No sabía que era eso lo que tanto te irritaba. Pensaba que solo estabas enfadado por tener que vivir aquí.

-Si no hubiera venido, Richard, jamás habría conocido a Candy, así que ya no puedo lamentarme de eso. Incluso tengo ganas de asumir mis responsabilidades aquí. Estar sin hacer nada no va conmigo, como usted ya sabe.

Richard asintió, pero añadió:

-Lo cierto es que William quería que vinieses mucho antes. Así es. Fue tu madre quien decidió que debías crecer en un solo hogar. William habría preferido que ese único hogar fuera aquí, en Inglaterra, pero tu padre jamás accedió a eso, y estaba en su derecho. William cedió, porque era lo mejor para ti.

-No estamos hablando de dos hogares que estén tan lejos el uno del otro como para que no puedan visitarse, Richard. Usted ha venido aquí, incluso a su edad, y William no era mayor que usted cuando yo nací. Aun así, jamás vino a conocerme, ¿no? Yo no existía para él hasta que llegó el momento de recogerme, igual que esas malditas piezas de arte que colecciona.

Ahora, la expresión y el tono de Terry transmitían una inconfundible amargura. Richard sabía que estaba allí, oculta en lo más profundo de su ser. Para él era más fácil que Terry no la hubiese compartido, porque era reacio a abordar el tema. Pero se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido.

Richard prosiguió:

-Vino, muchacho. Más de una vez.

Terry se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Acaso era yo demasiado pequeño para recordarlo?

-No, de hecho nunca llegó a las Tierras Altas. Las dos primeras veces el tiempo lo obligó a regresar. La tercera, el tiempo pudo con él. Se puso tan enfermo que estuvo a punto de morir. Ya no ha podido ir a ningún sitio donde haga un poco de frío, ni siquiera afrontar bien el poco frío que hace aquí. ¿No pensarás que tiene las habitaciones tan caldeadas por gusto? No, le parecen tan incómodas como a mí, pero sus médicos no le han dado opción. Y todo porque quería conocer a su único nieto.

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no me lo había contado? -estalló Terry.

-Posiblemente porque no sabía que era eso lo que te irritaba, y yo no fui de mucha ayuda cuando le dije que el motivo de tu enfado era venir aquí. Para él, tú siempre has sido lo primero, muchacho. Tu madre lo mantuvo informado sobre todos los aspectos de tu crecimiento, y si yo no cumplía con igual diligencia en los años posteriores, me presionaba para que lo hiciese.

-Ahora vuelvo -consiguió decir Terry mientras se dirigía a la puerta, a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Tengo un buen hombro... -empezó a decir Richard, pero Terry lo interrumpió.

-¡Fu!

Richard se rió, satisfecho de haber despejado aquel malentendido y pensando que el muchacho solo necesitaba pasar unos momentos a solas para volver a ser dueño de sus emociones. Pero Terry necesitaba algo más que eso.

Encontró a William justo cuando salía de su salón para bajar a la ceremonia. El anciano empezó a decir algo, pero Terry no le dejó. Rodeó su frágil cuerpo con los brazos, como si de un niño se tratara, y lo abrazó con sumo cuidado, aunque con ímpetu. Aquel simple contacto consiguió disolver toda su ira y amargura.

William se sorprendió tanto que al principio no supo qué hacer con los brazos, pero luego lo abrazó también, tan embargado por la emoción que se le humedecieron los ojos. No era un hombre expresivo, pero aquel abrazo significaba más para él de lo que sería capaz de expresar en palabras.

Ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo cuando se separaron; de hecho, los dos sonreían. Era un alivio tan grande aceptar que se importaban. En aquel momento, no hacían falta las palabras para decirlo con más claridad.

Pero Terry dijo:

-Ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes. Voy a sentirme estafado cuando me falte.

William sonrió.

-Entonces, permíteme que use una de las frases preferidas de Richard y te diga que no te hagas cruces. He decidido vivir unos cuantos años más.

Terry le sonrió.

-Eso es toda una decisión, ¿eh?

-Bueno, de hecho -admitió William-, llevo mucho tiempo sin una razón a la que aferrarme. Estoy empezando a pensar que ese ha sido en parte el motivo de mi declive y de que mi salud continuara empeorando hasta pensar incluso que no llegaría a finales de año.

-¿Significa eso que se encuentra mejor?

William le guiñó el ojo.

-No se lo digas a Richard, pero ahora estoy decidido a vivir más que él.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Se casaron entre familiares y amigos, y ese día se derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. También hubo risas. Era una ocasión alegre para todos los presentes, e incluso las tías de Candy consiguieron no reñir... demasiado.

Después de su segunda copa de champán, oyeron a Emilia decirle a William:

-Bueno, si usted no se hubiera negado a permitir que ella nos viera después de que se difundiera el rumor, tal vez no habría tenido tanto impacto.

-Mi hija estaba enferma ese verano, infeliz. No veía a nadie que no fuera su médico.

-¿No podría habérnoslo dicho? ¿En lugar de darnos con la puerta en las narices?

-Maldita sea. Ustedes las mujeres lo exageran todo. Nunca les di con la puerta en las narices, aunque, se lo juro, voy a asegurarme de que el señor Jacobs aprenda a hacerlo.

Emilia se marchó simulando malhumor, pero Candy captó su sonrisa de satisfacción. También Maria, que le comentó:

-Va a disfrutar sacándolo de sus casillas de ahora en adelante. Al viejo le irá bien que pongan un poco de salsa en su vida.

Candy se rió.

-Hablando de salsa, me he dado cuenta de que hace un rato Richard te ha sacado los colores. Creo que le gustas, tía Maria.

-Buf, ese hombre coquetearía con cualquier cosa que llevara faldas, estoy segura -respondió ella, aunque le brillaron los ojos al decirlo.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso -continuó Candy-. De hecho, no me sorprendería que tía Emilia se encontrara viviendo sola dentro de poco, la pobrecita.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por mi hermana. Hace años tomó la de cisión de vivir plenamente, lo cual entraña tener más experiencias de las que corresponden a una vieja solterona.

-¿No querrás decir … ? -Candy no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Maria asintió.

-Lleva años viéndose con ese viudo tan agradable, sir Norton Aimsley, de Manchester. De hecho, no debió de gustarles nada en absoluto que cambiaras la escalera de sitio.

Candy se ruborizó, y no solo por imaginar a su tía Emilia citándose con su amante. El comentario de Maria indicaba que sus tías no habían creído ni por un instante que el tejado tuviera que repararse.

-¿Por qué no se casan?

-Porque Emilia no quiere dejarme sola y yo me niego a vivir con ella y su esposo. Pero espero que modifiquemos nuestras prioridades ahora que las dos te vemos tan bien asentada.

Maria sonrió al decir aquello y Candy supo que estaba volviendo a pensar en Richard GRandchester. Se le ocurrió que si ellos dos llegaban a casarse, Maria se ocuparía de que Richard viniera de visita a menudo, y sabía que a Terry eso le gustaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir tomándole el pelo a su tía sobre ese tema, su esposo se acercó para reclamar su atención -Dios mío, qué agradable era pensar ahora en él como su esposo- y la arrastró al salón de baile, donde había tenido lugar la ceremonia y ahora se servían refrigerios.

En aquel instante supo que él iba a llevársela de allí, a escurrirse, por decirlo de alguna forma, para no tener que soportar otra ronda de felicitaciones.

¡Pero aún era pleno día! Se suponía que debían quedarse al menos unas cuantas horas más.

Sin embargo, Terry se encaminó a las escaleras. Por ese motivo, le contrarió bastante encontrarse con sus dos abuelos sentados al pie de las mismas; Candy se asombró de que estuvieran sentados precisamente allí. Discutían como amigos, o no del todo amigos, era difícil decirlo.

Ese algo fue evidente cuando Richard, viendo a Terry y a Candy de la mano, le dijo a su nieto:

-Díselo. Tendréis vuestro primer hijo antes de que acabe el año.

-Y aun antes si se apartan de mi camino -respondió Terry.

El escoses se rió y se puso en pie. La rubia se ruborizó y el ingles puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero eso no era todo lo que Terry tenía que decir sobre el tema. Para sorpresa de sus abuelos, al menos para la de Richard, añadió:

-Aunque no creo que importe mucho cuándo vayamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo. Esta vez los dos saben que no voy a dividir a mi familia como pretenden. Ustedes han creado estos imperios, y ahora los dos tienen un heredero capaz de encargarse de todo. Cuando uno de mis hijos esté listo para asumir algunas de las responsabilidades, será el momento de que lo haga. Así que dejen de preocuparse por ello y permitan que sea yo quien me preocupe a partir de ahora.

No les dio oportunidad de rebatirlo. Teniendo aún a Candy de la mano, pasó entre los dos y subió las escaleras con ella.

Pero a sus espaldas, oyeron a Richard decir:

-Le había dicho que era totalmente capaz de ser nuestro único heredero.

-Usted no dijo tal cosa, sino yo, si mal no recuerdo -respondió William con suficiencia.

-Bueno, pues lo pensé -protestó Richard.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Candy le susurro a Terry:

-Bien hecho.

Terry se detuvo un instante para besarla. Un beso posesivo, tentador, un beso muy excitante.

-¿Eso crees? -Y luego, con voz ronca, añadió-: Entonces me pregunto qué va a parecerte el resto de lo que tengo pensado hacerte ahora mismo, porque, Candy, te he echado en falta.

-Pero si me has visto todos los días -señaló ella, sin comprender sus palabras.

-No, te he visto, pero no te he visto.

El «resto» no fueron más besos. No, el «resto» empezó cuando se la cargó a la espalda para llevarla a su habitación.

Candy no iba a decírselo en voz alta, pero aquello había sido bastante bruto por su parte. Luego rió para sus adentros. Iba a ser interesante, tener a un escocés de las Tierras Altas por marido; interesante y maravilloso. Y lo único que en realidad se preguntó fue si se repondría jamás del asombro de ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

Fin

Bueno mis queridas chicas guapas aquí el final de esta emocionante historia. Un y mil agradecimientos más a:

**Liz Garcia, Olgaliz, Lenore18, Reeven, Laurencita12, Elyter, Kathya Grandchester, Terry's Girl, Terry780716, Ladyadriana de Grandchester, Rosatella, MelodyII, Rossy Jimenez, MegafanHP, dulce Candy la diosa del amor, Ascella star.**

**Y a todas aquellas personas que le dedicaron tiempo a esta adaptación. De verdad gracias sin ustedes y sus comentarios no habría podido terminar.**

Espero nos leamos pronto y actualizare muy pronto la historia de Decisiones Dificiles…

Gracias

Ángeles Gabriel


End file.
